


Unplanned, But Not Unwanted

by Justaidenwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby, Baby OC - Freeform, Child, First Relationships, Getting Together, I am so not sorry for this, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Pining, Porn with a lot of Plot, Pregnancy, but it will be worth it, child oc, detailed pregnancy, goddamnit iwa-chan, haikyuu omegaverse, iwaoi - Freeform, lots of feels, matsuhana - Freeform, mentions of pregnancy complications, oc Katsu, omegaverse AU, so much fucking pining, warning- preterm birth, you will suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 123,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaidenwrites/pseuds/Justaidenwrites
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime have been best friends all their lives, and remained close even after they presented in their early years of highschool. Now, the end of their University years, and a mistake that occurs as a result of uncontrollable pheromones tosses them into a situation that they were never prepared to deal with.





	1. The Mistake Of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic through this account on AO3, and I hope you like it! I already have the first five chapters written out and just need to be edited before I can post them, so they should be up soon. you can find me on tumblr at Justaidenarts, and I'm always open for you guys to send me asks about your thoughts on this fic as it progresses! Thankyou for taking an interest in my fic~!  
> (warning, the first chapter contains smut.)

When Iwaizumi entered his apartment late at night after a long day of classes and work, he could instantly tell something was off. 

The scent of something sweet was permeating in the air, making him turn his nose upwards to get a whiff. There was something intoxicating about it, something making his alpha instincts stir and his heartbeat pick up in his chest. 

He kicked off his shoes, and hung up his jacket. Stepping out of the genkan, he turned down the hall that led to his bedroom, and the scent grew stronger. It seemed to be coming from the room across from his; Oikawa's room. 

If Iwaizumi had been in his right mind, he would've realized what was going on the second he had entered the apartment, and would've left. He would've gone to Hanamaki's place for the night, or maybe a hotel. He would've known not to even consider opening the door to Oikawa's room. But the truth was, he wasn't in his right mind; the intoxicating sweet scent was muddling his thoughts, making them a fuzzy mess of 'want' and 'take' and 'Oikawa'.

Instead of leaving, he rapped on the door with his knuckles. The sound seemed harsh in the otherwise silent apartment.

"Oikawa?" He asked. "Are you okay in there?" He waited a few seconds, but got nothing more than a pitiful whine as an answer. 

Despite better judgement, Iwaizumi pushed open the door, the scent becoming even more prominent now that he was looking at the source. 

It was Oikawa, lying face down on his bed, naked and panting heavily. His body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and one hand was tightly gripping at the sheets, the other in between his widely spread legs, pushing two fingers deep inside his entrance. He was leaking slick onto the mattress, his thighs and hand covered in the stuff. Oikawa turned to look over his shoulder as Iwaizumi entered, his eyes brimming with tears and a desperate expression on his face. 

"Iw- Iwa-Chan-!" Oikawa cried, not stopping the movement of his fingers inside himself. "Iwa-chan, I need you!" He pushed back roughly against his fingers, before grinding his aching cock against the mattress below him.

Iwaizumi could feel his own cock taking interest at the sight and scent of Oikawa in his current situation, but he shook his head, gripping the doorframe tight enough to turn his knuckles white, in an attempt to keep himself from running over there and mounting the struggling omega. 

"Oikawa-" Hajime forces out. The Omega whimpered at the sound of his name. "You don't know what you're saying; you're in heat... Your mind is muddled."

He certainly had better self control than this, certainly was intelligent enough to know that wanting Oikawa right now was wrong; That this wasn't his omega, that Oikawa was his best friend; that doing this would change that. He wasn't sure if it would be for better, or worse. 

However, Oikawa was lifting his hips to present himself to Iwaizumi, tears streaming down his cheeks as he begged and cried for the alpha to fuck him, to do something, anything in order to help him. The sight of it alone was enough to nearly drive Iwaizumi insane with desire. 

"Iwa- Iwa-!" Oikawa sobbed, pushing back against his fingers roughly. "It hurts-" Iwaizumi could feel his self control waning. "Please- I need- I need your knot!" 

It was all too much for Iwaizumi; the intoxicating scent of Oikawa's pheremones, the desperate cries of his voice, the sight of him on his knees waiting to be fucked- begging to be fucked. Iwaizumi had always been in control of his instincts, had always been strong enough to hold back. But this was different; this was Oikawa, and he was in heat. If it was anybody else, he probably would've been strong enough to say no.

"I can't," Iwaizumi ground out through clenched teeth. "What if-" 

"Please-!" Oikawa cried, his legs spreading further. "I need it! Please... Please, it hurts so much!" 

Iwaizumi wanted to do what Oikawa was asking of him. He wanted to have sex with Oikawa, wanted to take away the pain that was caused by Oikawa's heat. But he knew it wasn't his place to do so; knew that he and Oikawa were nothing more than friends. It wasn't his place to do so. 

But Oikawa was asking for him, begging for him. And unfortunately, Iwaizumi had never been able to say no to Oikawa. He'd always given Oikawa whatever he wanted, ever since they were children. 

So he gave in. 

Iwaizumi found himself stripping before he had even made the conscious decision to do what Oikawa had asked. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, untucking it from his jeans and casting it away as if it had offended him. He quickly kicked his jeans off his legs, his boxers following less than a second later. 

On the bed, Oikawa's desperate expression had melted into one of relief at the prospect of Iwaizumi helping him. 

"I-Iwa-chan," Oikawa sobbed as Iwaizumi climbed onto the bed. He let out a high pitched whine when Iwaizumi pulled his hand away from his own entrance. 

"It's okay," Iwaizumi soothed, pressing a calloused hand against the curve of Oikawa's lower back. "I'll take care of you." 

Oikawa whimpered, but nodded. 

"Turn onto your back for me." Iwaizumi's voice was gruff as he spoke, heavy with desire as Oikawa flipped onto his back, legs falling open and hands reaching for the alpha. 

Iwaizumi quickly obliged, knowing this was what Oikawa needed most in the moment. Not just the sex, but the closeness; the warmth of having another body pressed against his, the soothing scent of an alpha filling his nostrils and soothing his aching body.

Iwaizumi rested his body against Oikawa's earning a high whine when their cocks bumped each other. 

"Iwa-chan... Iwa-Chan smells so good." Oikawa hummed, mouthing at the scent gland in the place between Iwaizumi's neck and shoulder, trying to draw out as much of the soothing aroma as possible. 

Oikawa was grinding up against Iwaizumi, little humping motions that caused their cock's to rub against each other each time. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help it, he pressed his lips to the side of Oikawa's neck, kissing and sucking until his skin darkened with a bruise. His alpha instincts were telling him to mark Oikawa up completely, to cover his body in bites and hickeys, to show the whole world who he belonged to. But Oikawa didn't belong to Iwaizumi, so he couldn't do that. So just one hickey would have to be enough. 

He pulled back from Oikawa, meeting the Omega's hazy eyes with his own. Oikawa moved his hands from Iwaizumi's shoulders to his biceps, gripping them tight enough for his nails to leave marks. 

"Condoms?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa bit his lip, looking away from Iwaizumi's gaze as he shook his head. 

Iwaizumi moved to disentangle his limbs from Oikawa's, just so he could go to his room and look for one. But Oikawa stopped him with a high whine and a hand grasping at Iwaizumi's wrist. 

"Don't leave!" Oikawa begged, tears reforming in Oikawa's eyes. 

"I'm not," Iwaizumi spoke in an attempt to sooth the distressed omega. He ran a hand through Oikawa's disheveled brown hair in a calming gesture. "I'm just going to find a-" 

Oikawa shook his head frantically, his grip around Iwaizumi's wrist tightening. 

"I need you." Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi back towards him. "Now." 

Iwaizumi was hesitant to have sex with Oikawa without a condom, for obvious reasons. But Oikawa was begging him with his eyes not to go, not to leave Oikawa alone for even a moment in his current state. 

"Fine," Iwaizumi sighed, joining Oikawa back on the bed. 

The brunet pulled Iwaizumi back over him, and the alpha leaned down to press his lips gently to Oikawa's collar bone. 

Reaching between Oikawa's spread legs, Iwaizumi pressed two fingers against his entrance, coating them in the slick that had gathered there. Oikawa stiffened. 

"I don't- I don't need that." Oikawa told Iwaizumi. "I'm already-"

Iwaizumi nipped at Oikawa's neck, and he went quiet, his head falling back against the pillow in a sign of submission. It was probably the oldest trick in the book; the simplest way for an alpha to prompt an omega to submit to them. Iwaizumi almost felt guilty for using such a method, but he needed Oikawa to listen for once in his life, to let Iwaizumi do this. 

"I'm just making sure you're stretched enough," Iwaizumi told the whimpering omega. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Oikawa nodded after a moment, his legs opening further.

"Good boy." 

He hadn't meant for that to come out, had only meant to let Oikawa know that his submission was being acknowledged. He hadn't meant for the condescending little praise to break past his lips and enter the air. Iwaizumi was already about to apologize when Oikawa's cock twitched, another whine coming from him as he pushed his hips down against iwaizumi's hand. 

Praise kink. 

Huh. 

Iwaizumi should've been more surprised than he was. 

Iwaizumi slid two fingers into Oikawa without hesitation after that, and the omega met them head-on, pushing down against them so that they would reach deep inside him. He gasped out a high pitched moan, a sound Iwaizumi never thought Oikawa would be able to make. 

Iwaizumi picked up a quick pace with his fingers inside of Oikawa, pulling out before ramming back in, scissoring his fingers before pulling out to add a third. Oikawa was reduced to a series of rasping moans and high pitched whimpers as he gripped the bedsheets hard enough for his knuckles to turn white, eyes nearly rolling back in his head. 

"Please!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Iwaizumi's heart thudded in his chest at the sight. "I need it!" 

Iwaizumi obeyed this time, pulling out his fingers and wincing when Oikawa spasmed at the loss. He didn't like seeing Oikawa in pain, and knew that right now, being empty must've been absolute torture for him. 

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa's legs over his shoulders, scattering kisses along his sternum. 

"You ready?" Iwaizumi asked, holding Oikawa's gaze with a steady expression, despite the way his heart was pounding in his chest. His instincts were begging him to just take Oikawa. To thrust deep inside him and fuck him with ruthlessly. But Iwaizumi couldn't, not with Oikawa like this. He wouldn't allow himself to get lost in the daze of Oikawa's pheremones when the brunet needed him here; needing him to stay strong and alert while Oikawa couldn't. 

Oikawa nodded stiffly. 

"Say it," Iwaizumi requested. "I need you to tell me you want this." 

Oikawa took a shuddering breath before speaking. 

"I want this." Oikawa whimpered. "I want you." 

Iwaizumi nodded, and aligned their hips. 

Iwaizumi took his time, pushing in slowly and steadily. Despite the prep, Oikawa was still so tight around him, hot and wet and so much more than Iwaizumi ever would've been able to imagine. Iwaizumi's breath rasped from his chest as he struggled to keep from going too fast. He gripped tightly at the legs that were slung over his shoulders, keeping an eye on Oikawa's face, looking for any signs of pain. 

Oikawa, however, looked as though he was blissing out his eyes rolling back in his head drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. 

"Iwa-chan-" Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi bottomed out. Iwaizumi took as deep of a breath as he could manage. 

"Move-" 

Iwaizumi complied, pulling out before thrusting back in, as slow as he could manage. Oikawa shuddered at the sensation.

"Harder," He ordered after a few of these slow thrusts. "I need you to fuck me like you mean it." 

"Oikawa, I-" 

"Iwa-Chan," Oikawa reached up and grabbed Iwaizumi by the jaw, forcing their gazes to meet. "Fuck me." 

Iwaizumi's heart completely halted in his chest for a moment, before starting again and picking up it's pace. 

He nodded. 

Iwaizumi pulled out nearly all the way, before thrusting back in at a harsher pace. Oikawa gasped at the force of it, before his voice came out in another moan. 

Iwaizumi kept up this newfound quick pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin quickly filling the room. Oikawa was spasming around him, each rough thrust resounding in a loud cry of 'yes!' From the omega. He met each thrust with desperation, pushing down against Iwaizumi's cock. 

Iwaizumi angled his next thrust, a smile gracing his face when Oikawa's moan drew out into a startled cry when he assaulted his prostate. 

Iwaizumi felt heat pooling in his stomach, a tell-tale sign that he was growing close to his orgasm. To help Oikawa along faster, Iwaizumi pried a hand from one of Oikawa's legs and used it to fist the brunets cock. 

Iwaizumi felt his knot forming at the base of his erection. It wasn't yet swollen enough to lock him inside of Oikawa, but it was enough to catch on the Omega's rim with every thrust. 

"Iwa-!" Oikawa cried, digging his nails into Iwaizumi's biceps. "Iwa-chan, please-!" 

Iwaizumi angled his thrusts again pounding into Oikawa's prostate. The omega sobbed as he came, back arching clear off the mattress as his cum landed in a small pool on his stomach. 

As Oikawa came down from his orgasm, Iwaizumi's grew nearer. Oikawa could do nothing more than lay there, sobbing from overstimulation as Iwaizumi came, knotting him and filling him with the alpha's hot cum. 

Aftershocks shot through both of them as Iwaizumi let Oikawa's legs fall to the mattress, collapsing against the omegas chest as his cock softened inside Oikawa's still spasming entrance. Their chests heaved, struggling to regain their breaths. 

"Thankyou, Iwa-Chan," Oikawa huffed, lifting to run a hand through Iwaizumi's sweat matted hair. "Thankyou for helping me." 

Iwaizumi hummed. "You're welcome." 

They slowly came back to themselves, and by the time Iwaizumis knot had dissipated enough for him to move, Oikawa's breath had grown soft and even, a sign that he was falling asleep. 

Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa, who groaned in pain at the sensation of being left empty. At least now, Oikawa's heat wouldn't be as intense for the rest of the week as it would've been if Iwaizumi hadn't knotted him. He still wouldn't be able to leave the house, but at least he wouldn't be as desperate as he would be otherwise. 

Iwaizumi stood from the bed, and Oikawa's eyes shot open. He sat up groggily, his limbs aching. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, worry making it's way into his voice. 

"I'm not leaving," Iwaizumi assured him with a gentle pat on the head. "I'm just getting a cloth so I can clean you up." 

Oikawa nodded drowsily. Iwaizumi left to the bathroom to find and wet a cloth, and when he came back, Oikawa was curled up on the bed. 

"Hey," Iwaizumi muttered, sitting down next to him and resting a hand on Oikawa's thigh. "Roll over," Oikawa did so, and Iwaizumi took the opportunity to wipe the drying cum off the omega's stomach. He quickly ran the cloth over Oikawas body to get rid of any remaining sweat and cum, before doing the same to his own. Then he bent down and hooked an arm under Oikawas knees, the other behind his back. 

"Wha- Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa startled at being grabbed so suddenly. "What are you doing?!" 

"Bringing you to my room." Iwaizumi told him. "Your bed's a mess." 

Oikawa nodded in assent, and let Iwaizumi do as he pleased. They walked across the hall to Iwaizumi's room, and the alpha pushed the door open with his foot. He deposited Oikawa onto the bed, pulling the blanket up and over him before sliding underneath it as well. 

Iwaizumi settled back against his pillow, eyes drifting to the side to see Oikawa. The brunet was lying on his side, looking at Iwaizumi with an unsure expression on his face. 

"What?" 

Oikawa shifted awkwardly. 

"Would you mind if I..." Oikawa ran a hand tentatively along Iwaizumi's arm. 

Oikawa had never been tentative about anything, so seeing him like this was completely new to Iwaizumi. 

It took Iwaizumi a moment I realize what Oikawa meant, but when he did he nodded, lifting his arm up for Oikawa to slide under it. Oikawa rested his head against Iwaizumi's bare chest, letting an arm hang over Iwaizumi's stomach as he tangled their legs together. 

"Thankyou, Iwa-Chan," Oikawa mumbled for a second time, his voice gone soft and tender as he allowed his eyes to slide shut. Iwaizumi smiled softly, and ran a hand through Oikawa's hair. 

"You're welcome." 

\-- 

In the morning when Iwaizumi awoke, Oikawa was still pressed up against him, sound asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. When Iwaizumi shifted, Oikawa's arm tightened around him, not willing to let go of him even in sleep. 

Iwaizumi cast a glance over at his alarm clock, happy to find that he still had half an hour before he had to get up. Despite that, he pried himself out of Oikawa's arms, and slid out of the bed. 

He took a shower, spending most of it just standing under the water, letting it cascade down his back and sooth his aching muscles.

He fucked up. 

Having sex with Oikawa had been a mistake. He had let himself cross a barrier that had been set in their friendship, had let himself do something that he had known was wrong. 

Iwaizumi quickly cleaned himself, scrubbing his body in an attempt to remove the scent that had latched itself onto him after last nights activities; the scent of an omega in heat. 

Once he was finished in the shower, he got dressed in his room. Oikawa was still asleep, but was now clutching the pillow Iwaizumi had been sleeping on, burying his face into it and breathing in the alpha's scent. 

Not wanting to wake the sleeping omega, Iwaizumi stepped out of his bedroom and made his way to Oikawa's, where he stripped the dirtied sheets from the bed and dropped them into the laundry basket so he could wash them later. Then he went to the kitchen. 

Figuring Oikawa would probably be hungry when he awoke, Iwaizumi made both of them a plate of eggs and bacon. He ate his share, before leaving Oikawa's in the microwave for the Omega to eat later. 

He then grabbed his keys and phone from the kitchen table, slid his feet into his shoes, tugged on the jacket, and left the apartment. 

A few hours later, Iwaizumi stepped out of his last class of the day and made his way to the campus gym. When he arrived in the locker room, his friends Hanamaki and Matsukawa were already there. 

"I told you, Issei." Hanamaki was speaking as Iwaizumi walked up. "That guy looked like a trouble maker!" 

Matsukawa chuckled as he tugged his workout shirt over his head. His voice was deep and smooth, the soothing tone it had always been. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Iwaizumi asked as he pulled open his locker, which was just next to Hanamaki's. 

"Oh, just a freshman in one of Hiro's classes." 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. 

"He's such a brat!" Hanamaki exclaimed, the annoyance evidence in his expression. "I swear, if I wasn't the assistant teacher, I would've slapped that kid by now." 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa snickered, both fully aware of Hanamaki's short temper. 

Iwaizumi changed into his workout clothes, and was just closing his locker when Hanamaki came in close, taking a deep whiff of him. 

"Woah, what the fuck, Makki?" Iwaizumi stepped back, eyes widening. 

"Your smell. It's..." Hanamaki trailed off, before something seemed to click in his mind and he stepped forward. 

"You didn't." 

Iwaizumi's cheeks heated up. 

"You did." 

"Wait," Matsukawa interjected. "What did he do?"

Hanamaki's eyes turned cold. 

"He fucked Oikawa." 

Matsukawa's typically relaxed expression became stiff.

"You..." 

"I didn't mean to!" Iwaizumi defended. "I didn't know his heat had started until I got home! And then he was begging for me, and crying and..." He sighed. "You know I've never been able to say no to him." 

Matsukawa's expression softened in understanding, though Hanamaki's stayed the same. He knew Matsukawa would be more likely to understand; They were both alpha's. They were both aware of the allure of an omega in heat, especially one like Oikawa, who had particularly strong pheromones and therefore were even harder to resist. Hanamaki, on the other hand, was an omega. He had a bond with Oikawa that Iwaizumi and Matsukawa would never be able to have with either of them; one that came with knowing just how much pain omega's go through during each heat. 

"You fucked up." 

Iwaizumi ran a hand over his face. 

"I know."

"No, I mean you really fucked-" 

Matsukawa cut Hanamaki off with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hiro, he knows." 

Hanamaki shook Matsukawa's hand off his shoulder. 

"No, I don't think he does." Hanamaki took a step towards Iwaizumi, who stood his ground as well as he could. It's not every day that an angry omega gets in his face. 

"Iwaizumi, you just had sex with Oikawa while he was in heat." Hanamaki grabbed him by the shirt collar. "If he ends up pregnant because of this, and you do so much as hesitate to support him, I will personally castrate you." 

Iwaizumi stiffened, stepping back and until he hit the lockers. Hanamaki's brown eyes were cold, his actions being fueled by anger and a need to protect Oikawa from anything that may hurt him. Iwaizumi understood that need; he felt it too. Had always felt the need to protect him. 

"Hanamaki," Iwaizumi rested his hand against the omegas. "You know me. You know I could never hurt him." 

Hanamaki's eyes softened just slightly, and he pulled away from him. 

"I know you wouldn't intentionally." Hanamaki stated. "But it might be too late for that." 

Hanamaki turned away from Iwaizumi, walking out of the locker room without a glance back at him. 

Matsukawa sighed, just standing there for a moment. Then he clapped a hand against Iwaizumi's shoulder in a supportive gesture before following his boyfriend out of the locker room. 

\-- 

Oikawa woke up around noon, with sore muscles and hoarse voice. Checking the time, he found that it was just after eleven, meaning Iwaizumi had left for classes a few hours earlier. 

Oikawa stretched his arms above his head as he sat up, yawning as he did so. 

Oikawa didn't remember much from the night before, his mind having been muddled by his heat. He did, however, remember Iwaizumi finding him in his bedroom. He remembered begging Iwaizumi to help him, and remembered the alpha's hesitance. He didn't fully remember the actual act of having sex with Iwaizumi, but - due to the ache that coursed through him at every movement - he figured it had gotten pretty rough. 

Looking down at his body, Oikawa found that he was right. There were bruises in the shape of hand prints along his thighs, where he guessed Iwaizumi had been holding him. 

Oikawa was surprised when he found that he had no sense of regret over what had happened the night before. Despite the aches in his limbs and other, more personal, regions, he didn't regret any of it. Thanks to Iwaizumi, Oikawa's heat had dissipated enough that he would be able to go about his day as though it was just a normal day off from classes and work. 

He ate the breakfast Iwaizumi had made for him, did a few chores, and even managed to get a bit of work done on one of his projects for class. The only difference in his day was how he was producing extra amounts of slick whenever his mind wandered into more sexual territory, and how the sweet scent of his pheromones was more prominent than usual. 

Oikawa was just finishing up the dishes when Iwaizumi arrived back at the apartment. Oikawa called out a greeting as he heard the front door open and close. 

"Yahoo~!" Oikawa called. Iwaizumi sighed as he stepped into the kitchen. 

"I thought you finally stopped using that greeting." 

Oikawa grinned. "Of course not, Iwa-chan! It's my favorite!" Iwaizumi glared at him, though there was no real anger behind it. 

Iwaizumi took a seat at the table, and Oikawa dried his hands off with a towel and sat across from him. 

"How was your day?" Oikawa asked. "Didn't push Makki and Mattsun too hard at the gym, did you?" 

"Course not, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi shook his head. "It's not as if they were listening to me, anyways."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Iwaizumi sighed. "They smelt you on me. Makki got pissed about it. And you know how Matsu is; he sides with Makki on everything." 

The oven dinged before Oikawa could respond, and he stood, grabbing the oven mitt from its drawer. 

"What did you make?" Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa smiled. 

"Banana bread." 

"I should've guessed; the one recipe you know how to make without causing a fire." Iwaizumi laughed. 

Oikawa scoffed. "Iwa-Chan!" He whined. "So mean to me."

Oikawa pulled the pan from the oven, placing it down ontop of the stove. He grabbed a toothpick from its container on the counter, and used it to make sure the banana bread was cooked all the way through. 

Iwaizumi appeared beside him, opening the utensil drawer and grabbing a knife to cut the bread. Oikawa stopped him. 

"It has to cool first!" He chuckled. "Iwa-Chan is always so impatient." 

Oikawa swore he saw Iwaizumi pout, though it was gone after he blinked. 

"Go sit back down. I'll cut it when it's cooled." 

Iwaizumi nodded, and took his seat once more. 

"So..." Iwaizumi began. "How are you feeling?" 

Oikawa smiled, glad to know that Iwaizumi cared enough to ask. 

"I'm a bit sore, but otherwise I'm fine. My heats bothering me a lot less than it would've without you." 

Iwaizumi didn't respond to that, but Oikawa swore he could see a faint blush appear on his cheeks. 

Once the banana bread was cooled enough for them to eat it, Oikawa cut it and placed a few pieces on a plate for he and Iwaizumi to share. He made them each a cup of coffee, and joined Iwaizumi at the table.

Conversation flowed easily between them. Oikawa was surprised that there wasn't any awkwardness between them after what had happened; he'd heard many times that sex was a friendship killer. That if you bring sex into a friendship, it always ends with a broken heart. 

"What did you do today?" Iwaizumi asked casually as he finished off his second piece of banana bread. 

"I got a bit of work done on my final project for my history of fashion course." Oikawa stated.

"The essay?" 

He nodded, before taking a sip from his coffee. "It's actually a lot harder than I thought it would be. There's much more to the history of a kimono than I thought there would be." 

"You should've chosen a simpler subject." 

Oikawa just shrugged. 

"How was your day?" 

"Besides Matsu and Makki deciding they hate me?" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "Great." 

Oikawa laughed. 

"I'm sure they'll be over it in a few days!" He exclaimed, before his eyes lit up with an idea. "You know what? You should bring some of my banana bread to them tomorrow at the gym! As a peace offering!" 

Iwaizumi considered it for a moment. "That's actually not a bad idea." He decided. "Let's hope it works." 

Oikawa's grin widened, before he took a sip from his coffee. "Of course it'll work. They've been obsessed with my banana bread since highschool." 

\-- 

The rest of the week passed without much trouble for Oikawa. Despite his constant horny-ness and the pheromones that were raging through the apartment, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi managed to contain themselves. 

The last day of Oikawa's heat was the worst, as they typically were. It wasnt as difficult as usual, but he was still confined to his bed for most of the day, unable to do anything more than writhe in uncomfort and desperation as he tried to gain himself any semblance of relief. 

He had just managed to tire himself out enough to get some sleep when Iwaizumi came home after a late shift at work. Despite better judgement, Oikawa called out to him. 

Iwaizumi opened the door to find Oikawa on his bed, naked as he had been a few days earlier, this time with a thin blanket covering up to his hips. Instantly, Iwaizumi was ready to back out of the room, a hand coming up to cover his nose so that the scent of Oikawa's pheromones wouldn't affect him. 

"Oikawa, I'm not-" 

The omega shook his head as frantically as he could manage in his drowsy state. 

"That's not why I called you in here!" 

Iwaizumi hesitated, an eyebrow raising in confusion. 

"Then...?" 

"I finally managed to tire myself out enough to get some sleep..." Oikawa told him, his cheeks flushing. "And I'm really thirsty, but if I stand up right now I'll probably just fall right over. Could you...?" 

Iwaizumi's stiff shoulders relaxed when he realized what Oikawa meant. 

"Yeah, of course!" He nodded. "What do you want? Just water?" 

"Anything's fine," Oikawa told him, a tired smile on his face, tugging the blanket up around him. 

Iwaizumi left the room, and came back a few minutes later, carrying more than Oikawa had expected. Along with a glass of what he assumed was some sort of juice, there was also a bowl with pieces of cut up fruit. 

"I figured you've been here all day, and haven't eaten anything." Iwaizumi awkwardly moved towards the bed, sitting at the edge and handing the glass and bowl to Oikawa. 

"So thoughtful~!" Oikawa cooed, taking a sip of the colorful drink. "Iwa-Chan takes such good care of me." 

Iwaizumi scowled, though his cheeks heated up just slightly. 

"Just eat your damn fruit." 

Oikawa chuckled, but picked up a piece of melon and popped it in his mouth. 

Iwaizumi sat there as Oikawa ate and drank, staring down at the hands in his lap. When the omega finished, he took the dishes, ready to bring them back to the kitchen. He got up, ready to leave the room, but hesitated. Oikawa could tell that there was something Iwaizumi was dying to say, but didn't push him. 

Eventually, Iwaizumi cast a glance at Oikawa over his shoulder. 

"Take tomorrow off school and get some rest." He stated. 

"Okay mom~" Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi just frowned. 

"Seriously. If you even try to get up in the morning I'll put sleeping pills in your breakfast." 

Oikawa laughed, and Iwaizumi's lips quirked just slightly. 

"G'night, Iwa-Chan." Oikawa mumbled, letting his tiredness overtake him. He curled up on his side, a yawn escaping his mouth as he rested his head against the pillow. 

"Goodnight, Oikawa." 

Iwaizumi retreated to his bedroom, took a seat on his bed, and felt his mind go completely numb. 

The second he had walked into Oikawa's room, he had been once again nearly overtaken by the omega's pheromones. But this time there had been something different in the scent. Something more subtle; it was just as sweet, but softer, something more flowery. He had recognized it right away, knew the scent from the many omega's he had met during his practical lessons at the hospital. 

It was the scent of a pregnant omega. 

The scent of pregnancy was a sign that always came far before any others. It came only a few days after a baby is conceived, and lasts throughout the entire pregnancy. Usually, it sticks around after an omega gives birth, but much more subtly.

Iwaizumi had suggested that Oikawa stay home the next day for two reasons; One, because Oikawa needed to rest after his heat before going back to his classes. Two, Oikawa obviously had yet to notice the new scent, but others would. If he was right, and Oikawa was pregnant, than Iwaizumi didn't want him to find out by it being pointed out by somebody else at school. 

Iwaizumi sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

Fuck. 

\-- 

The next week or so went perfectly fine. Oikawa returned to school and, contrary to Iwaizumi's fears, nobody else noticed - or at least didn't acknowledge - the change in Oikawa's scent. The only one who seemed to notice was Hanamaki, when the four of them had gone out for lunch together. Iwaizumi could see him sniffing at Oikawa with curiosity, before staring pointedly at Iwaizumi whenever Oikawa wasn't looking. 

Iwaizumi was thankful that Hanamaki didn't point it out. Despite his tendency to be a bit of an asshole at times, he cared about his friends. He knew Oikawa well enough to know that if he hadn't said anything, than he wasn't aware just yet. 

Other signs didn't begin to show until a few weeks after Oikawa's heat ended.

They were making dinner together together one evening when it first happened. One second, Oikawa was at the counter, chopping unions and listening to Iwaizumi's explanation on why they make you cry with a silly smile on his face. The next thing either of them knew, Oikawa was rushing to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. 

Iwaizumi followed behind him, the only thoughts currently going through his mind being a string of 'fuck, fuck, holy shit, fuck" on repeat. 

Quickly, Oikawa kneeled down in front of the toilet, and before Iwaizumi had even fully entered the room, he was puking out everything he had eaten during the day. 

At first, Iwaizumi didn't know what to do. But then he walked forward, kneeled down behind Oikawa, and began rubbing his back in soothing motions. 

"I probably ate something bad at that new cafe this morning." Oikawa spoke when his puking finally ceased. "I knew there was something off about that chocolate brownie." Iwaizumi ripped a few pieces of toilet paper from the roll so that Oikawa could wipe his mouth. 

"I don't think that's it." He muttered, still rubbing Oikawa's back. 

"Then what else could it be?" Oikawa shook his head. "There's nothing else," His eyes widened. "Unless..." 

Oikawa was cut off by his own retching when he began to puke once more. Iwaizumi sighed. 

He waited until Oikawa stopped again before speaking. 

"I'm gonna head to the store," Iwaizumi told him. "There's only one real reason for you to be sick like this." Oikawa had his forehead rested on his arm, which was against the toilet seat. He was struggling to catch his breath after his last round of puking but he knew Oikawa was listening. 

"Stay here," Iwaizumi said, standing up. He was about to exit the room, but stopped himself to speak once more. 

"It'll be okay. I promise." He ruffled Oikawa's hair in an awkward attempt to show support as he exited the bathroom. 

\-- 

Luckily, there was a convenience store just down the street from their apartment. Deciding he didn't have time to look through the isles, Iwaizumi rushed straight up to the cashier, an elderly man who smiled upon seeing him. 

"Where are the pregnancy tests?" Iwaizumi questioned, the impatience becoming evident in his voice. 

"Isle two," The cashier told him, pointing in the general direction. 

Iwaizumi speed-walked towards isle two, scanning it with his eyes and quickly locating the pregnancy tests. He didn't have time to find out which one was the most accurate. He just grabbed one of each brand, making his way back towards the register. 

Half way there, he halted, turned and grabbed a litre bottle of water, and continued on. 

The cashier was still smiling when Iwaizumi dropped four pregnancy tests and the water on the counter. 

"Your omega?" He asked Iwaizumi as he scanned the items. 

"Not mine," Iwaizumi shook his head. "Just a friend." 

The man nodded, but cast Iwaizumi a knowing glance. 

Ten minutes later, Iwaizumi was arriving back at the apartment, palms sweaty and heart pounding in his chest.

Oikawa was still in the bathroom, leaning his back against the bathtub with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, though, because he lifted his head and opened his eyes the second Iwaizumi entered the room. His eyes automatically flew to the bag in Iwaizumi's hand. 

When Iwaizumi handed the bag to him, Oikawa took it hesitantly. 

"Go ahead and... Do the thing," Iwaizumi told him awkwardly, shifting on his feet. "I'll be just outside the door if you need me." 

\-- 

Iwaizumi was still sitting in the hallway, back against he wall, nearly twenty minutes later when Oikawa exited the bathroom, the four pregnancy tests all clutched in one hand. 

When Iwaizumi looked at him, he saw evidence that Oikawa had been crying; tear tracks on his cheeks, red eyes and nose. The usual.

He sat down next to Iwaizumi, pulling his knees up to his chest. They just sat there in silence for several minutes, staring at the blank wall in front of them, before Oikawa spoke. 

"I peed on the sticks." 

Iwaizumi hummed. 

"And?" 

Oikawa took a shuddering breath, bracing himself to speak. He held the tests out for Iwaizumi to see. 

"Positive. All four."

Honestly, Iwaizumi wasn't even surprised. 

Instantly, he found himself thinking about what they should do. 

They definitely needed to schedule a doctors appointment for Oikawa, just to be a hundred percent sure. Then Oikawa would decide whether or not he wants to keep it. If he did, he would need to start taking prenatal vitamins, would need to start eating healthier - because junk food and baked good does not count as a healthy meal - and would need to start saving up money. 

Iwaizumi vaguely heard Oikawa speaking to him, but it didn't really register in his mind until Oikawa's hands were on his shoulders, shaking him. 

"Iwa-Chan!" 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you even going to react at all to what I just told you? Aren't you going to tell me to get an abortion?" Oikawa seemed frantic, his eyes wide with what could almost be described as terror. 

"What? No!" Iwaizumi shook his head. "I'm not gonna tell you to abort it!" 

Oikawa's eyes widened even more, before Iwaizumi took a deep breath and continued. 

"Listen, it's not my body, and therefore not my decision to make. If you want to keep the baby, do it. If you want an abortion, do it." Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair. "It's not my place to tell you what to do." 

Oikawa sat there, shocked into silence for a moment. 

"But... It's your baby too." Oikawa's voice came out small, weak. 

And then it hit Iwaizumi that Oikawa was right. This was his kid too, not just Oikawa's. In the midst of everything, he had only considered Oikawa being pregnant. It hadn't hit him that Oikawa was pregnant with his child. 

"Iwa-Chan, I can't decide this on my own." Oikawa begged, placing a hand over Iwaizumi's. 

Iwaizumi just breathed, unsure of what to say. 

Oikawa wasnt Iwaizumi's omega. It wasnt Iwaizumi's place to tell Oikawa what to do about his body. But this was his child. 

When Iwaizumi didn't speak - completely unsure of what to say -, Oikawa pulled his hand away, and stood. 

"Fine, Iwa-Chan. I'll decide on my own." He began walking towards the door. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Iwaizumi stood up, following him. 

Oikawa pulled his phone out of his pocket, purposely not looking at Iwaizumi. 

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." Oikawa sighed. "I'm going to give you time to think things through. To decide what you want." 

"Where are you going?" The tone of Iwaizumi's voice was bordering on desperate as Oikawa slipped into his jacket. 

"That doesn't concern you. You're not my alpha." 

"I know, but-" 

"Just one question." Oikawa turned to glance at him as he opened the door. "If I decide to keep it, what will you do?" 

Iwaizumi thought for a moment, before sighing. "I dont know." 

Oikawa smiled, though it was sad, and turned away from him. 

"Thats what I thought."


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa was wishing he could go back to that apartment; back to Iwaizumi. He thought back to that night weeks ago, after he and Iwaizumi had sex. He thought of how Iwaizumi had let Oikawa lie in his arms, how he had held Oikawa close through the night. He wished he had that now, wished he had Iwaizumi there now to hold him and tell him everything would be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter two! I wanted to post these pretty close together so you guys could get a better idea of the plot without having to wait for the next part to be edited and finished. Hope you enjoy! Go and follow me on Tumblr at Justaidenarts!

Oikawa showed up at Hanamaki and Matsukawa's apartment roughly half and hour later, tears streaming down his cheeks as he knocked on the door. It was only a few seconds before the door was opened by Hanamaki, who looked as though he was already ready to go to bed; wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt, his hair damp from the shower. 

"Oh, Tooru," Hanamaki sighed at the sight of him, grabbing Oikawa by the shoulder and tugging him into a bone crushing hug. "Are you okay?" 

Oikawa shook his head. 

Hanamaki dragged Oikawa into the apartment, closing the door behind him and leading him to the living room. He took a seat on the couch, tugging Oikawa down with him and letting Oikawa bury his head in his shoulder. 

Here, Oikawa finally let go of everything, sobs wracking his body, hands clutching tightly at Hanamaki's shirt. He didn't care that he was getting Hanamaki's shirt wet with his tears. 

Hanamaki lifted a hand to the back of Oikawa's head, runninghis fingers through Oikawa's hair in a soothing gesture. 

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" 

Oikawa sniffled. 

"You probably already know." 

Hanamaki sighed, then nodded. 

"I smelt it on you last week." 

Oikawa sat up just slightly, whiping his nose with his sleeve. 

"You and your stupid nose," He huffed, though he was smiling. 

"How did Hajime react?" 

"He wasn't surprised; I think he already knew, too." Hanamaki nodded. 

Oikawa took a shuddering breath. 

"I asked him what we should do and... He didn't know. He said it wasn't his place to tell me what to do." He turned his gaze to Hanamaki, tears welling up in his eyes once more. "Of course it's his place to tell me what to do! He's the father!" 

Oikawa began to cry again, and Hanamaki pulled him back into his arms. In all the years they'd known each other, Hanamaki had never seen Oikawa cry this much; at least not like this. He hadn't seen him crying so hard that his body quaked with the force of each sob. 

Hanamaki's heart hurt at the sight. 

Hanamaki allowed Oikawa to rest against him, running a soothing hand up and down his back as he sobbed into Hanamaki's shoulder. 

"When Hajime said that," Hanamaki spoke. "I don't think he meant to hurt you. I think he just meant he's trusting you to make the right choice." 

Oikawa sniffled before Hanamaki continued. 

"Hajime knows you're strong, and he knows you're smart. He's trusting you to make the right choice about something that will affect your lives forever." 

Oikawa wiped his moist eyes on his sleeve. 

"I don't want to make the choice on my own. I can't-" Oikawa sniffled again. "I can't do this on my own." 

"And you won't have to," Hanamaki promised. "Whether you keep the baby or not, me and Issei will be here to support you. Hajime, too. Whether it's as the father of your child, or as a friend, he'll be here." 

Oikawa pulled back again, a sad smile on his face as he wiped his tear stained cheeks. 

"Makki is so smart," Oikawa chuckled, though there was no real humor in it. "Why have I never gotten advice from you until now?" 

Hanamaki chuckled, and smiled. "It's because I hide my intelligence by being an asshole." 

"Well, yeah," Oikawa muttered. "That's true. You are an asshole." 

Oikawa pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning sideways against the back of the couch. 

"Where's Matsu?" He asked after a few moments, just now noticing that he had yet to see his other friend. 

"He went out to pick up dinner," Hanamaki supplied as an answer. "When you called, he figured you probably hadn't eaten anything yet." 

Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement. 

"He also wanted to give us time to talk; assumed you would want to just talk to me. You know, omega to omega." 

Oikawa smiled softly. "I'll have to say thanks later." 

As promised, Matsukawa arrived just over half an hour later, a bag from Oikawa's favorite takeout restaurant in his hands. 

They all gathered around the living room coffee table to eat, and as Oikawa dug into his spicy ramen,  his thoughts drifted back to his and Iwaizumi's apartment. 

He wished he could go back there, to a few minutes before he had run to the bathroom to puke.  To when the two of them were laughing and talking as usual. Better yet, he wanted to go back to that first night of his heat, to find some way to change what had taken place there in his bedroom.

After dinner, Oikawa planned to leave and go to a hotel for the night, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki told him to stay; told him he could take the spare bedroom and borrow some of Hanamaki's clothes. He refused at first, not wanting to feel as though he was burdening them, but they insisted. 

He showered quickly, using the smallest amounts of their shampoo and bodywash that he could manage. Then, dressed in one of Hanamaki's oversized sweaters and a pear of jogging pants, Oikawa retreated to the guest room to get some sleep. 

He checked his phone before he went to sleep, and saw that he had two missed calls and four texts from Iwaizumi. 

[From: Iwa-Chan~ (9:41 pm): Oikawa, I'm sorry. Please let me know where you are so I can come get you. We need to talk about this.]

[From: Iwa-Chan~ (10:02 pm): I understand that you're mad at me, but it's important that we talk.] 

[From: Iwa-Chan~ (10:03 pm): I didn't mean to hurt you. 

[From: Iwa-Chan~ (10:37 pm): At least let me know that you're okay.] 

The last message had been sent only a few minutes earlier. Oikawa typed a quick response back. 

[To: Iwa-Chan~ (10:44 pm): I'm fine. Don't bother trying to find me.] 

Once the text sent, Oikawa turned his phone off and set it down on the bedside table. He then crawled underneath the blanket on the bed, curling up on his side and closing his eyes. 

He didn't know how long he just laid there, unable to sleep with how his mind was wandering. He'd always struggled with insomnia, ever since he could remember. But he'd always had Iwaizumi there to help him get to sleep. 

Even when they were kids, Oikawa had always been able to go to Iwaizumi's house and get into his room by climbing the tree that led up to his window. Iwaizumi had always let him in, had never denied him no matter what the time was. And then they'd just talk in hushed voices, lying together on Iwaizumi's bed until Oikawa  grew tired enough to sleep. 

After the first few months, Oikawa and Iwaizumi's parents had gotten used to it; to Oikawa disappearing in the middle of the night, only to be found in Iwaizumi's bed the next morning, curled up in his friends arms. 

Now, Oikawa was wishing he could go back to that apartment; back to Iwaizumi. He thought back to that night weeks ago, after he and Iwaizumi had sex. He thought of how Iwaizumi had let Oikawa lie in his arms, how he had held Oikawa close through the night. He wished he had that now, wished he had Iwaizumi there now to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. 

\--

The next morning, Iwaizumi awoke to the sound of knocking on the apartment door. 

Iwaizumi groaned, rolling over onto his back and staring up at his bedroom ceiling. Whoever was at the door could wait, or leave. Either way, he wasn't ready to put up with anybody at the moment. 

Last night after Oikawa left, Iwaizumi had sat on the living room floor, head in his hands as he wallowed in his sorrows. He had texted and called Oikawa multiple times, worried that he might go off on his own and get himself hurt somewhere. 

Eventually, he had gotten up. He cleaned up the remains from their uncooked dinner, and was just about to head to bed when his phone went off with a text notification.

Though he was still worried after reading Oikawa's text, he was feeling a bit better knowing that he was at least okay. 

Iwaizumi heard the apartment door open and then close. He sat up groggily, a yawn escaping his lips. 

Who would have a key, besides him and...?

His bedroom door opened, and Hanamaki walked into the room. With a sigh, Iwaizumi flopped back against his pillow. 

"Why are you here? Come to castrate m" He groaned out. "And how'd you even get in?" 

Hanamaki held up a key, chuckling softly. "I borrowed Tooru's." He walked further into the room and sat at the edge of Iwaizumi's bed. "And no, I'm not here to castrate you. Though I am still considering it." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "That doesn't answer my other question." 

"I figured you'd be wallowing in your misery, and Issei said I should come check up on you." Hanamaki explained. "I also came to pick up some clothes for Tooru. He's been attached to our toilet puking since he woke up, so I figured he wouldn't have time to come get things himself." 

"I am not wallowing." Iwaizumi scowled. "I'm sleeping in on my day off. There's a difference." 

Hanamaki snorted. "Sleeping in until noon? That's quite unlike you, Hajime." Hanamaki patted Iwaizumi's back. "Get up. We can make you breakfast - well, lunch - and talk about things." 

Iwaizumi groaned, but sat up. "You mean, I'll make breakfast, and you'll watch." 

"It's called supervising." Hanamaki grinned, standing and offering Iwaizumi a hand to help him to his feet. "And I'll have you know that I'm very good at it."

"I'm sure you are." 

Iwaizumi followed Hanamaki to the kitchen, though he grumbled the whole way there.  Once they arrived, Hanamaki took a seat at the table while Iwaizumi went about making a pot of coffee and a quick breakfast. He wasn't really in the mood to eat much. 

"How is he?" Iwaizumi asked Hanamaki a few minutes later as he sat down to eat. 

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow at him. "If you mean 'whose shoulder was Tooru crying into last night', than the answer would be mine." 

Iwaizumi sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt him, Makki." 

"I know," Hanamaki took a sip from the coffee Iwaizumi had handed him. "But you did hurt him. And that's why we're having this conversation." 

"I just-" Iwaizumi hesitated, trying to find the right words to continue with. "I didn't- I don't know what to do. Tooru- he's always been so strong. And even when he wasn't, he put on the facade that he was." Iwaizumi stopped for a moment to take a sip of his coffee. 

"I guess I just got so used to him telling me he didn't need my help, that I didn't know what to do when he finally said he did need it." 

Hanamaki sighed, and stole a piece of Iwaizumi's toast from his plate. Iwaizumi wasn't even hungry enough to care. 

"It's not your help he needs right now, Hajime. It's your support. He needs to know that you'll be here for him through this. That no matter what choice he makes, you'll be there for him." 

"Me and Tooru have known each other since we were four. That's seventeen years, Makki." Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair. "After all this time, he should know that I'll always support him." 

Hanamaki took a bite of the toast in his hand. "Yet he doesn't know that. As you said, you've known him for seventeen years, even longer than me and Issei. You should  know, better than anyone, that Tooru needs to be reassured about everything. Right now, he needs your support. And you need to tell him he has it, or he'll never figure it out." 

Iwaizumi nodded. "If he'll even listen to me." 

Hanamaki quickly finished off the last few bites of toast before chugging his coffee and getting to his feet. 

"He'll listen. Just give him time." He motioned down the hall with his hand. "I'm gonna go pack some clothes for him. Finish your meal." 

"Yes, mom." Iwaizumi muttered sarcastically. 

Hanamaki left the room, and Iwaizumi halfheartedly dug into his food. When Hanamaki returned with one of Oikawa's suitcases roughly ten minutes later, Iwaizumi was just finishing up. 

"I think Tooru's going to keep the baby," Hanamaki told Iwaizumi as he was tugging on his jacket in preparation to leave. "He was talking with Issei this morning over breakfast, and the way he was talking about it-" Hanamaki cut himself off. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, and I don't know how this will affect you two, or your relationship, but..." 

Hanamaki trailed off, and Iwaizumi nodded. 

"Thanks for coming by, Makki." Iwaizumi told him, holding open the front door for his friend. "Let him know that I'm open to talk whenever he wants, okay?" 

Hanamaki smiled reassuringly, and patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder. 

"Will do." 

\--

Three weeks later, Oikawa walked out of what was possibly the most invasive doctors appointment he had ever been to with a nervous look on his face. If he hadn't been sure about it before, there was no doubt about it now. 

Oikawa was pregnant, approximately six weeks along, now. 

Oikawa wished he would've been able to get an earlier appointment, but the clinic closest to Hanamaki's apartment didn't have any room to make an appointment for him until now. 

Oikawa still had yet to talk to Iwaizumi. The alpha had been sending him an average of a few texts a day, to ask how he was doing, but Oikawa ignored most of them all together. He was still staying with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who had convinced him to stay instead of going to a hotel, saying that then he'd at least have someone there with him when he was feeling too sick to make himself meals.

"How'd it go?" Matsukawa asked Oikawa once the Omega arrived in the waiting room. Matsukawa had waited for him during his appointment. He hadn't gone into the doctors office with him - he hadn't wanted to intrude on what would definitely be an uncomfortable situation for Oikawa - instead sitting in the waiting room with the other pregnant omegas's and their companions until Oikawa was finished. 

"Even more invasive than I thought it would be." Oikawa murmured. He just wanted to get out of there already, to go back to Matsukawa's and Hanamaki's apartment, where he could at least be around the comfort of their familiar scents. 

Matsukawa read Oikawa's uncomfort in his stiff stance and made his way towards the door, ushering the omega forward. 

"So you're definitely pregnant?" 

"Yeah," Oikawa sighed. "Six weeks." 

"Did you find out anything else?" Matsukawa asked as he held open the car door for Oikawa. 

"Apparently it already has a heartbeat," Oikawa climbed into the passenger seat, and Matsukawa walked around to the drivers side, turning the key in the ignition. "Fingernails too." 

Matsukawa cast him a glance as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Didn't you learn that from Juno?" 

Oikawa almost laughed at the mention of the english movie he had watched last week. 

"Don't judge me!" Oikawa huffed, leaning back in his seat. "I've been watching a lot of pregnancy movies lately!" 

Matsukawa smiled and turned a corner. 

"I know. They're all over our Netflix account because of you." 

They both laughed, before falling into silence as Matsukawa drove. 

"Have you decided yet?" Matsukawa asked when they were a block away from the apartment. Oikawa instantly knew what he was referring to. 

"I don't know for sure," Oikawa responded. "But... I think I'm going to keep it." 

Matsukawa nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Just know that me and 'Hiro are going to support you no matter what you do, Okay?" 

Oikawa smiled. 

"Thank you." 

\-- 

A week later, Oikawa sat in the spare room of Matsukawa and Hanamaki's apartment, clutching his phone tightly in his hand, staring at the contact on the screen. 

In a brief moment of confidence, Oikawa pressed the 'call' button, only to instantly regret it when it began to ring. Oikawa panicked, was just about to hang up when he heard a voice on the other end; a voice he hadn't heard in a month. 

"Tooru?" 

Oikawa sighed, lifting the phone up to his hear. 

"Hi, Iwa-Chan." 

"Hey," Oikawa tried to ignore the strained tone of Iwaizumi's voice. "What's up? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Oikawa told him, though it was a lie. 

In reality, Oikawa hadn't felt as sick as he was now since highschool. He could barely eat without throwing up, he constantly felt guilty for taking up space in his friends home, and every time he went outside, he was worried that someone would smell the fact that he was pregnant, and would point it out; that he'd be forced to explain his situation to people he didn't even know. 

But he didn't tell Iwaizumi any of that; he couldn't. 

"I just..." Oikawa hesitated, unsure of how to get this out. "I wanted to let you know that I've made a decision." 

There was a brief pause before Iwaizumi spoke. 

"And?" 

"Well, I thought about whether or not I should get an abortion, for the sake of my career, and stuff. But..." Oikawa took a shuddering breath. "This might not be the best timing for me... Or you. And it may have been a mistake, but I'm keeping this child." Oikawa let a hand drift down to his stomach, which was still as flat as ever. He had done enough research to know that soon he would begin to show. That soon, everyone would know his situation. It was only a matter of time. 

"I'm going to keep this child, whether you support me or not."

Iwaizumi didn't respond, and after a few seconds, Oikawa worried that Iwaizumi hung up on him. A quick glance at the screen of his phone revealed otherwise. 

"I'll support you," Iwaizumi spoke after several seconds of silence. "Whether it's as the baby's father, or as your friend, I'll be here."  

Oikawa let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you, Iwa-Chan." 

"There's no need for you to thank me. It's something I should've said a month ago when we found out." Iwaizumi paused for a moment. "What are you going to do, now?" 

Oikawa thought for a moment. 

"There's a few calls I need to make." 

Iwaizumi hummed on the other side of the line. 

"Are you going to tell your family who the father is?"

"I have to. If I don't, they'll come all the way here just to force me to tell them." Oikawa sighed. "You know how they are. 

"Yeah, I'm aware." Iwaizumi chuckled. "I'll see you soon, right?" 

"I- I still need a bit more time... I don't know if I'm ready to see you again just yet." Oikawa told Iwaizumi honestly. "But... I'll see you at graduation next month?" 

Iwaizumi sighed. 

"Yeah. Next month." 

"Bye, Iwa-Chan." Oikawa said, before hanging up the phone. 

\-- 

"What do you want to tell me, Tooru?" Oikawa's sister asked him a few days later, as they sat together in his favorite coffee shop. 

Toshiko had come to Tokyo to visit him, upon him calling her. The second he had mentioned having "something important to tell her", she had gotten on a plane to come see him. 

Oikawa had figured the best place to meet would be a coffee shop, where the bitter scent of the coffee would hopefully mask the scent of his pregnancy until he was ready to tell her. 

Now, he sighed, and took a sip from his drink. 

"Nee-Chan..." Oikawa hesitated, unsure of how to say this. After a few seconds, he decided to just be direct about it. "I'm pregnant." 

Oikawa watched the emotions play out over Toshiko's face. First shock, then excitement, and finally, concern. 

She then sat up straight in her seat, attempting to compose herself. 

"How far along are you?" She asked him, fingers wrapping around her coffee mug. 

"Just coming up on eight weeks." He responded. 

"You took this long to tell me?" Toshiko then sighed, before she seemed to realize something. 

"Whose the father?" She questioned. "You're not bonded, so..." 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around himself tightly, feeling bare underneath her gaze. 

"It- It was a mistake. During my heat, me and Iwa-Chan..." Oikawa turned his head away from her, no longer able to meet her eyes. 

"Oh Tooru," Toshiko sighed, empathy evident in her voice. "How'd he react when he found out?" 

"He knew before I did," Oikawa murmured. "He smelt it on me. But... Since I found out, we've barely spoken. I- need more time before I can face him again." 

"What are you going to do?" She asked. "Did you already decide?" 

Oikawa nodded. "I'm keeping it. Graduation is next month, so it won't affect my education. And my career..." Oikawa sighed. "Fashion design doesn't have to be the most active job. I already have some offers from a few companies and, if I can find one that'll be able to accommodate me through my pregnancy and needing to care for my baby, than it should all work out."

"Tooru, raising a baby is hard. Taking care of Takeru is one of the hardest things I've ever done, and I had his father there to help me." Toshiko reached forward and grabbed Tooru's hand lightly in hers. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Oikawa smiled at her reassuringly, trying to convey all of the confidence he didn't have. 

"You know me Nee-Chan. I can do this." 

She smiled sadly back at him. "I know. If anybody can do this, it's you. My strong baby brother, all grown up." 

\-- 

Oikawa was starting to show. 

He stood in the bathroom of the apartment, staring down at his stomach wordlessly. 

It was just barely visible, but there was a spot at the base of his stomach, just above his pelvis, where a bulge had appeared. 

Oikawa wasn't sure how long he stood there, just staring, but was snapped out of it when there was a knock at the door. 

"Tooru, hurry up in there! We have to get going!" 

Right, he was in the middle of getting ready for graduation. Oikawa shook his head to clear his thoughts, before calling back. 

"Just let me get dressed, and we can go." 

On the other side of the door, Hanamaki sighed. 

"Fine. Don't take forever." 

Ten minutes later, Oikawa was sliding into the backseat of Hanamaki's car, a grin spreading across his face. 

"What?" Matsukawa asked from the passenger seat. 

"My stomach is starting to show." 

Oikawa watched as both of their faces broke out into smiles that rivalled his own. 

"Oh my god, show us!" Hanamaki demanded. 

If anybody else had asked, Oikawa probably would've been to uncomfortable to show them. But this was Hanamaki and Matsukawa, two of his closest friends. Two people who had seen him puking into their toilet for weeks, who had seen him ugly cry and wipe snot all over Hanamaki's shirt and still wanted to spend time with him. 

So instead of refusing, Oikawa unbuttons the  bottom two buttons of his shirt, and pulled his undershirt up to reveal his stomach. 

"Its only a bit, and you can only really see it from above, but it's right here." Oikawa circled the bulge in his stomach with his index finger. 

"Yeah, I see it." Matsukawa stated. "It's small enough that I doubt I would've noticed it unless I knew it was there, but I can definitely see it." 

Oikawa laughed. "I'm officially on my way towards becoming a beached whale! My life's dream is finally coming true!" 

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow at him, though he was grinning. 

"I thought your dream was to become king of milkbread." 

"Nah, I gave up on that dream," Oikawa waved a hand dismissively, before fixing his shirt. "What kind of king would I be if I ate my milkbread subjects?" 

Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki laughed, and Hanamaki turned around to start the car.  

As they drove towards the University, Oikawa felt his nerves worsen. 

It had been nearly a year since he had seen his parents, and the knowledge that they had come to see him graduate from University should've excited him. But if anything, he was terrified. Last time he'd seen them, he hadn't been pregnant. They had been supportive over the phone, but he had no idea how they would be in person. 

And to make things even worse, Iwaizumi would be there. It wasn't just because he hadn't seen Iwaizumi in two months, or that he  thought seeing eachother now would be awkward. But Oikawa's parents knew Iwaizumi was the one who had gotten Oikawa pregnant. Despite how close Iwaizumi had been with Oikawa's parents when they were younger, Oikawa knew how protective his parents were of him how would they react, seeing Iwaizumi, while knowing he had impregnated their son without having bonded with him? 

"Are you guys nervous, or is it just me?" Matsukawa asked when they neared their destination. "It's been three years since all of our parents have been in the same room. I still very clearly remember that time Iwaizumi's dad threw coleslaw at Hanamaki's mom, and his dad went ape shit about it." All three of them shuddered at the memory of the barbeque they had in Iwaizumi's backyard after their highschool graduation. 

"Hey, My dad had every reason to be upset!" Hanamaki defended. "Mom was eight and a half months pregnant with the twins! Something like that could've easily caused him to fall and injure himself!" 

Despite the seriousness of the event at the time, Oikawa found himself grinning as he reminisced about that barbecue. How after everything had settled down between the parents, the four teens had run off on their own to celebrate, had gone down to the pond by their neighborhood and had sat there together, watching the sunset together like the cheesy teenagers they were and talked through the night. 

With a sudden moment of realization, Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts. 

"You were trying to distract me!" 

Matsukawa turned to face him, grinning. "Did it work?" 

Oikawa just stared at Matsukawa incredulously. 

"There's no use in worrying about what might or might not  happen." Hanamaki stated as he turned the car into the parking lot. "You'll be fine."  

"You don't know that for sure, Makki. What if my parents freak out at Iwa-Chan, or Iwa-Chan's parents get mad at me? What if-" 

Hanamaki parked the car, and turned to face Oikawa. 

"Tooru, nothing's going to go wrong." Hanamaki told him seriously. "We're going to go in there, graduate from university, and spend the rest of the night with our families. That's it. Nothing more."

Oikawa sighed, and unbuckled his seatbelt, moving to climb out of the car. 

\-- 

The graduation went without a hitch, and after, Oikawa went off in search of his parents. 

It wasn't hard; his mothers voice was always loud and boisterous, and it didn't take long to locate her in the parking lot, where she seemed to be talking with somebody near her car. 

He walked closer, and was surprised to find that it was Iwaizumi was talking too, who looked extremely uncomfortable under her scrutinizing eyes. 

"Kaa-Chan~!" Oikawa called, walking over and wrapping his arms around his mother from behind. "What do you think you are doing to my poor best friend?" 

Oikawa's mom, who was much shorter than him - standing at no taller than 167 centimeters, turned to him. 

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart." She grinned sweetly. "I was just telling him how much of a shame it is that you two never got together before this-" She gestured at Oikawa's stomach. "Marvelous occurrence." 

Oikawa sighed, though he forced his grin to remain plastered onto his face. 

"Ka-chan, we talked about this over the phone. You can't force me and Iwa-Chan to be together just because he got me pregnant." 

She raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly realized she was about to make a comment about what the situation would've called for when she was a young adult, but he cut her off before she could even begin. 

"Do you mind if me and Iwa-Chan have a moment alone? There's something me and him need to talk about." 

Behind Oikawa's mother, Iwaizumi's stiff stance seemed to relax. Despite her short stature, Oikawa's mother was the only person Iwaizumi had ever actually been afraid of. The thought of that always amused Oikawa. 

"Fine," His mother huffed, and began to walk away after a quick pat to her sons cheek. "I have to go find your father anyways. God knows what he could've gotten himself into." She turned her head back and cast a smile to the two of them. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." 

Oikawa laughed. "What more can I do? I'm already pregnant!" 

Once Oikawa's mother disappeared from his line of sight, he turned to Iwaizumi, who was still seeming somewhat uncomfortable. 

"I'm not here to get in an argument." Oikawa promised, and Iwaizumi visibly relaxed. 

"Then what did you want to talk about?" 

"I've been having doctor's appointments every few weeks, just to check on the baby and make sure everything is okay." Oikawa told him, before reaching into his back pocket. "Do you... Want to see a picture?" 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened in what Oikawa believed to be shock, before he nodded. 

"Ye- Yeah, of course." 

Oikawa pulled out the folded image and handed it to Iwaizumi, who stared at it with his eyes nearly sparkling in awe. 

"This... Is our baby?" 

Oikawa fought a chuckle, and nodded. 

The picture had been taken at Oikawa's most recent doctors appointment a week earlier. It depicted what currently looked like no more than a blob with a head and limbs, but to Oikawa, it felt like so much more. It felt like a glimpse at his future. A glimpse of something - someone - that would be an important part of him for the rest of his life. Someone that it job to love and protect. 

He hoped Iwaizumi saw it the same way. 

"They're..." Iwaizumi paused, as if unsure of what to say. 

"Beautiful." 

"It's just a picture, Iwa-Chan." Oikawa teased. 

"But it's a picture of a baby that we made, Oikawa." Iwaizumi stated, still staring at the image. "It's-" 

Iwaizumi was cut off by the shrill ringing of Oikawa's phone from his pocket. 

"Sorry," Oikawa told him, pulling it out of his back pocket to check the screen. "It's Matsu." 

Oikawa pressed the 'answer' button, and brought it up to his ear. 

"Yeah?" 

"Me and Hiro met with all the parents, and we're about to head do the restaurant." Matsukawa's calm voice came through the speaker. "Hurry up and get to the car, or we'll leave you here."

Oikawa sighed. "Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." 

After a quick goodbye, Oikawa hung up the phone and turned back to Iwaizumi. 

"Gotta go. I'll see you at the restaurant?" 

Iwaizumi nodded. "See you there."

Iwaizumi went to hand Oikawa the sonogram, but he waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, keep it. I have another copy at Matsu and Makki's place." 

"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi asked him, before casting a glance back down at the image. 

"It's fine. I mean... You don't have to keep it if you don't want to!" 

Iwaizumi pulled the picture closer to himself, almost protectively. "I want to keep it."

Oikawa smiled. "See you in a bit." He told Iwaizumi, before turning and walking away. 

Oikawa made his way back to Hanamaki's car, where he and Matsukawa were already seated in the front seats. 

"Hey," Oikawa said as he slid into the back seat, clicking his seatbelt into place. 

"How'd your conversation with Hajime go?" Hanamaki asked him. 

"How did you-" 

"We saw your mom." Matsukawa explained. "She told us you had just chased her away from him." 

Oikawa sighed. 

"So what happened?" Hanamaki asked, starting the car. 

"Nothing." Oikawa told them honestly. "I just showed him the sonogram from the last appointment." 

"And?" Matsukawa prodded, raising an eyebrow. "What'd he think?" 

"He..." Oikawa paused, mentally scolding himself for the blush appearing on his cheeks. "He said it was beautiful." 

"It's just a picture." Hanamaki stated. 

"That's what I said!" Oikawa agreed. "Then he started going on about how it's beautiful "because it's a picture of a baby we made", and-" He sighed. "Then you called and kinda ruined the moment." 

"Sorry." Matsukawa stated, though there was no real apology in his voice as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

The three of them arrived at the restaurant just as their parents were stepping out of their cars. Matsukawa's parents had - as usual - parked right next to Hanamaki's. Hanamaki's mom was struggling to get his two younger siblings out of their car seat's, while Hanamaki's father was occupied by greeting Matsukawa's parents. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa rushed over to help Hanamaki's mom get the twins out of the car, and Oikawa went off to find his parents. 

It didn't take long for him to find them. They were standing next to their car, which was parked next to Iwaizumi's. They were talking with Iwaizumi and his parents about something animatedly, and by the uncomfortable look on Iwaizumi's face, he figured they were talking about them. 

He discovered that he was right when he got closer, and Iwaizumi's parents turned to him instantaneously. Iwaizumi's mother was grinning, and his father seemed to be caught somewhere between surprise, distaste, and excitement. Oikawa didn't even know that combination of emotions was possible until now. 

"Why, Tooru! Isn't it so nice to see you!" Iwaizumi's mother exclaimed, bounding forward to give him a tight hug. In complete contrast to Oikawa's own mother, Iwaizumi's mother was tall, with dark skin and thick eyebrows. 

"It's nice to see you too, oba-chan." Oikawa wheezed through her hug. He looked over her shoulder at Iwaizumi's father. "Hello, Oji-san." 

Iwaizumi's father greeted him with a quiet hello. For an Alpha, he had always been quiet and somewhat timid. It didn't take much to figure that Iwaizumi had gained most of his genes from his mother. 

Once Iwaizumi's mother let go of him, Oikawa turned to his ow parents, who quickly engulfed him in a three person hug. 

Once all the greetings and hugs were finished, they made their way inside for a table. It turned out the restaurant didn't have w table big enough for ten adults and two toddlers, so they ended up having to push two tables together. 

Iwaizumi's father and Matsukawa's father took the ends of the table, with their wives to their right. Next to Matsukawa's mom sat Issei himself, and then Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. On the other side, next to Iwaizumi's mom, sat Oikawa's mom. Oikawa's dad, Hanamaki's mom, and then his dad, each with one of their twin girls in their laps. 

While they waited for their waitress to come over to take their orders, conversation went back and forth over the table. It was only Oikawa who wasn't talking much, as he was busy scoring the menu something he could eat that would be healthy, but wouldn't cause him to puke, as many foods did nowadays. 

During the few moments where he was tuned into the conversation, he was surprised to find that the topic at hand wasn't his pregnancy. Instead, everybody was talking about plans for the twins third birthday, which was coming up in a few weeks. 

A waiter came by to get their drink orders, and Oikawa quickly realized that everybody else - aside from Hanamaki's little sister's, of course - were getting some sort of alcoholic drink. When he went to order, however, he just asked for a water. 

"You can have a beer if you  want, Tooru," Hanamaki's mother commented from across the table. "Tonight's a celebration, and the rest of us are drinking, too." 

Oikawa shook his head, dimly realizing that this meant he didn't know of his current situation. 

"No thankyou. I'm not drinking right now." 

Hanamaki's mom raised a light pink eyebrow. "Why not, sweetheart? It's not as though you're pregnant or anything." He waved a hand dismissively. 

Oikawa didn't respond, just turning his head downward and fidgeting with his hands in his lap. 

The entire table went silent. 

"You know what, I'm not going to have any alcohol either." Iwaizumi spoke up after a few seconds, and Oikawa nearly jumped when Iwaizumi's hand rested on his thigh in a supportive gesture. 

"Iwa-chan, you don't have to-" 

"No, it's fine." Iwaizumi shook his head, and then turned to the waiter. "I'll just get a soda." 

Oikawa felt himself smile just slightly, and then cursed himself mentally when his heart picked up its pace in his chest; This hadn't been a romantic gesture, but one of friendly support. He didn't understand why it was affecting him so much. 

Once the waiter left with their orders, everybody settled back into relaxed conversation. The only ones who were still staring at him were Matsukawa's and Hanamaki's parents, who apparently hadn't known of his pregnancy. 

After what felt like an eternity of just being stared at, Hanamaki's mother leaned across the table. 

"Can I offer you a bit of advice about motherhood?" He offered in what seemed to be an attempt to rid the table of any remaining awkwardness. 

Oikawa hesitated a moment, and then nodded. 

\-- 

Iwaizumi watched as - for the next fifteen minutes - Oikawa was bombarded with information about breast pumps, diaper brands, baby body washes, and the infinite amount of ways to calm down a crying baby. It had started with just Hanamaki's mother trying to be helpful, but after he had - according to Matsukawa's mom - suggested the wrong brand of diapers, the other mothers all joined in. 

The conversation quickly became uncomfortable for all of them when the topic of nipple cream came up. It didn't take long before Iwaizumi noticed something in Oikawa; something in the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists under the table, how his breath had turned somewhat ragged, how his eyes seemed unable to focus and how he seemed to completely stop responding to the tips their mothers were still throwing at him. 

Iwaizumi had only seen Oikawa like this a few times in the last few years. It had been a lot more common back when they were in highschool, when Oikawa was constantly overrun by stress and anxiety. 

Iwaizumi had to get him out of  there. 

"Hey, Tooru," Iwaizumi spoke, getting the Omega's attention. "I need some air. Wanna come outside with me?" 

Oikawa quickly realized what Iwaizumi was doing, and nodded almost frantically as he stood. 

"We'll be back in a minute," Iwaizumi assured their families, before grabbing Oikawa's hand and leading him outside. 

He led them around to the back of the building, where he was sure nobody would see. He then turned around, and grabbed Oikawa by the shoulders. 

"You're fine," Iwaizumi told Oikawa, though his breath was still heavy and his pupils were dilated. 

"I'm sorry Iwa-Chan," Oikawa sounded on the verge of tears. "They were all just bombarding me with all this information and there was so much going on and- and I think I'm having a panic attack-" 

"You're not having a panic attack." Iwaizumi promise him, lifting his hands up to the sides of Oikawa's face. "It's just sensory overload from everything that was going on in there."

"Are- are you sure? Cause this really feels like a panic attack and I can't deal with a panic attack right now-" Oikawa's voice was bordering on hysterical, and Iwaizumi cut him off by pulling him down into a hug, holding him so that Oikawa's face was buried in his shoulder. He lifted a hand to run it through Oikawa's hair. 

"You're not having a panic attack," Iwaizumi promised, and let Oikawa lean his weight against him, clutching at Iwaizumi's jacket as though it was for dear life. "Just breathe, okay? Just like every other time; In, Out, In, Out." 

Oikawa did as told, and soon, Iwaizumi felt his stiff muscles begin to relax. 

"Good job," Iwaizumi soothed, still caressing Oikawa's hair. "You're fine." 

Iwaizumi held Oikawa until his breathing returned to normal, and his hands loosened their grip on Iwaizumi's jacket. Then, with a gentle pat to Oikawa's back, he moved to step away. 

Oikawa's arms tightened around him, keeping him close. 

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry." Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"It's fine," Iwaizumi told him. "If I'd left you there like that I would definitely make for a shitty best friend."

"No, that's not what I mean." Oikawa exclaimed. "I'm sorry for everything over the last few months. Leaving, ignoring all your calls, avoiding you. I shouldn't have done it, but I was-"

"You were scared. I know." Iwaizumi interrupted. "It's fine, I was scared too. I would've done that same thing if I were you." 

"I'm still sorry." 

"I know you are." Iwaizumi stated, and leaned back so that he could meet Oikawa's gaze. "But I'm saying that you don't need to be." 

Iwaizumi took a step back, and this time, Oikawa let go of him. 

"How about we go inside and spend the night with our families. We can talk about everything later." 

Oikawa nodded, and followed Iwaizumi back into the restaurant.


	3. Part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer; I actually know quite a lot about pregnancy for reasons I won't enduldge. While writing this, I was unsure of how many details I should give, since I know some people are uncomfortable with this sort of thing.

Two months passed, and Oikawa was really starting to feel like a beached whale. 

He had started working as a junior designer at a popular company a few weeks after graduation, and had just begun to get used to the job. His stomach had grown to the point where most of his favorite shirts could no longer hide it, and in result had been force to invest in a large amount of more loose - and less fashionable - articles of clothing. 

Sure, most of his coworkers were aware of his condition - and many would jump at the chance to help him with anything he needed - but that didn't mean he liked it. In highschool, he had always basked in the glory of the stares he had received from alpha's, beta's and omega's alike, as they had always been accompanied by either attraction, admiration, or jealousy. Now, all he could feel was pity. People pitying him for being pregnant without having an alpha. 

He despised pity. 

He was a week into his job when he ran into someone he had never expected to see again. Literally ran into him, as he had been hurrying into the elevator one day just as Oikawa was stepping out. 

Oikawa was knocked off balance by the sudden collision, and landed hard on the ground. He nearly freaked when he landed, was just beginning to panic when his mind registered that he wasn't experiencing any sharp pains in his stomach, or anything that would insinuate that the fall had caused harm to the baby. 

He sighed in relief, and stood, ready to scold the idiot who had ran into him- and instead came face to face with a literal angel. 

It was a face Oikawa hadn't seen in over three years, but it was also one he would never be able to forget; that pale, flawless skin, those bright almond shaped eyes, that soft-looking silver hair, and that singular beauty mark next to his left eye. The last time Oikawa had seen him was at the volleyball game that had ended his highschool career.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Sugawara asked him quickly, cutting him off before he could make any snide comments. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" 

Oikawa sighed. "It's fine." 

"But-" 

"I'm fine." Oikawa tried to hide how irritated he was getting at the apologizing. People were always apologizing to him these days, for things as simple as misspelling a word in a report or forgetting to pick up a particular fabric he needed for his project. They were treating him as though he was delicate, as if the smallest things would cause him to burst into tears or boil over in rage. 

Oikawa was not delicate. Never had been. Not when he was a child, and not now. Pregnancy hormones be damned.

Sugawara - unlike Oikawa's other Coworkers - seemed to realize his mistake as Oikawa moved to walk past him. 

"I'm- Fuck." Sugawara sighed, and ran a hand through his silver hair. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just worried that I'd hurt you and-" 

"It's okay. I'm used to it at this point." Oikawa was walking away, ready to continue to his destination without another word, but a hand grabbed his harm. 

"Hey, wait!" Suga requested. "I was about to ask if you wanted to he lunch together sometime?" 

Oikawa turned back, and cast his best award winning grin; the one he'd always used in situations that made him uncomfortable, the grin that Iwaizumi had always been able to see right through. 

"Sure." 

\-- 

It was a few days later when Oikawa realized that Suga actually wanted to get lunch with him. He had figured Suga had only offered because he wanted to apologize - again - for knocking him over. He was pleasantly surprised when he found that Suga was just looking for someone to spend his lunches with. 

Suga showed up at Oikawa's office around noon, a smile on his face as he held up a takeout bag from a nearby American restaurant. 

"You wanna eat with me? Or should I attempt to eat it all by myself?" 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, before sighing, and discarding the folder he had been going through. 

"Pull up a chair." 

Suga did so, seating himself down across from Oikawa and reaching inside the bag. He pulled out a takeout container, and handed it to Oikawa, who took it graciously. 

When he opened the container, however, he felt a sting of disappointment. 

"You got me... A salad?" 

Suga chuckled. "I figured you'd want something healthy to eat. But then-" Suga reached into the bag again for another container "I figured that you're also the type of omega who just wants to shove his face full of everything greasy while pregnant, so." Oikawa opened the next container to find what was possibly the largest hamburger to ever exist. 

"Oh my god, you're an angel." Oikawa exclaimed, 

Suga laughed. "Perhaps."

Once Suga grabbed his own meal from the bag, they ate in relative silence. Oikawa was glad that - for once since his pregnancy had started - eating something as deliciously greasy as this hamburger wasn't causing him to feel sick. His morning sickness had faded around the end of his first trimester, but most foods still made him sick. He was relieved that this was at least one thing he was able to eat.

Just as Oikawa was finishing the Burger and considering moving on to the salad, Suga spoke. 

"So, I'm guessing Iwaizumi-San didn't take the news of your pregnancy well?" 

Oikawa nearly took a double take. "What?" 

"Iwaizumi-San," Suga repeated. "He's the father, right?" 

"How'd you know?" Oikawa shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"During our matches in highschool, I watched your team a lot. It was pretty much my job; analyze our opponents from the sidelines." Suga explained. "You two were dating, right?" 

Oikawa shook his head. "We never dated. I- I've had feelings for him since before I even presented, but we never got together." 

"But he is the father?" 

Oikawa nodded, then shrugged. "If he wants to be." He took a bite of his salad, deciding it won't do him any harm; he was eating for two, after all. It was good, but there was something missing flavour wise. Oikawa suppressed a smile when Suga tossed him a small packet of salad dressing. "We haven't really talked about it much." 

Since their graduation, Iwaizumi and Oikawa began talking again. They weren't anywhere near as close as they had been before, and Oikawa was still living with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, but at least things weren't as stiff between them anymore. They regularly talked in the phone and texted, but didn't have much time to see each other with how busy they were at their respective jobs.

Suga furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"On a biologics level, yes, Iwa-Chan is the father." He stated, and Suga's  brows relaxed. "But when it comes to helping take care of the little rascal, I still don't know." 

Suga hummed, and then went back to his meal.

\-- 

The first time Oikawa felt the baby kick, he thought he was going insane. 

It was late at night, after dinner, and he was going through his regular nightly routine. He was just finishing putting on moisturizer, talking to himself - he'd heard babies could hear voices from in the womb, and had picked up the habit of talking whenever he was bored, hoping his baby was listening - as usual when he felt it. 

It didn't feel like much at first, just what could easily be passed off as gas bubbles. But then, gradually, it grew stronger, and more frequent. At the realization of what was happening, Oikawa grinned, and ran out of the room. 

"Makki, Matsu!" Oikawa called to them as he entered the living room, where they were sitting together on the couch. "Guess what just happened?" 

Hanamaki turned from where he had been sucking hickeys in to Matsukawa's neck. "You finally grew a brain?"

Matsukawa chuckled. "No, I think he finally realized that aliens don't exist." 

Oikawa pouted. "Rude." 

The grins they were sporting on their faces then fell, and Hanamaki slipped from his boyfriends lap in order to face Oikawa. 

"What happened?" 

Oikawa was still pouting. "I don't think you deserve to know now." He winced at a particularly harsh kick, and Matsukawa smiled. 

"Kicking?" 

Oikawa nodded. 

"Well then get over here and let us feel that baby bump!" Hanamaki demanded, excitement evident in his voice. 

"Nope." Oikawa stated, shaking his head. "You offended me, so you don't get to feel it." 

Hanamaki sighed. "Fine." He then turned back to Matsukawa, purposefully ignoring Oikawa. Matsukawa followed suit.

"Really guys?!" He nearly screeched, and made his way towards the couch. "I was just joking! Come over here and feel my beached whale belly!" 

Hanamaki sighed again, as if he didn't want to, but the smile on his face gave him away. 

"Well, if you insist." He exclaimed overdramatically. 

"I insist." 

They took turns feeling his stomach, Oikawa taking their hands in his and placing them where the baby was kicking the most. At his turn, Matsukawa grinned, eyes sparkling with awe. 

"They're pretty active, eh?" Oikawa nodded. 

"I swear, the second this kid learns to walk, I'm enrolling them in tap dancing classes." 

Hanamaki snorted. "Why not kick boxing? Or soccer?" 

Oikawa shook his head. "No way. Tap dancing. My kid is going to woo everybody with their skills and I'm going to be the proudest mom ever." 

Matsukawa chuckled. "I'm sure you will."

\-- 

The next few months were jam packed full of work, doctors appointments, and more work. He found himself being relieved whenever he was able to get home before midnight. 

He was stressed, to say the least. A combination of worrying about his baby and the next big project at work was causing him to lose the little bit of sleep he could manage to get time for. 

Suga - who Oikawa quickly discovered actually worked in marketing, and not as a designer - was always quick to help Oikawa with whatever he needed. It wasn't out of pity, like their other coworkers, but out of what was becoming a sense of friendship between them.

Suga didn't demand to know anything more about Oikawa's pregnancy than what he already willingly told him. He just took the snippets of information that Oikawa gave during their lunch breaks. 

Oikawa soon learned that Suga was prone to a more violent way of showing he cared for people. If it was obvious that someone wasn't getting enough food or sleep, Suga would force food upon them like a mother feeding a temperamental toddler, or force them to go home early. He often voiced his opinion that the health of the company's employees was more important than the amount of work they were getting done. 

He almost reminded Oikawa of a certain someone.

Iwaizumi's birthday came on the seventh month of Oikawa's pregnancy, and though Iwaizumi hadn't been able to get off work, Oikawa still went to see him. 

Oikawa waddled - which was what he did now; he waddled, not walked - into the hospital, a box wrapped in Godzilla print wrapping paper clutched tightly in his hand. He made his way to the reception desk, and the lady behind the counter smiled at him. 

"Hello, what can I help you with?" 

Oikawa gave his best charming smile in return. "May I please speak to Dr.Iwaizumi? It's urgent." 

The receptionist looked down at her clipboard. "Dr.Iwaizumi is an ER doctor, And he's quite busy at the moment." 

Oikawa sighed, though he tried to keep his smile in place. 

"I'm quite aware of what type of-" 

"Tooru?" 

Oikawa shot around - as quickly as his body could - to see Iwaizumi standing behind him. His fake smile melted into a real one, the one that Iwaizumi had always been able to draw from him. 

"You didn't tell me you had an appointment today." Iwaizumi stated. 

"Oh, I don't!" Oikawa grinned. "But I came to bring you this! Happy birthday, Iwa-Chan~" 

Iwaizumi seemed startled by the gift, but then sighed. He cast a glance over at the receptionist. 

"I'm sorry for you having to deal with this idiot, Niyama-kun. I can take it from here." 

The receptionist nodded, and Oikawa caught sight of a flush on her cheeks as she went back to work.

That shouldn't have made him jealous, but it did. He had to remind himself that Iwaizumi wasn't his, that Oikawa's pregnancy didn't mean that they were together, or that they would ever be. Iwaizumi could smile at anybody he wanted. 

"Now, about that horrendously wrapped gift of yours," Iwaizumi took the box gingerly from his hands. "What is it?" 

"Hey! It's not horrendous!" Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Don't even pretend you don't like Godzilla anymore. I saw your phone case." 

Iwaizumi's cheeks flushed, but he didn't retort. 

"And it's a surprise. You have to open it to find out." 

With a deep, over exaggerated sigh, Iwaizumi tore open the wrapping paper. Once he got through that, he opened the cardboard box as well, eyes widening. 

"You got me... A book?" 

Oikawa nodded. "A book of the worlds rarest diseases. I figured... Having it might help you with work one day." 

Iwaizumi just stared at him for a moment, before a grin formed on his face. 

"Thank you." He spoke, in what was probably the softest voice Oikawa had ever heard from him. 

"There's something else inside. The back page." Oikawa told him. 

Iwaizumi set the box and wrapping paper down on the counter next to them, and turned to the back page. 

Inside was a card, which Oikawa had found the other day. The outside was plain white, with the words "it's a..." Written in blocky black font. Iwaizumi glanced at him with confusion in his expression. 

"Open it." Oikawa prompted, and Iwaizumi did so, shock becoming evident in his face. 

Inside the card was the sonogram from Oikawa's most recent doctors appointment. It was taped to the card with little strips of tape at the corners, and when he peeled it away to read what was underneath, he stared in shock. 

Oikawa felt his grin widen as Iwaizumi took in what was written. He wasn't prepared for what happened seconds later, when Iwaizumi nearly bounded towards him, wrapping him tightly in his arms. 

"Oh my god." Iwaizumi exclaimed, though it came out hoarse. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi in return, though it was difficult to achieve over Oikawa's stomach. 

"I'm gonna have a son." 

Oikawa laughed, pretending he didn't notice the feeling of tears dripping onto his shoulder. 

"We." Oikawa corrected, his grin still wide. "We are going to have a son."

\-- 

The next month past in a blur, and Oikawa's birthday came and went. He had been unable to get off work for the day, but had gotten a phone call from Iwaizumi wishing him a happy birthday, and promising to give him his gift later, which ended up being vintage posters from one of Oikawa's favorite alien movie franchises. Suga had made a point to ensure that everybody at work knew about his birthday, and when Oikawa walked in that morning, he found an almost overwhelming amount of flowers and gifts at his desk, three of which containing gift cards to 'Babies R Us'. Oikawa had to fight the urge to laugh. 

That evening, Hanamaki and Matsukawa took Oikawa out to dinner, letting him order as much food as he wanted of the menu, and not even complaining when Oikawa had to go to the washroom nearly every twenty minutes.

As Oikawa's due date came closer, he became more and more nervous. He had gotten a lot of gifts from his family at the baby shower in his sixth month, so he didn't have to worry about buying things for the baby, but there was still so much to be worried about. Would he be a good parent? What if his kid didn't like him? What if something went wrong while he was in labour and the baby died?   
He was worrying so much that he worked himself into a panicked state in the middle of the night and Hanamaki had to come console him. 

Four weeks before his due date, Oikawa was folding laundry in the spare bedroom when he felt a strange tightening sensation that started in his lower back, and came around to his stomach. 

Oikawa quickly realized what was going on, having done enough research to know what contractions felt like. But- that couldn't be right. He was still only eight months along. 

Oikawa decided to ignore it, and see if it happened again. He'd heard about what was known as "false labour" which occurred when an Omega had contractions before the due date, but didn't end up actually going into labour. 

Roughly forty-five minutes later, as Oikawa was about to settle down and get some work done, it happened again. It lasted longer than before, and nearly a minute after it began, Oikawa found himself stumbling out of the room.

"Makki!" He called, waddling as quickly as he could into the kitchen, where Hanamaki was making dinner. 

"What?" Hanamaki questioned, expression and tone serious at the sight of panic on Oikawa's face. 

"I'm having contractions." 

"What?" Hanamaki's eyes widened and he placed the knife he was using down on the counter. "There's no way. You're only-" 

"I'm aware of how far along I am, Makki. But we need to call the hospital and let them know what's going on. If this is-" Oikawa sucked in a deep breath in attempt to calm himself. "If I'm having my son early we need to be ready." 

Hanamaki nodded, making his way towards Oikawa and placing his hands on Oikawa's shoulders. 

"Go lay down while I call the hospital, and let me know when the next contraction comes. If you're going into labour, you'll need all the rest you can get." 

Oikawa nodded, and made his way to the living room. He sat back on the recliner - which was usually left empty, since it was easier to see the TV from the couch - and tried to relax. He was unable to get any sleep; all he could do was worry about what was happening. If he had his baby now, would he even survive? Would he be too small? Oikawa had done tons of research early on in his pregnancy, but he hadn't even considered the possibility of preterm labour. 

He heard Makki in the kitchen, talking in a hushed tone to whoever he had reached at the hospital. After roughly twenty minutes, he emerged, walking over to kneel in front of Oikawa. 

"They said it's probably just false contractions." Hanamaki told him. "But if it continues, or anything else happens, then we should head to the hospital. Okay?" 

Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement, before another contraction hit and he curled in on himself. Now that one hurt. It lasted roughly as long as the second one did, and Hanamaki pet his hair through it. 

"I don't want him to come yet," Oikawa whimpered when the contraction ended. "I'm not ready- I haven't even found myself an apartment yet. I can't-" 

Hanamaki shushed him, frowning. "If you're really going into labour, it's probably because of all the stress you've been going through the last few months. You need to relax. No more worrying." 

"But-" 

"No more." Hanamaki shook his head. "You'll be fine. He'll be fine." 

Hanamaki sat there with him through the next hour and a half, soothing him during each contraction that came and went, assuring him that everything would be okay. Every few minutes, Hanamaki had to leave the room to check on the food cooking on the stove, but he would always come back, ready to help Oikawa with whatever he needed. 

"I think..." Oikawa spoke after his eighth contraction as Hanamaki ate dinner. Oikawa had opted out of eating, as he was already feeling as though he could throw up at any second. "We should head to the hospital."

Hanamaki nodded, and quickly finished his meal before standing. He discarded his dishes and came back to help Oikawa stand. 

"I'll get the car ready. You change into something more comfortable grab the bag you packed, and we'll go." 

Oikawa nodded, and hurried off to do as requested. 

A few weeks earlier, Hanamaki and he had gone through everything they had gotten in preparation for the baby, and packed a bag full of whatever Oikawa thought he would need at the hospital. Now, after changing, he grabbed it from the corner of the bedroom and slung it over his shoulder. He then grabbed his phone and charger from the bedside table, and left the room. 

Hanamaki already had the car on by the time Oikawa came out of the apartment building, and was hurriedly speaking to somebody on the phone. He took Oikawa's bag from him and dropped it gingerly into the front passenger  seat, before ushering him to the back, where he could be more comfortable. 

When Hanamaki got off the phone barely a minute later, he settled into the drivers seat, and pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Who was that on the phone?" Oikawa asked. 

"Issei," Hanamaki replied. "I called him at work to let him know what was going on. He should be meeting us at the hospital."

Oikawa nodded, before a thought occurred to him. 

"Did you call Iwa-Chan, too?" 

Hanamaki nodded. "He didn't pick up, so I left him a message. He's probably in the middle of a shift right now." 

\-- 

The baby couldn't have picked a worse night to be born; traffic was terrible, even more so than usual. Oikawa swore he could walk to the hospital faster than they were driving there, but Hanamaki advised against it. 

Hanamaki was on the phone with Oikawa's doctor, hurriedly explaining their situation, when Oikawa felt a sudden wetness between his thighs. He looked down, finding that his crotch and the seat below him were now becoming soaked in the substance. 

"Makki," Oikawa called, his voice breaking in the middle. Hanamaki's attention turned to him. 

"Yeah?" 

"My water just broke," Oikawa nearly cried. "Like, all over your seat. I'm so sorry Makki I'll-" 

"Hey, calm down." Hanamaki turned in his seat. "It's fine. I can get it cleaned later. You just relax." 

Oikawa nodded, and when Hanamaki turned back around he heard him whispering something to himself before bringing the phone back up to his ear. Oikawa could've sworn it was along the lines of "holy fucking shit, this is actually happening".

Oikawa, once again, tried to get some rest. This time, he managed a few minutes of sleep before another contraction hit, and he was awoken. Luckily, once it ended and he looked out the window, how found that they were pulling into the hospital parking lot. 

Once they found somewhere to park, Hanamaki helped Oikawa out of the car, placing a hand on Oikawa's lower back to show support as they walked into hospital. 

They made it to the reception desk, and they were greeted by the same young receptionist Oikawa had met on Iwaizumi's birthday. This time, however, he didn't have a smile to offer her. 

" what can I help you with?" She asked politely. 

"This is Oikawa Tooru." Hanamaki explained, gesturing towards his friend. Oikawa nodded in greeting, far too focused on just breathing and standing up right to say anything. "He's in premature labor, and we were told we should come in if anything happens. His water broke on the way here." 

The receptionist nodded, and began typing into her computer. 

"How long ago did contractions start?" She asked them. 

"About two and a half hours ago." 

The receptionist went about her job, finding them an available room and notifying Oikawa's doctor that they had arrived. Oikawa stumbled on his first step  away from the desk, and was quickly ushered into a wheelchair. 

Before they made their way down the hallway they had been directed towards, Hanamaki turned back. 

"Would you mind contacting Dr.Iwaizumi Hajime?" Hanamaki asked. "It's important that he is there for the birth." 

Oikawa nodded almost frantically, before speaking breathlessly. "Yeah. We need Iwa-Chan." 

The receptionist nodded, having no doubt figured out Oikawa's relation to Iwaizumi after seeing their encounter on the alpha's  birthday. 

Hanamaki wheeled Oikawa to the room that had been kept for them, and when they entered, a nurse was already there, ready and waiting for them. She was a beta, probably only a year or so older than him. She smiled reassuringly.

"Oikawa Tooru, I presume?" Oikawa nodded. 

"Okay. Can you tell me how far along you are?" 

Oikawa figured she had received all of Oikawa's medical information in his file, but, as most nurses and doctors did, she would ask Oikawa, just to be sure that the information was accurate. 

"I'm thirty two weeks," He told her, gripping the armrests of the wheelchair tightly. "This isn't- this wasn't supposed to happen. I did everything right. I-" 

Hanamaki rested a hand on Oikawa's shoulder in a soothing motion, and Oikawa cut off his rambling. 

"Is- Is my son going to survive?" He asked the nurse worriedly. 

"Most likely." She told him, and that should've been more reassuring than it was. "Most preterm infants born after 28 weeks survive, so he should be okay."

Hanamaki and the nurse helped  Oikawa change into hospital garb, and got him into the bed in the centre of the room. One they hooked him up to all the necessary equipment, the nurse asked him to spread his legs so she could check how dilated he was. That in itself was an awkward experience, as he wasn't all that keen on having random people he didn't know getting up in his personal space, especially when he was in such a vulnerable condition. 

"How long ago did you say your contractions started?" She questioned. 

"Just over two and a half hours." Hanamaki explained for him. 

"And when did your water break?" 

Oikawa answered this time. "Roughly fifteen minutes ago on the way here."

She went about asking more questions about his pregnancy. When she asked him if he planned on getting an Epidural, he responded with a determined "no way". If he was having this baby, he wanted to be aware of everything that happened, as it was happening. 

Three contractions and roughly two hours later, Oikawa's doctor arrived. He was a beta in his late fourties, and he came into the room ready to go. 

"Do you need anything?" Hanamaki asked Oikawa from where he was kneeling next to his bed. 

"Iwa-Chan," He forced out, voice strained. "I need Iwa-Chan." 

Hanamaki nodded, running a hand through the distressed omega's hair. 

The nurse and doctor both looked confused. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime," Hanamaki explained to them. "He's a doctor here, and also the father." 

They both nodded, and the nurse left momentarily to see if she could find him anywhere. She returned a few minutes later, alone, and Oikawa fought back tears. He needed Iwaizumi; he couldn't do this without him.

"He's busy with a patient in the ER right now, so I couldn't get in to talk to him, but he should be done in a few hours." 

Oikawa started hyperventilating. "A few hours?! I can't- he can't be busy for a few hours! I need- I can't have this baby without him-" His entire body was shaking, and Hanamaki rubbed his back in soothing motions. 

"It's okay," Hanamaki assured him. "He'll be here. You just need to focus on your baby now. Don't worry about him." Oikawa pressed his face into Hanamaki's shoulder, trying his hardest to suppress his tears. 

Oikawa's next contraction chose that moment to hit, and Oikawa found himself sobbing into Hanamaki's shoulder from the pain of it. This was lasted well over a minute, and Hanamaki attempted to sooth him through it all. 

\-- 

Almost five hours later, the morning had come, Oikawa was dilated to nine centimeters, it was almost time to push, and Iwaizumi still wasn't there. Oikawa's contractions were now only a few minutes apart, each one longer and more painful than the last. 

"Makki," Oikawa sobbed. "I can't do this, I can't-" his bangs was sweat matted to his forehead, and Hanamaki pushed them back with a gentle hand.

"You can do this, Tooru." Hanamaki assured. "You're so strong. If anybody can do it, it's you." Oikawa shook his head frantically, tears running down his cheeks. 

"Tooru, sweetie, it's almost time to push." The nurse told him calmly, and Oikawa shook his head again. 

"I can't-!" He cried, clutching Hanamaki's hand tightly in his own. "Hajime- Hajime isn't here, I need him here-!" 

"And he'll be here," She assured him. "He'll come in, and he'll see how well you're doing and he'll be so proud of you. But right now, you need to push." 

Oikawa took a deep breath, hesitated, and then nodded. 

When the time came, the nurse and the doctor would count him in for each push. Each one resulted in a shuddering sob from Oikawa, as Hanamaki held his hand and encouraged him through it. Every time there was moment to sit back and breath, he would ask for Iwaizumi, would beg for someone to go find him and bring him to Oikawa. 

"You're almost done, Tooru," the nurse told him. "I can see the head, you're almost there." 

Oikawa nodded frantically and sobbed. A few painful pushes later, and the nurse declared that he was crowning; that the widest part of his sons head had made it through. 

Then it came to the shoulders and the rest of the babies body. Oikawa thought he was becoming delirious when he finally heard the cries of his baby. They were softer than he had imagined they'd be, and when he cracked open his eyes drowsily, he found the nurse wrapping his baby in a blanket as the doctor cut the umbilical chord. 

"Good job, Tooru." Hanamaki praised him. "You did so good. Now you just need to push out the placenta." 

"Not yet," Oikawa responded hazily. "I wanna hold him first." He held his arms out for his son. 

"I'm sorry, Tooru." The nurse spoke. "We need to get him to the NICU. But you can come see him later." 

"No!" Oikawa cried. "I need to hold him! Please- Please let me hold him-" 

Oikawa attempted to sit up, but Hanamaki placed his hands on Oikawa's shoulders, making him lay back down. 

"They need to look after him Tooru. You need to do your job, and let them do theirs." Hanamaki stated, trying to sooth him as he cried. 

"My job is to take care of him!" Oikawa sobbed. "Please, at least let me look at him-!" 

"I'm sorry, we can't do that." The nurse left the room with Oikawa's baby, rushing to the NICU as he cried in Hanamaki's arms. 

The doctor looked after Tooru as he pushed out the placenta, before advising him to get some rest. Oikawa refused, saying that he needed to go see his son, but was told that he couldn't. 

Eventually, after much prompting from both Hanamaki and the doctor, Oikawa curled up on his side and fell asleep. 

\-- 

Iwaizumi finished his shift around six in the morning, and was just getting ready to head home when he found Matsukawa sitting in the waiting room, head in his hands. 

"Matsu?" Iwaizumi questioned, walking over and kneeling in front of him. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?" 

Matsukawa, Whose head had shot up at the sound of Iwaizumi's voice, seemed hesitant to tell him what had happened. Eventually, he sighed. 

"Oikawa went into labor early," He explained. "He came in around eight, and had he baby roughly half an hour ago." 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "Preterm labor? Why? Had something happened?" 

Matsukawa shook his head. "The nurse said it was because of all the stress Oikawa's been going through." 

Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa had always been prone to overworking himself, pushing himself to the limit, and sometimes past it to do what he needed to get done. It was one thing that had always made Iwaizumi worry about him. 

"How are they?" He questioned. 

"Hiro only gave me a brief update when he came to see me; said that after Oikawa gave birth they had to take the baby to the NICU and be put on oxygen. Oikawa's asleep in the room, but I was told not to go in and bother him." 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Where's Makki?"

"He's checking on the baby in the NICU." 

Iwaizumi nodded again. Matsukawa cast Iwaizumi a serious glance. 

"Tooru was calling for you the whole time, Hajime." Matukawa stated. "Even when it was time to push, he just wanted you to be there."

Iwaizumi was surprised by that and, after a brief farewell to Matsukawa, went off to find Oikawa. 

After a quick chat with the receptionist to get Oikawa's room number, Iwaizumi walked down the hall, and stopped at the designated door. He hesitated, took a deep breath, and the turned the knob, pushing the door open. 

Oikawa was lying on the bed in the centre of the room, curled up on his side. Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa had been crying; the tear tracks on his cheeks still visible. At the sound of the door opening, Oikawa's eyes cracked open. He sat up groggily, before promptly tearing up once more, fists balling up in his lap.

"I-Iwa-Chan," Oikawa cried, wiping at his eyes. "They-" he hiccupped. "They took him away from me-! I didn't even get to se-see him!" 

Iwaizumi quickly made his way towards Oikawa, who collapsed against his chest as he sobbed. 

"I just- I just wanted to hold him!" Iwaizumi lifted a hand to the back of Oikawa's head, running it through his hair soothingly. 

"It's okay." Iwaizumi assured him. "As soon as you're cleared to move around, you can go visit him in the NICU, okay?" Oikawa sniffled and nodded, lifting his arms to wrap them around Iwaizumi's waist. "He'll be okay."

Once Oikawa calmed down, Iwaizumi grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and set it next to the bed, taking a seat. Oikawa moved to lie back down on his side. 

"I'm sorry." Oikawa stated after a few moments of silence. 

"What for?" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"It's my fault that he was born early. If I- If I hadn't put so much pressure on myself at work, then he-" Oikawa took a shuddering breath. "He wouldn't have come early." 

Iwaizumi shook his head, leaning forward and clutching Oikawa's hand in his own. 

"This isn't your fault," Iwaizumi exclaimed, trying his best to hide the hoarseness of his voice. "There's many unknown reasons for why babies are born preterm; it could've been a combination of multiple different factors." With the hand that wasn't holding Oikawa's, he stroked his fingers through the omega's hair. "So don't go blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault." 

Oikawa didn't respond, just turned his face into the pillow in an attempt to hide his face. 

"Hey," Iwaizumi tilted his head down to see Oikawa's face. "Have you thought of a name for him yet? He's going to need one." 

Oikawa hesitated, then nodded. "I didn't have a chance to tell you before now... But I want to call him Katsu. I want him to be strong, so..." 

Iwaizumi smiled softly. "It's a beautiful name but... Isn't it typically use for females?" 

Oikawa's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Is- is that a problem?" 

Iwaizumi shook his head. "No way. We can call him whatever you want." 

A soft smile made his way onto Oikawa's face, and Iwaizumi reached for the birth certificate that had been left on a table next to the bed, along with a pen. 

He returned to his seat, and, using his leg as a place to rest the paper, prepared to write the name to himself. 

"So, Oikawa Katsu?" Iwaizumi asked for clarification. Oikawa shook his head. 

"Iwaizumi Katsu." 

"You want him to have my surname?" Iwaizumi questioned, somewhat confused. 

Oikawa nodded. "Wherever we go... People will smell my scent on him, and will know that I'm his mother. I want people to know that you're his father, too." He explained. 

Iwaizumi grinned, and had to fight the urge to wrap Oikawa tightly in his arms, and never let go. Instead, he wrote his son's name on the birth certificate, before placing it down on the table. 

"You should get some rest," He told Oikawa softly. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

Oikawa sighed, but nodded, relaxing back against the pillow. 

\-- 

Once Oikawa fell asleep, Iwaizumi sat with him for a few more minutes before leaving the room, making his way towards the NICU to see Katsu. 

When he arrived, his eyes scoured the room for the head of pink hair he knew would be there. He found Hanamaki two rows down, talking with a nurse next to one of the isolettes. 

"Hey," Iwaizumi greeted, coming up to stand next to Hanamaki. 

Hanamaki rested a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "How's Tooru? I figured you'd go see him first." 

"He's a bit shaken up, was blaming himself for what happened." Iwaizumi told him. "Otherwise, he should be okay." 

Hanamaki nodded. 

"Can I see him?" Iwaizumi questioned, and Hanamaki and the nurse led Iwaizumi towards the Isolette that held his son.  

Iwaizumi kneeled down in front of the Isolette - which looked like a clear plastic container - to get a closer look at him. He was lying on his back, and his eyes were closed in sleep, and Iwaizumi marvelled at just how tiny he was. There was a tube coming up into the Isolette, which detached into two smaller, separate tubes that went into his nostrils in order to provide air to his underdeveloped lungs. 

On each side of the Isolette were two oval-shaped holes, which were meant for parents to put their hand through to be able touch their baby, as well as for any necessary equipment to be able to reach the baby without causing him to lose too much body heat. With a quick look to the nurse for confirmation, Iwaizumi reached a hand through and stroked Katsu's cheek, a sad smile making it's way onto his face. 

"He's beautiful." Iwaizumi murmured as Hanamaki came up to kneel next to him. 

"Yeah, he is." Hanamaki agreed.

Though Katsu's skin was still red from birth, Iwaizumi could tell it would be dark like his. The little tufts of hair on his head were brown and curled, like Oikawa's. Iwaizumi felt his heart pick up in his chest. 

This was his son, a child he and Oikawa had made together. Tears began forming in his eyes, and he turned his head to the side so Hanamaki wouldn't see as he wiped them away. 

Hanamaki laughed, though it wasn't teasing or rude. He clapped a hand on Iwaizumi's back, a grin on his face. 

"God, you're gonna be such a great Dad." Iwaizumi snorted, and turned back to face his son.

"I hope so." He stated. 

"Have you and Tooru decided on a name, yet?" Hanamaki questioned after a few moments of silence. 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Katsu," He responded. "Iwaizumi Katsu. Tooru wanted him to have my last name." 

Hanamaki hummed. "Katsu is a great name." 

They then sat their in silence for a few moments, before Hanamaki spoke up. 

"If Issei ever gets me pregnant, I'm having you drive me to the nearest abortion clinic right away." Iwaizumi laughed at that.

"No way, man," Iwaizumi told him. "I think you'd be a great mom." 

Hanamaki shook his head. "No way. One minute after giving birth and I'd already be tired of he kid's bullshit." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "Whatever you say, Makki." 

\--  

A few hours later, Oikawa awoke in his hospital bed, opening his eyes drowsily to find Iwaizumi sitting in the chair next to bed. 

"Mm'morning," Oikawa hummed groggily, and Iwaizumi chuckled. 

"Good morning." Iwaizumi's deep voice rumbled, and Oikawa felt himself smile. 

"What time is it?" Oikawa asked, moving to sit up. 

"Just after Ten." Iwaizumi responded. "Your nurse just brought you breakfast." Oikawa's eyes drifted to the tray that sat on a table next to the bed.

"I fuckin' hate hospital food." Oikawa muttered, but reached for the tray anyways. 

"Hey," Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa's forehead. "No more swearing; you're a mother now." 

Oikawa pouted, staring down at the scrambled eggs in distaste. 

"I can swear whenever I want!" He exclaimed. "Well, as long as Katsu isn't in the room." 

Iwaizumi sighed. "Fine. But when you're around him, I expect you to at least sensor yourself." 

Oikawa chuckled, and then took a bite of the eggs, before making a face that made it seem as though he was about to barf. 

"Bleh," Oikawa took a long drink from his juice to wash the taste out of his mouth. "Your eggs are so much better."

Iwaizumi smiled. "Well, I'd hope so, considering I've cooked most of your meals since high school."

Oikawa smiled. "Well, that's true." 

Oikawa went back to eating his meal, trying to ignore how gross it tasted. Half way through, a thought crossed his mind. 

"Did you stay here all night?" He asked Iwaizumi, who nodded. 

"I got a few hours of sleep on the couch in the break room. It wasn't all that comfortable, but I managed." 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "You could've just gone home, you know." 

Iwaizumi shook his head. "It's fine. I didn't like the idea of leaving you and Katsu here alone. As friendly as all the nurses are, staying overnight at the hospital isn't exactly the warmest feeling in the world."

Oikawa nodded, and was just about to respond when he caught sight of something sitting ontop of Oikawa's hospital bag, which he figured Makki had grabbed from the car for him. 

"What in the world is that?" 

Iwaizumi's cheeks flushed when he realized what Oikawa was looking at, and bent over to pick it up. 

"It's... An Alien stuffy," Iwaizumi murmured. "I picked it up for Katsu a few weeks ago..." He held it out to Oikawa, who took it with a smile on his face. 

"You... Bought our son an Alien stuffy?" Oikawa stared at the toy with wonder in his eyes, before he burst into laughter, doubling over and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Why is that so funny?" Iwaizumi questioned. 

"Look- Look in the bag-" Oikawa told him, still laughing. Iwaizumi sighed, but did as told, unzipping the bag, only to find himself bursting into laughter as well. 

Inside the bag, sitting on top of everything else, was a Godzilla stuffy, the one thing Iwaizumi least expected Oikawa to get for their son. 

When they finally managed to calm their laughter, several minutes later, they both just stared at each other, grinning widely and holding onto the toys they had gotten. 

"I- I can't believe we both bought each other's favorite toys." Oikawa muttered, staring down at the tiny green alien in his hands. 

Iwaizumi just shook his head. "This is just perfect." He chuckled. 

Oikawa turned his haze back to Iwaizumi, before his smile turned soft. 

"Yeah, it is." 

\-- 

Once Oikawa finished his breakfast and was checked over by a nurse, he was cleared to go see their son, as long as he went in a wheel chair. Before he could go, however, she asked that he use the breast pump he had brought with him in order to be able to feed Katsu. He agreed, but asked for some privacy in order to do so. 

Oikawa's breasts had begun to form during his sixth month of pregnancy, which is when they typically formed for male omega's. He had read nearly every article he could find about breastfeeding, and had made sure to purchase a breast pump, since he had learned that many babies weren't to keen on breastfeeding directly after being born.  

Once he filled a bottle, he screwed on the lid and readjusted the hospital gown to cover his chest, before calling Iwaizumi - who had left with the nurse to give him privacy - back into the room. 

Iwaizumi  reentered, pushing a wheelchair for Oikawa along with him. He helped the brunet - who's legs were somewhat unsteady from the pain in his pelvis that remained from giving birth - into the chair, before wheeling him towards the NICU. 

"I went to see him last night," Iwaizumi stated as he pushed Oikawa down the hall. 

"How was he?" 

"He was doing fine," Iwaizumi assured him. "But, I'm letting you know now that he's on a ventilator, since his lungs aren't yet fully developed."

Oikawa nodded, though he was beginning to feel as though there was a lump in his throat. 

"He's also on a  cardio-respiratory monitor, so they can make sure his heart and lungs are working okay." 

"Okay," Oikawa spoke, though his voice came out hoarse. "Anything else?" 

Iwaizumi hummed. "Because he doesn't have much fat on his body, he isn't able to regulate his temperature as well as other babies, so there's a radiant warmer above him, keeping him from getting too cold." 

Noticing Oikawa's distress, Iwaizumi moved the wheelchair off to the side of the hallway so they were out of the way of others and stopped, walking around to kneel in front of Oikawa. There were tears building in Oikawa's eyes, and his hands were clenched tightly in his lap. 

"Sorry," Oikawa sputtered. "Just... Hearing about how much he's going through right now is upsetting." 

Iwaizumi nodded, and lifted a hand to Oikawa's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away his tears. 

"I understand. Seeing Katsu like that was hard for me too, even as a junior doctor." He placed his free hand over Oikawa's. "This kind of situation isn't easy for anybody. But I'll be here for you through this, okay?" 

Oikawa paused for a moment, and then nodded. Iwaizumi smiled softly. 

"Okay," Oikawa said, though it came out as more like a whisper. 

Iwaizumi stood, and moved to grab the handles on the wheelchair once more. 

"Now, let's go see our son." 

\-- 

Ten minutes later, Oikawa was leaning in close to his sons Isolette, staring at him through on of the oval shaped holes, his arms reaching through another so that he could feed him with the bottle he had filled. 

The nurse who was looking after Katsu had showed Oikawa the proper way to hold the bottle for Katsu to feed, and both he and Iwaizumi had both marvelled at the sight of their son. 

Oikawa quickly noticed that Katsu looked like a perfect mix of the two of them; he had Oikawa's nose and lips, Iwaizumi's dark skintone, and Oikawa's curly hair. A glimpse at his briefly opened eyes showed that they were a brilliant green, just like his fathers. 

"He's gorgeous." Oikawa whispered, awe evident in his voice. 

Iwaizumi smiled, glad to know that they both thought so. 

"Do you know when we'll be able to hold him?" 

Iwaizumi shook his head. "The nurse said maybe in a few days, once he's a bit bigger, but we won't know for sure until the time comes." 

Oikawa just sighed. 

They spent the next few hours just sitting together, talking and keeping an eye on Katsu. Around noon, Iwaizumi had to leave in order to head back to his apartment to shower and change for his shift, but he promised to come back during his break. He departed with a  tight hug and a kiss - Which Oikawa deemed to be one of support, and not of romance - to Oikawa's forehead. 

Once Iwaizumi was gone, Oikawa wheeled his chair even closer to the Isolette, staring inside at Katsu, who had fallen back asleep after being fed. 

"We can do this, right?" He asked his sleeping baby in a soft voice, reaching through to stroke over his cheek. "I sure hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and follow me on tumblr at justaidenarts


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being separated from Katsu and having to go back to Hanamaki and Matsukawa's apartment was even harder than he had expected it to be. He spent the entire day in the spare room, lying motionless on the bed and worrying about Katsu, wondering if he had left the hospital enough breast milk for the day, or if he needed to pump more, if he would be well taken care of by the nurses, or if they would be too busy with the other NICU babies to take care of him. He got a text while Iwaizumi was on his break, showing him a picture of Iwaizumi bottle feeding him through the Isolette, a soft grin on his face.

Oikawa spent pretty much the rest of the day in the NICU with Katsu. He left briefly in order to find his phone in the bag he brought with him, and ended up taking that and the stuffies he and Iwaizumi had gotten back into the NICU. 

He turned on his phone, only to be bombarded by over thirty texts and more than ten missed calls from various family members and coworkers. He replied to most of the texts in bulk, but made sure to call his mother and sister to update them on everything that had occurred. 

"Yeah Nee-Chan, I'm okay." He told Toshiko over the phone after quite a lengthy chat with his mother. 

"How about the baby? How's he doing?" She asked him in the softest tone she could manage. 

"Katsu's okay. Well, as okay as a preterm baby with undeveloped lungs can be." He responded. 

"Katsu, eh? Pretty name." Oikawa nodded, then remembered that she couldn't see him and mumbled a soft "yeah". 

"How's Hajime-Kun dealing with everything? I've read about alpha's who've freaked out at nurses when they thought their babies wouldn't be taken care of properly." 

"He's taking it better than I am, to be honest." Oikawa admitted. "I think it's because he's a doctor, and he's getting used to seeing people in conditions like this, but he seems okay." 

Toshiko hummed. "You should ask him, just to be sure. Most alpha's feel the need to hide their emotions, especially in front of their om- child." 

Despite her coverup, Oikawa heard what she had almost said; She had almost referred to Oikawa as Iwaizumi's omega. 

"I'll ask him tonight when he's on his break." Oikawa told her, ignoring the slip up. "By the way, how did you find out about Katsu being born? I forgot to ask mom." 

"Oh, Makki!" She responded. "Well, he told his mom, who told our mom, and she told everybody." She huffed a breath. "You know how mom is." 

Oikawa chuckled. "Yeah, I'm well aware. It's probably all over Facebook by now."

After Oikawa got off the phone with his sister, Oikawa glanced down at the plushies he had placed in his lap, and smiled softly. He picked them up, and placed them as close to the Isolette as he could without the risk of getting in the way of any machines or nurses.

When Iwaizumi's break came at eight PM, he went right to the NICU to see Oikawa and Katsu, and was surprised to find Oikawa dosing off in his wheelchair, chin tilted down to his chest and eyes drooping shut. 

"Hey, Tooru." Iwaizumi greeted softly, placing a hand down on Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa jolted back  awake, only to glance up at Iwaizumi briefly before his eyes shut one more. 

"Tooru, I'm gonna take you back to your room, Okay?" 

Oikawa shook his head, though he didn't bother to open his eyes. "No, Gotta... Katsu..." Iwaizumi held back a laugh. 

"You gotta Katsu?" Iwaizumi questioned, gripping the handles of the wheelchair and slowly pulling him away from the Isolette. 

Oikawa nodded. 

"Sorry, Tooru. I think Katsu is the only one who can Katsu." 

Oikawa shook his head again, but didn't respond. 

Ever since they were little, Oikawa had a habit of talking a lot when he was really tired. There were times where he could go on for hours about the most random things, until he would just fall asleep in the middle of the conversation. Most people would find that trait annoying, but Iwaizumi found it to be endearing. It was the one time where Oikawa would be completely honest and open, where he wouldn't fake his emotions or hide behind any lies. 

He wished Oikawa would be this honest with him all the time.  

They arrived at Oikawa's room, and Iwaizumi pushed the door closed with his foot. He then helped - more like carried - Oikawa onto the bed. 

"Talked to Toshi-Nee," Oikawa murmured as Iwaizumi lifted the blanket up and over him. 

"That's nice." Iwaizumi responded. "What did she say?" 

"She said..." Oikawa went quiet, and after a few seconds, Iwaizumi began to believe that he had already fallen asleep. Then, he opened his eyes a crack, and continued. 

"Iwa-Chan's sad... Or mad... Attacking nurses." 

"She thinks I'm gonna attack nurses?" Oikawa nodded, and Iwaizumi stifled a chuckle. 

"Also... Okay to feel sad." He mumbled. "Iwa-Chan can feel sad... About Katsu." 

"I'm not sad," Iwaizumi promised, running a hand through Oikawa's hair. "Just worried." 

Oikawa hummed. "Sure?" 

Iwaizumi smiled. "I'm sure," He took a glimpse at the clock and found that his break was almost over. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." 

Oikawa sighed. "Night, Iwa-Chan." 

"Goodnight, Tooru." 

\-- 

Two days later, Oikawa was discharged from the hospital. 

Being separated from Katsu and having to go back to Hanamaki and Matsukawa's apartment was even harder than he had expected it to be. He spent the entire day in the spare room, lying motionless on the bed and worrying about Katsu, wondering if he had left the hospital enough breast milk for the day, or if he needed to pump more, if he would be well taken care of by the nurses, or if they would be too busy with the other NICU babies to take care of him. He got a text while Iwaizumi was on his break, showing him a picture of Iwaizumi bottle feeding him through the Isolette, a soft grin on his face. 

"You know," Hanamaki said when he brought Oikawa dinner that night. "You can go see him whenever you want during visiting hours." 

Oikawa sighed. "I know. I just don't want to be away from him over night. What if something happens and I'm not there?" 

"Nothing will happen," Hanamaki promised him. "The  NICU nurses are specially trained to take care of babies just like Katsu; if anything happens - which it won't - they'll be able to take care of him." 

Oikawa sat up, wiping at his eyes. "Maybe you're right." He admitted. 

"Of course I'm right." Hanamaki exclaimed. "I'm always right. Now eat up," He held out a plate to Oikawa. "I'll drop you off at the hospital at the way to work in the morning." 

Oikawa took the food graciously, and Hanamaki turned and walked towards the door. 

"Makki," Oikawa called, causing him the halt. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you."

Hanamaki smiled. "You're welcome." 

\-- 

Oikawa spent the next few weeks visiting Katsu every day. After his superiors had been notified of the preterm birth, he had been allowed to begin his maternity leave earlier than expected. So he had all the free time in the world to visit his son. 

Oikawa began socializing with the others in the NICU, talking with some of the other parents and bonding with his sons nurse. 

Some days were harder than others, but there weren't any days that he would consider to be easy. Every day that he walked into the NICU and saw Katsu hooked up to the ventilator, he struggled to keep from crying. Some days, it was too much; some days he would just sit in a chair next to the Isolette and cry with his head in his hands. 

On those days, when Oikawa cried so much he wore himself out, Iwaizumi would convince the nurses to let Oikawa stay for an hour or two longer; using the excuse that he was in no state to take the train home on his own. The first few times, they were hesitant, but when Oikawa promised he wouldn't get in their way, they let him stay. 

The first time Oikawa got to hold Katsu was when he was two weeks old. 

Oikawa had shown up for visiting hours to find Iwaizumi in the NICU, though he didn't have to be at the hospital for his shift for a few hours. When he walked over and found Iwaizumi gently cradling Katsu in his arms, Oikawa had almost broken into tears. 

"We can hold him now?" He questioned, walking as close as he dared. 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Only for a little while, before he has to go back in the Isolette so he doesn't get too cold. But, yeah. We can hold him."

Oikawa grinned, and stepped a bit closer. "May I?" 

"Sure," Iwaizumi gently moved Katsu into Oikawa's arms, showing him how to cradle his head properly. 

Once Katsu was situated in Oikawa's arms, Oikawa cooed at him softly, earning a soft chuckle from Iwaizumi. Oikawa was just about to say something, when he noticed something was off. 

"Hey, why isn't he on the ventilator anymore?" He asked, staring down at the place where the oxygen tubes once were.

"They took him off it this morning," Iwaizumi exlained. "They said his lungs had developed enough that he didn't need it anymore." 

Oikawa felt his grin widen. "So he's off it for good?" 

"During the day," Iwaizumi stated. "For the first few nights, they're going to put it back on, just as a precaution." 

Oikawa's grin didn't falter; even though Katsu being off the ventilator wasn't permanent yet, it was still a step. So was them being able to hold him. 

"This is two big steps for Katsu's."  Oikawa joked. Instead of sighing or insulting Oikawa like he would've when they were younger, Iwaizumi chuckled and joined in. 

"Two big steps for Katsu kind." 

\-- 

Roughly twenty minutes later, Katsu's nurse came by to put him back into his Isolette. 

"He's doing really well," She told them both as she placed him back in the Isolette. 

"How well?" Oikawa asked.

"Well, we weighed him this morning and he's at six pounds now, meaning he's gained roughly a pound in two weeks." She responded. 

"And?" 

She smiled at them.

"He should probably be able to go home sometime at the end of next week."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi grinned at each other, before Oikawa realized something, and swore.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked him. 

Oikawa sighed. "I still don't have an apartment." 

"Well you're gonna need one, won't you?" Iwaizumi suppressed a chuckle. 

Oikawa pouted. 

-

Before Iwaizumi had to leave in order to start his shift, he helped Oikawa scour through online adds for nearby apartment buildings that were looking for new tenants. They sat they for roughly half an hour, looking at adds for apartments that were nowhere near being baby-friendly, before they found one that looked promising. 

"Ooh, look!" Oikawa exclaimed, pointing at an add on his phone screen as he showed it to Iwaizumi. "This ones just a few blocks from the hospital, and there's a park nearby!" 

Iwaizumi leaned in to read the add. 

"Why would you need to be near a park?" Iwaizumi questioned. "Katsu won't even be able to play in one for a few years." 

Oikawa huffed. "I've been thinking about getting back into running," he responded. "I need to get rid of this baby weight, anyways." 

"Can't you just go to the gym?" 

Oikawa shook his head. "I don't think the gym is really a baby-friendly place. Plus, with you and Matsu being too busy with work to go with, I'd rather not surround myself with a bunch of meathead alpha's who might try something." Oikawa cast his eyes over to Katsu, who was sleeping soundly in his Isolette. "You know how those alpha's are with unbonded omega's." 

Both of them new very well how the alpha's at the gym could act. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa had been forced to intervene multiple times when one got too touchy-feely with Oikawa, and occasionally Hanamaki, even though he had been bonded with Matsukawa since their third year of high school. 

Iwaizumi read through the add, before scrolling through the pictures of one of the apartments that were up for rent. 

"It's only one bedroom, and it's not very big. Are you sure there'll be enough space for the both of you?" 

Oikawa nodded. "I was going to put Katsu's crib right next to my bed, anyways. Having him in my room with me should work until he gets big enough that he needs his own." 

"Are you sure?" 

Oikawa nodded again. "I think... Having him in the same room with me should keep me from being anxious at night. Even when I was here at the hospital, sleeping in a room down the hall was hard for me." 

Iwaizumi nodded, and then glanced at the clock. "I have to go. I'll see you at my break, okay?" 

Oikawa nodded. "Wait, what time are you off tomorrow?" 

Iwaizumi thought for a moment. "Well, I'm starting a new rotation, and I'm gonna be on days... So I should be done around three. Why?" 

"I was gonna call about the apartment, and see if we I could go check it out. Do you want to come with?" Oikawa asked, looking almost hopeful. 

Iwaizumi smiled. "Of course. I'll come here at the end of my shift tomorrow and we can head over together." 

Oikawa grinned. "Sound's great. See you later?" 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Later." 

\-- 

The next day, Iwaizumi showed up at the NICU just as Oikawa was feeding Katsu, cradling him in his arms and cooing at him with a soft smile as he held the bottle up to their sons lips. 

"How is he?" Iwaizumi asked as he walked up, leaning down slightly to press the gentlest of kisses to Katsu's forehead. 

"He's doing great," Oikawa exclaimed in a soft voice. "He's eating a lot more than usual." 

Iwaizumi hummed. "That's great. How much?" 

"He's almost finished the bottle." Iwaizumi felt his eyes widen. 

"Really? He was only drinking a few ounces last time I fed him." Oikawa nodded. 

"He's doing so well," Oikawa cooed. "Our amazing baby boy." 

Iwaizumi grinned at that. 

Once Oikawa finished feeding and burping him with gentle pats to Katsu's back, he gave him a kiss on the cheek and gently placed him back into his Isolette. Once they notified Katsu's nurse that they were leaving, and that they would be back in a few hours, they headed off. 

"Did you talk with the buildings owner yesterday?" Iwaizumi asked as they walked down the street - They had opted not to take Iwaizumi's car, as they weren't going all that far anyways -. 

Oikawa hummed in affirmation. "She was really nice," He told Iwaizumi. "Seemed really excited that I was interested in one of the apartments." 

Iwaizumi smiled and nodded. "How many are empty?" 

"Four," Oikawa explained. "The one we're going to look at is on the first flour, since the building doesn't have an elevator, and I figured it would be easier to get Katsu in and out with the stroller." 

Iwaizumi nodded again. "That makes sense. Do they have a laundry room for the tenants?" 

Oikawa shook his head. "No, but there's a laundry mat next door. I figured in the mornings I could start a load, and then go out for my run with Katsu, and come back in time to switch it over." 

They arrived at the apartment building to find that the owner was waiting for them outside, a large grin on her face as she greeted them. 

"Hello," She spoke happily as she shook Oikawa's hand. "You must be Oikawa Tooru, who I spoke with over the phone?" Oikawa nodded, returning her hand shake. She then turned to Iwaizumi. "And you are?" 

Iwaizumi held out a hand to shake. "Iwaizumi Hajime, it's nice to meet you." 

The owner smiled warmly at him. "Ahh, you must be this young mans alpha, no?" 

Iwaizumi shook his head. "No, just..." He briefly glanced at Oikawa. "A friend." 

"Just a friend, huh?" She smirked. "I don't believe that for one second." She clapped her hands together loudly before making her way towards the buildings entrance. "Now let's go have a look at that apartment." 

\-- 

When they looked through the apartment, Iwaizumi was surprised to find that it actually seemed like a nice place. The carpeted floors in the livingroom and bedroom didn't have any suspicious stains, and the tile flooring in the other two rooms - the bathroom and kitchen - seemed promising enough. There was plenty of cupboard space in the kitchen, with a stove and fridge already installed. 

The only problem Iwaizumi noticed was the smell of smoke in the air, letting Iwaizumi know that the previous owners had been - or had  friends who were - smokers. 

"We're going to need to air out the apartment beforehand if you decide to move in," Iwaizumi told Oikawa. "Living here with the air like this wouldn't be good for Katsu's lungs." 

"May I ask who Katsu is?" The owner questioned. 

"Oh, he's ou- my son." Oikawa explained. Iwaizumi cast him a pointed glance when he stopped himself halfway through the sentence; Oikawa didn't want to be forced to explain their complicated situation to someone he didn't even know. 

"Oh, and what's wrong with his lungs?" She prompted gently. 

"He was born preterm, and they aren't fully developed, meaning smoke in the room is going to affect him even more than it would affect other children." Oikawa turned his gaze away from her, pretending to inspect the curtains for a second time. 

"Well, we can have that taken care of right away," She assured him. "As long as you're planning on living here?" 

He cast a brief glance at Iwaizumi, who nodded and gave him a discrete thumbs-up. Then, with a smile, Oikawa turned to the owner, and spoke. 

"I'll take it."

\-- 

Two days later, after the apartment had been aired out and Oikawa had made a deal with the owner, Oikawa showed up at his new apartment, with his new key, to move in his boxes and unpack. 

Before coming to the apartment, Oikawa had taken a half-filled moving van to the apartment he had once shared with Iwaizumi. Along with everything that had been left in his room when he moved out, he grabbed one of the two couches from the livingroom, which Oikawa's parents had bought to celebrate Oikawa and Iwaizumi moving out and getting an apartment together. 

"Are you sure you guys don't want me too help you with that?" Oikawa asked Iwaizumi and Matsukawa as they carried the couch into his apartment. "It's really heav-" 

"There's no need, Tooru," Matsukawa told him. "We got this." He lifted a hand to give Oikawa a thumbs up, but that caused him to drop his side of the couch onto his toes. 

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you." Oikawa muttered sarcastically, but made his way back to the moving van to grab a few boxes. 

Just as Oikawa was lifting a stack of boxes into his arms, Hanamaki showed up and stole them from his grasp. 

"Thanks for the help, dollface~" Hanamaki blew a kiss at Oikawa jokingly as he walked away. 

"What? No, let me-" He reached to take the boxes back, but Hanamaki batted his hands away. 

"No. New mother's don't carry heavy objects." Hanamaki scolded, and began to walk away. "Oh, I saw a bag of toiletries somewhere in there. You can get that, if it's not too much."

Oikawa did as told and grabbed the bag from the van, though he grumbled about it the whole time. 

Oikawa was just about to enter the apartment when the door across from his opened, and a familiar voice called out to him. 

"Oikawa?" 

Oikawa turned around, an instant smile forming on his face. 

"Suga-Chan!" He greeted the silver-haired omega happily.

"What are you doing here?" Suga was rubbing at his eyes with his fists like a toddler, and  that - along with the baggy T-shirt and sweatpants he was wearing - suggested that he had just gotten out of bed. 

"I'm, uh, moving in across from you, apparently." 

At that, Suga seemed to become fully awake, tilting his head to glimpse into Oikawa's apartment, to find moving boxes stacked in the hallway. 

"It appears that you are," Suga murmured, and then yawned, raising his arms above his head. "What a coinkidink," 

A tall man wish disheveled black hair appeared behind Suga, wrapping his arms around Suga's  waist and resting his chin on top of his head. 

"Koushi, babe, I think you meant " coincidence"." The man mumbled into Suga's  ear, seeming to be just as drowsy as Suga himself. 

"Hmm that's what I said." 

Oikawa watched the scene unfold with amusement, until another man in a similarly tired state came up behind the both of them, not even bothering to open his eyes as he leaned against the taller Man's side. 

"Who's at the door?" The new arrival asked, and Oikawa nearly laughed when Suga seemed to suddenly remember he was there. 

"Oh yeah,  Oikawa." Suga stepped forward, and nearly collapsed into Oikawa's arms when he tripped over his own foot. 

"Welcome to the building. I'm-" He pointed to himself, then paused. "Wait, you already know me." He pointed back at the other two. 

"Tetsu on the left, Daichi on the left." He introduced. 

Oikawa felt himself smirk. "They're both the one on the left?" 

Suga nodded groggily, before realizing his mistake and correcting it. 

"Tetsu on the left, Daichi on the right. They're my..." He trailed off, as if unsure of how to continue. 

Oikawa had recognized Sawamura Daichi from the second he had stepped up to the door. He had been Suga's  captain in their third year, and had been the one to lead Kurasuno to victory against Oikawa's team. The other man, however, only seemed vaguely familiar. Maybe they had seen each other at a tournament once or twice. 

"You have two alpha's?" Oikawa questioned, somewhat impressed. Suga nodded, and Oikawa was about to continue speaking when Iwaizumi called to him from inside his apartment. 

"Crap, I gotta go." He gestured vaguely behind himself. "I have to make sure those idiots haven't broken anything. But I'm expecting you to come by later, once you're more awake." 

Suga nodded again in agreement. "Kay." He then turned around, and walked back into his apartment, dragging his two boyfriends behind him. 

Oikawa retreated into his apartment and made his way towards the bedroom, where Iwaizumi had called him from. He found all three of his friends on the floor, sitting around what appeared to be a mess off wooden planks and screws meant for pre-drilled holes. 

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

They all looked up at him. "We're, um..." Matsukawa spoke. "Setting up your dresser?" 

Oikawa sighed. "That's Katsu's crib." 

"See, I told you this wasn't his dresser!" Hanamaki exclaimed, pointing at Matsukawa accusingly.

Oikawa huffed. "You know, if you guys weren't so stubborn, I could've gotten this set up on my own by now." 

All three of them opened their mouths to protest, but Oikawa held up his hand, and they all went quiet. 

"I swear, if one of you says I can't do anything " because I'm a new mother " one more time, I will tear all of your genitalia to shreds with my bare hands." They all swallowed audibly. 

"Now," Oikawa clapped his hands together. "Makki, Matsu, you to set up the kitchen. Iwa-Chan, you take the livingroom. Any protests and I'll make good on my threat." 

It was merely a second before they were rushing out of the room, for fear of having their genitalia mutilated. Hanamaki seemed to take his time more than the other two, and Oikawa smirked. 

"Don't think for a second that your uterus is safe, Makki~" Oikawa called, and Hanamaki sped up his pace considerably. 

Oikawa grinned and set to work on the crib.

Roughly an hour later, Oikawa had finished setting up his room almost entirely. After he had finished with the crib, he had made his bed, hung up his clothes in the closet, put together his desk, and hung up the posters Iwaizumi had given him on his birthday, which he had placed in frames to keep them safe. 

Oikawa made his way out of he bedroom and to the kitchen, to find that Hanamaki and Matsukawa had barely gotten through two boxes. They were currently arguing over what cupboard they should put the plates in. 

"I don't care what cupboard they're in, just put them away," Oikawa stated as he walked past them, making sure to jab them both in the side as he did so. 

They both winced at the pain, but did as told. 

Oikawa left the kitchen and made his way to the living room, where Iwaizumi was in the process of stacking movies and books on the shelf under the TV. When they had lived together, the movies had always been stacked in a random order, but now he was separating them into sections; kid friendly movies being separated from Oikawa's alien movies. 

"You know," Iwaizumi spoke as Oikawa came up behind him. "There's no way I'm letting Katsu watch any of your alien movies until he's ten, at least." 

Oikawa scoffed. "Well then I'm not letting him watch Godzilla until he's twelve!" 

"Oh come on," Iwaizumi turned to look at him. "Godzilla isn't even half as bad as most of these movies."

Oikawa sighed, and moved to sit down next to Iwaizumi. "How about this; I'll let Katsu watch Godzilla when he's eight, if you let him watch..." Oikawa sifted through the stack until he found the movie he was looking for. "This." 

Iwaizumi read the description on the back cover of the movie case. "This is the one with the guy with the prosthetic legs?" Oikawa nodded. "Fine, he can watch it." 

Oikawa cheered, and was just about to place the movie back on the shelf when Matsukawa entered the room. 

"You do know Katsu is only two weeks old, right? He won't even be able to understand any of these movies for a few years." 

"I'm aware of that, Matsu," Oikawa told him. "I'm just planning ahead." 

Matsukawa chuckled. "Me and Hiro are almost done with the kitchen. What do you want us to do next?" 

"You guys can take care of then bathroom, right?" Oikawa asked.  "It's not much; I just need you to stack the towels under the sink and unpack the toiletries." 

Matsukawa nodded, and returned to the kitchen to help his boyfriend. 

\-- 

A few hours later, once they had finished setting up the apartment and ate the food they had ordered from a nearby takeout restaurant, the other three left; Iwaizumi went to work, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa went back to their own apartment, as they had both gotten the day off. Oikawa had considered going to the hospital with Iwaizumi so he could see Katsu, but remembered that he had made plans with Suga, and decided that he would go later, before the end of visiting hours. 

Oikawa was just making a pot of coffee when there was a sharp knock on the apartment door. He made his way over, pulling the door open, unsurprised at the sight of who was on the other side. 

"Suga-Chan!" Oikawa greeted with a grin. "I see you're finally fully awake." 

Suga's  cheeks flushed. "Uh, sorry about earlier. I was up late last night getting some work done and-" 

Oikawa waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. I actually found it quite amusing," He pulled the door open further and gestured Suga inside. "Come on in. We can talk about things over coffee." 

Suga nodded, and followed Oikawa into the apartment. 

Once the coffee was done and they had gotten themselves situated on the couch in the living room, Oikawa brought up the topic he was most curious about. 

"So, you have two alpha's?" He asked, pulling his legs up to his chest. Suga nodded, but didn't respond otherwise. "How did that come about?" 

The ashen haired omega sighed, but a small smile appeared on his face. 

"Well, me and Daichi got together back in high school, which was probably pretty obvious," Oikawa nodded and took a sip from the mug in his hands. "Kuroo - Tetsu -, we met him through a few practice matches and training camps with his school. They were at nationals with us too." 

Suga paused for a moment, as if unsure of how to continue. "He and Daichi didn't really get along at first; Lot's of back and forth trash talk and arguing. Daichi was jealous because he thought Tetsu was hitting on me." 

Oikawa smirked. "Let me guess; he was?" 

Suga chuckled. "Oh yeah, big time. But it wasn't just me. He was interested in Daichi, too. It only took Daichi another year to realize it." 

Suga went on to explain how he had shared feelings for both Daichi and Kuroo for a long time, but had waited for Daichi to come to terms with Kuroo's feelings before he had acted on anything. He hadn't wanted Daichi to think Suga  didn't love him anymore.

"We only actually started dating Tetsu last year around Christmas. It was... A bit difficult at first, for all of us. But it got easier." 

"So how does it actually work? Aren't most alpha's really possessive?" Oikawa questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

Suga nodded. "They are. But with Daichi and Tetsu... I think they realized that they'd rather share me and be happy, than fight over me and be unhappy." His cheeks flushed further, and he made a point of hiding his face behind his mug as he drank. 

Oikawa hummed. "So, then who helps you with your heats?" 

Suga shifted slightly. "They both do," He responded, looking embarrassed. "My heats... They're really strong. Typically, most omega's can function almost normally during heat week, as long as an alpha knots them at the beginning. With my heat, it only lessens the discomfort a bit. I'm still desperate and horny pretty much the whole time." Suga shrugged as if that was normal, and Oikawa laughed. 

"So they take turns?" He questioned for clarification. 

"Pretty much." 

"How have you not gotten pregnant yet? I mean, I've had sex once, ever." Oikawa sighed. 

A small smile appeared on Suga's  face. "We've actually been talking about it; Me getting pregnant.  They've both decided that they don't care who of them is the biological father; as long as they both get to parent them equally."

Oikawa grinned. "Then let me know beforehand, when you're next heat comes. I'm going to have to invest in some earmuffs for me and Katsu." 

Suga snorted a laugh, before he seemed to perk up considerably. 

"Oh yeah, Katsu's your son, right?" Oikawa nodded. "The higher ups told us when you had him early. We've all been so worried. How is he?" 

"He's doing good; a lot better than he was. When he was born, I couldn't even hold him, he was taken right to the NICU and put on oxygen." At the memory of how his son had looked when he was born, so tiny and frail, his heart nearly fell into his stomach. 

"How's he now?" 

"He's amazing," Oikawa felt his happy mood return. "He was taken off oxygen for good this morning, and his nurse said he's gaining weight steadily enough that he should be able to come home on Saturday." 

Suga beamed. "Does that mean I'll finally get to meet him?!" Oikawa nodded without hesitation. 

"Once I pick him up from the NICU, you and your alpha's can come by; Me and Iwa-Chan were thinking of having a few friends here for lunch to celebrate him coming home, anyways." 

Suga nodded, and took another sip of his coffee. "That sounds like a great idea!" 

Roughly an hour later, Suga went back to his apartment, and Oikawa got ready to go visit Katsu in the NICU. He planned to learn as much about caring for his baby as he possibly could in the next few days; He was determined to give his son the exact love and care he needed when he came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR MISSING TWO UPDATES!!! 
> 
> Life has been kicking my ass lately. I have finals coming up in two weeks, I have a bunch of family drama going on, and I'm also in the middle of working on a long project that I'm not going to talk about in detail here. Sadly, after this update, you guys will probably have to go another few weeks with out anything from me. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I promise. 
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Tumblr: Justaidenarts


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was finally taking his son home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and for any mistakes in it since I haven't had the time to go through and edit it. You can thank Vrit for this chapter even getting finished, since this morning I got a message from them that really motivated me to get this done. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at Justaidenarts!

Saturday morning came and, as usual, Oikawa was sitting in the hospital waiting room with all the other friends and family members who had come to see those they cared about. This time, however, he had a brilliant grin on his face. 

He was finally taking his son home. 

He earned himself a few odd stares when visiting hours officially started, and he instantly rushed off to the NICU with an unusual pep in his step. He didn't care though. 

He was finally taking his son home. 

Just as Oikawa arrived, Katsu's nurse was preparing a bottle of the breast milk from the supply Oikawa had been regularly bringing in. She caught sight of him right away, and smiled warmly. 

He was finally bringing his son home.

"Just in time, as always," She handed him the bottle. "How was your night?" 

"It was good," He told her, moving towards the Isolette. "I couldn't get much sleep though; I was too excited." 

She chuckled. "I think every parent is like that." 

"How was he last night?" Oikawa asked. "Did he sleep alright?" 

The nurse nodded. "He was up around midnight with a dirty diaper, but that was about it. After we changed it, he went right back to bed."

Oikawa smiled. "I guess he didn't get his sleeping habits from me; I'm a complete night owl." He reached into the Isolette to pick him up, which he had been told he was allowed to do a few days earlier, once they had decided he could be taken out more frequently. 

Katsu let out a soft squeal of delight as Oikawa picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He held the bottle close to his baby's lips, and he eagerly wrapped his mouth around the tip and began to drink. 

"You know, you could've started breast feeding him a while ago; you could've right after you were able to hold him." 

Oikawa cooed at Katsu softly, then shook his head. "I decided I wanted to wait until I got him home to do that," He explained. "I'm not even used to having breasts, much less showing them off to the other people in the room." 

She smiled. "That makes sense; I know a lot of new moms - especially male omega's - are hesitant about breastfeeding around other people. You'll get used to it eventually."

He just hummed in response, watching with obvious love in his eyes as Katsu fed. 

"Did you bring everything you were asked about?" The nurse questioned, and he nodded, gesturing vaguely to the bag he had placed next to the Isolette upon his arrival.

The nurse picked it up and skimmed through it, quickly pulling out the footed onesie Oikawa had brought, as well as the soother and a baby blanket. 

"This is so cute!" The nurse cooed, referring to the onesie in her hand. It was a light shade of blue and on the front was a chibi Godzilla. Oikawa briefly remembered receiving it as a gift from mom at the baby shower, along with multiple other onesies.

Oikawa nodded in agreement, a soft smile on his face. 

Once Katsu was fed and burped, Oikawa helped the nurse get him dressed in the onesie and then wrapped in the blanket. It was only early August, so it was still really warm out, but they didn't want to risk Katsu getting cold; he still didn't have the same amount of body fat as other newborn babies, and even they needed to be kept warm outside with a blanket. 

"You remember everything we talked about?" The nurse asked in reference to the many conversations they had been having over the last few days. "You know what to do if he gets overstimulated?" Oikawa nodded. "And you'll remember to do tummy time every day?" Oikawa nodded again, and the nurse smiled at him.

"Well, then I guess Katsu-kun will be in good hands. Just sign his discharge papers with the receptionist, and you'll be good to go." 

"Thank you." Oikawa picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder so that he would be able to carry Katsu. He was just about to leave when a thought occurred to him, and he turned back to the isolette, taking barely a second to find what he was looking for.

Still sitting next to the isolette, exactly as Oikawa had left them, were the Alien and Godzilla stuffies he and Iwaizumi had brought. He picked them up and smiled at the nurse as he placed them in the bag. 

Once Oikawa signed the discharge papers with the receptionist, He left the hospital with a wide grin on his face, cradling Katsu carefully in his arms. He was struggling to contain his excitement; after all then weeks of waiting, of worrying about his health, Katsu was finally coming home. 

Over the course of the twenty minute walk back to his apartment, Oikawa often found himself looking down momentarily to coo lovingly at his baby. Katsu was happily sucking away at his soother, eyes wide and open. When they arrived at the apartment building, Oikawa walked in to find a figure standing in front of his door, a hand raised to knock. 

"Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa questioned as he made his way towards the alpha, startling him. "What are you doing here?" 

Iwaizumi turned to face him, eyes lighting up when he caught sight of Katsu in Oikawa's arms. "I figured you'd want some help making lunch for when everybody comes over; I thought you'd probably be too busy with Katsu." 

Oikawa pulled his key out of his pocket and handed it to Iwaizumi to unlock the door. "You're about two hours early for that, Iwa-Chan." Oikawa found himself laughing. "Is that really the only reason you came by?"

Iwaizumi sighed as he unlocked the door. "I also wanted to see Katsu," He admitted. He pushed the door open and stepped through, Oikawa following closely behind him and nudging the door shut with his foot. 

"So what are we going to make for lunch, Mr.master chef?" Oikawa asked with a chuckle as they kicked off their shoes before making their way into the kitchen . Iwaizumi cast him a glare before he skimmed through the cupboards for ingredients. 

"Possibly something edible," Iwaizumi suggested. "Maybe even something that doesn't taste absolutely terrible." 

"Oooh, edible and not terrible? That's your specialty!" Oikawa turned towards the hallway. "How about you take care of that, while I go to my room and relax with my super adorable son." Iwaizumi was about to stop him and demand that he help, but Oikawa was already shutting his bedroom door before he had time to get the words out.

Oikawa got Katsu settled in his crib, unwrapping the baby blanket from his body and laying it over him gently instead. After sitting with him for roughly half an hour, humming softly and cooing over him, Katsu looked about ready to fall asleep, So Oikawa stood, pressing a quick kiss to Katsu's forehead and leaving the room, flicking the lights off as he shut the door. 

When Oikawa returned to the kitchen, Iwaizumi was at the stove, stirring something that smelled downright delicious. Oikawa made his way over and leaned against the counter, watching Iwaizumi work. 

"Your humming has gotten a lot better," Iwaizumi told him casually. "Not as pitchy as it used to be." 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

Iwaizumi gestured vaguely to the left. "Baby monitor. I heard you humming to Katsu in your room." 

Oikawa's cheeks heated up. He cast his eyes to the side, where the baby monitor was sitting on the counter. It was currently silent, which Oikawa took as a good thing. 

Oikawa spent roughly the next hour and a half watching Iwaizumi cook, talking casually about what he's going to do with his free time while he's off work. Oikawa was relieved that things weren't stiff or awkward between the two of them anymore. Though he knew they couldn't go back to how it used to be before Oikawa got pregnant, Oikawa was glad to have Iwaizumi back in his life. 

They were just putting the meal into the oven to cook when there was a knock at the door. Oikawa made his way over, leaving Iwaizumi in the kitchen. He pulled open the door to reveal Hanamaki and Matsukawa standing before him, twin grins on their face. 

"Hey, guys." Oikawa moved to the side to let them through the door. They made their way into the apartment and kicking their shoes off. Hanamaki caught sight of the extra pair of shoes and raised a thin eyebrow. 

"Is Hajime here?"

Oikawa nodded. "In the kitchen. He came by to see Katsu and help cook."

"How's the mini Tooru?" Matsukawa asked, moving towards the kitchen. 

"He's good; fell asleep pretty much right after we got here." Oikawa responded, a soft smile on his face as he followed them into the kitchen.

"And the regular Tooru?" Matsukawa prodded. 

"I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for the next eighteen years of sleeplessness." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "But I'm really glad to have him home."

The alpha smiled and clapped Oikawa on the shoulder.

Since Iwaizumi was done with all of the food prep, the four friends gathered around the table with coffee (tea for Oikawa ) as they awaited Suga and his alpha's.

Oikawa was just finishing his second mug and pouring himself a third when there was a knock on the apartment door; soft, yet loud enough that it drew their attention.

"It's open!" Oikawa called. "Come on in!"

Oikawa heard the sound of the door opening, before three pairs of feet scuffling around in the genkan.

Less than a minute later, Suga, Daichi, and Kuroo entered the kitchen. After some quick introductions - it had been years since any of them had seen Daichi and Suga, and they had been rivals then, and none of them had actually met Kuroo before - Oikawa realized he didn't have nearly enough chairs in the kitchen and suggested that they all move into the livingroom. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Suga and Daichi squished together in the couch, and Oikawa took the recliner. Iwaizumi and Kuroo took two chairs from the kitchen for themselves. 

"So how is everything?" Daichi asked Oikawa once they were all settled. The alpha rested an arm comfortably around Suga's shoulder, who relaxed against his side. Oikawa swore he saw a hint of jealousy in Kuroo's eyes. "Koushi told us about your son. Katsu, right?" 

Oikawa felt himself smile, curling his legs up underneath himself. "He's doing good. Especially compared to how he was after he was born." 

Daichi nodded. "It's weird, though. I never really pictured you as the mothering type, despite being an omega."

Oikawa chuckled, and took a sip of his tea. "I know. I never pictured myself as a mother, either." He turned to Hanamaki with an eyebrow raised. "What about you, Makki? Any pink haired weirdos coming into our lives any time soon?"

Hanamaki shook his head vehemently. "I swear to god, if this shmuck-" He patted Matsukawa on the shoulder "-gets me pregnant I will personally castrate him and then get an abortion at the soonest possible date. I am in no way meant for motherhood." 

The majority of the group burst out laughing, but Matsukawa sat there with terror in his eyes as he registered the possibility of being castrated by his own omega. 

"Hana, baby, Please don't castrate me."

Oikawa snorted. "He won't do it." He promised Matsukawa. "He loves that dick too much to get rid of it." 

Hanamaki scoffed, his cheeks heating up. "That's bullshit." Hanamaki leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am not in love with Issei's dick." 

Oikawa smirked and raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward. "Are you sure about that? Because I clearly remember hearing-" Oikawa changed his voice to an overdramatic version version of Hanamaki's " 'OH DADDY PLEASE FUCK ME WITH YOUR GORGEOUS COCK' coming from your room a few months ago." He tilted his head to the side. "Or was I mistaken?" 

Hanamaki's cheeks reddened further, and a smug smirk grew on Matsukawa's face. 

"I was in heat!" Hanamaki defended myself. "It's not my fault that Issei decided that was the perfect time to try edging!" Suga, Daichi, and Kuroo burst out into laughter again, while Iwaizumi just sat and watched the scene, eyes wide in disbelief. 

"Oh, come on Suga. You aren't allowed to laugh at this." Oikawa rounded on Suga with an accusatory expression on his face. "I've only lived here for a few days and I've already heard you guys having sex five times. Not to mention last night, where I heard Kuroo refer to you as a 'naughty school girl' and decided to 'punish' you while I was trying to sleep." 

"Oh my god..." Suga lifted his hands to cover the blush on his cheeks. "You heard that?" 

Oikawa scoffed. "I'm pretty sure the entire building heard it." Oikawa turned in his chair. "And then there's Iwa-Chan." 

Before Oikawa could spill the secrets of anything he had heard coming out of his friends room during the time they had lived together, the alpha stood. 

"Nope. No way. Not doing this." He quickly made his way into the kitchen, muttering something about checking on the food. 

Oikawa pouted, though he was fighting a grin. "Oh, so you don't want me to tell them about the time I walked in to find you masturbating in heals? Or about those perfectly placed rope burns on your thighs?" 

"I'm not listening!" Iwaizumi called from the kitchen. Oikawa snickered, and turned back to the others. They all seemed to be experiencing different levels of embarrassment, accept for Daichi, who sat there calmly, seeming to enjoy the scene that was taking place before him. 

"Honestly," Oikawa sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I got nothing on you."

Daichi smiled. "Of course you don't." 

A sudden cry rang through the apartment, high pitched and desperate. Oikawa stood, excusing himself to go check on Katsu. He walked into the bedroom to find Katsu still in his crib, crying and with his eyes squeezed shut, arms flailing. 

"Oh, baby." Oikawa rushed forward, leaning over the crib to get a good look at him. He reached an arm into the crib to stroke Katsu's cheek, and a terrible smell suddenly hit him, causing him to almost gag. "Time for a new diaper, I suppose." 

Oikawa carefully lifted Katsu out of his crib, carrying him over to the changing table that he had set up earlier in the week, lying him down on top of it. He quickly changed Katsu's diaper, trying his hardest to keep from gagging at the smell as he did so. Once finished, he assumed Katsu would've calmed down, but he kept crying, not as loud but just as desperately. Oikawa quickly lifted his son back into his arms and rocked him gently. 

"Hungry?" Oikawa guessed. He held his pinky finger close to Katsu's lips to see if he would root on and he did. Oikawa unbuttoned his shirt, deciding his friends in the living room would have to wait longer than anticipated for his return. 

Katsu quickly rooted on to Oikawa's nipple, and the omega let out a sigh of relief. For his first time breast feeding, he had assumed Katsu would've taken much more prompting, but he seemed to get the hang of it just fine. 

"You're such a smart boy." Oikawa cooed, running a gentle hand over soft baby hairs covering his tiny baby head. "You're learning so fast." 

Oikawa sat there for what felt like only a few minutes, but was probably much more, just cooing over his son as he ate. Eventually the bedroom door opened, and Iwaizumi stuck his head in. 

"Hey, just coming to let you know that-" He caught sight of what Oikawa was doing and lifted a hand to cover his eyes. "Shit- sorry I should've knocked." 

Oikawa let out a little laugh, waving the hand that wasn't holding Katsu dismissively. "It's fine. It's not like it's anything you've never seen, Dr.Iwa-Chan." 

Iwaizumi nodded, and awkwardly stepped into the room. 

"What did you want?" Oikawa asked, shifting to cover himself from the Alpha's eyes. 

"Just wanted to let you know the food was done. Didn't know if you wanted us to wait for you before we start eating." 

Oikawa shrugged. "Go ahead, I'm almost done here anyways."

Iwaizumi nodded, and his eyes drifted down to where Katsu lay in Oikawa's arms.

"Okay. I'll have a plate ready for you when you're done." Iwaizumi left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Oikawa to do his thing. 

\--

Once Katsu was fed and burped, Oikawa bundled him up into his blanket and made his way to the livingroom, where everybody was starting to dig into their food. They all looked up when Oikawa entered, their eyes falling on the squirming bundle in Oikawa's arms.

Suga stood up and made his way over to Oikawa, leaving his plate on the coffee table. 

"So this is the little guy?" The ashen haired male asked, peering at Katsu's face, roaming over his wide eyes and chubby little cheeks. Suga lifted a hand to touch the baby, obviously wishing to hold him, but being unsure of if he was allowed. Katsu reached out with a tiny hand and wrapped it around one of Suga's fingers. 

"He likes you." Oikawa smiled, and Suga grinned. 

"He does?" Oikawa nodded, and shifted Katsu in his arms to be able to pass him off to Suga. He showed the other how to hold Katsu properly and support his head, all while the others watched the scene with smiles on their faces. 

Suga spent the next ten minutes cooing over Katsu as Oikawa ate, barely ever going a few seconds without gushing over how cute Katsu is. Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched with proud smiles gracing their faces, knowing that their friends liked their son. 

Once Oikawa had finished his food, he took Katsu back into his arms so Suga could eat. 

"I swear," Suga spoke seriously as he cut a piece off the meat on his plate. "If one of these two-" He gestured to Kuroo and Daichi. "Don't get me pregnant soon, I will go off and do it myself." 

The two alpha's simultaneously choked on their food, cheeks heating up at what their omega had just said. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both snorted. 

"At least don't do it while I'm in the vicinity." Oikawa requested. "I don't know how much more of this I can handle before I go insane." 

Suga's cheeks flushed, and Oikawa chuckled. 

The rest of the meal went by quickly, with the group talking and laughing as if they were all old friends; not past enemies or complete strangers in some cases. They each took turns holding Katsu, cooing over him and commenting on his cuteness. Once they all had a turn with him, Iwaizumi took their son into his own arms, leaning back in his chair and running a loving hand over his cheek. Oikawa watched the scene with a gentle smile on his face until he was pulled back into the conversation. 

Roughly an hour later, Oikawa was saying goodbye to Hanamaki and Matsukawa as they headed back to their apartments, and having some quick parting words with Suga and his mates before they would go off to theirs as well. 

"I meant what I said when I told you to keep it down." Oikawa told Suga, a smile stop gracing his face as he talked. "Mothers need to be able to get their sleep. You'll learn that soon enough."

Suga laughed, and nudged Oikawa with his shoulder. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." He stepped out of the apartment and towards his own, his alpha's flanking him. 

"It was nice catching up, Oikawa-San. See you again sometime?" Daichi asked, taking his keys from his back pocket and handing them to Suga to unlock the door. 

"Sure thing," Oikawa nodded, and turned his gaze to Kuroo. They hadn't talked much during lunch, but Oikawa figured they had a lot in common; he hoped to get to know both of Suga's alpha's better in the future. "See you guys later." 

With his goodbyes out of the way, Oikawa moved back into his apartment and closed the door behind him. 

When he returned to the livingroom, Iwaizumi had already cleared away all of the dirtied dishes, and was settled on the couch with lying comfortably on his chest, curled up and happily sucking away at his soother. The alpha looked up as Iwaizumi entered, and a small smile appeared in his face. 

"Aw," Oikawa cooed as he stepped towards the couch. "He's so cute." 

Iwaizumi nodded, watching their son with deep fondness in his eyes. They sat there together for some time in silence, just watching their son as he slept. 

It was nice having Iwaizumi around. For the few months that they had been apart during Oikawa's pregnancy, Oikawa had a feeling of deep loneliness eating at his heart. Even with Hanamaki and Matsukawa around, it was hard for him to get through the day without his best friend by his side. Even after they had begun talking to each other again, it hadn't felt the same as it was before. They never got to see each other as much as they would've liked, and they were still stiff around each other the few times they did see one another. Until Katsu was born, Oikawa worried that maybe they could never go back to the way things had been before. But now, sitting here in relaxed silence with Iwaizumi, as they watched their son sleep with nothing short of awe in their eyes, Oikawa realized that the awkwardness that had grown between them had faded to almost the point of nonexistence. 

"I should get going." Iwaizumi stated after some time. "I'm on the late shift tonight and I still need to get in a few hours of sleep in beforehand. You don't mind, right?" 

Oikawa shook his head. "It's fine; I get it." Oikawa smiled as he sat up. "Wouldn't want Iwa-Chan to pass out in the middle of his shift." He gently picked Katsu up off of Iwaizumi, who just squirmed a bit before cuddling up to his mothers chest. 

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi to the door, standing there as he slipped into his shoes. "Thanks for the help today, Iwa-Chan." Oikawa thanked as Iwaizumi tied the laces of his sneakers. "I barely trust me to cook for myself, much less six other people." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "No problem." He stood back up and smiled. "Good look with Katsu, and call me if you need anything." 

Oikawa nodded, though he really didn't plan on calling Iwaizumi for help with anything; He didn't want to burden the alpha when he already had a fully packed work schedule. 

"See you later, Iwa-Chan. Have a good night at work." Iwaizumi stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him and leaving him alone to take care of their son.  
The next few weeks felt more like months to Oikawa. 

It wasn't that he was bored. No. He was tired. Katsu kept him busy enough during the day, with his constant need for feeding, and changing, and just attention in general. But it wasn't his neediness during the day that was tiring Oikawa. That, he could handle. It was the nights that really bothered him. 

Oikawa already had enough trouble sleeping on his own, had always been that way. But now, every night, like clockwork, just as Oikawa was about to finally fall asleep, he was awoken by the piercing cries of his son wailing from his crib. Each night, Oikawa would groan from his place in his bed, sit up and lean over the side of the crib to peak at his son. He's take Katsu out of his crib, would check if his diaper needed to be changed, and find that it was perfectly dry. He would warm up a bottle of milk to see if he was hungry, but he wouldn't be. Oikawa thought that maybe the late summer heat was too much for Katsu, so Oikawa bought a fan for their room. That didn't help, so he called and checked in with Katsu's nurse, to see if their was any possible reason for this.

her helpful response?

"Babies cry. It's natural. Just wait it out."

So there Oikawa was, at the most ungodly hours of the night, every night, pacing tiredly around his apartment, a wailing baby in his arms. By the time Katsu would calm down, the sun would already be coming up over the horizon. Oikawa would place Katsu back into his crib, climb into bed, and try to sleep while he could. Then the process would continue a few hours later, and Oikawa would give up on sleep for the rest of the day. 

Of course, that meant that all the plans Oikawa made ended up being cast aside in favor of looking after Katsu. He wanted to start going for runs in the morning? Nope, couldn't do that, too tired. He wanted to try and decorate the apartment a bit? Nope, too tired. He wanted to try and get some personal projects done for when he went back to work? Nope, too fucking tired. 

It wasn't like there was anyone Oikawa could call for help, either. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were too busy with work, Suga too. He assumed Kuroo and Daichi were busy as well, and he didn't think he knew them well enough yet to as them to help him out with his son. and Iwaizumi? 

Well, Oikawa wasn't too keen on the thought of calling him. He knew Iwaizumi was busy with his long shifts at work, and also knew that he was always tired afterwards. he didn't want to impede on the small amount of free time Iwaizumi had. Despite Iwaizumi telling Oikawa that he could call whenever he needed help with anything, he refused. 

He could do this on his own. He would do this on his own. He wouldn't let his own problems become a burden to anybody else. 

Three weeks after Katsu had come home from the hospital, he recieved a call from Iwaizumi just before lunchtime. He had been in the process of finishing up feeding Katsu when his phone began to go off on the livingroom coffee table. Iwaizumi had been calling Oikawa practically every day, to check up on him and Katsu and see how they were doing. Oikawa kept their conversations light, and refused to admit to how tired he was. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iwaizumi asked him during this particular phone call. "You sound drained." 

"I'm fine, Iwa-chan." Oikawa forced himself to let out a small chuckle, to make it seem as though he found it amusing that Iwaizumi would ask him such a thing. "Our boy is just taking up more of my energy than I thought he would." 

Iwaizumi was silent on the other end of the line; Oikawa could almost hear him thinking. 

"I'm coming over once my shift ends." Iwaizumi finally said over the line, and Oikawa startled. 

"No, you don't need to!" Oikawa exclaimed, trying to convince Iwaizumi that everything was okay. "I'm sure you're tired as it is; Go home and get some rest, We'll check in again later!"

He heard the irritation in Iwaizumi's voice when he spoke next. "Oikawa, you can't lie to me; I can hear how tired you are in your voice." The alpha paused. "How much sleep did you get last night?" 

Oikawa didn't respond, and Iwaizumi took that as his answer. 

"Oikawa. Really?"

The omega sighed. "You know I have trouble sleeping at night!" Oikawa defended himself. "It's not my fault that Katsu wakes me up as soon as I fall asleep! I'm doing everything I can!" 

"No you're not." Iwaizumi told him. "You could've called me. I told you that I'd come help you, and I mean it." 

Oikawa paused for a few moments, before speaking in a soft tone. "What time does your shift end?" 

"I get off at one." Oikawa checked the time; It was just after twelve. "I can get there in a few minutes." 

"Fine," Oikawa sighed again. "See you then." 

Once Oikawa hung up the phone, He buttoned up his shirt and burped Katsu, rubbing a gentle hand over his back and cooing at him softly. 

An hour later, there was a sharp knock on Oikawa's door. Already knowing who it was going to be, he called out from the kitchen, where he was in the process of capping newly filled bottles of milk and putting them in the fridge for later. 

"Come on in!" He called, closing the fridge. He was cradling Katsu in one arm while picking up extra bottles and putting them away with the other. He heard the sound of the door opening and closing, and the shuffling of feet that signaled the removal of shoes. 

Iwaizumi came into the kitchen, his gaze quickly landing on Oikawa and Katsu, standing next to the fridge. 

"You look like shit." Is the first thing Iwaizumi said, once he saw the bags under Oikawa's eyes and the hunch of his shoulders. 

"Why, thankyou, Iwa-chan! That's definitely what I want to hear right now!" Oikawa spoke with fake enthusiasm, before moving to sit down at the table. Iwaizumi stepped forward and sat in front of him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Oikawa fussing over Katsu's onsie so he would have an excuse to not look at Iwaizumi. He could feel eyes on him, watching him closely, trying to catch the tiredness in his gaze and the strain in his shoulders. Oikawa was suddenly more concsious of the bags under his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?" Iwaizumi's voice spoke after some time, surprisingly calm and collected. Oikawa turned his gaze back to Iwaizumi, and saw that his voice in no way matched his expression. He seemed pissed, his brilliant green eyes cold as stone, his brows furrowed, shoulders stiff with his hands gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white. Oikawa fought the urge to flinch under his gaze. "I would've come help you, I would've taken care of Katsu so so could get some sleep." 

Oikawa turned his gaze back downwards. "You work long shifts at work," Oikawa explained, picking at the sleeves of his sweater. "I know you're already really tired after taking care of patients all day, and I don't want you to have to come here after and look after Katsu." 

"You don't need to worry about that," Iwaizumi told him seriously. "Yeah, I'm tired after work, but not too tired to come and care for my son." Iwaizumi sighed. "I want to come and help take care of him. I just thought you wouldn't want me intruding on you all the time."

Oikawa didn't respond, feeling ashamed. Iwaizumi had wanted to help, and Oikawa had taken that opportunity away from him. 

"Listen Tooru." Iwaizumi leaned forward in his chair, tilting his head to try and catch Oikawa's gaze. "I know all of this is still knew to you; It is for me to. You're just getting used to being a mother, and this weird situation between us doesn't make it any easier. But you need to trust me, Okay? You don't need to do everything on your own. You seem to forget that I am just as involved as you." Oikawa lifted his gaze back to Iwaizumi, seeing that his eyes were no longer full of anger, but genuine concern. "Just tell me when you need me, and I'll be here." 

Oikawa just looked at Iwaizumi for a moment, almost blankly, before he felt the corners of his mouth curve upwards in a smile. His voice was soft when it came out, gentle and almost breathy. "Okay." 

Apparently that was all Iwaizumi needed to hear. He relaxed back into his seat, a soft smile gracing his face. Oikawa stood, and moved to hand Katsu off to Iwaizumi. 

"Sleep for as long as you need," Iwaizumi told him, taking their son into his arms and cradling him with delicacy. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

Oikawa opened his mouth to protest, and was about to tell Iwaizumi that he needed to go home and get some rest, too, but Iwaizumi cast him a look, and Oikawa halted. 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan." 

iwaizumi smiled at him, soft yet bright, their son cradled in his arms, looking as happy as Oikawa had seen him in months. 

"No problem." 

a few minutes later, Oikawa fell into his bed with that soft smile still on his face, curled up against his pillow. Luckily, it only took him a few minutes to fall asleep, completely content to know that his son was being taken care of.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was strange, now realizing all the ways Oikawa had changed since that night; because of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early update to apologize for missing so many updates since I started this fic. This chapter isn't overly plot filled; It's mostly just some friendly fluff, flirting, and Iwaizumi being whipped af. Enjoy!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: Justaidenarts.tumblr
> 
> (Also, important notice): After this update, and probably the update on Friday, I'll be away for some time. I have finals coming up and I have a whole lot of assignments I need to get done before then. I promise I'll be back with updates right after exams end, though!

Oikawa woke up some time later, sitting up and stretching his long limbs. He allowed himself a few moments just to lay there, a sleepy smile on his face, until he glanced towards the bedroom window. Through the crack in the curtains, he saw that the sun had set, the only light in the room coming from the glow of street lights in the distance. 

Oikawa disentangled himself from his cacoon of blankets, cursing at himself for having slept so long. a quick look at his phone showed that it was just after ten, and he had slept for roughly nine hours. 

He scurried out of his bedroom, glancing around and trying to find Iwaizumi and Katsu; He checked the bathroom, and the kitchen, but found that neither of them were there. When he stepped into the livingroom, he found Iwaizumi on the couch, a sleeping Katsu cradled in his arms and the TV playing softly a few feet away, illuminating them in a soft blue light. 

"Hey," Iwaizumi spoke softly, concern written over his features as Oikawa sighed in relief. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," Oikawa responded in the same soft tone, "Sorry, I thought you left." He moved towards the couch, and took a seat on the corner cushion next to the alpha, curling his legs up underneath him. 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, seeming almost offended. "You really think I'd do that?" 

"No!" Oikawa spoke, before cursing to himself and lowering his voice back down. "I- I was just worried. Y'know, I'm still not used to this whole-" Oikawa waved his hand in the air. "Mother, thing." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "You'll get used to it eventually." Oikawa shrugged, and Iwaizumi's lips curled up in a small smile. 

"Oh, I made dinner around seven; There should be enough leftovers in the fridge to last you the next day or two." Oikawa raised an eyebrow in shock. Iwaizumi had made dinner? Well, that made sense, since he needed to eat too, but he had actually left Oikawa enough to last him a few meals? Oikawa didn't know how he should feel about that. But of course, Iwaizumi continued. "I also made sure to feed Katsu and washed the bottles after, they're still in the dishrack. Though, you might need to buy more diapers sooner than planned."

"And why's that?" Oikawa questioned, still tryinig to get over the fact that Iwaizumi made dinner, saved him some for later, and washed the bottles he used despite it not being his job. 

Iwaizumi's cheeks almost seemed flushed in the dim lighting of the room. "I might've accidentally dropped one or two in the toilet while trying to change Katsu." 

Oikawa almost burst into laughter, lifting a hand to cover his mouth so he wouldn't accidentally wake his son. Once he recovered, he glanced at Iwaizumi, who was avoiding his gaze like the plague. 

"How on earth did you manage that?" 

Iwaizumi huffed. "I was changing his diaper in the bathroom, on the counter, since I didn't want to wake you up, and he was being fussy." He explained, staring pointedly at the TV screen so he wouldn't have to meet Oikawa's gaze. "I was trying to get him to calm down, and I knocked the diaper bag off the counter and, y'know, some diapers landed in the toilet." 

"You threw them out, right?" Oikawa questioned, a silly grin on his face as he leaned back against the couch. 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Of course! I'm not going to put any soggy diapers on our son!" 

Oikawa snorted, though he ignored the way his heart pounded when he referred to Katsu as their son. 

It was still strange for him, after all this time. He'd had almost a year to process this, the fact that it Iwaizumi had gotten him pregnant, was the father of Katsu. When Oikawa had gotten pregnant, he had pictured himself doing this alone, the strong single mother. Sure, he pictured his friends there with him, celebrating birthdays and holidays and helping him on occasion, but not like this. He didn't picture that Iwaizumi would be here, late at night, helping him look after the baby that they had created. 

He really should've put more faith in Iwaizumi. Should've stayed that night and figured things out with Iwaizumi, should've worked through it and made a decision together; Maybe things would be easier now if they had. 

Maybe they would be together. 

Oikawa cast that thought aside when Iwaizumi glanced at him, having noticed that Oikawa had suddenly gotten quiet. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, just thinking about things." Oikawa smiled to let Iwaizumi know he was okay. He knew he didn't believe him; even now, he knew when Oikawa was lying to him. 

Oikawa yawned, still tired despite having gotten so much sleep. Iwaizumi didn't shift away or complain when Oikawa leaned against him, head landing softly on Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"Do you mind if I sleep a bit longer? I'm just really tired." Iwaizumi sighed, but nodded, and wrapped one of his arms around Oikawa to hold him close. 

As Oikawa closed his eyes and began to drift off, he realized that he might've been crossing some sort of barrier, one that had been set after that night together all those months ago. Before then, Oikawa wouldnt've thought twice about lying like this with Iwaizumi, about sleeping on his shoulder, but now, things were different.

Oikawa briefly wondered if it would even be possible for them to even go back to the way they used to be. 

He also wondered if that was what he wanted.

\--

As Oikawa fell asleep on Iwaizumi's shoulder, the alpha couldn't help but stare at him. 

In the last few months, Iwaizumi hadn't really taken the time to just look at Oikawa, to catalogue in his mind all of the ways Oikawa had changed. Much of his appearance was still the same, his hair still the same shade of brown, not as well kept as normal but still just as soft, a bit longer than he usually let it grow. His bottom lip was red and cracked in some places, as though he had been chewing on it a lot, and he seemed even paler than usual in the dim light of the livingroom. besides that, much of his body had changed due to his pregnancy; His hips were a bit wider, his stomach and thighs still carrying some fat from the extra weight he had put on, and where Oikawa's shirt rode up on his hips, Iwaizumi could see a light dusting of stretchmarks from how his stomach had grown. Oikawa had stretchmarks before, just not in the same amount. They had come from his years as an early teen, when he had been hit with multiple sudden growth spurts that had made him as tall and lanky as he was today. They were one of the few things Oikawa had been self concsious about. 

His personality had changed quite a bit too, Iwaizumi had noticed. He seemed softer, somehow, as if all of the months of stress had worn him down. Or maybe it was just becoming a mother in itself that had made him softer. Maybe it was the realization that he was now responsible for a living, breathing entity that caused him to change. Maybe he wasn't even aware that the change had occured.

It was strange, now realizing all the ways Oikawa had changed since that night; because of that night. Iwaizumi wondered for a moment, what would've happened if Iwaizumi had known beforehand that Oikawa had gone into heat, and had spent the night somewhere else. There were so many 'what if's' swarming through Iwaizumi's mind that he had to stop for a moment, shake his head clear of his thoughts to come back to the present, to accept that it had really happened, that he had to acknowledge that he was responsible for how things had turned out. 

Katsu was still sound asleep on Iwaizumi's chest, and when Iwaizumi turned his head down to glance at him, he couldn't help the way his heart ached a little. This was his son; This tiny little baby with dark skin, chocolate brown hair and beautiful green eyes was his, and despite everything, he wouldn't change that for the world. He loved Katsu, as any father should, and he knew that if he was given the chance to go back, and change what had happened, he wouldn't. 

He was happy now, with his boy on his chest, and the only omega he will ever truly care about drooling on his shoulder.

\-- 

Iwaizumi didn't realize he had fallen asleep on Oikawa's couch until he was being shaken awake early in the morning by a sleepy looking Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi groaned, and lifted his hands to rub at his eyes, before realizing that the light weight that had been on his chest during the night was gone. 

"Where's Katsu?" Iwaizumi asked groggily as he sat up, noting how his back was hurting just slightly from sleeping on the couch. He turned his gaze to Oikawa, who was standing before him with two cups in hand, hoping that one of them held coffee for him to drink. 

Oikawa took a seat next to him on the couch, legs curled underneath him and passed Iwaizumi one of the mugs. "He's in his crib," Oikawa explained as Iwaizumi took the mug gratefully, taking a sip of the dark liquid and smiling because; Yesss, Coffee. "He woke me up a few hours ago and was being fussy; I changed his diaper and he fell right back asleep." Iwaizumi nodded in acknowledgement as he drank from his cup. 

"Sorry about falling asleep." Iwaizumi murmured, feeling a bit guilty; He was supposed to stay awake and keep an eye on Katsu, but Oikawa just shrugged. "What time is it anyways?" 

Oikawa glanced momentarily at his phone, which was sitting on the coffee table. "It's just after seven. Do you have to leave for work soon?" 

Iwaizumi shook his head. "Nope, I don't work Saturdays, remember? I usually just use these days to stay home and get done the paperwork I didn't do during the week." 

Oikawa snorted, and then his eyes lit up as though he just had an idea. 

"Hey, we should go for a run!" 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want to go for a run? On my only day off?" 

Oikawa nodded, and took a long gulp of what Iwaizumi could only assume was his favourite brand of red rose tea, by the scent. "It's been a long time; I could really use the excercise!" He stood up. "Besides, I can't let myself stay chubby forever! I need to get my physique back!" He downed the rest of his tea and made his way towards the kitchen. Iwaizumi followed behind him. 

"What am I supposed to wear, though?" Iwaizumi questioned, motioning vaguely to his button-up and slacks that he was still wearing from the day before. "I am not going running in this."

Oikawa held up his index finger and left the room, coming back a moment later with a pair of folded up jogging pants and an old T-shirt. Iwaizumi took them, and quickly realizing they were his own. 

"Why do you have my clothes?" Iwaizumi asked with a raised brow. 

Oikawa shrugged. "I stole them when we lived together." He explained as though that was normal. At Iwaizumi's slightly shocked look, Oikawa scoffed. "What?! They're comfortable!" 

Iwaizumi sighed, but walked off towards the bathroom to get changed, trying his best to stave off the mental image of Oikawa, sleepy and soft, dressed In Iwaizumi's clothes.

Once Iwaizumi had changed, he came out of the bathroom to find a pair of running shoes sitting next to the bathroom door; One of the extra pairs Oikawa had always kept around. Checking the size, he figured they would be a bit snug on his feet, but would have to do. In the genkan, Oikawa was already changed into a pair of fashionable running pants - Which were quite a bit tighter on Oikawa than Iwaizumi remembered - and a loose tee. He was in the middle of strapping a still-sleeping Katsu into his stroller, and Iwaizumi tried to ignore the urge to stare at Oikawa's ass in those tight pants as he bent over. 

Get yourself together, Hajime. 

Iwaizumi came up beside Oikawa, slipping on the borrowed shoes and picking up the diaper bag Oikawa had set next to the stroller. He placed it down underneath the seat, where there was a small storage compartment. Once Katsu was settled, the two left the apartment, Oikawa pausing momentarily to lock the door behind them.

They didn't start out running right away. Instead, they walked together towards the park Oikawa had mentioned weeks earlier, chatting aimlessly about what was going on in their lives. Oikawa mentioned briefly that his parents would be coming down in a few weeks to finally meet thei grandson, and would be staying in a hotel nearby for a couple days. By the time they reached the park, it was obvious tht they were both rearing to go. 

Despite it having been so long since they ran together, they quickly fell into step along th trail that ran through the park, their long legs almost perfectly in sync with each other. They took a muchslower pace than usual, however, settling at more of a brisk jog more than anything else. Even though Iwaizumi had been keeping up with his excercise routine, Oikawa hadn't, so he was quite a bit out of shape. They also had to be mindful of the stroller, which could easily get jostled or topple over if they went too fast over the rough path. 

They didn't talk much throughout their run. Occasionally, one of them would suggest that they take a certain turn, or pause for a moment to catch their breath, but they were silent otherwise. Neither of them minded; Their runs had always been this way, accept for, of course, when they were accompanied by their two rowdy best friends. They both enjoyed he companionable silence during their runs. On some occasions - such as today -, when Oikawa remembered, he would bring a pair of headphones, and would slip them into his ears for the majority of the run. Now, Iwaizumi could faintly hear the sound of some vaguely familiar pop song, and he had to smile; At least his best friends shitty music taste was still the same. 

They ran for what felt like most of the day, to Iwaizumi, but was really just a few hours. It was almost noon when they finished their last of many laps around the park, and they paused to catch their breath for only few minutes, taking long sips from the drinks Oikawa had so thoughtfully kept in the diaper bag. 

"He-" Oikawa took a deep breath. "Slept so well." Oikawa turned the stroller to face him and kneeled down to see that Katsu was, in fact, still asleep. "I thought he would've woken up a few times at least." 

Iwaizumi took a long gulp from his drink, before shrugging. "Maybe the slight bouncing from the path lulled him back to sleep. I heard that it can be soothing for some babies." 

Oikawa adjusted Katsu's thin blanket tighter around him, and stood back up. As their post-run ritual, - one they had since they were teens - They began the short walk to a cafe they had seen on their way over, ready to stuff their face full of coffee - still tea, for Oikawa, since he refused to drink coffee while nursing - and as many sweets as they could buy with the money they had on hand. 

"I think next time we should put Katsu in one of those baby carriers," Oikawa spoke as they walked. "You know, the ones that go around your chest?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "Do you have one?" 

"Yeah," Oikawa paused for a moment to take a sip from his bottle. "I completely forgot about it until now. I haven't used it yet, since me and Katsu don't really go out much."

Iwaizumi snorted, and tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding; It made sense, of course, that they would go running together again, but he coudn't help the little seed of excitement at the possibility of them spending more time together. 

A few minutes later, they were stepping into the cafe. Even though it was still just early September, the little coffee shop was filled with the scent of peppermint spice latte's, the decorations already set up with an autumn colour scheme. Usually, at this time of year, Oikawa would be taking selfies non-stop, holding up a mug of his favourite latte, in front of the early decorations. However, this year, Oikawa found himself not caring much about the beginning of fall, busy instead with trying to find a drink in this damn coffee shop that wasan't overloaded with caffiene. 

"Just get the green tea, Oikawa," Iwaizumi sighed, having already payed for his drink and coissant as the omega ran his hand through his slightly disheveled hair, obviously stressed. As if he couldn't have possibly made the choice on his own, Oikawa thanked Iwaizumi, handing over the exact change for the drink and his favourite double chocolate chip muffin. 

They settled down at one of the few empty booths in the back of the cafe, setting the stroller next to Oikawa's seat, and leaving Katsu asleep inside it. They chatted leisurely as they sipped at their drinks. 

"Katsu's getting so big," Iwaizumi commented, hands wrapping loosely aroud his mug as his eyes drifted to the baby in the stroller. "His hairs grown quite a bit, too." 

Oikawa nodded, and smiled. "The doctors said he's growing at a pretty healthy pace. I'm super proud of him." Oikawa's cheeks flushed, almost in embarrassment, but he his it by bringing his mug up to take a sip. "Our boy's doing so well." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "You're already such a doting mother," He stated with a grin. "I can't wait to see what you'll be like when he gets older." 

Oikawa scoffed. "I am not doting!" He then sighed at Iwaizumi's raised brow. "Okay, maybe I am a little bit doting."

They sat together for the rest of the morning, just sipping at their coffee's and chatting.Once both their mugs were emptied, Iwaizumi stood and went to pay for refills. When he came back, he found that Oikawa had reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a small sketchbook, along with a few pencils. He seemed to be working intensly on something, and Iwaizumi smiled, setting down his tea and relaxing back into his seat. 

"You have a lot in there," Iwaizumi commented in reference to the diaper bag. "Is there even any diapers in there? or bottles? Or anything actually meant for Katsu?" Oikawa pouted at Iwaizumi's teasing. 

"Yes, actually." Oikawa stated. He opened the bag wide and presented the objects inside to Iwaizumi; A bottle of formula, multiple diapers, a spare soother and blanket, and an extra footed onsie or two. "See? Baby stuff. Now let me get back to my work." Though Oikawa was pretending to be irritated, there was a small smile curving at the corners of his lips as he picked up a pencil and went back to whatever he was doing. 

Iwaizumi just watched for a few minutes as Oikawa sketched, making long, confident lines with his pencil across the page. He had to suppress a smal chuckle when he noticed the way Oikawa's tngue peaked out of his lips as he drew, a habit the omega had picked up whenever he was focusing really intensly on something. 

"What are you working on?" Iwaizumi asked eventually, leaning forward to see the page. Oikawa slid the book towards Iwaizumi on the table, and the alpha turned it so he could see the drawing. 

It was a rough sketch of what Iwaizumi assumed to be a new design. Oikawa had quickly sketched out the pose - someone simply standing with hands on their hips - before moving on to the clothing itself, a frilly dress with what appeared to br a sash that came up the left shoulder and down to the right hip. 

"This is cool," Iwaizumi stated, not really knowing enough about fashion to go into much detail on his opinion. "Is this for any specific project?" 

Oikawa shook his head, sliding the sketchbook back towards himself. "Just a random design. I want to have some designs ready for the next big project when I get back to work, so I'm just roughing out some stuff for inspiration later." 

Iwaizumi nodded, and was just about to speak when a soft cry came from the stroller, and they both turned their heads too see that Katsu was awake, fussing and crying. Oikawa went to pick him up, but Iwaizumi stopped him as heads of the other cafe patrons turned their way. 

"It's fine, I got him." Iwaizumi stood, and unbuckled Katsu from his crib. He lifted the distressed baby into his arms and checked to see if he needed his diaper changed. Luckily, his diaper was dry, so he figured Katsu was hungry; It had been a while since he had last eaten. He pulled the bottle of baby formula from the diaper bag, and settled back into his seat. The second Iwaizumi held the bottle up to Katsu's lips, the baby latched on and immediately began to drink. 

Iwaizumi smiled. "There we go; No more crying baby." Oikawa snorted, though he was smiling gratefully. 

"Thanks, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said. "I could've gotten him myself, though." 

Iwaizumi shook his head, and adjusted Katsu in his arms to be sure his neck wouldn't be straining as he drank from the bottle. "It's fine, really. You go back to your design; I'm just going to sit here and bond with my favourite boy in the entire universe." 

Oikawa scoffed, and his face pulled into a pout. "But I thought I was your favourite boy!"

Iwaizumi laughed. "No way, you lost that privelage the second you nearly blew up our microwave in second year." 

Oikawa's eyes widened, shocked that Iwaizumi still remembered that, considering both of them had been pretty drunk that night. 

"The box for that pasta said it was microwaveable! I followed the directions!" 

Iwaizumi snorted. "The directions said to microwave it for two minutes, ten times, not ten minutes, two times! Plus, you used one of the metal bowls, which you should never put in the microwave." 

Oikawa pouted, and took a sip from the refill of his tea. 

Once Katsu had finished his bottle, Iwaizumi set it down and burped him, softly cooing at him in the way he'd seen the nurses and Oikawa do, pressing a gentle kiss to his sons forehead. Oikawa watched, an almost amused smile on his face. 

"I've never seen you be so gentle before," Oikawa commented as Iwaizumi continued to coo over the baby in his arms. "I'm much more used to the aggressive side of Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "Since when have I ever been aggressive?" 

"Do you want me to write you a list?" Oikawa suggested with a smirk. "Actually, I think it would be easier for me to right a list of the times you haven't been aggressive." 

Iwaizumi scowled, though there was no real heat behind it, and it's not as though Oikawa would've taken Iwaizumi seriously if he was; there's no way anybody could be that angry while cradling a baby so delicately in their arms. 

They finished their drinks and chatted for the next few minutes, before Iwaizumi stood. "Do you want to walk back to your apartment?" He quesioned. "I should probably head home, anyways. I still need to shower and get an actual meal in me." 

Oikawa nodded and stood. 

The walk back to Oikawa's apartment was a short one, and within only a few minutes, they were saying goodbye at his doorstep. 

"Thank you for everything, Iwa-chan," Oikawa told him sincerely as he stoof in front of Iwaizumi, a small but meaningful smile gracing his face, one that nobody but Oikawa's closest friends and family were graced with. "It really meant a lot, really." 

Iwaizumi grinned. "It's no problem," He responded. "Really. I'll come by anytime you need it; or if I just want to see Katsu and bug you for a few hours." 

Oikawa chuckled, ignoring the way his heart was pounding in his chest. 

"Okay," He spoke softly, the lightest of blushes on his cheeks. 

"Okay," Iwaizumi repeated, because there wasn't really much else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly getting so attached to this fic.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: Justaidenarts.tumblr


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki read over the text, before glancing up at Iwaizumi with an utterly shocked expression. 
> 
> "Holy shit." The omega muttered. 
> 
> Iwaizumi could only agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm honestly surprised to be able to get this out today, since I'm in the middle of finals, but I'm glad I did. There's a little message for you guys after the chapter, so be able to read it. 
> 
> Go follow me on tumblr: justaidenarts

Iwaizumi started coming around more often. 

He came by a few days a week from then on, whenever he had enough time off of work. He always made sure to call or text Oikawa first, though. He knew the omega probably wouldn't be busy with much, but he also knew that they weren't as close as they used to be. It wasn't like when they were teenagers, when they could just barge into each others homes unannounced and it be completely normal. Things had changed in the last year, and new barriers had been raised. 

Iwaizumi typically just came over so that Oikawa could get some sleep without having to worry about Katsu, but after Oikawa woke up, they would usually eat together or, depending on the time of day, they would go for a run. They developed a system where they would each take turns carrying Katsu in the baby carrier, and while one person had Katsu, the other would take the diaper bag. And if it was later in the evening that Iwaizumi was there, they would make dinner together and eat while watching silly drama's on Oikawa's TV. 

When Oikawa's family came into town for a visit, Iwaizumi was hesitant to go over. He knew now was the time for Oikawa to be with his family, for them to meet Katsu and form a bond with him; He didn't want to intrude on their family time. Instead, after work, Iwaizumi would go straight home to his apartment building. He would take a seat at the desk in his office - the room that had once been Oikawa's bedroom - and would attempt to go over paperwork for his patients. 

They key word being attempt. 

No matter how much Iwaizumi tried to focus, he couldn't. His mind would always wander to what could possibly going on; Was Katsu being cared for? He had no doubt in his mind that Oikawa's parents and sister would be anything other than loving and careful with him, but he couldn't help the knawing worry deep in the pit of his stomach.

And then there were the... other thoughs, thoughts he wished his brain wouldn't conjure up, but always allowed himself to wallow in them whenever they came. 

He still couldn't help but picture what Oikawa had admitted to him all those days ago in his apartment. He couldn't help imagining him in Iwaizumi's clothes, strolling around his apartment as if it was completely normal. They weren't that far off in size, but Iwaizumi knew that his clothes would be at least a little baggy on Oikawa, knew some of his larger shirts would hang low on him, exposing his collarbones, the hem of the shirt just grazing the top of those thighs. 

Iwaizumi's phone ran on the desk in front of him, drawing him out of those thoughts. a quick glance at the screen showed that it was Oikawa calling, and with an eyebrow raised, Iwaizumi reached for the device. 

"Hey," Iwaizumi greeted, leaning back in the desk chair and trying to ignore the casual half-hardness between his legs. He shouldn't be having thoughts like this abut his best friend, especially when said best friend is an overstressed, over tired, mother of his son. "What's up?"

Oikawa snorted at the casual tone of Iwaizumi's voice. 

"Just making dinner with Kaa-chan and Nee-chan. They're wondering why you haven't come over yet this week, and frankly, so am I." Iwaizumi heard the faint sound of snickering in the background, and easily recognized it as the laugh of Oikawa's mother.

"Your family's over," Iwaizumi explained. "I didn't want to bug you while you're spending time with them." 

Oikawa sighed. "Iwa-chan, you've pretty much been a part of my family since we were born; so that's no excuse for not coming over." The omega paused to think for a moment. "What are you doing right now?" 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened only slightly. "Uhm... Going over paperwork? I'm just getting some stuff ready for a meeting I have next week." 

"Well, come over." Oikawa suggested, though it came out more like a demand. "And bring your appetite; Kaa-chan is making curry." 

"Why should I?" Iwaizumi questioned, slightly teasing. "I have a whole lot of work I need to get done here." 

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. 

"Iwa-chan, do you need me to come over there and force feed you? You know I will. And I know that you haven't had anything to eat today besides that gross egg sandwitch you always eat in the morning, and that is in no way enough to sustain you for the entire day." At the sudden lecture, Iwaizumi sighed, and stood from his seat. 

"You're one to talk," He muttered, and Oikawa scoffed. "But fine, I'll come over. Do you need me to bring anything?" 

There was a hum. "Yeah, do you have any of that spice? Uhm... The one you always put in your curry to make it taste really good." Iwaizumi stepped into the kitchen. 

"Yeah I know what you mean; But I don't think Oba-san will be all that happy about changing her recipe slightly." He skimmed through his cupboards, seraching for the little yellow packet that he swore he had seen just the other day. 

Oikawa snorted. "I'm sure she won't mind too much." 

Iwaizumi finally found the packet, and let out a little noise of happiness as he retrieved it. 

"I'll see you in a few," Iwaizumi told Oikawa, slipping the packet of spices into his pocket and moving to the door to slip into his shoes and coat. With a quick goodbye, they hung up, and Iwaizumi slipped out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

\-- 

Ten minutes later, Iwaizumi knocked on the door to Oikawa's apartment. He heard the sound of shuffling from the other side, before the door was pulled open to reveal Oikawa's father, looking as though he hadn't expected Iwaizumi's arrival. Then, after a moment, he opened the door wider and allowed Iwaizumi to step into the apartment. 

"It's nice to see you, Hajime-kun." Oikawa's father greeted. He was a tall man, a few centimetres taller than Oikawa, and though he had an intimidating aura about him, Iwaizumi had never felt anything other than comfortable in his presence. 

"Nice to see you too, Oji-san." Iwaizumi nodded, stepping into the apartment and kicking his shoes off, aligning them neatly with the other four pairs that were set to the side. "Where's Katsu and Oikawa?" 

The eldest of the two men smiled, Well, it looked more like a less aggressive version of his normal expression, but Iwaizumi had learned to see it as a smile after having known him for so many years. "In the kitchen," He explained, gesturing vaguely in that direction. "All week, my lovely wife and daughter have been been physically unable to keep their hands off that baby. I'm sure at least one of them is coddling my poor grandson right now." 

Iwaizumi snorted, and they made their way towards the kitchen together. "I wonder how Oikawa feels about that; He's gotten used to having Katsu pretty much to himself since he left the hospital. Well, accept for when I come over."

Oikawa's father raised an eyebrow, as if Iwaizumi coming to visit him on occasion was so strange. "How often do you come over, Hajime-Kun?" 

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Usually a couple days a week," He responded casually. "Katsu really keeps Oikawa up at night, so whenever I get off work, I come by for a few hours to look after Katsu so he can sleep." 

They stepped into the kitchen before Oikawa's father could respond, and Iwaizumi found that he was right. Oikawa's mother was stirring something in a pot on the stove, but she had Katsu held carefully in her free arm. Toshiko was standing next to her, as close as she could without getting in the way, and was in the process of cooing about how cute he was. Oikawa was standing barely a foot away, at the counter, looking almost distressed as he watched the way his mom was holding Katsu with a close eye. He could smell Oikawa's distress from across the room; Why hadn't his mother and sister picked up on it? 

Iwaizumi stepped away from Oikawa's father, to stand next to his friend, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

"Hey, you okay?" Oikawa didn't respond, accept to give the tiniest shake of his head, one that he wouldnt have picked up on if he wasn't looking for it. Oikawa had his head turned down, though his gaze was still directed at th happily cooing baby in his mothers arms. 

"Do you want to go chat in the hall for a minute?" Iwaizumi tilted his head down just slightly so that Oikawa would meet his gaze."I can smell your distress. If it keeps up, It'll start affecting Katsu." 

Oikawa's eyes widened, as if he had forgotten; Babies and children were awfully sensitive to the scents their omega - and in come cases, alpha - parent gave off from any intense emotion. They would smell their mothers distresss, and would easily become distressed themselves. It was the same with other emotions; fear, joy, anger. Iwaizumi knew that right now, If something were to happen that made Oikawa overwhelmingly happy, Katsu would be unable to keep from cracking one of his cute little smiles. It would continue that way until Katsu grew a bit older, until he was aware of the world enough that he could respond to things better and form more emotions of his own. 

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi out of the kitchen and into the hallway, earning a look from Oikawa's father as they passed him by. Once they were out of earshot, Iwaizumi stepped close to the omega, a hand placing itself on Oikawa's bicep. 

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi questioned. Oikawa shrugged, and Iwaizumi sighed. "Come on, Oikawa. Tell me." 

"But it's stupid," Oikawa muttered, and bit his lip. 

"It can't be all that stupid if it has you this distressed," Iwaizumi deadpanned, his free hand lifting to the side of the brunets face, caressing his cheek even as he mentally cursed himself for it. However, Oikawa seemed to appreciate the skin-on-skin contact, leaning into the warm touch. 

Oikawa finally looked up at him, and Iwaizumi caught sight of the bags under Oikawa's eyes, even darker than the last time he had been over. Iwaizumi sighed. 

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" He asked, a calloused thumb running along Oikawa's cheekbone. The omega seemed to almost purr at the touch, and Iwaizumi had to hold his breath to keep from needing to physically pinch himself. There was nothing more appealing to an alpha than when an omega let themselves give into their instincts, even if it was something as simple as purring or crooning. 

"Tuesday," Oikawa sighed, turning his eyes away in shame. "But that's not it. It's..."

Oikawa stared down at his hands. "I'm not really comfortable with my family here?" He told the alpha as though it was a question. "I mean, they're my family, and I love them, but I've gotten so used to it being just me and you and Katsu, and when they're here I constantly have to worry about keeping track of who has him and making sure they're being careful with him cause... You know, he's still so fragile compared to other babies his age and-" 

With each word Oikawa spoke, he seemed to become more and more distressed, and before Iwaizumi finally cut off his rambling, he had almost worked himself into a panic. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the arm and pulled him close, arms wrapping tightly around him as his distressed rambling went silent out of pure shock. Then, after a few moments of just standing there, surprised, Oikawa returned the embrace, allowing himself to bury his face into Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"It's stupid, I know," Oikawa murmured, sounding infinitely less distressed in the arms of his best friend, his voice muffled through Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I just... I don't want to make them feel bad by saying I don't want them to hold him, and I know they wont hurt him; Nee-chan was so good with Takeru, and my parents are great with babies. But I just can't stop worrying." 

"It's not stupid," Iwaizumi assured him, a hand lifting to soothingly run through the soft curls at the back of the brunet's head. "It makes sense; You've gotten used to having Katsu pretty much all to yourself. You're used to knowing where he is at all times and if he's being taken care of because you're the one whose been doing it for the last month and a half." Oikawa nodded just slightly. "You just need to try and let them know how you feel, Okay? They're your family; They know you better than anyone. They'll understand." 

Oikawa sniffled, and after a brief moment of just standing there, mulling over Iwaizumi's words, Oikawa pulled back, a grateful smile curling at the corners of his lips. Iwaizumi let his arms fall to the side, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured. "You always seem to be helping me out with my problems." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "But that's my job, apparently; helping out my silly best friend with his problems for the rest of my life." 

Oikawa scoffed, but then his smile returned. There was a voice calling out from the kitchen; Oikawa's mother letting the two know that the curry was almost done. The omega turned to walk back towards the kitchen, Iwaizumi following behind. Just before crossing the doorway into the room, however, Oikawa turned his head back to Iwaizumi. 

"Just so you know," Oikawa spoke, his voice soft. "I think there's one person who knows me better than my family." He smiled, turned back around, and entered the kitchen, leaving Iwaizumi to wonder what the hell that meant.

When Iwaizumi and Oikawa stepped into the kitchen, they got a strange look from Oikawa's parents. Before anybody could say anything, however, Oikawa swooped in and picked Katsu up from his mothers arms, claiming that he simply couldn't help set the table with a baby in his arms. Everybody sighed, but got to work setting the table as Oikawa leaned against the counter, looking infinitely more happy now that he was holding his son. 

Once the table was set, the curry was distributed between the five adults, and they all settles around the table to eat. Almost out of habit, Iwaizumi seated himself next to Oikawa. Oikawa's parents and sister watched with amusement clear on their faces as Iwaizumi quickly devoured his bowl, while Oikawa sat patiently, seeming to wait for something. Then, once Iwaizumi was finished, Oikawa passed Katsu to the alpha, and began to eat his own meal.

It was one of the many habits they had picked up together over the last few weeks. It was near impossible for either one of them to eat their meal without making a mess while also holding Katsu, so they developed a system, where they would take turns. One would eat, while the other held Katsu, and once finished, they would switch off. 

As Oikawa ate, Iwaizumi got into a conversation with Oikawa's sister and mother about how work was going for him, mentioning briefly that he's been coming over most days to help with Katsu. Oikawa's mother seemed impressed by that, and cast his son a look that had Iwaizumi tilting his head in confusion.

Dinner past by fairly quickly, and soon, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were saying goodbye to Oikawa's parents and sister as they left for the night, back to their hotel, with a promise to be back in the morning for their last day in town. Oikawa seemed infinitely less distressed than earlier, and Iwaizumi figured it had something to do with the little chat Oikawa had with his parents some time earlier. 

After helping Oikawa clear up the kitchen and set Katsu to sleep in his crib, Iwaizumi stood with Oikawa in the livingroom, unsure of what to do now. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Iwaizumi asked the omega, who looked absolutely drained. "I could keep an eye out so you can sleep." 

Oikawa shook his head, though a small smile was playing at his lips. "No, that's okay, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi was about to protest, but Oikawa jabbed at his shoulder playfully. "Katsu was up pretty much all day, so he should be tired enough to sleep through the night. You go home and get some rest; There are bags under your eyes!" 

At Oikawa's teasing, Iwaizumi scowled, though there wasn't any real heat behind it. 

"When do you want me to come by, next?" Iwaizumi questioned as he made his way to the door to slip on his shoes. He was hesitant to leave, but he knew he couldn't stay if Oikawa didn't want him to. "I'm on afternoons all next week, so I can come by and we can run in the mornings if you want." 

Oikawa hummed, grinning. "That sounds great! Then we can try out that new route around the pond!" 

The alpha snorted, and slipped into his jacket. "Do you want me to make some of that protient shake I brought last time? You pretty much drank the entire thing and didn't save me any." 

Oikawa nodded, eyes lighting up as he remembered his new favourite drink for after a run.

After a quick goodbye, Iwaizumi stepped out of Oikawa's apartment, a sleepy smile on his face after having spent a good night with some of his favourite people.

\--

Suga's boyfriends were fighting. 

Again. 

Oikawa could hear it through the walls, late one night after dinner. He had been relaxing on the couch with Katsu, who was on the cushion next to Oikawa, curled up and lying on his stomach. Oikawa was keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn't accidentally roll off, and then he heard it. 

There was the loud slam of the door, far off in someone elses apartment, and then a deep voice yelling words Oikawa couldn't quite catch. There was another voice, quieter and deeper, but just as agitated. 

This was the third fight he'd heard in the last week between the two alpha's across the hall. He'd never heard Suga join in on it before, but now he heard the sound of crying, a sobbing voice yelling in between all of the chaos between the two alpha's. The two seemed to ignore him in favor of fighting with each other, and then there was another slam of a door, this time closer, and it was only a few seconds before Oikawa heard a knock on his own door, soft and tentative. 

Oikawa sighed, and stood, muting the TV and making sure to lift Katsu up into his arms before stepping towards the door. When he pulled it open, he found Suga, looking dishevelled, typically perfect hair a mess, eyes red and rimmed with tears, clothing scewed as though he had just gotten out of bed and dressed quickly. He looked up at his friend tentatively, bottom lip wobbling as though he would burst into tears at any moment. 

"Sorry it's so late," Suga spoke, voice no louder than a whisper. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just-" 

"It's fine," Oikawa assured, and pulled Suga into his apartment, knowing that at any moment, those two angry alpha's could realize Suga was gone and would come out into the hallway to look for him. He shut the door firmly, making sure to lock it and slide the deadbolt in place. "I wasn't asleep." Oikawa could smell the scent of distress rolling off the silver haired male in waves, but underneath, burried by his usual scent, was something new, something Oikawa couldn't quite put his finger on. It was definitely familiar. 

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Suga asked, looking apologetic already. "I just don't think I can deal with them again before tomorrow." 

Oikawa nodded. "Of course. Just let me put Katsu to bed and we can talk." 

"Okay," Suga spoke, "I'll... go sit on the couch." 

When Oikawa returned to the livingroom a few minutes later, Suga was on the couch next to the spot Oikawa had been in only moments earlier, legs curled up to his chest, hands against his face as he cried, body shaking with silent sobs. Oikawa retreated into the kitchen noiselessly, deciding to give Suga a moment to himself, and instead moved about the room, turning on the kettle, full of water, and filling cups with the powder that is used to make hot chocolate. By the time Oikawa finished making the drinks, and stepped back into the livingroom, Suga had stopped crying, but was still curled up, sniffling as he stared at a blank space on the wall. 

"Hey," Oikawa spoke in a soft voice, standing before Suga with the steaming mugs in hand. Suga looked up, eyes catching on the mug the brunet held out for him, reaching with both hands to take it graciously. "I added milk to them, so it shouldn't be too hot." 

"Thank you." Suga murmured, voice hoarse. His eyes were red and puffy, bottom lip swollen from Suga biting it to hold back his sobs. 

Oikawa took a seat next to him, making sure he was far enough away so that the other wouldn't feel crowded, and sipped at his drink. 

Neither of them spoke for some time, and Oikawa didn't bother to ask what had happened; If Suga wanted to tell him, he would be all ears, but it wasn't his place to ask, if it was something his friend didn't want to confide in him about. The argument across the hall had stopped some time ago, and all was silent, so Oikawa figured it had either been resolved, or one of the alphas had left. 

"Uhm..." Suga murmured eventually, picking at the loose strands of string at the bottom of his shirt. "I'm pregnant." 

"What?!" Oikawa sat up abruptly, nearly spilling his hot chocolate in the process. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Suga snorted at Oikawa's enthusiasm. "I didn't want to bug you, since you've been so busy with Katsu, and everything."

Oikawa set his mug down on the table before he could accidentally spill it. "How far along are you?" 

"Just a couple weeks." Suga clenched and unclenched his fingers around the mug in his hands. "I told Daichi and Tetsu last week." 

Oikawa sat there for a moment, considering, before a thought hit him. 

"That's why they're fighting?" 

Suga sighed. "They're not really... fighting." When Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, Suga elaborated. "Daichi... He gets anxious sometimes. He's this big, strong, wonderful, reliable man, but the smallest thing can make him just... shut down." Oikawa nodded, and Suga continued. "He's always had a hard time with this whole thing, me and him and Tetsu being together. We assure him all the time, and we show him that we love him, but sometimes he just gets so scared. That we're going to leave him for each other, that we're going to get tired of him. And when I told them I'm pregnant..." Suga cast his gaze away from Oikawa for a moment. "He tried to leave." 

Oikawa's eyes widened, and he was about to speak, but Suga kept talking, so he didn't say a word, just listened intently. 

"He said he 'knows' the baby is Tetsu's, said he could smell it on me, which Tetsu and I both know is impossible, even for somebody with a great nose. He said he... He wants to leave to make it easier on us and him. So that we don't have to turn him away, so that he doesn't have to go through that heartbreak of being dumped." 

Suga took a sip from his drink, and Oikawa slid closer on the couch, deciding that his friend could use the support of somebodies arms around him right now. He leaned into Oikawa's touch, and the brunet ran a hand up and down the others back in soothing motions. 

"Tetsu called him out, said he was being stupid. There's no way any of us could know who the father is and... Neither of us would ever leave Dai. We both love him so much and-" Suga had to cut himself off when his body shook with a sob, and OIkawa felt the soft patter of tears landing on his neck and shoulder. "I could never leave either of them." Oikawa grabbed the mug from Suga before he could accidentally drop it, and placed it down on the table. The instant his hands were free of the mug, Suga was grasping tightly at Oikawa's shirt. The brunet didn't mind, just held him closer as he cried. 

"He'll come to his senses soon." Oikawa promised the other. "He has to. And if he doesn't, I'll personally go over their and make sure he understands." 

Suga sniffled. "You don't have to do that." He murmured. "Besides, I don't think he'd listen to you if you did." 

"I'd make him listen." Oikawa told Suga, completely serious. "But there's nothing we can do about it tonight. Let him have tonight to sort his thoughts out, and you for yours. In the morning, text both him and Kuroo, and talk it out with them. Okay?" 

Suga nodded, before whispering, "M'kay." 

Oikawa felt himself smile, and then pulled away just slightly, picking up their mugs and handing Suga his once more. "Finish your hot chocolate. I don't want anything to go to waste. Then we'll go to bed." 

Minutes later, after they had chugged their drinks, Oikawa stood from the couch to deposite their empty cups into the sink to be washed later. 

"Do you have a spare blanket?" Suga asked, still on the couch. "I don't think I could sleep here without one." 

"What?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "You're not sleeping on my couch; my bed is big enough for the two of us." Oikawa walked back to the couch, grabbed Suga's hand, and pulled him to his feet. Suga was just staring at him, shock evident in his expression as he was tugged along.

"Uhm, why are we going to be sharing a bed?" 

Oikawa snorted. "Because my couch is uncomfortable as fuck and I'm not going to let my cute pregnant friend wake up tomorrow morning with killer back pain." 

Suga hummed, deciding that answer made enough sense. 

\-- 

In the morning, Suga and Oikawa awoke to a knock on the door. It was Kuroo, who had come to let Suga know that Daichi had returned to the apartment after leaving the night before, and was ready to talk with them. After a heartfelt "Thank you" and a hug, Suga returned to his home across the hall, and Oikawa fell back asleep, happy to find that he wasn't awoken to any more arguments from his neighbours. 

\--

Everything was going great. It was going fucking fantastic. Suga, Kuroo, and Daichi had sorted everything out and were back to their overly loving, happy selves. Oikawa was getting back into shape, Katsu was growing at a healthy pace, and everything was great. 

And then it wasn't. 

Oikawa woke up one morning, rubbing his thighs together to find that they were strangely moist. His head was pounding, heart fluttering, chest heaving from rough breaths that he was seemingly unable to calm. Waves of warmth were washing through him, and Oikawa's body was already coating itself in a fine layer of sweat. 

Oikawa cursed himself, because he hadn't even thought about it, hadn't even taken the time to consider the fact that omega's heats always returned three months after giving birth, that they always came back stronger, worse than before. 

He was such an idiot. 

Oikawa turned his gaze to Katsu, lying in his crib, asleep and adorable as ever. 

He needed to make sure his son was going to be cared for. 

With a stuttering breath, and a whimper forcing its way out of his throat, Oikawa reached for his phone on the nightstand, almost dropping it to the floor as he unlocked it with shaking hands. 

\-- 

Iwaizumi groaned, irritated by the prick of pain in his neck and back, the feeling of marks being left on his face from whatever he had fallen asleep on, and the fucking annoying ring of his cell phone on next to his head. 

He was half tempted to pick it up and throw it across the room, to listen to the satisfying sound of it crashing against the wall and falling to pieces. But then Iwaizumi realized it wasn't his alarm that was going off, but the ring tone he had set specifically for Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi sat up, realizing he had fallen asleep in his desk chair in his office while working, his laptop off, probably dead from him frogetting to plug it in. He stretched, groaning at the way his back cracked, yawning with his head tilted back. He gave himself a moment to collect himself, clearing his voice before grabbing the irritating device sitting on his desk. 

What the fuck, Oikawa. 

It was five in the fucking morning. 

Iwaizumi slid the little phone icon on his screen to the right to answer his call, voice gruff as he lifted the device to his ear and spoke,

"This better be good, Trashkawa. Otherwise, I'm hanging up and going back to bed." 

Oikawa didn't respond right away, and Iwaizumi was about to repeat himself, but then he heard it; a littany of sharp, gasping breaths, littered with the occasional whine. 

"It came back," Oikawa's voice came through the speaker, soft and breathy and just a little bit desperate. "My heat came back." 

Iwaizumi cursed before he even concsiously made the decision to do so. Oikawa snorted. 

"Are you okay?" 

There was silence again.

"Yeah," Oikawa murmured, though it was puncuated by a soft whimper. "I- I need your help." 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened, and he sat up quickly in his chair. "Wha- Oikawa I can't-" 

"That's not what I mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa scolded, though he was laughing. His laugh was cut off by a sharp whine. "I- I need you to look after Katsu. I can't take care of him when I'm like this." 

Iwaizumi felt a lump forming in his throat; He wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset that Oikawa wasn't asking for his help in the way he thought. However, he was almost grateful to know that he was the one Oikawa was calling for help in this situation. 

"I texted Makki a bit ago, and he came by to get Katsu. I didn't want you to-" Oikawa's breath seemed to hitch, and Iwaizumi felt his heart clench in his chest, trying to ignore the way blood was rushing south just from hearing Oikawa in the early stages of his heat. "I didn't want you to have to come here and deal with this. I know how hard it is for you to resist me." 

Iwaizumi snorted, and then a thought hit him. 

"I don't have any of Katsu's stuff here." Iwaizumi told Oikawa. "No crib, no diapers, no formula." 

Oikawa huffed a breath. "I took care of that; Makki is bringing his stuff over with him. There's this portable crib that you just unfold. and he has a whole bag of diapers and clothes and formula for you." 

Iwaizumi stood from his desk chair, leaving the office and making his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee; He wanted to be as awake as possible by the time Makki arrived with Katsu. 

"Will you be okay?" Iwaizumi asked as he filled a the coffeepot with water and than poured it into the back of the machine. "Do you need anything?" 

There was a shuffling noise on the other end of the line. "No, I'm fine. it's not too bad yet so I should be okay for the next couple hours, but-" Oikawa sighed, and Iwaizumi paused in his movements as he scooped a spoon of coffee grounds into the filter. "I'm trying to build a nest and I don't think I'm doing it right." 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, forgetting for a moment that Oikawa was unable to see him. "A nest?" He questioned, a little bit confused. "Since when did you nest?' 

Oikawa laughed. "I don't know!" He exclaimed. "My first thought when I woke up was 'someone needs to take care of Katsu', then it was 'damn I'm horny', and third it was 'I need to make a fucking nest'. Okay?" 

Iwaizumi nearly choked on air at the sudden mention of his friend being horny, but tried to keep the conversation on track. "Apparently things like that can change after an omega gives birth," Iwaizumi told him casually, turning on the coffeemaker and leaning back against the counter. "Like my mom. Before she had me, she nested all the time. Afterwards, she hated nesting, says she feels too claustrophobic in a nest now." 

Oikawa hummed in interest. 

There was a knock at Iwaizumi's door. 

"Hey, I gotta go; Makki is here with Katsu, and he's probably going to make me carry all that stuuf in." Oikawa snorted at the alpha's annoyed tone. "You sure you'll be okay?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Oikawa promised. "I'll just... masturbate aggressively and watch netflix for the next week while you have all the fun in the world with my son." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "Yeah, Okay. have fun." 

He could almost hear Oikawa's grin. "I wi~ill" 

Iwaizumi sighed, muttering a quick "Bye" before hanging up.

\-- 

Oikawa stared at the piece of fabric lying on the bed in front of him, contemplating. 

He could smell the scent of his favourite alpha on it even from here, mixed with the vague scent of his sweat and the tiny hint of cologne he always wore. It was tempting, fuck, it was so tempting, but he could alredy feel the little twinge of guilt coursing through him, but decided, what the heck, he was going to make the most of this situation. 

\-- 

Twenty minutes after Iwaizumi had hung up on his phone call with Oikawa, Iwaizumi sat at his kitchen table with Hanamaki, chatting over coffee as Katsu slept soundly in the crib in the other room. He was just mentioning something about how he wanted to redecorate the livingroom, when his phone dinged from his pocket. 

"Oh my fucking god." Iwaizumi muttered to himself, disbelieving as he stared at the text he had just recieved from Oikawa, throat going dry. "Holy shit." 

Hanamaki raised a nearly nonexistent eyebrow at him as he sipped from his mug. "What?" 

Iwaizumi slid his phone across the table towards his friend, barely believing what he had just seen with his own eyes. 

The text had been a picture, one Oikawa had definitely just taken. He was wearing one of Iwaizumi's shirts, easily recognized as one of the few Iwaizumi had left their after one of their runs, when he had showered and changed into the extra pair of clothes he had formed a habit of bringing along with him. All he could see of Oikawa was his chin and downwards, all the way to the bottom of the shirt, where he found that Oikawa was wearing no more than a pair of tiny, tiny blue shorts. the picture itself wouldn't be so enticing if he hadn't caught a peak of those pale thighs, flushed pink with arousal, and his bare neck and shoulder, where the collar of the shirt had ridden down. Iwaizumi remembered having those thighs wrapped around his shoulders, those shoulders under his lips and teeth, and suddenly Iwaizumi felt the cloying need to run over there right now and take Oikawa for a second time. 

But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the caption that he had sent along with it. 

<< Iwa-chan, look what I found! It still smells like you! It smells so good that I just had to try it on.

Another text followed it quickly. 

<< But now that I have it on, I don't think I want to take it off. 

Hanamaki read over the text, before glancing up at Iwaizumi with an utterly shocked expression. 

"Holy shit." The omega muttered. 

Iwaizumi could only agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's come to my attention that I haven't yet expressed my gratitude to you guys who read this crappy little fic of mine. Your comments and kudo's really mean the world to me - even the less friendly comments - and it really inspires me whenever I'm feeling down. Your feedback is so important to me and the fact that you guys take the time to comment on my writing is just... so amazing. I know I don't usually reply directly to comments, but just know that I do read all of them, and I appreciate every single one. 
> 
> This fic for me started out as just a small project, since I wanted to write A/B/O Iwaoi. I never really thought about how much time and planning I would end up putting into this fic. I"m at a point where I know exactly how I want this fic to go form here on out, and how I want these characters to develop and how I want them to act and feel through everything that will take place. And though we're at a point where Oikawa and Iwaizumi are growing closer to being a couple, I have so much planned for after that, and I don't plan on ending this fic until that has all come to pass. I've grown so attached to this story through just these seven chapters so far, and part of that is owed to you guys. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy my writing!


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi turned his gaze to Oikawa and found that the brunet was staring at him through droopy eyes. 
> 
> "Don't leave..." Oikawa breathed out. "Please." 
> 
> Iwaizumi snorted, and settled down on the ground next to the tub. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised. 
> 
> Oikawa smiled drowsily, and Iwaizumi couldn't help thinking that he looked so beautiful like this, all soft and sleepy, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. He had to fight the urge to kiss Oikawa silly right then and there

Well, fuck. 

"He's wearing my shirt." Iwaizumi muttered, staring blankly at the wooden table below him, trying to quell the dryness in his throat. "Literally half an hour ago he said he was going to spend the next week 'mastubrating aggressivly', and now he's wearing my shirt." 

Hanamaki snorted. "Honestly, I've done far worse to Issei during my heat. One time it came while he was away on vacation with his family, and I spent the enire time sending him pictures as I fucked myself with various toys, telling him just how good they made me feel." Makki sighed almost whistfully at the memory. "He was fucking pissed that I even suggested anything was better than him, but the way he fucked me once he got home was so fucking worth it." 

Iwaizumi glared. "yeah, but you guys are a couple! Me and Oikawa are just close friends who accidentally fucked!' He slumped in his chair. "Honestly, if I didn't think he was doing this only because of his heat, I would go over there and punch him right in his gorgeous face." 

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow at him, arms crossing as he leaned back in his chair. "Is that really what you think?" 

Iwaizumi stared at Hanamaki blankly, tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

"You think he sent you that-" The omega vaguely gestured to Iwaizumi's phone. "Because of his heat?" Hanamaki sighed. "You're even more dense than I thought." 

Hanamaki snatched up Iwaizumi's phone from where it was sitting on the table, opening it up to the text Oikawa had sent him.

"What is going on in this photo?" Hanamaki asked. Iwaizumi shrugged.

"He's wearing my shrt?" 

Hanamaki nodded. "A shirt that smells like you. And what would happen if an alpha, say, walked into Oikawa's apartment right now to bond with an omega in heat, and found another alpha's scent on him?" 

Iwaizumi paused in thought before responding. "They'd think he's already taken by another alpha." 

"Exactly." Hanamaki responded. "And he knows this. So by wearing your shirt right now, what is he saying?" 

Iwaizumi just shrugged and took a sip from his mug, unsure. "He's saying that he belongs to you." 

Iwaizumi's spluttered, and shook his head. "No way! Me and Oikawa aren't- we've never been a-" He cut himself off, not knowing what he was even trying to say.

"Hajime, in all these years, has Tooru ever dated - or even shown interest in -another alpha?" 

Iwaizumi thought for a moment; Oikawa really hadn't. 

Oikawa had never been with an alpha - or anybody else - before. Sure, before he presented, he went out with a cute omega girl from their class for a few weeks, but they had never gone beyond flirting and holding hands. He'd never - not even once - showed legitimate interest in anybody before. 

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head. 

"And what about you two? for as long as me and Issei have known you guys, you've always been super clingy with each other. You've always acted like more of a couple than me and Issei, even!" Hanamaki snorted. "And Oikawa even asked you to help him during his heat." Iwaizumi was about to say something, but Hanamaki cut him off. "I know what your thinking: "He was just desperate, he would've asked any alpha to fuck him right then"," Hanamaki paused for a moment, as if trying to formulate the words he needed to get out what he wantd to say. 

"Back in highschool - before me and Issei got together - Oikawa injured his knee, remember?" Iwaizumi nodded, just listening with a blank epression on his face as his friend spoke. "He was off school for a couple months, because he couldn't walk. You were sick for a few of those days, so me and Issei had to go bring him his homework."

Iwaizumi rememebred this well. It was usually his job to take Oikawa his homework and help the omega finish it. That day he had a terrible headache that had sprung up the day before and refused to go away, so he stayed home.

"We went over there together, since we figured we would hang out with him for a bit. But we didn't even think about his heat; it hadn't even occured to us to think about his heat cycle while he was off school." 

Iwaizumi's breath halted in his throat. 

"His parent's weren't home; they were still at work, and we had no idea that he was in heat until we got to his room." Hanamaki sighed. "We walked in, and there he was, naked as the day he was born, desperate and whining on his bed, that leg of his still in that supid brace from the hospital. He took one look at us; I really expected Matsu to jump him, or Oikawa to start crying out to him, but it didn't happen. Oikawa - despite being in the middle of his heat, despite all that need and desire - didn't want Issei. He just curled up in his bed and looked away from us." 

"He didn't want Issei. This strong, handsome, loveable alpha. Even in his heat, even though his body must have been aching for Issei, he didn't want him." Hanamaki was looking at Iwaizumi with sharp eyes, and the alpha almost felt like a caged animal, trapped, unable to escape. "When you walked in on Oikawa, what happened?" 

"He begged me, instantly." Iwaizumi muttered. "The second I walked in, he-" Iwaizumi cast his eyes away, stared into his nearly empty mug of coffee as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe. "But what does that have to do with anything?" 

Hanamaki just stared at him incredulously; He really was beginning to feel as though he was talking to a child. 

"It has to do with everything, Hajime!" Hanamaki exclaimed. "The shirt, the closeness between you two, the fact that he's never even been interested in any alpha ever. Fuck, Hajime, he gave birth to your child!" He ran a hand through his hair. "You're so fucking dense, Hajime. Even after all this bullshit, he's telling you that he's yours, he always has been." The omega sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "He might not be aware that he's doing it, but he is."

Iwaizumi really didn't know what to make of this. Oikawa was his? Sure, he had always had feelings for Oikawa that he knew were stronger than those of a close friend. He had accepted those feelings years ago, and he knew that Oikawa had returned those feelings to some extent, but he had never really wanted to push their relationship any further, at risk of losing Oikawa. That's why, when Oikawa got pregnant, and chose to make his decision on his own, Iwaizumi let him. He didn't want to push anything. Didn't want to risk losing the only omega he had ever wanted to be with.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Iwaizumi questioned with a huff. "Why not before? Why not when Oikawa got pregnant?" 

Hanamaki's gaze softened, and his shoulders slumped. "It wasn't the right time, I guess. I figured, eventually, you two idiots would figure it out on your own, but when Oikawa got pregnant, and you still didn't get together... I decided you two need a little push." Hanamaki stood, moving to refill his empty mug, topping up Iwaizumi's, too. "But it wasn't the right time; You guys weren't talking, and Oikawa was going through so much stress, that I didn't want to do more harm than good by trying to get you two together." 

Iwaizumi sighed, taking a long gulp of his coffee as an excuse to not speak as he mulled over his thoughts in his head. 

"So, should I call him? Try to talk about things?" Iwaizumi huffed. "I don't know what I need to do." 

Hanamaki returned to his seat in front of Iwaizumi. "No, definitely not." Iwaizumi was about to protest, but Hanamaki continued to speak. "Take the next few days to think things over and come up with a plan; Don't do anything about it while he's still in his heat." The omega grinned. "Oh, and don't forget to have Tooru make me some of that delicious banana bread of his when you get the chance; Think of it as a way to thank me and Issei for all the bullshit we put up with in the last year."

Iwaizumi snorted, but nodded. He quickly downed the coffee in his mug before standing. "Thanks, Makki. Really." He glanced momentarily towards the livingroom, surprised that he hadn't heard so much as a peep from Katsu since they set him up in his crib. "Would you mind staying for a bit? I still need to shower, and don't want to leave him alone while I'm in there." 

Hanamaki nodded, and smiled. "No problem. I got the morning off today, anyways." 

Iwaizumi dumped his mug into the sink. 

"Don't drink all my coffee or burn the building down while I'm in there." He tossed a teasing smile over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. 

"I only caught the coffee maker on fire once!" Hanamaki wailed. "Only once!" 

Iwaizumi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. 

\--

The second day of Oikawa's heat was the worst. Almost worse than anything Oikawa had ever felt. 

He supposed it was because he had gone a full year without a heat at all; He'd gone a year without it, a year without the cloying need and desperate arousal, and now it was coming back full force. 

Oikawa was sobbing, rutting desperately against the sheets of his bed as his only vibrator whirred inside of him, drawing deep gasps and needy whines from his throat. Oikawa rolled his hips to grind his cock against the sheets, wailing to himself when that wasn't enough. 

He brought a hand underneath his body to palm at his aching cock, feeling almost embarrassed at the ragged moan it made him let out. 

He had been like this since he had woken up, had been needy and horny and desperate. Suga had dropped by earlier to check up on him, to make sure he ate and stayed hydrated, but he'd been too distressed and needy to bring himself to eat. Unable to walk on his shaky legs, Suga had fetched Oikawa his toy, had at least made sure he drank some water before leaving him to take care of himself. 

Now, Oikawa was crying into his pillow, fisting his cock in his hand and rolling his hips, trying to get the vibrator to go deeper, to go where he needed it to go without using his hands. 

Oikawa felt his mind wander, his thoughts drift to the only person, the only alpha, who he wanted to be there with him right now. He wanted to be staring into emerald green eyes, to be touched and caressed by calloused hands that could be oh-so soft when they needed to be. He needed to feel dark skin against his, to smell that strong alpha scent that soothed and aroused him simultaneously. 

Oikawa imagined Iwaizumi's fingers digging into his thighs, his cock and his knot deep inside him, just like it had been a year ago. With disjointed thoughts, Oikawa imagined Iwaizumi eating him out, his tongue working inside of Oikawa in a way that had him shaking. He was still fisting at his cock, still whining and crying against his pillow in frustration, but he could feel his orgasm nearing, could feel it building deep in his stomach. 

Oikawa imagined being on his hands and knees with Iwaizumi above him, Iwaizumi behind him, Iwaizumi inside him, just making him feel so good and desperate and bringing him closer and closer- 

Oikawa came over his hand with a sob and a keen, eyes squeezing shut as his hips bucked. Then he collapsed against the mattress, not even caring that he was lying in his own cum and slick as he breathed heavily. The vibrator was still whirring inside of him, making him whine from the oversensitiviy as he reached back to pull it out and turn it off, dropping it to the mattress next to him. Oikawa hated the empty feeling that came after that, and he wished that he had a knotting toy so that he could be as full as he needed to be. Even moreso, he just wished Iwaizumi was here with him, kissing him and holding him and making it all better.

The next few days were a blur of desperation and arousal and a few blessed hours of sleep in between. Late at night, on the last day of his heat, Oikawa was slumped against the pillows on his bed. The need and desire was fading, leaving him tired and heavy-limbed. He knew he should get up and clean himself, knew he should wash his soiled sheets and try to get back to some semblance of normal, but he was just too drained. 

Oikawa may have fallen asleep, but he couldn't really be sure. All he knew was that one second, he was lying on his bed, trying to decide how to get himself into the bathroom without passing out, and the next thing he knew, he was looking out the window to find that the sun was beginning to rise. There was a noise in his apartment, something that sounded like the opening and closing of a door, someone kicking off shoes. Then there was the sound of light footsteps; socked feet making their way across his wooden floors. 

The bedroom door creaked open, and Iwaizumi's head appeared in the crack. Oikawa watched as the alpha sniffed at the air, as if checking that the coast was clear before he stepped into the room. 

"I-Iwa-" Oikawa croaked out, his throat dry and raw as Iwaizumi stepped towards the bed. The alpha seemed to be purposely keeping his eyes on Oikawa's face, avoiding looking at Oikawa's body as thought just seeing it would send him into a frenzy. 

"Hey, Tooru." Iwaizumi greeted, voice soft as he seated himself next to Oikawa on the bed. He reached a hand over to tentatively pet at Oikawa's sweat matted hair. "Suga called. He said your heat was over, but you'd probably need someone to take care of you today while your body recovers." 

Oikawa licked at his dry, chapped lips. His mind was still fuzzy, muddled with sleep and the remaining affects of his heat. It took him a while to register what Iwaizumi had said, but then he nodded slowly. 

"I'm going to pick you up, okay? Just to take you into the bathroom so I can clean you up." Iwaizumi waited for Oikawa to nod again before lifting the omega into his arms, mindful of his oversensitive lower half. 

Oikawa was instantly enveloped in Iwaizumi's scent. He rested his head against the alpha's shoulder, nuzzling close to his scent glands and letting out content little purring noises. He didn't notice the flush of Iwaizumi's cheeks at the action, or when the alpha buried his nose into the omega's hair to inhale his sweet scent. Once they were in the bathroom, Iwaizumi carefully lowered Oikawa into the tub, petted over the omega's hair as he leaned over and turned on the tap, not hot enough to feel painful on Oikawa's sensitive skin, but enough so that he wouldn't feel cold. 

Iwaizumi moved away so that he could find a wash cloth, but the omega reached out and grabbed at his shirt, preventing him from leaving. Iwaizumi turned his gaze to Oikawa and found that the brunet was staring at him through droopy eyes. 

"Don't leave..." Oikawa breathed out. "Please." 

Iwaizumi snorted, and settled down on the ground next to the tub. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised. 

Oikawa smiled drowsily, and Iwaizumi couldn't help thinking that he looked so beautiful like this, all soft and sleepy, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. He had to fight the urge to kiss Oikawa silly right then and there. He knew now wasn't the time; They had things they needed to talk about, but that would have to wait until he was more present, mentally. The omega still seemed a bit fuzzy, as though he was still in a state of half-sleep. 

As the bathtub filled, Iwaizumi lifted a hand to pet through the omega's hair again, and was surprised when Oikawa let out a little purr at the contact, leaning into the touch. Once the bathtub was full, Iwaizumi turned the tap off and moved to sit at the edge of the tub, close to Oikawa's head. 

Iwaizumi rolled up his sleeves, and dipped his hands into the water, cupping them and bringing them up to he could pour water over Oikawa's hair. He repeated the process until Oikawa's hair was completely doused, and then leaned over so that he could grab the bottle of shampoo. As he massaged it into Oikawa's scalp, the omega continued to purr, smiling softly to himself. Iwaizumi rinsed Oikawa's hair, careful to keep the shampoo from getting into Oikawa's eyes, and then repeated the process with the conditioner. 

As time went on, Oikawa seemed to come back to himself little by little. 

"Where's Katsu?" Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi rinsed the conditioner out of his hair, the omega's voice airy and light. 

"He's in the livingroom," Iwaizumi capped the bottle of conditioner and returned it to it's shelf, picking up the bottle of bodywash. He backed away momentarily to search under the counter for a washcloth, and was quick to return to Oikawa's side. "He was sound asleep when we got here, so I just set up his other crib and left him in there to sleep." 

Oikawa nodded and hummed. "Thank you for taking care of him, Iwa-chan." Oikawa rested his head back and let his eyes droop shut. "I don't know what I would do without you." 

Iwaizumi huffed a breath as he doused the cloth in water, then poured a hefty amount of bodywash onto it. "How many times do I have to tell you? Katsu is my son. I'm his father. There's no way I'm ever-" Iwaizumi leaned in close, so that when Oikawa opened his eyes, he could see the honesty - and some other emotion that Oikawa couldn't quite decipher - in the alpha's gaze. "-Ever leaving either of you. Okay?" Iwaizumi began to gently run the soaped up cloth along the omega's chest, cleaning away sweat and grime from the last few days. Oikawa shouldn't have been surprised that the alpha didn't seem to be staring at his body in a sexual manner; He was just cleaning him, just being a responsible, helpful, alpha with no ulterior motives other then to care for the omega before him. 

"I know we have a lot of issues we need to work through, both by ourselves and together. I know things aren't perfect between us. Hell, I don't know if they ever will be." Iwaizumi dragged the cloth down to Oikawa's stomach. "But no matter what, I will never leave you." 

Iwaizumi knew that he probably should've waited a bit longer to approach a topic that was so emotionally heavy, and that thought was confirmed when Oikawa began to sniffle, when the omega had to turn his head away so that the alpha wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. 

"Wha- What are you saying?" Oikawa asked, raising a wet hand to try and wipe away his tears; the soapy water on his hands only made it worse. 

"You know what I'm saying, Tooru." Iwaizumi placed the cloth down next to him, giving up on cleaning Oikawa for now in favor of saying what he needed to say. "Me and Takahiro had a talk a few days ago. He- He made me realize things that I hadn't ever thought to realize. Or, maybe I had just been denying them." Iwaizumi took a deep breath to steady himself, though it was shaky, as he, too, was holding back tears. 

"I love you, Tooru. I have for- I can't really say how long I've loved you for. Maybe I have since we were teenagers, maybe even since we were kids sneaking over to each others houses at night, just so we could fall asleep in each others arms." Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hand, gentle but firm. "Takahiro... He helped me realize that I'm not alone in these feelings. That you love me too. Maybe even as much as I love you." 

Oikawa sniffled again, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back sobs. "I want to try to be together, Tooru. Together, like we should've been years ago. I want to hold you and kiss you and take you on dates. No more pretending, no more acting as though I haven't spent my entire life waiting for the day I could finally make you mine; the day I could become yours." 

"If you want that," Iwaizumi continued, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Oikawa's bare shoulder, "If you still want me, after everything we've been through, then tell me. Tell me that you want me, and I'll be yours." 

"And- and if I don't?" Oikawa asked, his voice strained. "If I don't want to be with you?" 

Oikawa could feel hot, wet tears drip onto his shoulder. 

"Then that's your choice." Iwaizumi whispered, as if forcing himself to speak any louder would cause him to break down into the sobs he was trying so hard to hold back. "I will never force anything on you. I just- I want you to be happy." 

Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi, and the alpha leaned back to that he could meet Oikawa's gaze. His eyes were red and puffy from tears that were still streaming down his cheeks, and he looked as though he was seconds away from a complete breakdown. 

Then he smiled, and Iwaizumi's heart stopped. 

"I love you." Oikawa hiccuped a sob as he spoke those three little words that meant so much. "I love you, I love you." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, almost pulling him down into the tub. "I- I love you so fucking much, Iwa-chan! I want- I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine." 

Iwaizumi couldn't help it when he body began to shake, when his shoulders quaked from the sobs that wracked his body. Iwaizumi brought his arms up and around Oikawa, who moved to kneel in the tub so that they could hold each other closer. Neither of them cared about the water sloshing out of the tub and landing on the floor. 

"I love you, Tooru." Iwaizumi sobbed against Oikawa's hair. "So much. I love you so much." The omega nodded, sniffled and pulled back just slightly so they could look into each others eyes. 

Iwaizumi wasn't really sure who moved first. If it was him, or if it was Oikawa, or if they had both leaned in at the same time. But the next thing either of them knew, they were kissing, lips slotted together. They cried into each other; could both taste the salt of each other's tears on their lips. But somehow, that just made them both want more. 

"Love you," Oikawa murmured against the alpha's lips, his alpha's lips. They repeated it, over and over and over until they were both breathless, until they had to pull a way in fear of passing out from lack of oxygen. Then they just stared at each other, just stared and held each other until their tears dried on their cheeks and the bath water began to lose it's heat.

"Let's finished getting you cleaned up," Iwaizumi suggested, pecking Oikawa's lips softly before grabbing the washcloth again. "Then we can go see our son, and I'll make breakfast." Oikawa nodded, leaning back and letting Iwaizumi finish the job of washing down his body. Oikawa was thankful that Iwaizumi was being so careful with him; his body was still sore, skin still sensitive. Iwaizumi was nothing but gentle as he wiped off Oikawa's thighs, before moving down to his calves. He was oh-so-gentle when he pressed a kiss to Oikawa's knee; The one that was still sore from injuries he had recieved years ago. 

Once he finished washing and rinsing Oikawa's body, Iwaizumi helped the omega out of the tub, letting Oikawa hold onto his shoulder to steady his sore legs. Iwaizumi grabbed a towel from the shelf, and carefully dried the water off of Oikawa's body, scattering his face and neck and shoulders with kisses the whole time. Then he led Oikawa back into the brunet's bedroom and helped him dress in a T-shirt that Iwaizumi knew, for a fact, was his own, and a pair of his favourite PJ shorts. 

"How was it, taking care of Katsu this week?" Oikawa asked as they made their way down the hallway. "You didn't accidentally lose any diapers down the toilet?" 

Iwaizumi snorted, held Oikawa's hand in his as they walked. "Course not! I'm a perfect father!" 

Oikawa laughed and bumped his hip against Iwaizumi's. "Of course you are, Hajime." 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "So I'm 'Hajime' now? What happened to 'Iwa-chan'?" 

"I'm still going to call you that! I just want to try calling you by your given name, too. Because..." Oikawa turned his face away, a slight blush coating his cheeks. "We're... we're a couple, now, right? And couples do those kinds of things." 

Iwaizumi grinned, wrapping an arm around the omega's waist and pulling him close so that they were chest to chest. "Of course, we're a couple now, Dummykawa." Oikawa huffed indignantly at the nickname, but he was smiling. "And you can call me whatever you want, baby." 

Oikawa's cheeks flushed darker. "Baby?! If you call me that all the time, I just might explode!" 

Iwaizumi chuckled and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek. "That's the point." 

They stood in the entrance of the livingroom for a few more minutes, just bantering back and forth and sharing kisses, until there was a soft cry from the crib where Katsu had been sleeping. 

"Looks like he's up," Oikawa pressed a chaste kiss to Iwaizumi's lips and stepped out of his arms. "Time for me to get back to Mommy Duty." The omega shuffled over to the crib, bending over at the waist so that he could lift Katsu into his arms. "Hi, baby." He cooed, carressing lightly over the sleepy babies dark cheeks. "Momma's here, don't cry." 

Oikawa turned to glance at Iwaizumi, soft smile remaining on his face. "When did you feed him last? I think he's hungry." 

Iwaizumi thought for a moment. "Only a few hours ago. Around midnight, maybe?" 

Oikawa nodded. "I'm gonna feed him again now. Do you mind?" 

Iwaizumi shook his head, stepping close to that he could press a quick kiss to Oikawa's cheek. "Course not. I'm going to start on breakfast; Do you want something specific?" 

"Western style?" The omega suggested. "I'm really craving some good ol' bacon right now." 

Iwaizumi nodded, gave Oikawa another kiss - just because he could - and then retreated to the kitchen. 

As Iwaizumi searched the kitchen for the ingredients he needed to make an awsome western style breakfast, Iwaizumi couldn't prevent the huge grin that formed on his face. He was just so happy. After all this time, after all these years dancing around the topic of their feelings for each other, it was all on the table. They both loved each other, both wanted to be together, and no matter what, they were going to make it work. All these years, it had felt as though there was this invisible weight on his shoulders, holding him down. And now, finally, he had finally let that weight go. 

Iwaizumi was just dropping a teaspoon of butter into the pan for the eggs when his phone began to ring in his pocket. As Iwaizumi fished it out, he hoped to all of the gods in the universe that it wasn't the hospital calling. He'd had to bend a lot of ruled and make a lot of promises to get this extra day of work off after Oikawa's heat, and if they changed their mind and asked him to come in, Iwaizumi worried that he might just collapse to the floor then and there. 

Luckily, it wasn't work. Instead, it was his pink haired cream puff loving best friend. 

"So, am I getting free banana bread? Or nah?" Was the first thing Hanamaki said once Iwaizumi picked up the phone. 

The alpha sighed. "You and your obsession with free food." He moved to grab the carton of eggs out of the fridge. The bacon was already frying in it's pan, and all Iwaizumi really had to worry about now was the hashbrowns. "I'll see if I can get Oikawa to make you some, but he's way too tired to do it today." 

There was a surprised noise on the other end of the line. "Wait, you're there with him right now?" 

"Mhm," Iwaizumo grabbed the fork and flipped the bacon strips. "I came over to take care of him for the day, since his body still needs to recover. We talked this morning, and... You were right, Makki. About his feelings." He cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact that he was still a bit emotional over the whole situation. "We've decided to try being together as a couple." 

There was a happy little "Whoop!" in the background, and then Hanamaki was laughing. 

"Sorry, I think Issei is just a bit excited that our two favourite idiots are finally getting together." 

Iwaizumi snorted, cracking an eggshell on the edge of the pan. "Or, maybe he's just hyped over the possibility of free banana bread." 

Hanamaka snorted. "That too." There was silence for a few moments. "Listen Hajime, I'm seriously happy for you guys. I know the two of us give you both a lot of shit, but we just want you guys to be happy." Iwaizumi felt himself smile at Hanamaki's words. "Just take your time, okay? Don't rush into anything, no matter how tempting it seems to do so. Your situation is still delicate, and you need to treat it as such."

Iwaizumi nodded, but then remembered the omega couldn't see him through the phone. "I know, Makki. Later, I'm going to suggest that we take things slow. I don't want to hurry it and end up making another mistake." 

"Good man," There was a shuffling on the other end, then the sound of a voice in the background, and Hanamaki laughing. "Sorry, Hajime. I gotta go. It's almost Issei's rut, and he's being a huge attention whore. I'll call you later!" 

Iwaizumi barely had time to say 'bye' before the line went dead. Iwaizumi was quick to pocket his phone and get back to cooking. He was just plating their meals when Oikawa entered the room, Katsu gurgling cheerily in his mothers arms. 

"Was that Makki on the phone?" The omega questioned as he stepped over, his eyes lighting up at the sight of food sitting on the counter. 

"Yeah," Iwaizumi smiled. "He wanted to check in on us. Apparently he thinks we can't handle things on our own." 

Oikawa chuckled. "Well, it did take this long to confess our feelings, so maybe they're right." 

Iwaizumi snorted."Yeah, I guess." 

Oikawa grinned, leaned forward and stole a kiss. They both melted into it, basking in the fact that now, this was something they could actually do. They could kiss and touch and hold each other as much as they wanted. 

When Iwaizumi pulled away, he turned and grabbed the plates full of food. "Come on, let's eat." 

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi to the table, and they sat across from each other with cheesy little smiles on their faces. Iwaizumi held Katsu while Oikawa ate, cooing in a way that would be embarrassing in the eyes of most alphas, and handed him back once it was his turn to eat. 

"He's getting so big," Oikawa commented happily as he cradled Katsu against his chest. "It's almost weird, knowing that he's already three months old." 

Iwaizumi smiled, swallowed a bite of egg before speaking. "He's getting a lot more active. He should be able to move around a bit more on his own soon, right?" 

Oikawa nodded. "Within the next few months. His developement is slower than other babies his age, but he should get there soon." He grinned when Katsu reached out and grabbed at Oikawa's hands. "He'll do it at his own pace." 

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Oikawa perked up, as though a thought had just occured to him. 

"Ooh! It's October! I almost forgot." Iwaizumi tilted his head in confusion, but Oikawa continued. "Suga-Chan wants to hold a Halloween party at the end of the month! I was wondering if you wanted to go?" 

Iwaizumi sighed, though he was smiling. Oikawa had always been a fan of Halloween, ever since they were children. He'd always loved dressing up and going out for the evening. When it was younger, they'd do trick-or-treating. When they got to highschool age, they'd spend the night at a party, usually the huge Halloween bash their senpai threw every year. 

There was no way Iwaizumi was going to deny Oikawa the opportunity to dress up and have a good time with his friends. 

"That sounds fun, actually." He swallowed down another bite of food before continuing. "Do you know what you want to go as?" 

Oikawa smiled in a way that let Iwaizumi know that he was up to something. "Oh, I have a few ideas. Me and Suga-chan are gonna make our costumes together." 

Iwaizumi was suddenly very concerned. 

He didn't know much about Suga, had only met him a few times oustide of volleyball. But he knew that anybody who got along with Oikawa so well had to be at least on some level of deviousness. If these two teamed up, it would most likely be the end of the world for all of their friends. 

But, once again, Iwaizumi wasn't going to ruin the omega's fun. 

"What about Katsu? Are we going to dress him up, too?" 

Oikawa nodded and smiled. 

"Yeah, but it's not Katsu's costume that I'm concerned about." He gave Iwaizumi a look. "I'm not letting you repeat the same fiasco that was your costume in first year." 

To be honest, Iwaizumi didn't really seem what the problem was. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. "So what if I had a dove instead of a parot on my shoulder? Don't put pirates in a box, Shittykawa." 

Oikawa huffed and pouted. "It wasn't just the dove!" He looked as though he was about ready to pass out at the memory. "All you wore for your costume was a brown vest, and a pair of Khaki shorts! One, you barely put any effort into your costume! Two, you have terrible fashion sense! Three, all night, all I could stare at was your fucking biceps!" 

"You were staring at my biceps?" Iwaizumi asked, completely missing the point of the entire conversation.

Oikawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose irritatedly. "Yes, I was staring at your biceps. But that isn't the point." 

"What is it?" 

"The point is that you're terrible with costumes, and you should just let me take care of it. I can take your measurements, and do the rest myself." 

Now Iwaizumi was really concerned. Whatever Oikawa had up his sleeve wasn't going to be good. Not that he wasn't good at what he did; really, he was, and he could do anything he set his mind to. But, he was also a devious little shit who was no doubt planning on ruining Iwaizumi in the eyes of their friends with some humiliating costume. 

"Fine," Iwaizumi huffed. "But I swear, if you humiliate me in front of everybody, I'm gonna kick your ass." 

"Ooh, Kinky!" Oikawa winked, and the alpha sighed. 

What had he gotten himself into? 

Later, once Iwaizumi finished his meal, the two sat down on the couch together, curling up side by side, Iwaizumi's arm draped around Oikawa's waist. Iwaizumi picked up the remote and flicked the telivision on to some random channel, though he knew neither of them would be watching it. 

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa murmured after a few moments of silence. Iwaizumi turned his head to see that Oikawa was gnawing at his lower lip almost nervously, still clutching Katsu in his arms. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think things would be different if we had gotten together earlier?" The omega asked, his eyes drifting down to the infant that was gripping tightly at his fingers. "Do you think we still would've had Katsu, or that we would've waited?" 

"Do you really want my opinion?" Iwaizumi asked, tilted his head to the side contemplatively. Oikawa nodded. 

"I don't care." Iwaizumi told Oikawa in all seriousness. Oikawa stared at him with wide eyes, and Iwaizumi continued. "Of course, I wish we had both been honest about our feelings earlier, but we still ended up here, didn't we? It might have taken longer, but now we're together." Iwaizumi shifts a bit so he can nuzzle against the top of Oikawa's head. "We're here, we have a baby together. Sure, we went through a lot of stuff to finally get to where we are, but that doesn't mean I'd change it. There's no use in wondering about the past now that we have a whole future to look forward to." 

There was silence for a few moments, Oikawa just staring down at Katsu in his arms. Just as Iwaizumi was beginning to worry that he had upset Oikawa, the omega snorted. 

"Oh my god- I can't believe I'm in love with such a sap!" Oikawa grinned, leaned forward and pecked at Iwaizumi's lips. "Such a cheesy, sappy, man." Oikawa cooed and nuzzled against Iwaizumi as the alpha sighed in relief. 

Iwaizumi leaned in close, pressed his own slightly chapped lips against Oikawa's with a smile. "I love you too, Tooru." 

After that, they spent most of the day just lazing around Oikawa's apartment together, talking and laughing and cooing over their beloved son. I was almost strange, how natural it felt for them to fall into the comfort of being a couple. By lunch, it almost felt as though he and Oikawa had been together for years, instead of just a few hours. Maybe it was because of how long they had known each other, or the fact that they had always been so close. The added intimacy of kissing and holding each other and flirting wasn't much of a leap from where their relationship had been before Oikawa had gotten pregnant. 

The most taxing thing they had done during the day was clean Oikawa's room, removing the remaining evidence of his heat. Really, it wasn't that taxing for Oikawa; His body was still sore and stiff, so Iwaizumi did most of the work. But it was still embarassing to watch as Iwaizumi stripped away his soiled sheets and replaced them with new ones. For Iwaizumi, the hard part of the situation was dealing with that lingering scent. It had been easier to deal with when he was busy taking care of Oikawa; cleaning him up and dressing him and the whole 'confessing his love' thing. But now, the scent of Oikawa's passing heat was attacking his senses and making it almosr hard for him to breathe. It took everything in him just to supress the erection that was threatening to make an appearance from the sweet scent, the urge to pull Oikawa onto the bed and fill him up with a second child. 

With that thought, Iwaizumi had to shake himself, had moved to the window and pushed it open so that he could properly air out the room. He reminded himself that he had made the decision to take things slow with Oikawa, to not rush into anything like sex or bonding despite how much his instincts urged him to. 

Part of his reasoning for wanting to take things slow was Oikawa; He was still dealing with a lot, hadn't had the same amount of time to mull over his feelings that Iwaizumi did. The omega had spent the last year being completelt focused on the child that they had brought into this world, hadn't had time to worry about relationships or bonding or anything of the sort. Part of Iwaizumi worried that Oikawa had only returned his feelings because Iwaizumi was the father of his child, that he was onlt deciding to be with Iwaizumi because of societies opinion of single omega parents. And though Iwaizumi knew Oikawa wasn't the type of person to let the opinions of society sway his decision, Iwaizumi didn't want to rush anything and force Oikawa into making a commitment that he wasn't ready for, that he might come to regret in the future. 

So Iwaizumi sat Oikawa down on the couch just after lunch, decided to be completely honest with Oikawa and told him exactly how he felt. The omega listened intently, though he seemed a bit confused when Iwaizumi expressed his worries to Oikawa. Iwaizumi was just thankful that the brunet didn't get mad at him for thinking that way. If anything, he seemed relieved. 

"You know that's not why I decided to be with you, right?" Oikawa asked with an unsure little head tilt once Iwaizumi finished explaining why he wanted to take things slow. Oikawa was sitting with his back to the armrest of the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped snugly around his legs. They had just set Katsu down for his afternoon nap. 

"I love you, Hajime. Honestly." Oikawa took a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I've loved you for a long time. Just as long as you've loved me. Maybe I didn't-" He paused, thinking of how he wanted to word this. "Just because I didn't confess first, it doesn't mean that I don't love you just as strongly as you love me." 

"This isn't me trying to conform to societies expectations. This is me finally - finally - giving myself the chance to be with the alpha I love, the only man I've ever wanted to be with." Oikawa's eyes were boring into Iwaizumi's with such intensity, such passion, that Iwaizumi almost felt like prey caught by a predator. Then Oikawa relaxed, smilesd softly and rested his chin on the tops of his knees. 

"But I understand what you mean, about wanting to go slowly." Oikawa told him. "This is new for us. I get that, Iwa-chan. We really did everything a bit backwards, didn't we?" Oikawa let outa breathy laughed, and Iwaizumi chuckled, completely agreeing. 

"I think we should try to do things right, now. Try to take it slow and steady, ya know?" Oikawa tilted his head a bit to the side. 

"So... a courtship?" Iwaizumi asked, a bit confused but not opposed to the idea. Oikawa nodded, his brown curls bobbing around his face. Oikawa had left his hair unstyled after his bath, and it was now curling around his face in its natural form of a completely unruly mess. Iwaizumi had always wondered just how Oikawa always managed to style it so perfectly. 

"It would give us a chance to get to know each other on a more 'romantic' level." Oikawa explained. "I know, they're typically for people who don't really know each other that well. But Matsu and Makki did a courtship even after knowing each other since middle school, and Daichi and Suga-chan courted with Kuroo even though they'd known each other since highschool... so..." Oikawa picked almost nervously at the frayed hem of his shorts. "I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay. It's kind of a stupid idea." 

Iwaizumi snorted indignantly, scooted close to Oikawa and rested his hands on the omega's pale calfs. "It's not a stupid idea." Iwaizumi assured seriously. "I want to court you. I want to do things right this time. I want to go on dates and buy you stupid little courting gifts and do the whole 'meeting the parents' thing even though we've both known each others families all our lives. I want to do those awkward 'goodnight' kisses on your doorstep and go on stupid movie dates where all we do is sit in the back of the theater and make fun of the movie together the whole time." Iwaizumi grinned, his brilliant green eyes sparkling. "I want to do all of it with you, baby. I want it to be right, and stupid and cheesy, and I don't care if it's backwards and if it might not turn out perfect, because it's us. And I've wanted to do all of that stupid, cheesy, shit with you for so fucking long." 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with wide eyes, mouth fallen open just a tad in shock as he takes in everything Iwaizumi just confessed to. Then, Oikawa's mouth is splitting into a wide grin, and he's sitting up and pulling Iwaizumi tightly into his arms. 

"God, you're such a sappy, sappy alpha, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cooed happily, nuzzling against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "You're such a damn sap and I love you so fucking much." 

Iwaizumi grinned widely, wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist and held him close. 

Then he felt hot tears dripping onto his shoulder. 

"Tooru- Wha- Why are you crying?" Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa away from his shoulder to find that the omega's eyes were red, that there were tears dribbling out of the corners of his eyes and down his pale cheeks. 

Oikawa sniffled, though he was still grinning. He lifted a hand to wipe at his tears. "It's just- That was the most romantic thing anybody's ever said to me!" Oikawa hiccuped, wiped at more tears and shrugged his shoulders. "And, of course; The alpha who finally says something so loving to me is the one who I've been in love with for so many years!" Oikawa laughed, though tears were still streaming down his face. "Courting doesn't mean I have to wait to kiss you, right? Because, fuck, I really want to kiss you right now." 

Iwaizumi's concerned expression softened, and he smiled. "Of course, baby. You can kiss me whenever you want." 

Oikawa let out a happy little noise, swooped in and pressed his lips against Iwaizumi's. 

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. And neither of them cared that Oikawa's tears were still dripping down his cheeks and making them both taste salt on each others lips. They both cared even less when Iwaizumi's own tears joined into the mix. 

All the cared about was that they were kissing, that they could kiss for as long as they wanted, as much as they wanted. They kissed and kissed and kissed, and held each other close and murmured sweet "I love you"'s against each other's lips. They kissed until their lips were red and swollen, until Iwaizumi decided that his favourite thing in the whole universe was having his omega on his lap, their lips pressed together for hours at a time as they breathed into each other. 

They kissed, and held each other, and snuggled close for as long as the universe would allow them before they had to check on their son. 

They kissed. 

Simpy because, after all this time, they finally could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am... Three months later... Finally updating this fic. 
> 
> I swear I didn't abandon this story. I have a long explanation, but you don't have to read it if you don't care!:
> 
> This story is like my baby. It's the first long fic I've ever actually committed myself to, so I'm working very hard to make it as perfect as possible. This chapter was a very important one for me to write. It's so emotionally heavy for me, and it's very important for Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship development. (Makki is ever the hero). I had so much trouble writing the bathtub scene... I spent weeks just pouring over it and trying to make it make sense. In the end, I don't know if i succeeded in conveying the emotions I tried to write, but I hope I did. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, since I put a lot of work into it! Please leave a comment, even if you didn't really like this chapter! Reading your thoughts always makes my day.


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very necessary first date chapter.
> 
> Make sure to read the note at the bottom. It's important.

The new courtship had started between Oikawa and Iwaizumi right away. 

When Iwaizumi left Oikawa's apartment after spending the whole day with Oikawa, talking over future plans and covering each others faces and lips in kisses, it was with the promise to get together on Iwaizumi's next day off of work - the next saturday - and go on their first official date. 

For Oikawa, the prospect of finally going on an actual date with Iwaizumi was just as exciting as it was nerve-wracking. At six that evening - two hours before Iwaizumi was set to come pick Oikawa up - The brunet showed up across the hall at Suga's apartment, Katsu in one arm and about half of his wardrobe in the laundry basket at his feet. 

Oikawa's entire circle of friends had already been made aware of the situation at hand. And, of course, Suga had made sure to tell his alphas about the new development between their across the hall neighbor and his childhood best friend. So Kuroo wasn't surprised when he pulled open the door to see the nervous looking brunet standing there in all his glory, ready for Suga to help get him ready for his first official, real, date. 

"Koushi's in the bedroom." Kuroo told him with a smirk. "Are you sure you got enough clothes there?" 

Oikawa huffed and glared at the alpha as he stepped into the apartment and toed off his shoes. "Shut up. This is my first date. Don't be a dick." 

"Wait, this is your first date?" Daichi asked from his place on the couch. "Like... ever?" Oikawa nodded, his cheeks heating up a bit. "I thought you went out with that girl back in high school. Uhm... what was her name..." 

"Meriko." Oikawa supplied for him with a shrug. "We didn't really go on any actual dates. we just hung out after school and stuff. And it wasn't as if I was actually serious about her." 

"So, you're serious about Iwaizumi, then?" Kuroo asked, waltzing over go the couch and plopping down next to Daichi. Oikawa was almost surprised when Kuroo leaned against Daichi's side, comfortably, unabashedly. He'd never really seen the two alphas be affectionate with each other before. 

Oikawa huffed a sigh. "No shit. Did Suga-chan not tell you the part about how we confessed our undying love to each other in the bathtub?" 

Daichi and Kuroo just stared at him for a moment, looking almost confused, before they both shrugged. 

"No, I guess he didn't." Daichi smiled, leaned back against the couch. "I'm happy for you guys. Now go see Suga; I'm sure he's just waiting to get his hands all over your son." 

Oikawa huffed a laugh, but made his way down the hall and to the bedroom, where Suga was waiting for him.

 

"Hey!" Suga grinned when Oikawa entered the room. His eyes fell on the basket of folded laundry Oikawa was lugging behind him. "Got enough clothes? Or do you need to go back for more." 

What.

Oikawa huffed, stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him. "I'm starting to understand why you and Kuroo work so well together." Suga tilted his head a bit in confusion, and Oikawa sighed. "Kuroo said the same thing to me barely two minutes ago. You're both assholes." 

Suga smiled and laughed. "Well, duh." 

Suga stood up from where he had been seated in the reading chair in the corner of the room. Right now, he was only a month and a few weeks along in his pregnancy, but he was already starting to round out. Oikawa guessed that it was more from his alphas constant pampering, and not from the baby's growth itself; Ever since the argument Suga and Kuroo had with Daichi regarding his anxiety about them leaving him, both alphas had been pampering Suga non stop, both completely dedicating themselves to making sure Suga was happy and comfortable for the duration of his pregnancy.

To be honest, Oikawa was a bit jealous.

But he wouldn't let that affect him. He was happy for his friend, and he wouldn't let a little bit of jealousy get in the way of that.

For the next half an hour, Oikawa and Suga poured over all of the possibilities of what Oikawa could wear for his date with Iwaizumi. Oikawa wanted it to be perfecf; He wanted Iwaizumi to look at him and be absolutely awe-struck; He didn't know that he had always had that affect on Iwaizumi no matter what he wore.

"Here," Suga told Oikawa eventually, holding up a pair of Oikawa's favourite jeans; only two months ago, Oikawa had been unable to fit in them, due to the weight he had put on during his pregnancy. Even though he had lost quite a bit of weight since then, he wasn't sure if they would fit him or not. "Try these on, at least." 

Oikawa huffed, but did as told. He had already tried multiple different outfits, but none of them had looked good enough, in Oikawa's opinion. It took a bit of maneuvering. but he managed to pull the jeans up and over his hips. He stood in front of Suga's full length mirror, and scowled at his appearance in the reflective glass. 

Oikawa wasn't wearing a top right now, just the comfortable maternity bra he had chosen to wear underneath. In the mirror, Oikawa could clearly see the body fat that hung off his stomach and hips, traced over purple and red stretch marks with a finger and sighed. 

"Nothing looks good enough!" Oikawa groaned frustratedly. "No matter what I wear, I just look fat!" Oikawa lifted a hand up and ran it tiredly over his face. "I don't know how Iwa-chan can stand to see me like this." 

Ever since he gave birth, the sight of Oikawa's body never failed to make the omega feel sick. Every time he looked at himself, he just felt gross and fat and uncomfortable. The occasional runs he and Iwaizumi went on together helped, but they hadn't gone out together since before Oikawa's heat, which was almost two weeks ago, now.

The only person who really knew how Oikawa was feeling was Suga, and he didn't really even know the extent of it. He didn't know that, every time Oikawa saw himself, he had to fight the urge to throw up in disgust. He didn't know that Oikawa was so grossed out by his own appearance, that he sometimes skipped meals in hopes that it would help him lose weight quicker. 

Suga walked over to stand next to Oikawa, Katsu clutched in his arms. His brows were pulled together in concern. 

"You look fine, Tooru." Suga assured, bumping his hip against Oikawa's. "Iwaizumi definitely thinks so too." 

Oikawa huffed, ran a hand through his hair. "I don't just want to look 'fine', Suga-chan!" He pouted. "I want to look great! Not gross and fat and ugly!" 

Suga sighed. "You're not any of those things." He told the other omega in all seriousness. "You're not gross, or fat, or ugly. You just put on a bit of weight; You're still completely healthy, so there's nothing wrong!" Oikawa didn't respond, just continued to stare at his body in the mirror, glaring at the way his stomach bulged out as if he could melt the fat away with his eyes. 

"Remember why you gained this weight." Suga said. "You gained it because you were pregnant with Katsu. And Katsu isn't gross or ugly, right?" 

Oikawa turned to Suga with wide eyes and a shocked expression. How could Suga even imply-

"He's not gross. He's not ugly." Suga exclaimed. "And neither is the weight you put on because of him." Oikawa's eyes drifted down to his baby, who was cooing happily in Suga's arms. "Katsu is beautiful, isn't he?" 

"Yes," Oikawa said without hesitation, and Suga smiled. 

"That's right. Your son is beautiful, and so is the weight you put in because of him." 

Oikawa sighed, because he couldn't really disagree. This one talk with Suga wouldn't change how he felt about his body, but it helped.

"Thank you, Suga-chan..." Oikawa murmured appreciatively. "But still... I don't think I want to wear these jeans for my date with Iwa-chan." 

Suga smiled a bit, and placed Katsu in Oikawa's arms. He turned, but instead of going back to the basket of clothes like Oikawa thought he would, he went straight to the closet he shared with his alphas, sifted through it for a moment and came out with a pair of dark red, high waisted, jeans. 

"Here." Suga came back to Oikawa, held out the pair of jeans. Oikawa was about to protest and say that there was no way Suga's jeans would fit them, but Suga continued speaking. "I bought these a few months ago, and they turned out to be too big for me. Since I lost the receipt, I can't return them. I think they'll fit you." Oikawa tilted his head a bit in confusion. "High waisted jeans help to hide the fat on your stomach and hips. And-" He turned to the basket of clothes, pulled out on of the shirts sitting on top of a pile. "If you wear a slightly loose shirt like this one, it should look good." 

Oikawa took the clothes into his hands, passed Katsu back to Suga, and looked down at the two articles of clothing. 

"Really?" He asked, unfolding the navy blue shirt. With an embarrassed reddening of his cheeks, Oikawa realized that this shirt belongs to Iwaizumi; That it's the band shirt Oikawa had worn during the first day of his heat. "This shirt is Iwa-chan's." He had washed it, and meant to give it back to Iwaizumi right away. But he had forgotten, of course. 

Suga's eyes widened just a fraction, and then he grinned. 

"All the better!" Suga exclaimed. "Alphas always get really possessive when their omega wears their clothes; That will be good if you go somewhere really crowded." 

Oikawa eyed the clothes for a moment, then nodded. 

While Oikawa changed, Suga settled on the bed with Katsu, laid on his stomach with the infant lying in front of him, gurgling cheerily and gripping at Suga's hands. 

Oikawa finished changing quickly, and then looked over himself in the mirror, surprised that he didn't look absolutely terrible. The jeans hugged his curves perfectly, while not being too tight, and the shirt hung loose from his shoulders, showing off his collar bones and the curves of his breasts, but flowing loosely around his stomach and hips. 

He turned and gave Suga an impressed look. The other omega looked at him and let out a happy little laugh. 

Suga shrugged. "High waisted jeans and a loose shirt is my go-to when I'm feeling self-conscious."

For the next hour after that, Oikawa and Suga just hung out, talking and messing around. Half an hour before Iwaizumi was set to arrive, Oikawa stood back in front of the mirror to try to figure out what to do with his hair. 

Oikawa's curly brown locks had been growing out for a while, and was now long enough that the longest strands just brushed along Oikawa's shoulders. It didn't take long for Oikawa to decide to just pull his hair up into a ponytail, to leave a few strands curling around his face. 

"I'm going to head back to my place to finish getting ready." Oikawa told Suga as he tightened the ponytail around his chocolate locks. "Are you sure you're fine watching Katsu? I might get back late." 

Suga stood and moved to stand next to Oikawa. "I'll be fine. Just text me when you're on your way back, yeah?" 

Oikawa nodded his head, took Katsu into his arms and smiled when his son giggled happily at him. Oikawa leaned down, scattered kisses all over his baby's cheeks. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Oikawa murmured. "Love you, Katsu." 

Oikawa said a quick 'goodbye' to Suga, waving to Daichi and Kuroo as he stepped out the door.

Iwaizumi arrived a few minutes before eight, just as Oikawa was slipping into his shoes and tugging on his jacket. Iwaizumi knocked sharply on the wood of the door, and Oikawa pulled it open with a bright smile on his face. 

"Iwa-chan, hey!" Oikawa greeted happily. He stepped out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He got a bit of a surprise when the alpha grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Oikawa's lips. 

Oikawa gasped when Iwaizumi swept his tongue over Oikawa's bottom lip, fought the urge to melt into Iwaizumi right then and there. After a brief moment, Oikawa pulled away with a chaste peck, his lips curling into a smile. 

"Hey." Iwaizumi smiled, palming at Oikawa's hips. His eyes roamed over Oikawa's body appreciatively. When he realized Oikawa was wearing his shirt, the alpha's smile turned into a smirk. 

Iwaizumi tugged lightly at the navy blue fabric. "My shirt? Really?" He met Oikawa's eyes. "Do you like my scent that much?" 

Oikawa's cheeks flushed. "It doesn't really smell like you anymore... but yeah, I really like your scent." 

Iwaizumi smiled almost proudly at that, reached down to grab Oikawa's hand in his own. "You ready to go?" 

Oikawa nodded, followed Iwaizumi as he moved to walk down the hallway and toward the door. "What are we doing tonight?" Oikawa asked with a happy lilt to his voice. 

Iwaizumi held the door open for Oikawa, and they stepped out into the autumn night air. 

"Well, we have two options." He told Oikawa as they made their way towards Iwaizumi's car. "Either we can go see that new action movie that came out, and then go to dinner." He cast a look to Oikawa, who made a 'meh' face; He wasn't really in the mood to watch a movie. "Or, there's a carnival going on across town. I know carnivals are really cheesy, but it seems like there's a few cool booths there." 

Oikawa didn't have to think before he responded. "The carnival, definitely." He grinned. "It's been so long since we've been to a carnival!" 

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Okay. The carnival, then." 

Oikawa moved to open the passenger side door, but Iwaizumi got to it first. Before he could even think to slide into his seat, he realized there was something sitting in his place. 

"Is that... A teddy bear?" Oikawa stared in shock, reached into the car and lifted the toy from the seat. The teddy bear was about the size of a baby; Black with a brown nose, shiny glass eyes. Clutched between it's two front paws was a small red heart. 

Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi, seeing that Iwaizumi's dark cheeks were flushed a deep red.

"Well... I wanted to get you a courting gift, you know? And the lady at the store said stuffed animals were a really good gift for new couples, so..." Iwaizumi trailed off, tilting his head sideways so that he wouldn't meet Oikawa's gaze.

Oikawa felt himself grin. He clutched the bear tightly in one hand, reached forward with his free hand and grabbed Iwaizumi by the arm. He stepped close, ignoring the flush coating his own cheeks as he pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi's lips. 

"You're so cheesy." Oikawa said happily. "I love it." 

The alpha grinned, eyes bright as he pressed a second kiss to Oikawa's mouth. 

"I love you." Iwaizumi murmured, and now it was Oikawa's turn to flush. 

"Just- Just get in the car, you big cheesy alpha." Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, eyes flickering back and forth from Iwaizumi, to the sidewalk. "I... love you too." 

With one last kiss, Iwaizumi pulled away from the omega and stepped over to the drivers side of the car, slipping into his own seat just as Oikawa was shutting the passenger door and clicking his seatbelt into place. 

Iwaizumi turned the keys in the ignition and pulled off the curb. 

It wasn't long before he remembered just why Iwaizumi used to hate driving long distances with Oikawa. 

"No way!" Iwaizumi shook his head vehemently. "If we have to listen to that god-awful pop station for the whole ride, I might as well bash my head against the window right now." 

Oikawa, who had been turning the dial on the radio, looked at Iwaizumi with a little pout. "But... I like this song!" Oikawa whined, referring to the upbeat pop song that was currently playing through the speakers. 

Iwaizumi huffed. "Well I don't!" He turned a corner, before glancing at Oikawa to see that the omega had crossed his arms over his chest, the stuffed bear sitting in his lap. 

"Here-" Iwaizumi reached for the glove box without taking his eyes off the road. "I still have a bunch of CD's. Pick one that you know we both like, and there won't be any issues." 

Oikawa was still pouting, but he started sifting through the CD case once he pulled it out of the glove box, content that he was at least allowed to choose what they were listening to. 

But, of course, Oikawa was Oikawa. So he just had to choose the oldest, cheesiest CD Iwaizumi had in the entire case, sliding it into the player with a happy little hum. The first track began to play, the first few chords quickly being recognized by Iwaizumi. 

"Wha- I thought I got rid of that!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as the lyrics began to play, Oikawa singing along overdramatically, staring at Iwaizumi and batting his eyelashes as if he was trying to romance the alpha with terrible pop music. 

"No. Change it." Iwaizumi demanded before the song could even get to the chorus. "At least to track four. the first three songs are just so annoying." 

Oikawa was pouting again, but it was threatening to turn into a smile as he leaned forward and did as told. 

"Iwa-chan is so bossy!" Oikawa murmured to himself. "No wonder he doesn't have an omega." 

"Oi!" Iwaizumi took away from the stearing wheel to swat lightly at the back of Oikawa's head. The brunet whined and rubbed at the spot as if the alpha had actually hurt him. "I clearly remember you confessing your love to me just a few days ago, shittykawa! Don't even pretend that didn't happen." 

Oikawa just stared for a moment, still pouting, but then his pout turned into a crooked smirk. He leaned toward Iwaizumi over the center console, dropping a hand to Iwaizumi's thigh. As he spoke, his breath ghosted teasingly over Iwaizumi's ear. 

"I never said I didn't like it when you're bossy." The omega let out a puff of air over the curve of the alpha's ear, then came closer and nosed at Iwaizumi's scent glands. "Did I, Hajime?" Oikawa dragged his hand up Iwaizumi's thigh, letting his long fingers trail over his inner thigh, along the seam of his pants. 

Fuck. 

"Because I-" Oikawa's thumb caressed over Iwaizumi's inner thigh, and Iwaizumi had to stifle a groan, had to do everything in his power to keep his attention on the road so they didn't fucking die- "I clearly remember you being very, very bossy during my heat." Oikawa mouthed over Iwaizumi's scent glands, letting out a happy little hum. "You even bit me, didn't you? To keep me silent? To make me behave?" 

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fu c k. 

Iwaizumi definitely was not half hard in his jeans. 

Nope. Definitely not.

"Hey- I'm driving, here." Iwaizumi chastised, though it came out weak and stuttered as Oikawa's breath fanned over his skin. 

"I know." Oikawa hummed teasingly. "That just means you better keep your eyes on the road."

"But- That's hard when you're-"

"When I'm what, Hajime?" Oikawa asked, letting his smirk turn into a fake innocent smile. "I'm just talking." He pouted, crossed his arms over his chest. Oikawa's eyes were sparkling. "Are you saying I'm not allowed to talk? Are you really that mean of an alpha?" 

Iwaizumi glared over at Oikawa, but then turned his eyes back to the road when Oikawa began to giggle. 

"Sorry!" The omega laughed, returning to his own side of the car. "You're just so fun to tease!" 

Iwaizumi huffed, murmuring something under his breath that Oikawa couldn't quite catch. 

Iwaizumi would get revenge on him for that later.

And an opportunity for that came sooner than Iwaizumi thought. They arrived at the entrance to the carnival, which was taking place at a park nearby. As expected, the place was packed full of people; Families with kids, young couples, and everyting in between all gathering together for a night of fun. So, of course, parking was near impossible to find. Iwaizumi managed to park a little ways down the street, realizing that from all the way over here, nobody would be able to see them. 

Especially with his tinted windows. 

So, before Oikawa could even open the passenger door, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the hand, pulled the omega close with a surprised squeal, until he was seated in the alpha's lap. 

"Ah-! Iwa-chan, what are you-" 

Iwaizumi leaned forward, and started mouthing at Oikawa's neck, over his scent glands, with a growl permeating deep in his throat.

"You're such a tease." Iwaizumi growled out, nosing against Oikawa's throat. "Fuck- If I wasn't so determined to take things slow, I would-" Iwaizumi cut himself off with another growl, switched to the other side of Oikawa's neck. 

"You would, what?" Oikawa asked, breathy and needy as he lifted a hand to bury it in Iwaizumi's hair. The omega tilted his head back with out needing to be prompted, openly submitting to the alpha. 

"You know what I'd do." Iwaizumi murmured. He brought his hands down between Oikawa's thighs, thumbed along the second set of scent glands that all omega's had on their inner thighs; They were usually ignored during bondings, since the neck had more easy access, and would make the bond mark more visible to others. But, Iwaizumi decided, if he and Oikawa ever bonded, that was where he wanted to leave his mark. 

Iwaizumi stimulated Oikawa's scent glands through his jeans, making the omega shudder and purr as his heady scent filled up the vehicle. 

"Fuck, baby." Iwaizumi growled into Oikawa's ear, revelling in the whine he earned in response. "Can I scent you? I want everybody here to know that you're mine." 

Iwaizumi pulled away to meet Oikawa's eyes, to see the hesitation in them. 

"I mean- We don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable-" 

"No!" Oikawa cut Iwaizumi off before he could say anything more. "No. That's not what- shit." 

Oikawa made a point to shake his head in an attempt to clear it. "I've- I've never been scented... like that... before." His cheeks flushed. 

There were two different types of scenting; Platonic scenting, between close friends or family. It was usually seen as a sign of support or familial love, also a way for parents to calm a distressed child. There was also scenting between couples, which was seen as very intimate. Instead of just a light exchanging of scents, The couple would practically bathe each other in their scent, would make it obvious to anyone near just who was in a relationship with who, even if they were an unbonded pair. 

It was said that for an unbonded pair, who had never scented like that before, it could be very overwhelming. 

But, with something like this, Oikawa knew he could trust Iwaizumi. 

So the omega smiled, tilted his head to the side to present his neck to the alpha, his heart fluttering a bit in his chest when Iwaizumi's breath hitched. 

Oikawa hoped he was presenting himself correctly, that he looked pretty and dainty, like omega's were taught in those mandatory omega classes back in highschool. 

He hoped he was testing Iwaizumi's self control, just a little bit. 

Oikawa found out that he was doing it perfectly when Iwaizumi growled out a curse, when he gripped tightly at Oikawa's hips and buried his face in Oikawa's neck, mouthing and nosing and nuzzling against the omega's scent glands, Oikawa's own unique scent filling up the car.

When his scent was met with Iwaizumi's, Oikawa couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat. He gripped at Iwaizumi's shirt, let his head fall back because shit- It was just so much. 

All he could smell, all he could feel, was Iwaizumi. Fuck, his scent was everywhere, covering the omega's body and making him feel like he was drowning in it. He couldn't breathe- fuck- It was just so good. 

But then it was fading, Iwaizumi pulling away with a concerned crease in his brow. "Shit- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" 

Oikawa shook his head. "I-it's fine." He assured with a smile. He swooped in, pressing his lips to Iwaizumi's in a long, deep kiss, which had his head spinning almost as much as the scenting did. 

When Oikawa pulled away, it was to nuzzle and kiss at Iwaizumi's scent glands, to inhale more of that soothing alpha scent and let out a content little purr. 

Iwaizumi shuddered at that, growled a little and came back to Oikawa's neck, running his tongue over the gland and earning a hitched breath from Oikawa. Oikawa gripped tightly at the alpha's jacket as Iwaizumi's scent ravaged over him. 

Oikawa wasn't sure how long it was before they pulled away, before the separated from each other's scent glands with harsh breaths, Oikawa panting out needy little whines and Iwaizumi growling lowly against the omega's throat. 

Then Oikawa realized that he was hard, straining against the fabric of his high waisted jeans. A quick glance down told him that Iwaizumi was in a similar state. 

Oikawa refused to admit to the slick feeling of his underwear. 

"Uhm... We should..." Iwaizumi cleared his throat, cheeks flushed as he removed his hands from between Oikawa's legs. "Are you good to walk around? I know scenting like that can be a bit..." 

"I'm fine," Oikawa assured with a smile, though his breathing was still a bit heavy. He pressed one last kiss to Iwaizumi's lips before he reached to the side and opened the door, climbing off of Iwaizumi's lap and stepping onto the hard gravel. 

Iwaizumi stepped out after him, making sure to lock the car before beginning to walk towards the park entrance. Oikawa fell into step next to him, a little smile curling at the corners of his lips. 

When they got to the entrance, Iwaizumi payed the fee for the both of them without hesitation. Then they stepped through the gates of the park, was met with the sight of gorgeous multicoloured lights, the scent of various carnival foods being cooked nearby, the sounds of conversation and laughter and the joyous squealing of children as they pull their parents around the carnival. 

Oikawa was too caught up in aweing at the sight, that he didn't realize Iwaizumi said something until the alpha nudged at him with his elbow. 

"Sorry, what?" Oikawa asked with a confused tilt to his head. Iwaizumi huffed a laugh.

"What do you want to do first?" Iwaizumi repeated, now that Oikawa was paying attention. "We could go to a food stall, or play a few games. Maybe a ride if you're up for it?" 

Oikawa paused to think for a moment, then smiled. "Games!" The omega grinned, grabbed Iwaizumi by the sleeve of his jacket and ran in the direction of the first game stall he saw. Iwaizumi followed behind diligently, a smile growing on his own face as Oikawa payed for three tries at the game. 

The game seemed simple enough; You roll a ball, trying to get it into one of the holes, each one worth a certain amount of points. The higher the amount of points, the bigger the prize. 

Iwaizumi glanced up at the various prizes that were up for grabs, different sized stuffed animals of all types. Iwaizumi saw a horse, a few zebras, a lion. 

And then his eyes landed on the larget prize of them all. 

A huge, green, alien stuffy. 

Iwaizumi knew right away that this was the toy that Oikawa was going for, that it was the reason for the determined look on Oikawa's face as he lined up to take his first shot. Oikawa glanced back at Iwaizumi momentarily, flashed him a smile. Then, he turned back to the game, drew his hand back, and-

Missed the shot. 

Completely. 

"Wow." Iwaizumi snorted as Oikawa whined in irritation. "What ever happened to Mr.Perfect and his wonderful aiming ability?" 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a pout, crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Shut up, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined petulantly. "That's volleyball! This is completely different!" 

Oikawa turned around with a huff, lining up for his second shot. 

And failing miserably once more. 

Oikawa grew more agitated with that, sighed and worried at his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment before turning to Iwaizumi, the last ball in his hand. 

"You do it." Oikawa told Iwaizumi, holding out the ball to him. 

The alpha quirked an eyebrow. "What?" 

"You're better at these games." Oikawa exclaimed in all seriousness, his cheeks flushing red in the carnival lights.

This was like high school, Iwaizumi mused to himself as he took the ball from the omega's hands. Just like volleyball. 

Whenever Oikawa was caught in a pinch, whenever he didn't know what to do, Oikawa always gave the ball to Iwaizumi. Though it was silly, Iwaizumi was glad that, even after all this time, some things never change. 

So, Iwaizumi lined up his shot, swung his arm back, and- 

Missed. 

With a dejected sigh, Iwaizumi turned around, ready to face a disappointed Oikawa. Instead, the omega was smiling. 

"It's okay, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed before the alpha could even try to console him. "I don't really need that stuffy! There's plenty of other games we can try!" 

Oikawa was grinning, and he patted Iwaizumi consolingly on the shoulder. Though he was acting happy, Iwaizumi could see the slump in the omega's shoulders, the way the corners of his mouth threatened to pull down.

And fuck it. 

Oikawa was his omega now, and he wasn't going to disappoint him. 

Iwaizumi reached for his wallet, a newly determined expression on his face. 

\-- 

"Oh- Oh my- God!" Oikawa laughed some time later, body hunched over and breath coming out as wheezing a he clutched at his own shirt. 

"Fuckin- Twenty three tries!" The omega cackled, standing up straight and throwing his head back. "It- It- Took you twenty three fucking tries!" 

Iwaizumi pouted, but shoved the large green alien stuffy into Oikawa's arms. 

Iwaizumi didn't even really understand why Oikawa wanted the thing. It was huge, it's large head comically oversized in comparison to the rest of it's body. One of its large black eyes was closed in a wink. 

"I could've bought an even nicer stuffy just like that online for less than what you payed for this." Oikawa exclaimed once he managed to calm his laughter for the most part. The alpha huffed indignantly, but he was smiling. 

"You better like it." Iwaizumi told Oikawa. "It cost me almost as much as that teddy bear." 

Oikawa snickered, cheeks flushed brightly as he dropped a hand and wound his fingers with Iwaizumi's. It's the first time they've held hands since they were children, but for Oikawa, it feels so natural, like it's something he's been doing every day for all his life. 

"Iwa-chan sure has bought a lot of stuffed animals lately." Oikawa mused with a teasing smile as they strolled leisurely past carnival stalls. "That alien stuffy at the hospital, the teddy bear, another alien right now-" Oikawa raised a brow. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of fetish you have, Iwa-chan?" 

Iwaizumi spluttered, lifting a hand and swatting at Oikawa's head. 

"I do not have a fetish!" Iwaizumi scowled as Oikawa rubbed at the back of his head. "Besides, you're not one to talk. I know about your praise kink." 

"I-" Oikawa gasped, spluttering as his cheeks flushed. "I- do not- I don't have a praise kink!" Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. "How dare you-" 

Iwaizumi stopped walking, moving to stand directly in front of Oikawa with a smirk growing on his face. Oikawa just stood there, staring, as Iwaizumi leaned in close, lifted a hand to cup Oikawa's cheek, ran a calloused thumb over a plump bottom lip. 

"Are you sure about that, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked with a curious tilt to his head. Oikawa's heart was pounding in his ears, his breath studdering. "Come on. you can tell me, baby. I won't judge." 

Oikawa took a deep breath to steady himself, shook his head. When he met Iwaizumi's gaze once more, the alpha's smirk had only grown. 

"Shut up!" Oikawa wailed indignantly. "I don't-" Oikawa huffed, crossed his arms tighter over his chest, clutching the alien stuffy closer to his body. "Fine! I have a praise kink..." He looked down and away from Iwaizumi, cheeks growing an even deeper red. "You don't have to be a jerk about it." 

Iwaizumi snorted, stepped closer and moved his hand to grip lightly at the omega's chin. Oikawa didn't protest when Iwaizumi made him lift his head, but he still didn't meet the alpha's gaze, 

"I never said it was a bad thing." Iwaizumi murmured, leaning forward to speak right into Oikawa's ear. "In fact, I think it's really cute." 

Oikawa shuddered at the feeling of Iwaizumi's breath fanning over his ear, his mind focusing purely on that last word Iwaizumi had spoken. 

Cutecutecute cu te. 

Iwaizumi thought he was cute. 

Then Oikawa shook his head again, stepped back momentarily with eyes wide and cheeks red. 

"Lets... lets go to a food stall or somethin'." Oikawa muttered, lifting a hand to rub embarrassedly at his nose. "I still haven't eaten dinner, so..." 

Iwaizumi smirked, but nodded. Reaching forward to grab Oikawa's hand once more. He seemed to understand that this was something Oikawa didn't want to talk about right now. 

Iwaizumi was glad they had stopped in a less populated part of the carnival; otherwise they would've had to deal with being jostled in a crowd through the whole encounter. 

"What do you want to eat?" Iwaizumi asked casually as they made their way towards the many food stalls. 

Oikawa considered for a moment, before smiling. "Takoyaki?" 

Iwaizumi huffed. "Really? I thought you said you wanted dinner; Takoyaki doesn't really count." 

Oikawa pouted. "Hajime, since when have I ever been known to eat proped meals?" 

"Never," Iwaizumi responded in all honesty. "But you're a mother now. You need to set a good example for Katsu." 

Oikawa just shrugged. 

"Does it really matter? He has you." Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a look at that, but led Oikawa towards a stall advertising Takoyaki, anyways. 

As they waited in line to order their food, hands laced together in between their bodies, Oikawa couldn't help but think about how strange this all was. Being here with Iwaizumi, like this. He remembered all of the festivals and carnivals they used to go to when they were children, when they would race around with bright grins on their faces, competing against each other at every carnival game they could possibly play. Even then, there was always something that was missing.

Oikawa looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. Then his gaze lifted to Iwaizumi's face, which was split into a wide grin as the alpha watched a group of kids run down the path towards one of the rides. He thought of Katsu, back at the apartment building, being taken care of by Suga. 

It didn't feel like anything was missing from his life. Not anymore. 

"What are you thinking about?" Iwaizumi asked a few minutes later, when there was only one other couple in front of them in line. "You zoned out for a little bit." 

Oikawa met Iwaizumi's green eyes with his own chocolate brown ones, felt his smile widen into a grin. 

Oikawa tightened his hold on Iwaizumi's hand just slightly. "I was just thinking that... One day, when Katsu is a bit older, we should take him to a carnival like this one." Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa inquisitively for a moment, before something satisfied appeared on his face. 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa's shoulder with his own. "We definitely should." 

Minutes later, after paying for their food, the couple made their way down a path towards a more secluded part of the park, where there were no rides or carnival stalls, and the bright lights faded into darkness. The only thing that was lighting their path was the lamp posts that popped up every few meters. Oikawa was unable to eat while also holding onto the alien stuffy, so they settled down on a bench, placing the toy down next to them so they could eat. 

"What do you think Katsu's going to be like?" Iwaizumi asked, swallowing down a bite from one of his octopus balls. "When he's older?" 

Oikawa thought for a moment, before he shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted. He leaned back against the wooden backing of the bench. "He seems very quiet compared to other babies. He doesn't cry as much. So maybe he'll be really quiet when he's older?" He took a bite of his food, chewing and swallowing before he continued. "But from what I've heard, it tends to be the opposite; quiet babies turn out as loud children, and loud babies turn out as quiet children." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "Hmm, maybe," He took another bite from his Takoyaki. "Either way, I think he's going to end up more like you." 

Oikawa startled, looking at Iwaizumi with a confused tilt to his head. "Like me?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, nudged his shoulder against Oikawa's casually. 

"Why do you think that?" Oikawa asked. 

"I don't know." The alpha murmured, a content smile on his face. "You were really quiet as a kid. Shy with strangers, but confident around people you knew. Something about Katsu..." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "Something about him just makes me think that he'll be like that, too." 

Oikawa smiled, leaned against Iwaizumi and let his head rest on the alpha's shoulder. 

for the next half hour, the two men just sat their together, talking and laughing and eating with content smiles on their faces. It was only when Oikawa checked the time on his phone, that he realized how long he'd been out. 

"Shit- It's after eleven." Oikawa sighed, taking one last bite of his now cold food. "Do you mind of we head back? Suga-chan is looking after Katsu, and I don't want him to have to stay up and wait for me."

"Yeah, of course." Iwaizumi stood, helping the omega to his feet. As they walked back towards the entrance, Oikawa couldn't help wishing they could stay out longer. 

When they got to the car, Iwaizumi held the passenger door open for Oikawa, and the omega immediately scrunched his nose. 

"It still smells like us in here." Oikawa stated with a chuckle as he slid into his seat. Iwaizumi closed the door, and walked around to his side of the car. 

"Sorry." The alpha responded, though he himself didn't really mind. "I should've left the window cracked open." 

"It's fine." Oikawa mumured, shaking his head as he clicked his seatbelt into place. "I... kind of like it." 

Iwaizumi smiled, turning the key in the ignition and taking a deep breath in through his nose. 

"Our scents are nice together." Iwaizumi said as he pressed his foot lightly on the gas peddle and pulled away from the curb. Oikawa nodded, but his cheeks were flushing as he leaned down and picked the teddybear up from where it had been left on the floor, earlier. He sat it on his lap, along with the newly acquired alien. 

The ride back to Oikawa's apartment felt a lot shorter than the ride to the carnival, since this time, Iwaizumi didn't have to deal with the brunet teasing him with inappropriate touches and that soft, sexual, tone. Instead, Oikawa curled up in the passenger seat, knees to his chest with the two stuffies clutched in his arms. His head was rested back against the seat as his eyes drooped shut. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but sneak the occasional glance at the omega as he drove, found himself admiring the way the light from the buildings and street lights around them lit up Oikawa's pale skin. The way the light shone through his soft hair, cast over his face and his body as he breathed softly in sleep. 

He looked angelic like this, and Iwaizumi had to shake himself, had to force his eyes back to the road with what little bit of strength he had. 

When it came to Oikawa, Iwaizumi had always been weak. He was no longer afraid to admit it. 

At least to himself. He didn't think he was ready to admit that to Oikawa just yet. 

When they got back to Oikawa's apartment, Iwaizumi had to gently shake the omega awake. Oikawa's eyes fluttered open, and Oikawa shifted in his seat, letting out a tired little hum. 

"We're back at your apartment." Iwaizumi told Oikawa, voice soft as he lifted a hand to brush the brunet's bangs out of his face. "You can go back to sleep once we get Katsu from Suga." 

Oikawa hummed again, but nodded. 

It took a bit of prodding, but the omega eventually managed to undo his seatbelt and climb out of the car. during the walk into the building, Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi's shoulder tiredly, stayed quiet and sleepy as Iwaizumi rapped his knuckles lightly against the wood of Suga's apartment door. 

A few seconds later, it was Daichi who pulled open the door, smiling tiredly at the couple in greeting, Katsu cradled in his broad arms. 

"Hey." Iwaizumi greeted the other alpha, wrapping an arm loosely around Oikawa's waist to keep the tired omega from falling over. 

"Koushi fell asleep a while ago." Daichi admitted sheepishly in a hushed voice. Iwaizumi glanced into the apartment to see that the silver haired omega was sound asleep on the couch, curled up against Kuroo's side. 

"Sorry for staying out so late." Iwaizumi apologized, taking the sleeping infant into his arms with a little smile. Oikawa drowsily looked down at Katsu, smiling and running a hand over the babies cheek. 

"No, no. It's fine." Daichi assured. He glanced over at Oikawa, smiling at the omega's tired state. "Make sure they both get to bed alright, yeah?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, hid his own smile in Oikawa's hair. "Of course." He murmured. "Thanks for looking after Katsu." 

"No problem." 

After quickly exchanging 'goodbye's', Iwaizumi let Oikawa to his door, fished the omega's keys out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door. They both stepped inside, and Iwaizumi had to let Oikawa use his shoulder as support as he kicked off his shoes. Oikawa then placed the stuffed animals in his arms to the side, shrugged out of his jacket, and moved to take Katsu into his arms so he could put the baby to bed. 

"It's fine," Iwaizumi told him, gently batting the omega's hands away. "Go get yourself ready for bed. I'll take care of him." Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi blankly for a moment, before nodding and leading Iwaizumi down the hallway. 

While Oikawa sifted through his drawers for a pair of pyjama pants and a sweater, Iwaizumi got Katsu ready for bed, changing him into a warmer, footed, onesie, for sleep, and then lying him down in his grib. Oikawa retreated to the bathroom to change clothes, and then came back a few minutes later. 

"Thank you... Iwa-chan." Oikawa murmured, stepping towards the alpha. "Tonight was... really fun." 

"No need, baby." Iwaizumi smiled softly. In his tired state, Oikawa had let his head droop down, and Iwaizumi took that as a chance to press a kiss to the brunet's forehead. "I had fun tonight, too." 

Oikawa yawned, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he did so. "Really?" He asked afterwards. "You did? Even though you had to spend all that money on that one game?"

Iwaizumi chuckled, grabbed one of Oikawa's hands gently in his own. "Of course." He led Oikawa towards the omega's bed. "Come on, Tooru. Let's get you to bed." 

Oikawa yawned again, nodding tiredly and sliding underneath the blanket. He curled up on his side, head against the pillow, and smiled up at Iwaizumi. 

"C'mere." Oikawa murmured, and the alpha obliged, leaning down to grace the omega with a soft kiss on his puckered lips. 

"Goodnight, Tooru. Love you." Iwaizumi spoke softly once he pulled away. He stood back up straight, ran a hand through Oikawa's hair once more as the omega murmured 'goodnight, love you too' in return. Then Iwaizumi turned and left Oikawa's apartment with a smile of contentment on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really love this universe. And I also really love all of the characters and relationships I have written in this verse. While writing this fic, I tried my best to keep everything focused on Iwaoi, but I've also really wanted to write more about the other relationships (Kurodaisuga and matsuhana). If you guys want me to write side stories for those two ships, let me know in the comments below. There's so much going on in those relationships that will come to light soon, and I just want to be able to write their backstories so that everything that happens makes some sense. 
> 
> Let me know if you guy are interested. 
> 
> Also! You guys can send me asks on my tumblr if you have any questions or thoughts about this story. You can also expect that, soon, I will have some headcanons up about older Katsu and the other children ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so you can look forward to that!
> 
> my tumblr is justaidenarts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi shook his head to clear his thoughts. 
> 
> He couldn't think about that right now. Because Oikawa was standing in front of him, head tilted slightly in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very important disclaimer at the end of this chapter. Make sure you read it if you want to yell at me for anything that occurs.

The next few weeks passed by in a bit of a blur for Oikawa. 

Most of his time was spent with Katsu, as usual. But instead of being holed up in the apartment during all hours of the day, Oikawa started working on the costumes for Suga's Halloween party at the end of the month. He'd go out shopping, looking for the correct fabrics, or he'd take Katsu into work - despite being on maternity leave - and would use the leverage of having a baby to get his coworkers to let him 'borrow' materials. 

Most days, Iwaizumi would come over before or after work, and they'd spend time together. It was still strange, the new dynamic between them. But it was positive. It felt so, so, good to finally be able to hold each other and kiss each other. They were still friends, still interacted with that familiar closeness that they always had. But now there was so much more to it. Now, they both knew of the feelings they had for each other. Now, neither of them had to worry about trying to keep those feelings secret. 

A week before Halloween, however, Iwaizumi went into his rut. He holed himself up in his apartment, only Matsukawa stopping by every once in a while to check up on him. 

Unlike omega's heats, which came every three months, alphas only went into rut once every six months. Usually, they were unpredictable; if you didn't try to keep track of them, you could end up bursting into your rut without any warning whatsoever. Luckily, Iwaizumi was the type of alpha whose ruts were pretty consistent. As long as he payed attention to his cycle, he could usually predict when his rut would occur. 

In the days before Iwaizumi's rut, the alpha spent a lot of time with Oikawa. As much as he possibly could. Now that Oikawa and he were together, the thought of not being together during his rut was something that made his instincts go haywire. Every instinct in his being was screaming at him to force Oikawa into bed with him, to hold him down and bond and fill him with another pup. 

But that was wrong. Iwaizumi knew that. And Iwaizumi would never force Oikawa into anything like that, wanted everything between them to be consensual. When they finally did bond, Iwaizumi knew that he would want to take his time with Oikawa. That he wanted to worship and kiss the omega's body and tell Oikawa just how perfect he was, show the omega just how much he loved him as he sank into him and- 

Iwaizumi shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

He couldn't think about that right now. Because Oikawa was standing in front of him, head tilted slightly in confusion. 

Shit, Oikawa had said something, didn't he? Shit, Iwaizumi hadn't even heard him, because he was too busy with his damn pre-rut fantasies and- fuck, he was hard. 

"Wha- What did you say?" Iwaizumi asked, voice hoarse. He had to clench his fists at his sides to keep from reaching out and forcing Oikawa onto his lap. 

Oikawa had come by Iwaizumi's apartment for the first time in almost a year. He said he had something for Iwaizumi that should help him with his rut. Iwaizumi had no clue what that could possibly mean, because right now, all Iwaizumi could think of was Oikawa's scent- that sweet omega scent that was permeating in the air and making the hairs on Iwaizumi's arms stand on end. 

All Iwaizumi could think about was grabbing Oikawa, forcing him onto his lap so that he could fuck him and fill him and knot him and- 

Shit, he was doing that again. 

It wasn't his fault; Iwaizumi's rut was supposed to start today. It could start any minute now, and Oikawa was still here, still standing there in front of Iwaizumi and smelling so god damn sweet, and it was terrifying, just how much Iwaizumi wanted Oikawa in this exact moment. 

"Here," Oikawa told him. The bag that Oikawa had hanging off his shoulder was held out to Iwaizumi, and the alpha grabbed it with shaking hands. "I, uhh, scented a bunch of stuff to help you through your rut. You know, since we're together now, and..." Oikawa cut himself off, cleared his throat and fidgetted with his hands as Iwaizumi unzipped the bag. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just scented a bunch of stuff. Sweaters, a pillow case, a small blanket..." 

Oikawa looked away from the alpha, cheeks flushing nervously as Iwaizumi sifted through the bag. Iwaizumi set the bag down on the couch next to him, looking up at Oikawa with sincerity in his eyes. 

"Thank you." Iwaizumi told him, his own cheeks heating up when their eyes met. 

"Um, would you mind..." Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath. "Can I- Can I hold you? Just for a little while? I- I need to-" Iwaizumi cut himself off, cursing himself for stuttering. Fuck, there was no way Oikawa would want to be held by him right now. Not while Iwaizumi was like this. 

But Oikawa expression melted into a smile, and he stepped closer to Iwaizumi. "Yeah, of course." Oikawa sat himself down on Iwaizumi's lap, straddling the alpha's thighs with his own. Iwaizumi clenched his hands at his sides, because as much as he wanted to touch Oikawa right now, he didn't know if he could without making good on those earlier thoughts. 

But then Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hands, gently pried his fists open. "It's okay, Hajime." The brunet assured with a smile. "Go ahead. You can hold me." 

Iwaizumi nodded, took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist. He pulled Oikawa in close, held the omega against his chest and buried his face against Oikawa's scent glands. He needed it, needed his scent and his warmth and his touch- 

Iwaizumi had to suppress a shudder when Oikawa ran a hand through Iwaizumi's spiked hair, relaxing into the alpha's hold. Iwaizumi knew it must be hard for Oikawa right now, to be held by Iwaizumi like this, when the alpha was so close to his rut. But he was still willing to do this, to let the alpha do what he needed in preparation for the week to come. 

"Do you think our cycles will sync up one day?" Oikawa asked inquisitively, pressing close-mouthed kisses to Iwaizumi's temple. "Suga-chan told me that, before he got pregnant, his and Daichi's cycles started syncing up. Same with Makki and Matsu. It's probably because of how long they've been together." 

Iwaizumi imagined what that would be like. If it happened, Iwaizumi would be in his rut for two out of Oikawa's four heats each year. He imagined them spending those days together, holing up somewhere and fucking nonstop all week, drinking in each other's scents like a drug. They would fuck so much, that Iwaizumi doubted his knot would deflate even once. 

Iwaizumi growled at the thought, had to dig his nails into Oikawa's back to keep himself from forcing the omega down against him. 

"Shit- sorry." The alpha apologized when Oikawa winced. "I didn't mean to-" 

"It's okay," Oikawa murmured against Iwaizumi's temple. "I shouldn't have brought that up." 

"No, no. It's my fault." Iwaizumi took a deep breath. "I should have a better handle on this by now. I'm an adult, for fucks sake." 

Oikawa snorted. "It's okay. I get it. All of this is still new for the both of us." Oikawa trailed his hand down Iwaizumi's spine and back up again. "God, my next heat is going to be torture." 

Iwaizumi let out a low growl against Oikawa's throat, and the two of them both knew what the alpha was thinking. 

It didn't have to be. They could spend Oikawa's heat together. 

But neither of them was going to speak that thought out loud. 

Iwaizumi wasn't really sure how long it was before his rut finally hit, a tight heat growing in the pit of his stomach and spreading through his body. Immediately, Iwaizumi's breath became harsher, raspier. He couldn't hold in the growl that tore through his throat. 

"Shit- shit, I'm so sorry." Iwaizumi spoke when Oikawa shuddered against him. 

Fuck, fuck no. Iwaizumi just needed a few more minutes; a few more minutes to hold Oikawa close and breath in his scent, but fuck. His rut wasn't going to be held off for much longer. 

"Fuck- You should- you should leave." Iwaizumi murmured, though he just held Oikawa tigher against him. 

"Is it starting?" Oikawa asked. He looked down and met Iwaizumi's emerald eyes, the irises almost completely hidden with the way his pupils were so blown out. Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi's cheek, caressed over a sharp cheekbone and fought the urge to smile when Iwaizumi shuddered from his touch. 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi muttered, hands clenching into fists at Oikawa's back. "Shit- this week is going to suck without you." 

"I know, Hajime. I know." Oikawa leaned in, pressed a chaste kiss to Iwaizumi's chapped lips. The alpha stiffened against him momentarily, before relaxing into his touch. "Try to take care of yourself for me, alright?" Iwaizumi nodded, fighting the urge to nuzzle against Oikawa's palm as it caressed over his cheek. 

"Okay," Iwaizumi said with an air of finality, forcefully pulling his hands away. "Okay- You should- you should go before this gets worse." 

Oikawa nodded, standing up from Iwaizumi's lap with a parting kiss. "Love you, Hajime." He murmured against the alpha's lips. 

Iwaizumi inhaled a deep breath. "I love you too." He rested his forehead against Oikawa's for a mere moment, breathing deeply once before pulling back. "See you in a few days." 

Oikawa smiled softly before stepping away, moving to the door and slipping into his shoes. With one more call of "I love you" and a small wave, Oikawa left Iwaizumi there to work through his rut. 

\--

The next few days felt like literal hell for Iwaizumi.

He spent most of it holed up in his room, jerking off for hours on end and growling, so frustrated because no matter what he did, it just wasn't enough. He needed- he needed Oikawa. He needed his warmth and his scent and the feeling of his soft skin against Iwaizumi. He needed Oikawa's smooth, melodic voice cooing at him and just- He just needed his omega. 

But he wasn't here. He wasn't here because Iwaizumi was an idiot, because he had spent so many years holding back his feelings and now Iwaizumi was stuck here, wishing he could have Oikawa with him and blaming himself for his stupidity. 

Now, it was the last day of Iwaizumi's rut, and Iwaizumi was just drained. He had spent so long trying to work himself through the need and desire that he was just absolutely spent, had covered himself in a mess of sweat and cum that had dried, hadn't bothered to wash any of it off yet. 

Matsukawa had come by a couple times to check up on him, to make sure Iwaizumi hadn't destroyed anything in a rut induced rage or dehydrated to the point of death. He knew Matsukawa meant well, but he couldn't help just wanting the other alpha to fuck off and leave him alone. The only person Iwaizumi wanted with him right now was Oikawa, and if he couldn't have that, then he didn't want anybody to see him like this. 

It was mid morning on the last day of Iwaizumi's rut, when Iwaizumi heard the sound of movement in his apartment. 

He knew it wasn't Matsukawa; The other alpha had told him that he'd be working all day, that Iwaizumi should be able to take care of himself as his rut started to fade. 

But Iwaizumi couldn't deny the sounds that he heard coming from his kitchen when he opened his eyes, couldn't deny the faint scent of breakfast food, mixed with something sweet and tempting. 

Iwaizumi groaned, rubbed at his eyes and sat up despite the heavy ache in his limb. He was just about to stand up, to leave his bedroom and go see what was going on, when he heard the pattering of footsteps on his hardwood floors, and the door was pushed open. 

"Iwa-chan, Hey!" Oikawa greeted as he stepped into the room, looking as though he almost hadn't expected Iwaizumi to be there. "I thought you'd still be asleep!" 

Iwaizumi stared, dumbfounded, as Oikawa stepped into the room, realized that the omega had a plate of food and a mug of what smelled like coffee in hand. 

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Iwaizumi asked, voice hoarse as he instinctively brought up the blanket to cover his still nude body. 

"It's Halloween!" Oikawa exclaimed with a grin, moving closer and sitting at the edge of the bed. "I figured you could use someone to help you get your energy back throughout the day, so here I am!" 

Iwaizumi just continued to stare, confused, until Oikawa started fidgetting nervously. 

The alpha sighed, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Sorry," Iwaizumi apologized. "I'm still a bit..." Iwaizumi waved his hand around in the air, not really sure how to describe the haziness of his mind. 

But Oikawa seemed to understand. He nodded, scooching a bit closer to Iwaizumi and holding out the plate of food. 

"Eat." The omega told him. "You need nourishment. Matsu told me that you haven't really been eating." 

Iwaizumi nodded, taking the plate into his hands and eyeing the food. It was perfect, no burnt or charred edges, nothing underdone. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa disbelievingly. 

"I didn't make it." The omega admitted a bit sheepishly. "I bought it on the way over here and just heated it up for you." He placed the coffee mug on the bedside table. "But, I did make the coffee, so there's that." 

Iwaizumi fought the urge to smile. 

As Iwaizumi dug into his food, he couldn't help the way Oikawa's scent assaulted his senses; His rut had yet to fade completely, so he was still affected by the way Oikawa's natural aroma permeated in the air. By the time Iwaizumi finished eating, the omega's scent had become enough to make him hard. 

Iwaizumi sighed, tried to hold in the urge to grab Oikawa and pull him onto his lap, to keep himself from even letting Oikawa know that his scent was affecting him this way. But it was hard; He had to purposefully avoid Oikawa's gaze to hold back the desire coiling in his stomach, and that alone had Oikawa tilting his head in confusion. 

It was only a few minutes before realization set in, and Oikawa's cheeks flushed a deep red. 

"Oh..." Oikawa sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I-" Oikawa shifted a bit awkwardly. "I should've asked if it was okay to come over first. I'll just-" Oikawa stood from the bed, and was just about to walk out of the room when Iwaizumi reached out, gently grabbing Oikawa's hand in his own. 

"It's fine," Iwaizumi assured, though it came out a bit strained. "Can we just ignore it?" Oikawa gnawed at his lower lip as he contemplated. 

Oikawa wasn't really sure what to do; Logically, he knew that he should leave, that he shouid give Iwaizumi space so that he could work through the rest of his rut, however long that would take. He knew that him being here must be putting a strain on the alpha, and he didn't want to cause him any uncomfort. And... 

Oikawa inhaled, taking a deep whiff of Iwaizumi's scent filling up the room. When he entered, he had just assumed that the scent was just left over from his fading rut, but now he realized that the scent was still emanating from the alpha himself; It was more faint than it would've been during the rest of Iwaizumi's rut, but it was still a bit overwhelming. 

But, Oikawa had missed Iwaizumi these last few days, had found it hard to get out of bed the last few mornings at the realization that he wouldn't be able to see his alpha. He thought it was a bit overdramatic, that he felt so down and almost hopeless without Iwaizumi around. He felt almost guilty for feeling that way, while Iwaizumi was dealing with something so stressful. Now, a part of Oikawa almost didn't care that Iwaizumi was still in his rut; Oikawa just wanted to be near him, to feel his presence and his touch and breathe in the alpha's soothing scent. 

So Oikawa nodded, seated himself back down on Iwaizumi's bed, this time just a tad closer to the alpha, their knees almost touching. 

"I missed you this week." Oikawa murmured, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He looked down at their hands, still linked together between them. "I- I know that you've been dealing with a lot with your rut and everything, so I feel bad for even feeling that way. But... I just... I really missed being around you." 

Oikawa braced himself for a scolding, or a swat to the back of his head, or maybe even a flick to his forehead. But instead, there was nothing, just Iwaizumi squeezing Oikawa's hand lightly in his own. 

"I missed you too." Iwaizumi admitted, a soft smile on his face. Oikawa looked up to meet his gaze, and saw nothing but adoration in the alpha's eyes. 

But, of course, Oikawa was Oikawa. So, he couldn't help teasing Iwaizumi just a little bit. 

"Oh, I sure bet you really missed me this week, while you fantasised about fucking me like the dirty alpha you are." Oikawa chuckled, revelling in the slight flush that appeared on Iwaizumi's cheeks and shoulders. 

"I didn't only think about that, dumbass." Iwaizumi chided as he finished his food and placed the plate on the nightstand. "I thought about other things, too." 

"Hmm," Oikawa hummed, moving onto his knees and making his way closer to Iwaizumi, until he was almost straddling him. "What did you think about, then?" 

Iwaizumi stared, breath studdering and his free hand clenching at his side, as if having Oikawa so close to him right now was a test of his self control; It was, kind of. But really, there was apart of Oikawa that just wanted to watch the alpha squirm. 

"I-" Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath. "I just thought about you," The alpha admitted, tilting his head back so that he could meet the omega's gaze. "All of you." 

Oikawa smirked, leaned forward so that he was hovering over the alpha. " 'All of me'? Now, that isn't very specific, Iwa-chan." He moved closer, until their lips were just a breath apart. "Tell me, in detail." Iwaizumi stared, eyes wide and jaw slack as Oikawa brought his hands up to rest on Iwaizumi's shoulders. "I want to know what you think about, what it is that helps you get off." 

Iwaizumi had to fight the shudder that tried to wrack his body. "Why?" He asked, voice raspy, cheeks flushed. "Why do you want to know?" 

Oikawa moved to fully straddle him, their thighs pressing together through layers of Oikawa's jeans and the thin blanket Iwaizumi had covering his obvious erectiom. 

"Isn't it obvious, Hajime?" Oikawa asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, running his hands down Iwaizumi's bare chest appreciatively. "I'm going to help you get off." 

Iwaizumi stared up at Oikawa with wide eyes. "You're- what?" Iwaizumi shook his head to try to clear his mind of it's slightly muddled state. "Why would you- You want to do that?" 

Oikawa nodded, chewed on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his smirk as his eyes trailed over Iwaizumi's flushed, muscular body. 

"I want to watch you get off." Oikawa admitted, batting his eyelashes at Iwaizumi almost coyly. "Last time, I was too busy begging for your knot to appreciate how you look when you cum." 

Fuckfuckfuck fu ck shit- 

It was a miracle, how it had taken Iwaizumi this long to realize just how dirty minded Oikawa really was. 

Well, it's not that Iwaizumi thought Oikawa was pure, per-say. He'd always known that Oikawa had a curiosity about sex, and that he knew as much about it as any other person their age. However, except for that one time in Iwaizumi's car, he had never seen the omega act so... forward about it.

So Iwaizumi nodded his head, took a deep breath as Oikawa smiled down at him. "Yeah- Okay." 

With that, Oikawa surged forward, locking their lips together in a kiss. At first, it was the typical soft, slow, loving, type of kiss that they had been sharing since that confession in Oikawa's bathroom all those weeks ago. Their lips came together gently, their tongues melding together in their mouths. Then, something seemed to snap in both of them, and it became much more needy, much more intense. Iwaizumi found himself bringing one hand up to rest on Oikawa's hip, the other lifting to cup the omega's cheek. 

As the kiss became more intense, lips became slicked with spit and teeth clacked together, but neither of them cared. They were just drinking each other in, clutching each other close as they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. 

Iwaizumi was too preoccupied reveling in the feeling of Oikawa's lips against his - a sensation that he'd missed so much this week -, that he didn't notice the blanket being pulled away from him until it was too late. Iwaizumi gasped out when Oikawa's hand suddenly wrapped around his shaft, stroking him slowly, almost tentative. 

"Come on, Hajme," Oikawa encouraged as their lips separated. "Tell me. Tell me what you think about when you touch yourself." Iwaizumi groaned, palming at Oikawa's hips and trying so hard not to buck into Oikawa's fist. 

"I-" Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut, tilted his head back until it was rested against the headboard. "I- I just think about you- Always. Always you-" 

Fuck, Oikawa's hand felt so good around him like that. It was just a hand, nothing more, but just the fact that the hand belonged to Oikawa- Shit, that made it so much better. Iwaizumi couldn't even count the amount of times that he'd fantasized about this kind of thing. Well, in his fantasies, they were always jerking each other off, not just Oikawa touching him. But Iwaizumi was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to handle seeing Oikawa like that right now. He'd probably pass out.

"You have to tell me more, Iwa-chan." Oikawa leaned forward to breathe those words into Iwaizumi's ear. "I want to know everything." 

And Iwaizumi couldn't deny Oikawa of whatever the omega wanted when he spoke like that, all breathy and needy and fuck- 

"I- I think about your eyes," Iwaizumi admitted with a groan as Oikawa's hand tightened fracionally around him, before coming up and letting his thumb swipe over the head. "Fuck- They're so pretty, and- and- I think about your voice. Shit, baby, you always sound so, so, good, and-" 

Iwaizumi shuddered when Oikawa suddenly had his lips to Iwaizumi's neck, kissing and licking and nipping at the alpha's scent glands as he jerked Iwaizumi off and- and shit- shit, it was too much.

Iwaizumi tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but it was so hard when Oikawa suddenly picked up the pace of his hand around Iwaizumi's cock, made the alpha nearly yelp when that was paired with a sudden harsh nip to his scent glands. 

"Go on," Oikawa encouraged breathily. When the omega spoke, it was as if he too was holding back moans, as if he was just as affected by his hand around Iwaizumi's cock as the alpha was. 

"I- I think about your body," Iwaizumi breathed out, rocking his hips up against Oikawa's hand almost desperately. "Fuck- your- Your skin is always so smooth and- and fuck, your legs- Shit, baby, I just want to bury my face between your thighs and never leave-"

Oikawa chuckled happily at that and- shit, that sounded so good.

Iwaizumi let himself ramble, let himself talk, and talk, without any qualms about embarrassing himself in front of his omega. 

"I- I think about- about your lips and your eyes and your waist- shit-" Iwaizumi moans when the pace Oikawa has set with his hand quickens even futher. "And- and I think about bonding with you and- and leaving my mark- I-" Iwaizumi was digging his nails into Oikawa's hips now, clutching at the omega desperately. Part of him felt guilty about the marks he knew he was leaving in the omega's skin, but he was too busy revelling in the pleasure of Oikawa's hand around him to think about it too much. 

"I- I think about how round and- and soft you were when you were pregnant and I think about how- fuck, I think- I think about filling you up again- about- about having more- more babies with you and- and just being with you, and holding you and loving you and fuck- fuckfuckshit Tooru, I-" Iwaizumi didn't realize that there were tears streaming down his cheeks until Oikawa started wiping them away with his soft lips. 

Iwaizumi hadn't even expected himself to get so emotional, but fuck, having Oikawa touch him like this after waiting so long was just too much- it was too much and Iwaizumi couldn't stop himself from shaking and clinging to Oikawa for dear life. 

"So good," Oikawa murmured as he purred, pressing gentle kisses over his alpha's cheeks. "You're so good, Hajime. Such a good alpha." 

Iwaizumi couldn't help it; He clung to Oikawa, buried his face in the omega's neck and gasped and moaned, rocking his hips desperately and fucking into Oikawa's fist because he was close- He was so, so close and he needed it. He needed to cum, so, so badly. Oikawa seemed to be able to sense that, and brought his other hand down to wrap around Iwaizumi's cock, too. 

"So good, Hajime." Oikawa cooed, nuzzling against the alphas spiky hair. "Go ahead, cum. Cum for me, Hajime." 

So Iwaizumi did; He came so, so hard, hips bucking into Oikawa's fists and head buried against Oikawa's neck as he cried out, wrapping his arms tightly around Oikawa and clinging to the omega because he just needed him close. He needed to touch him and hold him and breathe in his sweet scent. He just- He needed Oikawa. 

Oikawa continued to purr and nuzzle against Iwaizumi as the alpha came down from his orgasm, reached over to the nightstand so that he could grab a tissue to wipe the sticky cum from his hands, before bringing his arms down and wrapping them around him. 

That had been... really unexpected. Oikawa hadn't expected Iwaizumi to hand over complete control like that, to become so vulnerable, so much that he cried. From everything Oikawa had heard about alpha's ruts, he had expected Iwaizumi to be much more aggressive, much more dominating and demanding. 

That wasn't to say that Oikawa didn't like this new side of Iwaizumi; Fuck, just knowing that Iwaizumi trusted Oikawa enough to just give into him like that made the omega's heart swell. Well, his heart, and other regions as well. 

But Oikawa ignored his own needs, in favor of holding Iwaizumi close. The alpha was sniffling, and Oikawa could feel him shaking just slightly, could feel wet, hot, tears dripping onto his neck and shoulder. 

Oikawa ran a hand through Iwaizumi's sweat-matted hair, skattered kisses over the alpha's forehead and purred against him. Oikawa would've assumed that the alpha had fallen asleep if it wasn't for the tight grip he still had around the omega's waist. 

"You okay?" Oikawa asked in a quiet whisper. Iwaizumi's only response was a soft groan. Oikawa brought a hand up so that he could cup Iwaizumi's cheek, making the alpha tilt his head and look up at the omega. 

Iwaizumi's eyes were a bit hazy and unfocused, still brimming with tears. Iwaizumi was nuzzling almost contently against Oikawa's palm, pressed a soft kissed to the calloused skin.

Oikawa pressed one last kiss to Iwaizumi's forehead, before moving to climb out of Iwaizumi's lap so that he could go get the alpha a glass of water; He knew the coffee must have gone cold by now. But Iwaizumi was having none of that. He tightened his grip around Oikawa even further, burrowed back into Oikawa's neck and let out a low growl against the omega's throat. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Oikawa chuckled, letting Iwaizumi do as he pleased. Iwaizumi continued to nuzzle against Oikawa, nosing over Oikawa's scent glands with another soft growl; This time it seemed like it was more of a noise of acknowledgement, instead of displeasure. 

"You should shower." Oikawa murmured. "You can't go to that party tonight covered in sweat and cum." Iwaizumi groaned in reluctance. 

"Ugh, do I have to?" Iwaizumi asked almost petulantly. "I just wanna stay here all day with you." 

That probably shouldn't have made Oikawa blush, but it did. 

"We can't. Suga-chan and I have been getting ready for this party all week!" Oikawa whined, though he was smiling. Iwaizumi sighed, obviously sensing defeat. "So, let's go; You need to shower; I'll make you some more coffee while you do." 

"Can we stay like this for a little while longer?" Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to a sensitive spot on Oikawa's neck, and the omega shuddered. "You have no idea how hard it is to walk with a knot." 

Oikawa laughed, but nodded, settled back down comfortably on Iwaizumi's lap. 

\--

"No. No way am I wearing that in front of all our friends." Iwaizumi deadpanned hours later, half an hour before they were supposed to be at Suga's apartment for the Halloween party. 

After Iwaizumi had taken a shower and guzzled a good three cups of coffee, the two of them had come to Oikawa's apartment, only stopping on the way over to pick up Katsu from Hanamaki, who had the day off and had promised to look after him. Now, they were about to get into their costumes, and Oikawa had just shown Iwaizumi the outfit he had made for him to wear. 

It was a police officers uniform. 

But not just any police officers uniform. 

It was a 'sexy' police officers uniform. 

"But, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined petulantly, leaning in close and scrunching up his nose."I worked so hard on it!" 

Iwaizumi stared down as the uniform; a pair of black shorts, a blue vest, even a police hat for fuck sakes. There was a badge, a plastic police baton that Oikawa had probably gotten at the dollar store or online, and a set of handcuffs. 

What the fuck. 

"They're all going to make fun of me for the rest of my life. You know that, right?" Oikawa huffed a laugh. 

"Yup!" The omega exclaimed happily. "But you can't show up without a costume! I promised Suga-chan that you'd wear one!" 

Iwaizumi sighed, fighting the urge to slam his head against Oikawa's bedroom wall. 

"Couldn't you just go with some stereotypical doctor outfit or some shit?" Iwaizumi groaned, but stepped forward and picked up the costume from it's place on the bed. With a huff, Iwaizumi stepped out of the room and towards the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, Iwaizumi stepped out of the bathroom wearing the police uniform, cheeks flushed red with an irritated scowl on his face. 

"You," He told Oikawa as he returned to the bedroom. "Are an absolute-" Iwaizumi cut himself when he saw Oikawa's costume for the first time.

Iwaizumi's eyes trailed over the black frabric of the costume, over the white strapless bodysuit, with a ball of white fluff sewn into the back. Oikawa was wearing a pair of black sheer stockings, and attached to a headband sitting atop his brown curls, was a set of bunny ears. 

"You're trying to kill me." Iwaizumi deadpanned, ignoring the way his cheeks heated up even further at the sight of Oikawa in such a revealing costume. 

Oikawa had been turned away from the door, changing Katsu into his pumpkin costume. When he turned back around and saw Iwaizumi, his face instantly broke into a teasing smile, though his own cheeks were flushed. 

"Do you like it?" Oikawa asked the alpha as his smile turned into a coy one. "Me and Suga-chan thought we should match; He's dressed up as a kitty, with the same bodysuit and stockings as me."

Iwaizumi just stared for another moment, shocked, mouth hanging open. Then he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"You're not going out like that." 

Oikawa's eyes widened in shock as he lifted Katsu into his arms. 

"It's just our friends, Hajime." Oikawa assured, stepping close to the alpha. 

"I don't care," Iwaizumi told him seriously. "Are you forgetting that three of our friends are alphas? I- I can't let them see you like this." 

Oikawa's smile only grew, and he stepped closer. 

"Iwa-chan, are you getting jealous?" Oikawa asked almost increculously, though he was grinning. Iwaizumi's lips turned down into a frown.

"I just- I don't think that other alphas should be allowed to see my omega in something so... revealing." 

"So, you are jealous!" Oikawa chuckled, moved closer and pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi's flushed cheek. "It's okay Iwa-chan. You know that I'm all yours no matter what I'm wearing, right?" 

Iwaizumi huffed, but nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a bit possessive lately..." 

Oikawa snorted, pressed a kiss to his alphas lips. "It's fine. Let's head over, yeah? The others are probably already waiting for us."

"Yeah, okay." Iwaizumi followed Oikawa out of the bedroom and towards the front door. "Shit, Matsu's going to be there." 

"So?" Oikawa asked with his brow raised in confusion. Iwaizumi sighed. 

"I kind of... snapped at him a lot this week." Iwaizumi huffed, and Oikawa burt into laughter. "What?! I was frustrated and angry and he was being really annoying! I was mad that you weren't there and he was being a douche, as usual." 

Oikawa managed to stifle his laughter, and paused in his steps to nuzzle happily against Iwaizumi. "Did you really miss me that much?" Iwaizumi scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but nodded. 

"Lets get going," He told the omega. "Do you want me to take Katsu?" Oikawa glanced down at the fussy baby who was squirming in his arms, and nodded. The second Iwaizumi was holding Katsu, he stopped fussing and reached out for his father's face with a happy little squeal. 

"I guess Katsu missed you as much as I did." Oikawa chuckled at how easily their son's mood changed once he was in Iwaizumi's arms.

Iwaizumi smiled and tilted his head down so that Katsu could grip at his nose. He winced slightly in pain from his son's surprisingly strong grip, but didn't pull away, just happy that Katsu was smiling. "I missed him too," Iwaizumi glanced momentarily at Oikawa, before bringing his eyes back to Katsu as the baby seemed to develope more of an interest in Iwaizumi's hand. "Though I'm not sure if I missed him as much as I missed his mother." 

Oikawa snorted, though his cheeks heated up considerably. 

"So sappy, Hajime." Oikawa nuzzled against Iwaizumi once more with a happy little hum, then turned around and pulled open the door. "Come on, let's go." 

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa out of the apartment, and across the hall, where the omega rapped against Suga's wooden door. It was only a couple of seconds before the door was pulled open to reveal Suga in a bodysuit that matched Oikawa's. Though, instead of Bunny ears, he had a pair of silver cat ears, and instead of a fluffy white tail, there was a silver tail sewn to the back of his costume. 

You could easily tell that Oikawa had made both costumes specifically for their own use; Oikawa's bodysuit was made to hug his curved figure and hide his love handles, while accentuating the curves of his breasts. Suga's was made to give room for his steadily growing stomach, while otherwise showing off his figure perfectly. 

"Hey, you two!" Suga greeted with a grin. He reached out and pulled Oikawa into his apartment, Iwaizumi following quickly behind. Iwaizumi barely had a second to step inside before Katsu was being lifted out of his arms by Suga, who was cooing something about Katsu being 'the cutest little pumpkin in the world'.

Oikawa had been right about him and Suga putting a lot of work into this party. Despite their only being eight people all together - one of which who his far too young to appreciate any of it -, the two omegas had gone all out with decorations. There were orange and black streamers hung all over tha apartment, cheesy Halloween decorations - spiders hanging fom the ceiling with white string, store-bought jackolanterns, and various candles with their holders covered in Halloween-themed designs. Among bowls of creatively wrapped candy, there were also various bottles of alcoholic drinks seated on the coffee table in the livingroom. 

Then Iwaizumi saw Kuroo, and his heart fucking stopped. 

Kuroo was sitting on the couch, talking with Matsukawa and Daichi about something Iwaizumi couldn't quite catch. When Iwaizumi realized what the other alpha was wearing, his cheeks immediately heated up. 

Kuroo was wearing a police uniform. A real police uniform.

Kuroo was a fucking police officer.

Iwaizumi had a split second to think 'oh- fuck-shit fuck shit. He's going to think I'm such an asshole-', before Kuroo glanced over at him, about to call out a greeting when he saw what Iwaizumi was wearing. Before Iwaizumi could even begin to apologize or blame Oikawa for the humiliating costume, Kuroo raised his arms out high and let out a noise of excitement. 

Iwaizumi stared in shock for a mere moment.

"Dude!" Kuroo exclaimed, standing up momentarily just to drag Iwaizumi over to the couch, before retaking his seat. "What is with the costume? I'm guessing it was Oikawa's doing?" 

Iwaizumi nodded almost solemnly, and glared at Oikawa, who was across the room talking animatedly with the other two omegas. 

"I didn't know you were a cop." He admitted a bit sheepishly. "If I had, I wouldn't have let Tooru make me wear this stupid costume." 

"Not offended at all!" Kuroo waved his hand dismissively as he chuckled. "Well, I'm a bit jealous." Kuroo patted Daichi's shoulder, who had continued his conversation with Matsukawa even after Iwaizumi had entered. "Babe, do you think I could convince sarge to let me wear Iwaizumi's costume for a few days? I mean, damn." 

Daichi's eyes roamed over Iwaizumi appreciatively for a moment, before he huffed a laugh. "Sorry Tetsu, I don't think he'd allow that. Besides," Daichi pointed at the vest. "I don't think you could pull off the no-sleeve look as well as he can. I mean, look at those biceps!" 

"Daaiichii~!" Kuroo whined petulantly, grabbing onto Daichi's arm and pouting. "Why are you always so mean to me?!" 

Daichi snorted, but tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Kuroo's lips. "Oh, Tetsu. You know I only do it because I love you." Kuroo continued to pout, though it threatened to turn into a smile. Daichi smirked. "Besides, you know how much I love your uniform." Daichi leaned in and whispered something in Kuroo's ear that made the other man shudder and blush. 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa stared at the scene before them with matching bewildered expressions on their faces. Of course, they both knew that the two alphas were bonded with each other, just as they both were with Suga, but it was still a bit strange to see the two be so affectionate with each other. They should've expected it, really. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa just weren't used to two alphas being so openly loving with each other.

There was a few moments of just awkwardly gaping as the two alpha's whispered to each other, and then Suga came over and plopped himself down onto Daichi's lap, no longer holding Katsu, who had been passed off to Oikawa. Both alpha's faces seemed to light up considerably at the sight of their omega. 

"Tetsu," Suga spoke as Daichi leaned in and pecked the omega's cheek. "Where's Kou-chan? Are he and Kei-chan going to be late again?" 

Iwaizumi raised a brow. 

"Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji." Kuroo explained. "Bo is my best friend from highschool, though we went to different schools. Akaashi is his mate." 

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, and Kuroo turned his gaze back to Suga. 

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, baby. Bo and Keiji had to cancel on us. They have a meeting with another agency tonight." Suga's lips curled into a frown. 

"Another one? I thought they decided on the one from Sapporo?" 

This time, Daichi answered Suga's question. "No, babe. Remember? The Sapporo one denied them two weeks ago. Keiji said something about it being because of Kou's mental health issues and their 'unstable lifestyle', but couldn't say any details because Kou was so distraught and he had to go check on him." 

Suga's lips curled down further, brows pulling together as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's bullshit!" He exclaimed irritatedly. "Kou-chan has been stable for almost two years! His doctor said that he's perfectly safe as long as he stays on his meds!" Suga looked as though he was about ready to bash in some heads, though his angered expression was being combatted by the cat ears and tail. "And so what if their lifestyle is a bit different? They would have accepted their application if Keiji was an omega! This has nothing to do with their jobs! All of these damn agencies are just sexist assholes who refuse to understand that these two people love each other and-" 

Suga's enraged rambling was cut off by Daichi pulling the omega close and nuzzling against his scent glands, making Suga shudder and let out a barely audible whimper. 

"Sorry, Dai." Suga murmured when Daichi pulled back, looking slightly more calm. "I- I didn't mean to get get upset like that. I just- Kei-chan's been telling me about everything that they're dealing with and I've been feeling very protective of them."

Daichi nodded and palmed at the omega's waist. "I know, baby. I understand." Kuroo leaned forward and whispered something into Suga's ear that seemed to make the silver haired omega relax. 

"Wait, are you guys talking about 'the' Bokuto Koutarou? Ace of Japan?" Matsukawa asked with a raised brow. The trio nodded. 

"Kei-chan is a beta, so they can't concieve together." Suga expained, lips still curved into a frown. "They got married right out of uni, and have been trying to adopt since. But they keep getting turned down."

"It's always some stupid reason." Kuroo chimed in, frowning now too. "One agency had the audacity to say that Bo and Keiji were too 'dangerous' to have kids. For fuck sakes, Keiji is a goddamm dance teacher! They acted as though he was a stripper, or a prostitute." Kuroo sighed. "He teaches five year olds how to dance. If that makes him dangerous, than I must be fucking satan." 

Suga looked as though he was about to speak, but then Oikawa was stepping over to the couch, mumbling something about taking Makki across the hall to find him a proper costume, since neither he or Matsu had dressed up. There was something worried in Oikawa's eyes as he leaned down to press a kiss to Iwaizumi's lips, passing Katsu off to his alpha before leaving the apartment with the other two omegas in tow. 

\-- 

Oikawa had noticed that there was something off with Hanamaki the second he had seen his pink haired friend. 

Hanamaki seemed to be too nervous, too jumpy, and he had never been known to be either of those things. He kept on spacing out throughout their conversation about Oikawa and Iwaizumi's carnival date. That would make Oikawa think that Hanamaki was uninterested in the topic, if he hadn't downright demanded to know everything about that night. 

Suga seemed to notice it too. Oikawa could tell from the way Suga looked at him with a concerned little crease in his brow. He didn't bring it up, so Oikawa figured Hanamaki just didn't want to talk about it - whatever it was that was making him act so strange - in front of someone he didn't know very well. 

When Suga bounded across the room to talk to his alphas, Oikawa decided it was a good time to bring it up. 

"What's wrong, Makki?" Oikawa asked, cutting off their earlier conversation on favor of this one. "You've been acting weird. Well, weirder than usual." 

Usually, a joke like that would've made the other omega laugh, or at least crack a smile and shoo another well-meaning insult right back. Instead, Hanamaki's lips curled down into a frown. Oikawa saw his eyes dar over to the couch, saw him glance only momentarily at Matsukawa, before his eyes returned to Oikawa. 

Oikawa felt his stomach drop into his feet. 

Whatever it was, Hanamaki wanted to keep it a secret from his alpha. 

In the history of Hanamaki and Matsukawa knowing each other, Hanamaki had never, ever, kept something from Matsukawa. 

Then Oikawa realized it wasn't just Hanamaki's mood that was off; There were bags under his eyes, his hair was more dishevelled than usual. And one of the weirdest things? Hanamaki hadn't interacted with Matsukawa once since Oikawa had arrived. Usually, Hanamaki would hang off of his alpha and shower him with affection even in the most inappropriate of times. That's how the two of them were; sickeningly sweet PDA and innuendos that only the two of them understood. 

If Makki was acting like this, than something must really be wrong. 

Oikawa stepped close to Hanamaki, careful to not jostle the sleeping Katsu in his arms. 

"Makki," He spoke lowly, seriously. "We're going across the hall, to my apartment, And you're going to tell me what's wrong." Hanamaki looked as if he was about to decline, but Oikawa continued speaking. "I won't take no for an answer. Something is seriously wrong here, and you need to tell me." 

Hanamaki looked at him blankly for a moment, before he sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever." 

Oikawa glanced over at the couch, to where Kuroo was talking about something with a serious expression on his face, Suga sitting on Daichi's lap and frowning. If Oikawa was going to have this talk with Hanamaki, Oikawa knew he wanted Suga to be there; Suga had a tendancy to be able to remain calm in situations that called for it. If either Hanamaki or Oikawa got over emotional, Suga would be able to help keep them calm. 

"Is it okay if Suga-chan comes with?" Oikawa asked Hanamaki. The man in question bit his lip for a moment, contemplating, then nodded. 

Oikawa walked over to the couch, made up some lie about finding Hanamaki a costume so that the three of them disappearing wouldn't seem strange, and than handed Katsu to Iwaizumi. Then he made his way across the hall with the other two omega's in tow. 

"I'm guessing we're not actually over here to find Hanamaki a costume." Suga said the moment Oikawa closed the apartment door. Both he and Hanamaki shook their heads. 

Oikawa strode into the kitchen, started pulling everything together to make a pot of tea. He then glanced back at Hanamaki, and reached into the top cabnit to pull out a half empty bottle of cheap liquor. He held it out to the omega, who stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Why do you have that?" Hanamaki asked, a bit astonished. "Aren't you supposed to lay off alcohol and caffiene while breastfeeding?" 

Oikawa gave Hanamaki a frustrated look. "I haven't had any of this, Makki-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed with a sigh. "Tou-san accidentally left it here when they came down for a visit; You know how much he loves his alcohol." 

When Hanamaki declined the alcohol, Oikawa put the bottle away and went back to making his tea. The three of them remained silent as the kettle began to heat up. Oikawa was the first to speak, after he had given his friends their drinks. 

"Makki," Oikawa spoke lowly after taking a sip from his tea. "Be honest with me. Did Matsu do something to hurt you?" 

Hanamaki's eyes widened considerably, and for a moment, anger flashed behing his eyes, as though he was considering attacking Oikawa right there. 

"What the fuck?!" Hanamaki exclaimed, hands tight around his mug of tea. "You think that he- Tooru, you know Issei would never do anything like that!" Even Suga looked shocked by Oikawa's question. 

"I know, Makki!" Oikawa stated, still completely serious. "But the way you're acting is worrying me! And you're being so distant with Matsu! If you don't want him to know something, that means its either his fault, or it's something he would be disappointed in." 

The two omega's just stared at each other for a few moments, before Suga spoke up.

"Hanamaki," Suga's voice came out calm and collected. "I know that me and you aren't very close, but me and Tooru are both worried about you. Whatever it is, you can tell us." Hanamaki's eyes drifted over to Suga for a moment, before he slumped into a seat at the kitchen table. 

There was almost a full minute of silence before Hanamaki sucked in a deep breath, and then spoke. 

"I'm pregnant." Hanamaki told the two of them, voice wavering with oncoming tears as he stared down at the mug of tea in his hands. 

Oikawa felt his own eyes widen in shock, and he placed his mug of tea down on the counter so that he wouldn't drop it to the floor. 

"I- I don't know when it happened, or how far along I am. All I know is... the past couple months have been really stressful. Work as been so busy, and I missed my heat - I figured it was just because of stress, you know? - and Matsu's rut was really strong so I was so busy trying to take care of him and- I guess I must have missed taking my birth control a few times and-" Hanamaki's voice broke with a half-sob as tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Here I am, I guess." 

Oikawa stepped forward and, without hesitation, pulled Hanamaki to his chest as he cried. Hanamaki clung to him, arms wrapped around around Oikawa's waist. 

"It's okay," Oikawa soothed, running his hand through Hanamaki's hair. Now that he was close, he could definitely smell the sweet scent of a pregnant omega on his friend; That was probably why Hanamaki had been distant from Matsukawa; He didn't want his alpha to smell it on him.

"Why haven't you told Matsukawa?" Suga asked, settling down in the seat across from Hanamaki as he sniffled and rubbed at his reddened eyes. "Do you think he'll be upset or something?" 

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just..." Hanamaki took a deep breath, pulling away from Oikawa after a moment. The brunet leaned his back against the counter. "Issei has always wanted kids. You know, a big family big house, the perfect life." Hanamaki snorted, though there wasn't any real humor behind it. "He's always been really traditional like that." Hanamaki takes a sip from his tea before continuing.

"Issei... He's always known that I don't want kids. Well... not that I don't want them. I just- I know I'd be a terrible parent. I can't raise a child!" Hanamaki ran a hand through his hair. "He's always been super supportive of me, and promises that he still loves me the same even if I don't want kids. But- But I know that he was disappointed about it. And I'm- If he finds out that I'm pregnant, he's- He's going to be so happy. But I- I can't hurt him like that. I'm not ready to be a parent, and- and if he knows before I get an abortion, he's- Issei is going to be so heartbroken." 

"Sp you've decided, just like that?" Oikawa was barely able to mask the anger in his voice. "You're just going to get an abortion without even thinking things through?" 

Hanamaki and Suga both turned to Oikawa with wide eyes. 

"I have thought things through!" Hanamaki exclaimed, brows scrunching up in anger. "You don't think I have? God, Tooru. You know me, I can't raise a baby! I'm the most irresponsible human being on the fucking planet! I don't know anything about children! I can't- I-" 

"Makki, just stop." Oikawa told him with a huff. "Seriously, stop. Stop lying to yourself and saying you can't raise a child." Oikawa looked Hanamaki dead in the eyes as he spoke. "If I thought you didn't want kids, I wouldn't say this right now. If I knew that this - an abortion - was what you really wanted, I wouldn't go against that. But I know that's not what you really want." Oikawa pushed himself off the counter, and moved to stand back in front of Hanamaki. He placed his hands on the other omega's shoulders. 

"Hanamaki, I know you, okay? I know that you hide your anxiety behind your sense of humor. I know that, despite you saying that you never want kids, you picture yourself with them in the future just like so many other omegas." 

"Makki, you need to get your head out of your ass and think." He lifted a hand to tap a finger against Hanamaki's forehead before bringing it back to his shoulder. "Not about what could go wrong, but about what you could gain." 

"You've always been good with kids, even though you say you aren't. You've always been so sweet and loving with your sisters, and have paid more attention to them than even your own parents when they come over! For fuck sakes, Makki. Why do you think I so willingly let you take care of Katsu? It's because I know I can trust you!" Oikawa sighed. "So don't throw this away out of fear. Don't close yourself off from Matsu. Don't make any rash decisions. Just take some time, and think about what you want. What you really, really, want. Okay?" 

Hanamaki just stared at Oikawa for a moment, silent, before batting Oikawa's hands off his shoulders and getting to his feet. 

"Fine," Hanamaki huffed, stepping away without a look back. "I'll 'think' about it." With that, Hanamaki stepped out of Oikawa's apartment, closing the door much harder than necessary. 

\--

Two weeks after the Halloween party, Oikawa got a call from Hanamaki late in the morning. 

Oikawa was just finishing up changing Katsu's diaper when his phone began to ring. So, Oikawa hurried to wash his hands, and then picked up his phone to see Hanamaki's contact name. 

"Hey," Oikawa greeted after answering. He pulled the phone up to his ear and used his shoulder to hold it in place as he re-dressed Katsu, fixing his onesie and pulling a pair of fuzzy socks over his tiny feet. 

"I have my first ultrasound today." Was the first thing Hanamaki said, sounding nervous even through the phone. "I went to the doctors last week. Apparently I'm two months along; It took me that long to realize that I'm... Pregnant" He lowered his voice as he said the word 'pregnant', making Oikawa think that he was either somewhere in public, or Matsu was close by. 

"Ultrasound?" Oikawa repeated in a question as he lifted Katsu into his arms. The infant let out a displeased noise at being lifted from the changing table, and Oikawa shushed him gently. "Does that mean Makki-chan is actually thinking things through?" 

There was a quietest sigh on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I am. I haven't- I haven't told Issei, yet. I'm not going to until I know what I want to do. So... Would you mind coming with me today? As long as you don't have any other plans." 

Oikawa felt a smile grow on his face. 

"Yeah! Of course I'll come with! What time?" Oikawa almost didn't catch the relieved sigh Hanamaki let out. Oikawa easily understood Hanamaki being anxious and wanting someone there with him; He had felt the same way during his pregnancy. 

"We have to be there at one. So, I can be at your place in about half an hour. Issei has the car today, so I hope you don't mind taking the train across town?" 

"No, train's fine. But I've kind of avoided public transit as much as possible since I've had Katsu." Oikawa snorted. "I'll see you in half an hour." 

"Yeah, seeya." Hanamaki responded, before the line went dead. 

Oikawa took a quick shower, and was just getting dressed when there was a knock on the apartment door. 

"It's open!" He called out as he buttoned up his shirt. He heard the sound of the door opening, and was just slipping on a light blue cardigan as Hanamaki stepped into the room. 

"Hey," Hanamaki greeted. "Where's mini Tooru?" Oikawa pulled a beanie on to protect his head from the cold weather, and motioned over to the crib. 

"Taking a powernap." Oikawa responded. "He's been up all morning, and he's in this weird faze where he just refuses to sleep in public, so I have to make sure he's rested up before I leave." Oikawa turned to Makki with a slight pout. "Also, don't call him 'mini Tooru'. He has a name." 

Hanamaki snorted. "I know. I only call him that to annoy you."

Oikawa huffed. "Whatever." His lips threatened to pull up into a smile. "Can you help me get him ready to go?" Oikawa walked over to the crib and lifted Katsu into his arms. The baby woke up and immediately began to fuss. Luckily, it only took a few moments to calm him. 

Then, Hanamaki helped Oikawa dress Katsu up for the cold weather; mits, a hat over his head, covering up his pretty brown hair. All the while, the pink haired omega snickered. 

"Are you serious, Tooru? It's not even that cold!" Oikawa scowled, moving to grab one of Katsu's extra blankets, shoving it into his bag along with other items. He also grabbed his soother, holding it out to Katsu and letting go when the previously fussy infant wrapped his lips around it and began to suckle. 

"It's November, Makki! There's snow everywhere! Babies need to be kept warm, you idiot." There was no real heat behind the insult as he stepped out of the bedroom, moving to the front door and placing Katsu in his stroller. Oikawa then realized he had forgotten Katsu's bag on the dresser, and was just about to go back for it when he realized hat Hanamaki had it slung over his shoulder. Oikawa slipped into his jacket, pulled on his shoes, and took the bag with a quiet 'thank you'. Makki slipped back into his shoes, and then they were leaving, Oikawa pausing to lock the door behind them before making their way out of the building. 

"I'm really starting to understand what you meant about feeling like everybody is judging you," Hanamaki stated as they turned and made their way down the street in the direction of the train station. "No matter where I go, I'm constantly terrified that someone is going to smell it on me and start asking a bunch of questions." 

Oikawa snorted, pausing in his footsteps for a second to take his hands off the stoller and zip up his jacket to brace against the cold. "How's the morning sickness? It was hell, for me. Suga-chan seems to be perfectly fine, though." 

"Well, contrary to what I was tricked into thinking, it doesn't just occur in the morning." Oikawa cast a glance at Hanamaki, and saw that the other omega was scowling. Oikawa snickered. "So Suga doesn't have any problems with it? at all?" 

Oikawa nodded. "He said he gets sick only once or twice a week, the lucky little bastard."

Hanamaki snorted. "Okay, so, what about cravings? I mean, I would have noticed if you had been eating anything really weird, but did you have any at all?" 

Oikawa thought about it for a moment, before letting out an "aha!". 

"I craved really, like, greasy foods. Like hamburgers and other meats and stuff. Which makes sense; There's a bunch of articles that say that, if you crave lots of protein while pregnant, you're more likely to have a boy. If you crave sweets and dairy products, then you're more likely to have a girl." He paused, and then looked at Hanamaki. "What about you so far?" 

Hanamaki didn't even have to pause to think. "Sweets, definitely. At any given moment I am ready to just shove fifteen creampuffs down my own throat." Hanamaki mimed the action with his hands as he spoke, making Oikawa laugh. "Though, I refuse to believe that any baby that is angry enough to make their mother throw up three times a day can be anything but male." 

Oikawa couldn't help it when he burst into laughter. He was just about to say something about how being ready to shove creampuffs down his face was just regular Hanamaki, but then a thought hit him. 

"Wait, Makki. If you have this kid, and they ever call Matsu 'daddy', are you going to, like, throw a fit and yell that 'only you can call him that'?" Hanamaki stared at Oikawa in shock for a moment, before his cheeks heated up from more than just the cood weather, and he swatter at Oikawa's head. 

"You ass! How dare you bring that up! That's a private thing between me and Issei!" Hanamaki pouted. 

Oikawa raised a brow. "Oh, really. Private? Yeah, sure. I totally didn't hear you call him that on a weekly basis when I lived with you guys." 

Hanamaki glared at Oikawa, though there wasn't any real anger behind it. 

For the rest of the walk to the train station, they just chatted idly about whatever topics came up. Once on the train, Oikawa sighed, realizing it was packed, and there was no way that he would get a seat. 

Oikawa was just about to move to the side so that other's could get on behind him, but then a group of teens messing around on one of the benches seemed to notice him, and one of them called for the others to stand up and "make room for the mom to sit down". 

"Thank you," Oikawa smiled politely, pushing his stoller over and taking a seat, Hanamaki squishing in next to him. He turned to glance at his friend. "I can't believe I forgot this was a thing; people making room for mothers with children and the elderly on public transit." Oikawa let out a soft laugh. "One of the perks of being a parent, I guess." 

Hanamaki smiled. "Yeah, I suppose." 

A few minutes into the train ride, Katsu started to fuss. Oikawa pulled the stroller closer to him and realized that Katsu must of lost his soother. Oikawa cursed. 

"Makki, can you look and see if Katsu's soother is on the floor anywhere? I think he dropped it." Oikawa spoke with a sigh as he began looking for it through the infant's blankets. Hanamaki murmured and affirmative, and began looking around other people's feet to find it. A few minutes in, without being able to find the soother, and Katsu was really beginning to cry. 

"Oh, come on." Oikawa huffed, gently unstrapped Katsu from the stoller and lifted the infant into his arms, rocking him slightly and attempting to calm him. "It's okay, baby. Mama will find it, I promise." 

Katsu just continued to wail, and Oikawa felt his own eyes threatening to well up. "Please stop crying," Oikawa begged almost frantically. "You know how this works. You cry, I cry."

Oikawa could feel other peope eyeing him with annoyed expressions, and Oikawa was just about to give up and try to find some other way to calm his son, when there was a sudden soft voice a few feet away. 

"Hey," One of the teens from earlier spoke, holding up the missing soother. "I think your baby dropped this." 

Oikawa felt his face melt into a relieved expression, and he gratefully took the soother into his hand. Oikawa realized that it was the one who had called for the others to make room for him, earlier. His eyes roamed over a gentle smile, a small figure, nose picking up a flowery scent. 

An omega. A quick glance to the other teens around him revealed mostly alphas, though they all seemed to listen to the omega as though he were in charge. 

Maybe it was a pack situation; They seemed to be getting pretty common between high school students. Especially in sports teams. 

"What's your baby's name?" One of the alphas asked as Oikawa reached into his bag for a wipe to clean off the soother, having passed Katsu off to Hanamaki temporarily. 

"His name is Katsu," Oikawa told them with a smile, bunching up the wipe and shoving it into one of the side pockets of his bag to be thrown away later. 

"How old is he?" This came from the omega, and Oikawa felt his grin widen. 

"He's just coming up on four months." Oikawa took Katsu back into his arms, holding up the newly cleaned soother and letting out a relieved sigh when Katsu latched onto it and immediately seemed to calm. 

There was an excited noise from one of the younger alphas, who turned to look at the omega with a smile. "Sei-chan! Isn't your little sister the same age?!" 

The omega - Sei-chan - gave a soft smile. "Yup. I'm happy that you remembered!" Oikawa and Hanamaki watched with vague amusement as the alpha seemed to swoon from the sight of that soft smile. 

"Tooru, look, he's a mini Suga." Hanamaki whispered into Oikawa's ear, low enough that only Oikawa could hear. "He already has a whole group of alpha's swooning over him." 

Oikawa snorted, and was just about to respond when Sei-chan asked him another question. 

"What's your name?" He asked with a curious little head tilt. "You seem kinda familiar."

"Oh, I'm Oikawa," The brunet responded, and then motioned to Hanamaki. "And this is Hanamaki." 

Sei-chan looked at them bith inquisitively for a moment, before his eyes lit up in recognition. "As in Oikawa Tooru and Hanamaki Takahiro? From Aoba Johsai?!" 

Oikawa felt his eyes widen, but nodded as he returned Katsu to his stroller. "You're a volleyball fan?" Oikawa guessed. 

Sei-chan grinned. "I'm a player! I'm captain of the team at S high school!" Then Oikawa glanced at the sports jackets most of the teens were wearing; he had figured they were from some other sport, but now he noticed 'vbc' sewn into the jackets, indicating that they were, indeed, part of the local volleyball team.

"Captain, huh? Impressive!" Oikawa noticed that Sei-chan seemed to puff up with pride. Oikawa was just about to say something, but then the train was pulling up at their station. 

"Sorry, I have to go! It was nice meeting all of you!" Oikawa grinned as he stood, waving goodbye to the teens as he and Makki stepped off the train along with a hoard of other people.

"Wow," Hanamaki snorted as they left the train station and began to walk in the direction of the hospital. "I never thought I'd see the day that Oikawa Tooru became a MILF."

Oikawa immediately bagan to splutter. "Makki!" Oikawa wailed petulantly. "I'm not a MILF!" 

Hanamaki laughed at the sight of Oikawa's cheeks flushing bright red. "Dude, you definitely are. Didn't you see? Those little alphas were swooning over you even more than they were swooning over their precious 'Sei-chan'!" 

Oikawa pouted, but didn't say anything further. 

Luckily, it was only a few more minutes of walking before they arrived at the hospital. Oikawa stood just a step behind Hanamaki at the reception desk, sat right next to him for the few minutes they had to wait. 

All the while, Oikawa could clearly see the nervous twitch of his hands, how Hanamaki kept bringing his hands up to his mouth before roughly pulling them away; Oikawa soon realized that Hanamaki was trying to keep himself from chewing his nails, one of the nervous habits Hanamaki had since before they even knew each other. Oikawa reached out and placed his hand on Hanamaki's knee reassuringly. The omega flinched, stiffening for a mere moment, before his anxiety seemed to calm, if only slightly. 

Once Hanamaki's name was called, they both stood, Oikawa pushing the stroller with one hand while keeping the other on his friends shoulder in a supportive gesture. When they entered the exam room, the ultrasound technician - a female alpha in her late forties, with a serious but kind face - explained the procedure to Hanamaki. Meanwhile, Oikawa stood closeby, offering a reassuring smile whenever Hanamaki glanced at him nervously. When the nurse lifte Hanamaki's shirt, Oikawa noticed that his - previously flat - stomach was already starting to bulge out. Oikawa felt his own brow twitch a bit in confusion. Did other omega's show this early, too? Had Oikawa just started to gain wait later than most?

Oikawa was too busy in his own thoughts to catch most of what the technician was saying. All he caught was the end of a sentance. 

"-looks like there's two in there." Followed by a sharp gasp from Hanamaki. Oikawa looked up at the monitor to find that he hadn't heard the technician wrong; There was, in fact, more than one fetus growing inside of Hanamaki. 

Hanamaki let out a loud curse. "I- I can't- I didn't even think about that!" Hanamaki groaned, lifting his hands to cover his face. "Me and Issei both have twins in our families! I- I should've considered the possibility- goddammit-" There was a beat of silence, and then a loud wail as Hanamaki's shoulders shook with sobs. 

The technician went quickly about the rest of her job, taking a screenshot of the image on the monitor, and sending it to the printer, before wiping the cold gel from Hanamaki's stomach, and saying she would give the two of them a moment alone. The second the door closed, Oikawa was by Hanamaki's side, holding his friend close when he sat up and buried his face against Oikawa's chest with a heavy sob. 

Oikawa just held Hanamaki as he cried, doing his best to let out a soothing scent, and running a hand through strawberry blond hair. It was several minutes before Hanamaki managed to calm himself to the point of choked-off sniffles and the occasional shudder. 

"Makki," Oikawa spoke softly, his own voice hoarse with tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks. "Do you remember what you said to me, the night I found out I was pregnant?" There was a moment of silence, and then Hanamaki shrugged his shoulders. Oikawa felt himself huff a small laugh. 

"You said that, no matter what I chose, I would always have you by my side. You, Matsu, and Iwa-chan. You remember that, right?" A small nod was the only response he got. "That applies to you, too, you know." There was a confused little noise, and Oikawa continued. "No matter what you choose, you will always have us to be here for you. The others - Suga-chan, Kuroo, and Daichi - too. So what if you think you're the most irrisponsible person on the planet? All of us - every single one of us - knows otherwise. And even if things get tough, you have us to help you. You have Matsu, who will still love you no matter what you choose. And me, and Iwa-chan, who care so, so much about you, even though you can be a bit of an ass at times." 

Oikawa crouched down so that Hanamaki would be forced to meet his gaze. "I know you think you can't do this, but you can. You just need to decide if that's what you want." Hanamaki just eyed him for a moment, tears still streaked with tears, before he nodded. 

"Thank you, Tooru," Hanamaki lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes as he spoke, his voice hoarse from crying. 

The two omega's just sat their together for several more moments staring at each other as Hanamaki took deep breaths and wiped at his tear streacked cheeks. Then, the ultrasound technician came back into the room, a print of the sonogram in hand. 

Hanamaki grabbed the sonogram with shaking hands when it was held out to him, eyes drifting down to look at the image. There wasn't much there yet; At two months, the babies growing inside him weren't much more than vaguely human-shaped blobs. But Hanamaki was already looking at them with a loving look in his eyes, trailing a finger over the forms in the image. 

With a soft smile growing on his face, Oikawa knew what Hanamaki had chosen.

\--

Just under an hour later, the two omega's returned to Oikawa's apartment. 

On the train ride back, Oikawa had kept conversation to a minimum. Hanamaki seemed to be lost in thought for most of the ride, staring down at his lap blankly. Oikawa knew that, whatever Hanamaki was thinking about, he needed to let the orther omega work through it on his own, for now. Once they got back to Oikawa's, Hanamaki seemed too emotionally drained to do much more than curl up on Oikawa's couch and stare blankly at the floor, eyes drooping slightly. 

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" Oikawa asked softly as he slipped out of his coat. 

Hanamaki shook his head drowsily. "No thanks," He mumbled, almost too quiet for Oikawa to hear. 

"Okay," Oikawa spoke. "I'm going to put Katsu in his crib for a nap. Then I'll be right back, okay?" There was an affirmative noise, so Oikawa made his way down the hall. He stripped off the mits and hat, but left on the fuzzy socks as he placed Katsu down in his crib. Immediately, the infants eyes drooped shut in sleep, and Oikawa felt himself smile just a bit. Then, he changed out of his jeans, into something more comfortable, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweater for Hanamaki, too. 

He brought the clothes out to Hanamaki, who seemed grateful to be able to change out of his uncomfortable jeans.

While Hanamaki changed, Oikawa made his way to the kitchen, and sent a text to Iwaizumi. He said that Hanamaki was over, and needed moral support, so they would have to cancel their plans for after Iwaizumi finished work, and see each other on Iwaizumi's next day off instead. He told Iwaizumi that he would explain later. 

When Oikawa walked back to the livingroom, Hanamaki had changed into the borrowed clothes and had curled back up into his earlier position, breath light end even with sleep. Oikawa considered waking him back up and making him go to the bedroom instead of sleeping on the couch, but he decided to just let Hanamaki rest. 

He had a call he needed to make, anyways. 

Oikawa stepped into the bedroom, out of Hanamaki's earshot, and went into the contact of his phone. Within a few seconds, it was ringing. 

"Yo," Matsukawa greeted. "What's up?" 

"Makki is at my place," Oikawa said instead of the usual greeting. "He might stay here for a little while, since he's not feeling all that good." 

There was a short silence, before, "Yeah, okay. Let him know I love him, yeah?" 

Matsukawa didn't even seem concerned, Oikawa noticed. A sudden thought occured to him. 

"You know, don't you." Oikawa stated, not a question in any sense of the word. 

"That he's pregnant? Yeah." There was some shuffling on the other end of the line. 

"How did you find out?" Oikawa questioned, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. 

"I may have a terrible sense of smell, but that doesn't mean I don't notice things." Matsukawa snorted lightly. "There could only be one cause, when your omega suddenly starts getting sick every day, starts gaining weight, and shoves sweets down his throat constantly." There was a small silence. "Also, I found the pregnancy tests in the bathroom while I was clearing out the garbage a few weeks ago." 

"Why haven't you told him?" Oikawa asked, struggling to hide the frustration in his voice. "He's been panicking this whole time because he's terrified of telling you!" 

"I want to give him time to decide." Matsukawa explained seriously. "I don't want him to make a decision he'll regret just to make me happy." There was another moment of silence, then, "I'm guessing Hiro had an appointment today?" 

Oikawa nodded, before remembering that Matsukawa couldn't see him. "His first ultrasound." 

"Ho- how far along?" Oikawa can actually hear the excitement in Matsukawa's voice, and felt himself smile. 

"Makki said two months," Oikawa snorted. "Apparently it takes some people that long to realize that they're pregnant." 

"Is there... anything else? Anything I should know?" 

There was a split second of hesitation. There was, of course, something he should know. But Oikawa knew that it wasn't his place to tell the alpha about the possibility of them having twins; That was Hanamaki's job, and Oikawa wasn't going to be the one to reveal anything Hanamaki might not be ready for. 

"No, nothing else." Oikawa told the alpha. "I'm gonna go. Makki is asleep right now, and I want to make him some food before he wakes up; I don't think he's eaten yet today." 

There was an affirmative noise. "Try not to burn down the apartment with my pregnant mate in there, okay?" 

Oikawa snorted. "Yeah, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: In this chapter, there was a part where Oikawa was trying to convince Hanamaki to not get an abortion, I just want to make a point that neither Oikawa in this fic, or me, are anti abortion. The point of that conversation was that Oikawa knows Hanamaki well, knows that Hanamaki wants children just as much as he or Suga. He knows that the only reason Hanamaki even considered an abortion was because of his fear of not being a good enough parent. This is in no way saying that abortions are wrong. It is purely Oikawa telling Hanamaki to think things through and not make a decision Hanamaki might regret later. So do not assume this is anti abortion.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a pleasant morning. Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi when he failed at pronouncing one of the western breakfast options at the café, and Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa when the omega got syrup all over his face. All the while, they talked and smiled and cooed over their son, and Iwaizumi decided he could get used to mornings like this. 
> 
> Mornings with Oikawa and Katsu. Mornings as a father. Mornings with his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some important notes at the end of the chapter to explain my recent absence!

"So what you're telling me is... Makki is pregnant with twins, and was scared to tell Matsu because it would break his heart?" Iwaizumi asked, a confused tilt to his head. "How would that break his heart? Matsu wants kids even more than life itself." 

Oikawa huffed a laugh as he stepped back into the livingroom, two cups of hot chocolate steaming as he carried them towards the couch. 

"It would break his heart because Makki was considering an abortion," Oikawa explained, setting the mugs down on the coffee table and plopping down on the couch, curling up against his alpha's side. "You know how he is; He's terrified of being a terrible parent, and thinks that avoiding having kids for the rest of his life is the perfect way to prevent that!" He sighed. 

"But Makki is keeping the babies now, right?" Iwaizumi let an arm drape comfortably around his omega's waist, knuckles grazing lazily over Oikawa's bare thigh, just below the bottom of his sleep shorts. 

Oikawa nodded. "Yeah. He told Matsu the other day, finally. They're inviting their parents to come down for christmas, and will tell them then." 

"Oh, that's going to be a big surprise. Seeing Makki so round and pregnant without any warning?" Iwaizumi snorted. "Just like when they bonded; They just showed up at my place the day after, covered in each others marks and scent, as if nothing happened. I'll be surprised if Makki's mom doesn't have a damn heart attack." 

Oikawa laughed, grin wide as he nuzzled happily against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I'm suprised his mom has made it this far in life, with Makki and those two crazy little girls. Not to mention his dad." 

There was a content silence for a moment, as the two just smiled in memory of the craziness of their friend's family, before a thought occured to Iwaizumi. 

"Hey, speaking of the holidays," Iwaizumi sat up, reaching for his phone from his back pocket. "I managed to get off work from the twenty second of December to the third of January." He opened up his calendar app. "What would you say about going back home this year?" 

Oikawa sat up on his knees, a bright smile lighting up his face. "You mean, take Katsu to be with our families for his first christmas?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, smiling too, though the alpha decided that his own smile could never compare to the beautiful grin that belonged to Oikawa. "My parents haven't met him yet; They've seen pictures, but they really want to meet their grandson. And, giving our parents time to coddle him means that we-" He leaned forward with a devious smirk on his face. "Can have some alone time." 

Oikawa snorted, covered Iwaizumi's face with his hand and pushed him away jokingly. "No way, Iwa-chan!" He crawled onto Iwaizumi's lap, settling sideways with his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders. "Besides, I'm not sure I'm ready to let our parents look after him alone just yet... I'm still anxious about that." 

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek in a soothing manner. "That's okay," He assured. "I get that." He paused to think for a moment, his hands stroking over Oikawa's bare legs. "How about, for most of the time we're there, Katsu is only taken care by our families while we're in the room. But, on new years eve, me and you leave him with them and spend a few hours at the festival. Then, we come back, and in the morning we take him to the shrine with everybody." 

Oikawa considered it for a moment, before sighing and nodding. "I guess that sounds okay. As long as they promise to be careful." Oikawa twiddled his fingers nervously, and Iwaizumi nuzzled against Oikawa's cheek, which seemed to help calm him down. 

There was a few minutes of silence, just nuzzling against each other comfortably, before Oikawa almost jumped from his place in Iwaizumi's lap to reach for the remote.

"The movie!" The omega exclaimed. "I forgot that it's starting soon!" Iwaizumi found himself laughing at Oikawa's almost childlike eagerness. Even after all this time, he still got upset if he missed even the first few seconds of his favourite alien movie. 

They were only a few minutes in to the opening credits when there was a loud noise, a sharp cry coming from the baby monitor that sat on the coffee table. Oikawa sighed, moving to stand, but Iwaizumi stopped him. 

"It's fine, I got him." Iwaizumi assured, pressing a quick kiss to his omega's lips before standing. 

"Are you sure?" Oikawa asked, though it was obvious that he so badly wanted to stay there and watch his movie; As much as he loved Katsu, taking care of him day and night was exhausting. He could use every bit of Iwaizumi's help that he could get. 

"Yeah, it's fine. Enjoy your movie." Iwaizumi stepped towards Oikawa's bedroom with a soft smile. 

Iwaizumi came back to the livingroom ten minutes later, hands smelling like soap after washing them to get rid of any germs from changing Katsu's diaper. He found Oikawa curled up on the couch, one of his many nesting blankets pulled overtop of him, eyes already beginning to droop. Iwaizumi couldn't help the small chuckle he gave out. 

Iwaizumi seated himself back on the couch, and Oikawa immediately got up and climbed into Iwaizumi's lap, his back against the alpha's broad chest, blanket thrown on top to keep both of them warm. Iwaizumi felt himself smile, wrapped an arm around Oikawa's waist under the blanket and rested his chin on the omega's shoulder. 

Iwaizumi wasn't surprised when, only a few minutes later, Oikawa began to lightly snore.

\-- 

the next couple weeks went by so, so, slowly for Iwaizumi. 

Work at the hospital picked up as the holiday season came closer, as people became more reckless and drunk in celebration of the coming holidays. Iwaizumi didn't see much of Oikawa or Katsu for the next few weeks, found himself missing them more than he missed a good nights sleep. 

But Oikawa made up for that; He sent pictures daily, pictures of Katsu in cute outfits, or when he was smiling, or when he was sleeping, or whenever he did something particularly funny or cute. Oikawa sent pictures of himself, too. Of him whenever he went to the little coffee shop the two of them had grown fond of, or when he successfully made himself dinner without causing some sort of catastrophe. He even sent a couple of more risque images; pictures of himself in revealing running shorts and a tank top, captioned with a little blurb about how 'tired' he was after a jog, or an image of him in one of Iwaizumi's shirts, saying just how much he missed the alpha. 

Then, it was December twenty second, the beginning of Iwaizumi's time off for the holidays. 

Iwaizumi found himself waking up in an apartment that was not his own, in a bed that was not his own, a warm body in his arms that he knew for sure wasn't usually there. 

It took a while for the events of the night before to come back to him, and then he smiled. 

After work, Iwaizumi had come by Oikawa's apartment, the two of them having decided that they would spend their last free night together before taking the bullet train home to Sendai to spend time with their families. Oikawa had tried - and failed - at making dinner, which had resulted in a fire and the two of them just ordering takeout. Then they had exchanged gifts; Iwaizumi remembered the look of pure joy when he saw the figurines Iwaizumi had gotten for him. 

They were stupid little things, overpriced figurines that Iwaizumi had bought online that depicted characters from one of Oikawa's favourite movie franchizes. Yet, the omega had seemed so overjoyed by the gift, had set them on the coffee table with a happy noise before flinging himself at Iwaizumi and kissing him until they were both breathless and wanting. 

Before they could let themselves get caught up in each other and go any further, Oikawa had backed away and presented Iwaizumi with his gift for the alpha; A medium sized framed photo of the three of them - Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Katsu - together at the park. Iwaizumi remembered it from one of the days they had chosen to simply go for a walk. Oikawa had wanted to enjoy the sight of the falling leaves that autumn brought, and Iwaizumi had been happy to indulge him. 

In the photo, Iwaizumi was holding a happily cooing Katsu in his arms, too busy doting over him to realize Oikawa had snapped a selfie until it was too late. That was the first time Iwaizumi was seeing the photo, found his heart fluttering in his chest at the realization that, despite the picture being a selfie, Oikawa wasn't looking at the camera. Instead, he was looking at Iwaizumi and Katsu, love clear in his eyes. 

After that, the two of them had grabbed Katsu and had gone to the park near Oikawa's apartment to see the christmas lights that had been strung up; along the path and around the trees and in large bright sculptures that made up various christmas themed figures. Oikawa had awed at the sight, and in turn, Iwaizumi had awed at the way the colourful lights shined off Oikawa's pale skin, bathing him in beautiful reds and greens and purples and whites. 

When they got back to the apartment, they had laid Katsu in his crib, and had fallen into each other. They kissed and held each other and scented for what could have only been hours, murmuring sweetly against each others' lips and gasping each others' names in soft litanies until they fell asleep, still mostly clothed, clinging to each other and basking in the warmth of where their bodies curled around each other. 

Now, it was morning, and Iwaizumi was lying on his back with Oikawa on top of him, snoozing away with his head rested on Iwaizumi's bare chest. The alpha realized that his shirt was missing, looked around to find it lying on the floor next to Katsu's crib, and snorted softly. He remembered the way Oikawa had clung to him, demanding that Iwaizumi take his shirt off so that he could feel the warmth of his alpha's skin. 

Aside from that, and the pair of candycane printed pyjama pants Oikawa had been wearing - Iwaizumi noticed that they were on the floor, too; not far away from Iwaizumi's shirt -, they were both still clothed. Oikawa was dressed in the dark blue band shirt he had taken from Iwaizumi - the alpha knew it would never be returned to him. It was forever Oikawa's, now - and a pair of tight briefs, leaving his long, pale legs on display. Iwaizumi was still wearing his dark blue jeans, which, mind you, were very uncomfortable when Iwaizumi was half hard. 

Iwaizumi didn't dwell on that realization. Instead, he focused on the feeling of warmth in his chest at having been able to wake up with Oikawa in his arms for the first time since they became an official couple. It was a new, wonderful feeling. One Iwaizumi hadn't been able to understand when others described it to him until now. 

Though Iwaizumi didn't get to bask in the feeling for long, because Katsu began to stir in the crib, waking with a soft cry that quickly turned into a loud wail. The sound woke Oikawa, who stopped drooling on Iwaizumi's chest and sat up with a groan, stretching out his long limbs. 

"Does he always start crying this fast in the mornings?" Iwaizumi asked, pressing a quick 'good morning' kiss to Oikawa's cheek before standing. The omega shook his head. 

"Only when he's really hungry," Oikawa spoke around a yawn, his back cracking as he stretched his arms above his head. "Pass him over?" 

Iwaizumi carefully lifted the wailing baby from his crib, cooing at him and making his way back to the bed. By the time Iwaizumi turned around, Oikawa had already shucked off the shirt, and was unclasping the bra he had forgotten to take off before he had fallen asleep. 

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks flushing, despite knowing that Oikawa wasn't strippig for his benifit. Oikawa was just feeding their son; nothing more. But still, seeing Oikawa with breasts was something Iwaizumi had yet to grow accustomed to. And though he had loved Oikawa back when he had a much more masculine figure, he definitely had an appreciation for Oikawa's newfound curves. 

Iwaizumi passed Katsu off to Oikawa, and he immediately began to feed, having already learned what it meant whenever his mother removed or unbuttoned his shirt. The crying ceased, and Iwaizumi smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of his omega's head. 

"What time is it?" Oikawa asked tiredly, moving to wrap the blanket around him to keep away the cold air that was biting at his bare skin. He kept only the side of his chest that Katsu was feeding from uncovered. 

"It's just after eight," Iwaizumi murmured after a glance at the alarm clock in the nightstand next to Oikawa's bed. "Do you want me to start on breakfast?" 

Oikawa hummed and shook his head, yawning as he leaned sideways and rested his head against Iwaizumi's chest. "Nah. We can get something on the way to the trainstation."

Iwaizumi nodded, running a hand through Oikawa's hair and marveling at how long it had gotten. 

"You have everything packed?" He asked Oikawa. The omega nodded. 

"Everything but a few of Katsu's belongings. We have time for that, right?" 

Iwaizumi thought for a minute. Their train left at ten, meaning they had just under two hours before the train would leave. They still had to eat, which probably meant at least fifteen minutes of waiting at the usually packed breakfast place down the street. Oikawa had mentioned wanting to shower before getting on the train, which meant another half hour. And they also had to stop by Iwaizumi's place and pick up his bags, which meant at least another half hour. That was an hour and fiteen minuted already gone, and Iwaizumi knew how time consuming it was to sift through all of Katsu's belongings and decide what they would need for the trip. 

"How about you shower and get ready, and I'll get his stuff packed for you. Then we can head over to my place." 

Oikawa hummed and nodded. " 'Kay." 

A few minutes later, Oikawa finished feeding and burping Katsu, and left him with Iwaizumi so he could shower. When he came out, walking back into the bedroom as he dried his hair off with a towel, Iwaizumi sat at the edge of the bed, was just finishing packing up the suitcase that they had designated for Katsu's belongings. Oikawa caught sight of all of Katsu's warmest outfits - Miyagi was much colder than Tokyo, after all - and hopefully enough of his favourite items to keep him occupied for the next few weeks. 

Katsu was lying next to Iwaizumi on the bed, his father's legs blocking him from getting to the edge and falling off. He had become a lot more mobile in the last few weeks, was now alternating between trying to get Iwaizumi's attention, and using his tiny hands to try and grab at the godzilla stuffy Oikawa had bought for him before he was born, making frustrated noises when he couldn't quite reach it. 

Oikawa stepped over, towel still wrapped around his chest and waist, and grabbed the toy before Iwaizimi could close to suitcase, holding it out to their son and smiling to himself when Katsu successfully grabbed it from his mother's hands. He dropped it, but he managed to pick it up again afterwards. 

 

"What are we going to do about a crib?" Iwaizumi asked. "Does oba-san still have your old one for him to use?" 

Oikawa nodded, carding his fingers through the dark strands of Katsu's slowly growing hair. "Yeah, but I was thinking that we should probably stay with your parents instead of mine." Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a confused look. "Nee-chan and Mako-san are bringing the boys. I don't want all of them to have to crowd into Toshi-nee's old room, so I said the kids could have mine." He picked Katsu up into his arms, walking over to the dresser and grabbing the warmest onesie that was left over to that he could dress his son. 

"You don't think your parents will mind, right? If the three of us crash in your old room?" 

Iwaizumi stood, grabbing his previously discarded shirt from the floor. 

"I think they'll be excited, if anything." Iwaizumi spoke honestly. "I think they've missed how lively the house used to be. With just them and Oko around, it gets pretty quiet." He pulled the shirt over his head, hating how gross it felt to wear clothes from the day before, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to shower and change until they stopped by his apartment. "I think they'll be excited to be close to Katsu all the time." 

Oikawa nodded, finished dressing Katsu and passed him off to his father so that he could get dressed as well. 

"How is Oko-chan?" Oikawa asked, slipping a pair of boxers on without removing the towel so that he wouldn't be completely bare under Iwaizumi's eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen him." 

"He's good, according to Tou-san," Iwaizumi told the omega, sitting back on the edge of the bed and lying Katsu on his lap, earning a happy noise as he lightly tickled the baby's stomach. "His hips aren't all that great anymore. But you know shepards; They still want to go for a daily run even if their body isn't up to it." 

Oikawa huffed a laugh, remembering Iwaizumi's family dog well. 

Oko was an eight year old German shepard that Iwaizumi's parents had bought as a puppy. He was a gift for Iwaizumi's birthday in their first year of high school. When Iwaizumi moved away for school, his parents were so attached to Oko that he couldn't stand the thought of taking him away from them. 

Oikawa finished getting dressed, and he grabbed his suitcase from where he had stashed it in the closet. Iwaizumi followed, carrying Katsu with one arm and pulling along the second suitcase with the other. 

Oikawa bundled Katsu up in his tiny mits and a hat, and they left the apartment. They hopped into the car, stopping only for twenty minutes at Iwaizumi's place so he could quickly shower and grab his suitcase. Then, they drove to a local café and picked up breakfast. 

It was a pleasant morning. Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi when he failed at pronouncing one of the western breakfast options at the café, and Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa when the omega got syrup all over his face. All the while, they talked and smiled and cooed over their son, and Iwaizumi decided he could get used to mornings like this. 

Mornings with Oikawa and Katsu. Mornings as a father. Mornings with his omega. 

When they made their way back to the car, Iwaizumi carrying their coffees and Oikawa carrying their squirming son, Iwaizumi remembered the reason he had spent so many hours at work the last few weeks, the reason he had taken time away from his omega and son. 

His thoughts flew to the small, ribbon-wrapped box, sitting underneath the clothes in his suitcase. He thought about all of the hard work he had put into being able to afford it, all of the hours he had spent going over designs at the local jewelry shop only to find nothing that was right. He remembered when he made the sudden decision to just design one of his own and have it commissioned, not caring that it was so much more expensive that way. It needed to be right. It needed to be perfect.

Because it was for Oikawa. His Tooru. His omega. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's voice cut Iwaizumi out of his thoughts, and he realized they were already in the car. "What are you thinking about?"

Iwaizumi shook his head to clear it, pulling his car key from his pocket and turning it in the ignition.

"Just about Takeru," Iwaizumi said to cover his thoughts. "He's thirteen now, right?"

Oikawa nodded, resting Katsu on his lap and tickling at his tiny, sock-covered feet. "Yeah. And Aiko is just turning four." 

Iwaizumi hummed to himself as he pulled off the curb. "Is Takeru good with Aiko? He wasn't exactly the most sociable kid last time I saw him." 

Oikawa snorted, reaching into the bag he had set on the floor of the car and grabbing Katsu's soother when he began to fuss. "He's actually a really good brother!" Oikawa exclaimed a bit cheerily. "Last time Toshi-nee sent me a picture, he was trying to teach Aiko how to serve a volleyball." 

Iwaizumi chuckled. "He's turning out just like his uncle, isn't he?" Iwaizumi dropped one hand from the steering wheel and rested it on the center console, felt himself smile when a warm hand snaked into his, their fingers lacing together perfectly. "I bet all of the other kids are terrified of his serves already." 

"Well, that's what happens when you spend your childhood travelling all over the world; Takeru didn't have any consistent friends in his life. It makes sense that he buried himself in his hobbies." A twinge of sadness made its way into Oikawa's voice, and the alpha squeezed his hand in reassurance; Iwaizumi knew how hard it was for Oikawa, not being able to see his sister and nephews, since they were always far away in some foreign country. 

"They've settled down now, though, right?" Iwaizumi asked, trying to bring Oikawa's mood back up. "What country did they end up in?" 

"Australia," Oikawa spoke a bit softly, turning his attention back to Katsu and fidgetting with his son's mitted hands. "Mako-san decided he wanted to stop travelling and settled down in a firm, there. He does most of his work online, now." 

"That's great!" Iwaizumi ran his thumb along the omega's hand. "I'm sure Takeru's making lots of friends there." 

"I hope so," Oikawa murmured. "I just want him to have a good support system; Like I did, with you, Matsu, and Makki." 

"He does have a support system," Iwaizumi told his omega. "He has his parents, who he's much closer to than you were with yours. He has his brother, once Aiko gets older. And-" Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a small smile. "He has the best uncle in the world looking out for him." 

Oikawa's eyes lit up, and his cheeks flushed just slightly. After a moment, he leaned over the center console, careful not to jostle Katsu in his lap as he pressed a chaste kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek.

"Such a sappy alpha." Oikawa murmured when he pulled back, before lifting Katsu back into his arms and scattering kisses all over their son's face. "Your dad is such a sap." he murmured to the baby as if Iwaizumi couldn't hear him. Katsu made a cheerful noise at that and gripped at his mama's face, as if agreeing. 

Iwaizumi fought the urge to mutter 'You have no idea' under his breath as he thought back to the small box hidden in his suitcase.

They made it to the train station just on time, and Oikawa grabbed the smallest of the three suitcases- Katsu's -, wheeling it behind him as he carried the happily cooing baby. Iwaizumi grabbed the other two and followed behind. 

They got on the train and found lots of empty seats, and were immediately thankful that not many people were on. They chose seats as close to the back as they could, stowed away their suitcases and took their seats. Out of the bag Oikawa had on his shoulder, he pulled out a box of pocky and a thurmose of what Iwaizumi guessed was tea. 

"Prepared for the long ride, huh?" Iwaizumi asked with a snort. The omega huffed, but held out a stick of pocky to him anyways. 

"I get bored during train rides." Oikawa told him as though Iwaizumi didn't already know that. 

Iwaizumi shifted Katsu on his lap so that he could be held with one hand, taking the pocky that was offered to him and taking a bite from the white chocolate covered end. 

"I know you do, baby." Iwaizumi told the omega. "Maybe you should take the time to get some rest? We were up pretty late last night."

Oikawa seemed to consider the idea for a moment, and nodded. He stole a pocky stick from the box before returning it to the bag. He ate the pocky quickly, left the thurmose in his lap and pulled out his MP3 player and headphones. 

"You'll be fine with Katsu if I sleep?" Oikawa asked, untangling the wires of his headphones. 

Iwaizumi nodded, nuzzled against Katsu a moment and smiled. "We'll be fine." He promised his omega. Oikawa eyed Iwaizumi for a moment, before sighing and nodding. Oikawa dropped the bag down on the floor and brough his feet up onto his seat, was just pressing the headphones into his ears as the train began to move. 

It was only a few minutes before Oikawa fell asleep. And after that, it wasn't long before the omega had leaned to the side, now had his head resting against Iwaizumi's shoulder, one of his hands wrapped loosely around Iwaizumi's bicep. The alpha felt himself smile at the contact, looking down to his arms and found that Katsu was also asleep. For a while, Iwaizumi considered grabbing his computer and getting some work done, but he decided that he didn't want to risk waking either of them. Instead, he responded to a few texts he had yet to get to, and then played a few of the games Oikawa had installed on his phone 

The next few hours passed uneventfully, but once they got close to the Sendai trainstation - about ten minutes away - Iwaizumi gently shook the Oikawa awake. The omega groaned, nuzzled against Iwaizumi's shoulder, but still didn't wake. 

Iwaizumi carefully pulled the headphones out of Oikawa's ears. "Hey," Iwaizumi spoke, nudging Oikawa with the hand that wasn't supporting the weight of their newly conscious son. "Tooru, baby. You need to wake up." 

There was another groan, along with a few mumbled words that Iwaizumi couldn't quite catch. Iwaizumi sighed, continued shaking Oikawa gently until the omega's eyes fluttered open. Oikawa let out a drowsy hum, reached forward and pulled Iwaizumi close to him. Iwaizumi was quick to fix his hold on Katsu to prevent himself from accidentally dropping him. Oikawa nuzzled against Iwaizumi's scent glands, sleepily inhaling the alpha's scent. Iwaizumi gave a short laugh, petting through Oikawa's slightly mussed hair. 

"We're almost to our stop," Iwaizumi told Oikawa. "Take some time to wake up while I get our stuff together." 

Oikawa nodded and hummed again. He nuzzled against Iwaizumi for a few more minutes, using his scent to help him wake up. When he pulled away, he tilted his head up and murmured that he wanted a kiss. 

"You're adorable when you're tired," Iwaizumi admitted with a chuckle, and granted Oikawa a small peck to his lips. Oikawa pouted. 

"You're so mean to me," Oikawa muttered, eyelashes fluttering tiredly. "Mean Hajime." 

"That was a compliment, you nerd." Iwaizumi tugged gently at strands of Oikawa's hair. Oikawa grumbled something that Iwaizumi couldn't quite catch, but pressed a kiss to the corner of Iwaizumi's mouth before pulling away. Oikawa reached out and picked Katsu up, pulling the happily chittering baby into his arms. 

"Hey, cutie," Oikawa cooed, caressing over the soft strands of Katsu's dark hair. Katsu reached out and grasped at the ends of his mothers hair, which was long and flowing just past his shoulders. Oikawa winced at the pain, gently removing his hair from the infant's grasp. 

Oikawa rested happily against his alpha for the last few minutes of the ride. When the train slowed, and eventually came to a stop, the couple stood. Iwaizumi grabbed the luggage, while Oikawa kept hold of Katsu. Within minutes, they were stepping off the train and looking around for Iwaizumi's mom, who had promised to come get them from the train station.

They soon found her, standing off by the vending machines with a can of coffee in hand. When she saw them, she broke into a grin, though she waited for them to get through the crowd before she approached. 

"Tooru!" She ran up to them, surprisingly fast considering her age. She focused solely on Oikawa, stopping to pull the fellow omega into a careful hug before bending over slightly to greet Katsu for the first time. 

"Oh my! He's so cute!" Iwaizumi's mom looked to Oikawa for permission before reaching a hand out and stroking over Katsu's cold-flushed cheek. "He looks just like my Hajime." 

Iwaizumi grumbled, "Yeah, Ka-chan. Greet my omega and son but don't even bother to say hi to me." 

"Oh, shush!" She waved a hand dismissively at her son, though she was smiling teasingly. "You're such an attention hog, Hajime. I don't know how Tooru handles you." 

Oikawa smiled, and joined in on the teasing. "Lots and lots of practice, oba-san!" He laughed. "Though, to be honest, he does get jealous a lot." 

Iwaizumi's mom laughed along with him, and Iwaizumi sighed. This was going to be a long couple of weeks. Thankfully, the two omegas started making their way to the car, and Iwaizumi followed behind them. Within minutes, they were pulling up in the driveway of Iwaizumi's childhood home. Iwaizumi grabbed the luggage that he had stored in the trunk, and they made their way inside. 

"Do you two have any plans while you're in town?" Iwaizumi's mother asked as they stepped into the house. 

"Just spending time with the family," Iwaizumi said, dropping their bags in the genkan to be brought upstairs later. "We want Katsu to meet more of his family." Iwaizumi's mother nodded, leading them into the kitchen. 

"I made some brownies," Iwaizumi's mother told them, smiling at the way Oikawa's eyes lit up in excitement; He'd always loves her brownies. "Hajime, why don't you go set up the crib in your old room? Me and Tooru-chan need to have a little chat. Mother to mother." 

Iwaizumi nodded, knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter. Before he left, he pressed a reassuring kiss to Oikawa's cheek, knowing how anxious the omega must be. 

"Have a seat, Tooru," Iwaizumi's mother said with a smile. Oikawa sat, adjusting Katsu in his arms as he did so. He didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but he knew it must have something to do with Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi's mother had always been kind to him, ever since they were children. To Oikawa, she was like a second mother. That didn't mean, though, that he didn't think she was intimidating. 

"What do you want to talk about, oba-chan?" Oikawa asked, his nervous scent making Katsu squirm.

"Oh, I was just wondering how things are going with Hajime!" She said with a smile. "You didn't tell us when you got together, so I didn't really have the chance to talk to you about it!" 

Oikawa's shoulders slumped, relieved that he didn't seem to be in trouble about anything. "Sorry for not telling you, Oba-chan." He apologized. "We didn't even tell my family, yet. We wanted a couple months to just take things slow, before ka-chan started asking questions." 

Iwaizumi's mother nodded, understanding. She, of all people, knew exactly how Oikawa's mother was. How she wanted to know everything about everything at all times. 

"I think you're in for a long questioning, later," Iwaizumi's mother sighed. "She found out last week, and it's been terribly difficult to hold her back from calling you with hundreds of questions." 

It didn't take Oikawa long to figure out exactly who had told their parents. 

"Toshiko," Oikawa huffed. "I can't tell her anything anymore without her blabbing about it." 

Iwaizumi's mother huffed a laugh, joining him at the table. "She means well," She said, and Oikawa nodded. "Do you mind me asking a couple of questions? I won't blab, I promise." 

Oikawa chuckled, and nodded. 

Ten minutes later, Iwaizumi came down the stairs just as Oikawa was finishing explaining how the two of them had gotten together, cheesy confession and all. 

"Okay," Iwaizumi sighed, cutting off the small giggles the two were letting out as Oikawa finished recounting the speech Iwaizumi had made on the couch that day. Iwaizumi smiled, though, and stepped up to Oikawa's side. He leaned down once Oikawa tilted his head and pressed a kiss to his omega's cheek. "Having fun?"

Oikawa nodded, letting out a small huff of laughter as he leaned against his alpha. 

"We need to head over to see your parents soon, don't we? Your mom said she wanted help decorating?" 

"Oh, yeah!" Oikawa stood from his seat, only now remembering the promise he had made to his own mother. "Oba-chan, do you and Oji-san need any help decorating this year?" 

Iwaizumi's mother smiled, and shook her hand, waving a well-manicured hand dismissively. "No, no. We're not decorating much this year. All of the festivities are going to be at your parent's home, anyways, right Tooru?" Oikawa nodded, let out an affirmative hum as he leaned against Iwaizumi's shoulder and Katsu shifted in his arms. 

"Are you doing any baking?" Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi lifted a hand to run it through Oikawa's hair. The brunet let out a soft purr at the contact. "Maybe you can finally teach me that famous Yule Log cake recipe of yours?" 

Iwaizumi snorted at the thought of Oikawa trying to bake a cake all on his own, probably ending up causing another fire and whining about it for weeks after. But Iwaizumi's mother just grinned and clapped her hands together. 

"Of course!" She exclaimed happily, dark eyes shining with excitement. "If you can get out of Miki-chan's clutches, we can bake together on Christmas eve!" 

It took Oikawa a second to remember that was her nickname for his own mother. Then he smiled, hopeful. "I'll see what I can do!" 

A few minutes later, the couple left Iwaizumi's childhood home and crossed the street to Oikawa's. As they stepped over the curb, Iwaizumi noticed a red minivan that hadn't been there a half hour ago when he'd looked over when they'd arrived. 

"Isn't that a rental van?" Iwaizumi asked, nodding over at the bright vehicle. "I thought your sister said they weren't going to be here until Chrismas eve?" 

Oikawa noticed the van, too, and let out a confused little hum. "Maybe they had to switch to an earlier flight?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, figuring that made the most sense. They walked uo the front steps, and Iwaizumi raised a hand to knock. Oikawa stopped him with a hand to Iwaizumi's wrist. 

"I think you should hold Katsu," Oikawa said. "I don't want to risk dropping him." Oikawa moved Katsu into his father's arms, and knocked on the dark wooden door. He barely had the time to wonder what Oikawa meant before the door was flung open, and a tiny form barrelled into Oikawa's legs and practically climbed him like a tree. 

"Tooru-nii!" The small boy yelled in excitement, as Oikawa lifted him to rest him on his hip. 

"Aiko-chan!" Oikawa cooed, mimicking the boys excited drawl with a wide smile. The small boy wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck, messy brown hair bobbing around his head as he bounced excitedly. Oikawa laughed and pressed a kiss to Aiko's tiny flushed cheek. 

"How are ya, kiddo?" Iwaizumi asked, trying for a friendly smile. Aiko looked at him with an expression that could only be described as terror; Unlike his older brother, Aiko didn't spend any of his youngest years with his uncle's friends, which meant he didn't know Iwaizumi all that well. And to someone so young, someone as muscular and brooding as Iwaizumi was horrifying. 

"Who're you?" Aiko asked, voice muffled as he pressed his cheek to his uncle's shoulder. 

"Aiko, that's Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said with a short laugh, ruffling his soft hair. "He's my alpha!" 

Aiko stared at Iwaizumi for a few moments, before the young boy gave a short nod and buried himself in his uncle's neck. Oikawa laughed at his alpha's expense and made his way into the house, Iwaizumi following behind with Katsu. 

"Hey, Tooru, Hajime," Toshiko's husband greeted, stepping out from the kitchen.

"Mako-san!" Oikawa greeted with a grin. Mako was a polite, harworking man. It was obvious that he cared a lot about his wife and his sons, which was the main reason Oikawa approved of him. 

Also because he was a huge dork, and never hesitated to nerd out with Oikawa on the rare occasion that they saw each other. 

"Here, I'll get him," Mako reached for his son in Oikawa's arms, and Aiko clung to his uncle tightly. 

"It's okay," Oikawa said with a pleased chuckle. "I can hold him for a bit." Mako nodded, while Iwaizumi closed the door. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi managed to shuffle out of their shoes and coats, and after a few minutes of conversation, Oikawa pressed a quick kiss to Iwaizumi's lips and left the two to talk about whatever it was alphas talked about when their omegas weren't around. He followed the sound of happy voices into the kitchen, found his mother and Toshiko making lunch, while Takeru sat at the table, reading from some manga Oikawa didn't recognize. 

Oikawa gave both his mother and sister one-arm hugs, since he was still holding Aiko on one hip. Then he turned to Takeru, realized he hadn't even looked up from his book to say hello. 

"Take-chan, aren't you going to say hi to your favourite uncle?" Oikawa asked with a pout as he moved to set Aiko down on a chair next to his older brother. Takeru looked up from his book for a mere moment, muttering a quick "Hey" before returning to his manga. Oikawa huffed a sigh. He'd been hoping for more of an enthusiastic greeting. Not a hug - he knew Takeru wasn't fond of hugging, or physical contact in general - but he had been hoping to at least have a conversation with the kid, maybe catch up a bit. He didn't want to force it, though, so he turned back to his mother and sister with a bright smile. 

"Where's Tou-san?" Oikawa asked, leaning up against the counter, next to his mother who was standing over the stove, stirring vegetables in a pan. 

"He went to get a tree," Toshiko said, pulling a carton of juice out of the fridge and filling a sippy cup for her youngest son. "We're going to decorate it after dinner." 

Oikawa pouted, pentulant. "But me and Hajime always get the tree!" 

"Sorry Tooru," Oikawa's mother said, looking actually apologetic. "I didn't think you two would be coming over until later." Then her face broke into a small smile. "Speaking of Hajime-kun, where is he? And where is that adorable grandson of mine?" 

Oikawa huffed. "Hajime is takling to Mako-chan in the livingroom, and Katsu is with them." He saw the look on both the women's faces, and stood up straighter. "No way! You are not going in there and pestering Iwa-chan with questions about our relationship!" 

"What ever do you mean?" Their mother asked with a fake look of innocence on her face. "I don't know what you're taking about. It's not like my only son ever tells me anything anymore." She turned back to the stove with a pout. 

"I didn't tell you," Oikawa grumbled, "Because I knew you would make it your business to get every little bit of information you can out of him!" He pushed off the counter and plopped down in a chair next to the two boys. "This is my relationship, and I don't want anybody else forcing their way into it." 

Oikawa's mother huffed, though she was smiling. 

"Do you remember what happened last time you said you wanted to do something on your own?" Toshiko asked incredulously, before mimicking Oikawa's voice. " 'Me and Iwa-chan are going to move in together! There's nothing wrong with an omega and an alpha living together! it's completely platonic!'" She waved a spatula in the air, before passing it to their mother. "And look where that got you." Toshiko gestured to Oikawa's stomach, and he knew exactly what she meant. 

"Toshi-nee!" Oikawa whined, stretching his arms over the table and resting his chin on them, pouting. "You're so mean!" He huffed an annoyed breath. "I know me and Iwa-chan had a rocky few months, but we sorted it out now!" He exclaimed. "And now we're together and we have a gorgeous son and we're very happy! So keep your noses out of it!" 

"Who's putting their noses in what?" Iwaizumi's voice rang out as he stepped into the room, quickly drawing Oikawa's attention. 

"Them!" He exclaimed, pointing to his mother and sister. "They're trying to make our relationship their business!"

Iwaizumi snorted, walked further into the room with Katsu still in his arms and leaned down to give Oikawa a chaste kiss. At the sight, both of the women let out teasing cooing noises that had the couple blushing.

Oikawa reached out and took Katsu into his arms, and both of Toshiko's sons looked up from the manga at the realization that there was a small presence in the room. 

"Tooru-nii, I didn't know you had a baby," Takeru said, thick brows pulling together as he peered at the happily giggling infant in Oikawa's arms. "What's his name?"

Oikawa glared at Toshiko for just a moment - why the hell didn't she tell him - before smiling at Takeru, lightly bouncing Katsu on his lap. 

"His name is Katsu," Oikawa said, letting Aiko lean closer and hold a hand out to touch the soft curls on top of Katsu's head. "He's turning six months old in about a week." 

Takeru nodded, staring at Katsu for a moment, as though he were thinking about something, before asking, "Can I hold him?" 

Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi, who had taken a seat next to him. The alpha shrugged. 

"I suppose it's okay," He said, and Takeru stood from his chair, leaving his comic on the table. "As long as you're super careful." 

Takeru nodded, looking almost as though his uncle had offended him by implying he would hurt his new baby cousin. "I will," He muttered. "I hold Ai-chan all the time." Oikawa glanced over at Aiko, who was moving into his big brothers abandoned seat and grappling for the manga that Takeru had abandoned; He couldn't read, but apparently he liked looking at the pictures. He imagined Takeru carrying his little brother around all the time, even as he got older and bigger, and smiled. 

"Okay," Oikawa smiled. He nudged the chair Aiko had just been sitting in with his foot. "Sit down."

Takeru did as told, and scooched the chair closer to Oikawa, holding his arms out and letting his uncle show him how to properly hold Katsu, even though he already knew. Once the happy baby was settled in his cousin's arms, Oikawa smiled, leaning back in his chair. 

He turned his head to glance at Iwaizumi, found that the alpha was already smiling right back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been unable to get online the last couple months due to some family and work stuff, though I should be back to my regular posting schedule on the fourth of next month. I, however, will be able to actually post weekly for the rest of this fic! I've officially finished the entire story as well as one of the many future fics I'm working on for this au, surrounding all of the kids as they get older. So, if you want to hear more about that, feel free to ask questions on my tumblr! justaidenarts
> 
> Please leave a comment if you feel like it!! I thirst for comments from you lovelies!


	12. chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not like that." 
> 
> "Than why are you nervous?" Oikawa asked, running his thumb over over the dark skin along the back of Iwaizumi's hand. "Is it something that's going to make me cry?" 
> 
> "Maybe," Iwaizumi took a deep breath, then reached into his coat pocket to pull out the blue box. "Tooru, I-" Iwaizumi cut himself off, and Oikawa smiled. 
> 
> "A gift that comes with a speech?" Oikawa tilted his head to the side and grinned. "I'm definitely going to cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I can't wait to upload this next chapter, especially since I made you guys wait so long for chapter eleven! Please, please consider commenting! Comments inspire me to write more, and will help me upload much faster!

The next few days were packed full of things to do; decorating the outside of Oikawa's parent's home, setting up this years Christmas tree, helping wrap gifts for the kids. Oikawa found everything to be much more draining this year. Maybe it was because he wasn't as physically strong as he used to be, before he had Katsu. Maybe it had something to do with the constant feeling of pure exhaustion that had been hanging over him the last few months. 

But he refused to dwell on that, had been holding it in and keeping it hidden to the best of his ability. He had a son to look after, an alpha to love, and he had no reason to be anything other than happy. 

The best parts of the next few days were the end. Not because they were over, but because he and Iwaizumi were able to fall into each other's arms every night, hold each other and kiss until they were too tired to continue. It's not that they couldn't do that in Tokyo; It's just that Iwaizumi never really stayed the night. His busy work schedule didn't allow such a luxury. 

On Christmas eve, Oikawa managed to scrounge up enough free time to bake with Iwaizumi's mom. They were going to make her yearly Yule log cake, and enough cupcakes and brownies that Aiko and Takeru would be in a constant state of sugar rush for the next month. They laughed and talked happily as they set up the ingredients, and Iwaizumi's mom explained what they needed to do. Oikawa was just mixing the batter for the first batch of brownies when his phone went off on the table. 

"Sorry," He said to Iwaizumi's mom. "I have to take that." She nodded and waved a hand, saying that she could handle this and start the next batch once he was done. 

Oikawa walked over and picked up his phone, finding Suga's contact name sprawled across the screen. He hadn't been expecting Suga to call him at all over the holidays; He had come back to Miyagi, too; to announce his pregnancy to his family and hope that they would finally accept that he had more than one alpha. 

Oikawa answered and pulled the device up to his ear, suddenly concerned for his friend. 

"Hey, Suga-chan!" He greeted as he stepped into the hallway. "How's the family?" 

There was a sniffle on the other end, and Oikawa just had time to think, Oh that's not good, before Suga's voice spoke, sounding tired and weepy. 

"It didn't go all that well," Suga said, voice heavy with tears. "They thought-" Suga took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "They thought that since I'm pregnant, that means that me and Daichi had broken up with Tetsu and decided to start a family." 

Suga's family had never been supportive of Suga's relationship with two different alphas. They thought he was a cheater, a whore ( They'd called him that on multiple occasions, Oikawas been told). They didn't seem to grasp that this was a legitimate relationship between three people who loved each other. 

Oikawa's heart couldn't help but ache at the thought of his family not supporting his relationship; sure, they were overly enthusiastic and wanted to know everything at all times, but he wouldn't change that for the world. 

"What happened?" Oikawa asked. "Did your mom start yelling at Kuroo again?" 

"Yeah," Suga mumbled. "And Tou-san. Then nii-chan even jumped in and-" Suga cut him off with what sounded like a sob, and there was the sound of a deep, rumbly voice cooing gently on the other end, sounding like Kuroo soothing his omega. 

"What are you guys going to do?" There was a short pause, before;

"I don't know..." Suga said softly. "We couldn't stay there. We managed to get a hotel room, but I don't think we'll even be welcome for dinner tomorrow." 

Oikawa didn't know what to say, until a thought popped into his head. 

"Come to our place!" He suggested. "Ka-chan always makes more than enough food, and me and Oba-chan are baking right now. There's definitely enough to fit more people in." 

"Are you sure?" Suga asked, sounding weepy but hopeful. "It's your family. We don't want to intrude." 

"Suga-chan!" Oikawa scolded lightly. "You could never intrude! This is an invitation!" 

"Okay... But... Are you sure your parents will be fine with... you know, the relationship?" 

"Of course! I told Ka-chan all about you, and she thinks it's absolutely wonderful!" He gave a short laugh and heard a relieved sigh on the end of the line. "In fact, you should come over now, if you're not doing anything! Me and Oba-chan are baking right now at Hajime's, and Kuroo and Daichi can hang out with the guys at mine!" 

Suga hesitated. "Are you su-" 

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't say it if I wasn't. Besides, me and Oba-chan could use and extra hand!" 

There was a bit of quiet murmuring on the other end, the couple trying to figure out what to do. After a few moments, Suga's voice came back. 

"Yeah, we'll come. Can you send us the addresses?" 

Oikawa was already sending them, smiling to himself. After a quick goodbye, Oikawa sent a quick text to his mom, notifying her of the three extra people who would be acompanying them the next few days, and a text to Iwaizumi, letting him know that Kuroo and Daichi would be coming by soon. Then he walked back into the kitchen to let Iwaizumi's mother know that they would be gaining an extra helper. 

"Oh, wonderful!" She grinned, peeking into the oven to check on the progress of the log cake. "He's pregnant, you say?" 

Oikawa nodded, mixing a new bowl of batter. "He's almost four months along now." 

"Ooh, I can't wait to meet him! He has to tell me all about those two alphas of his!" Oikawa laughed warmly at her eagerness, glad to find that he could offer a positive space for Suga and his little family of three - soon to be four - during the holidays. 

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Oikawa wiped his hands free of batter to answer it. He pulled open the door to reveal Suga, looking tired but happier than he had sounded over the phone. Oikawa glanced past Suga to see Kuroo and Daichi being welcomed into his parent's house across the street. 

"Hey, Suga-chan!" He greeted with a warm smile as Suga stepped into the house, 

"Hey," Suga smiled back, though he seemed more worn out than Oikawa had ever seen him. 

Oikawa pulled his friend into a short hug, before moving back so he could shuffle out of his jacket. Oikawa was about to lead Suga towards the kitchen, when he noticed a dark bruise trailing up his arm, like a hand had grabbed him roughly. 

On the inside, Oikawa was seething, but he wasn't going to let it show. He knew that would only make this harder for Suga. 

"Are you the only one?" He asked. Suga looked confused for a moment, before he realized Oikawa was staring at his arm. 

"No," He said softly, trailing a hand up and running fingers over his cheek bone. "Kuroo, too." 

"Who was it? Your dad?" Suga nodded, and Oikawa grabbed Suga's hand gently and led him into the kitchen. 

"Oba-chan, this is Suga-chan!" Oikawa announced, and Iwaizumi's mother turned from the stove to face them with a bright smile. 

"Suga!" She greeted. "It's so nice to meet you!" Suga seemed a bit startled by the stength of her accent, but smiled and accepted a hug from her. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Iwaizumi-san." Suga said politely. Iwaizumi's mother smiled and waved a dissmisive hand. 

"You can just call me Oba-chan," She patted Suga's cheek lightly and walked back to the stove. "Tooru has been calling me that since he was little." 

Suga nodded, looking around the kitchen as though he wasn't sure what to do. 

"Have a seat!" Iwaizumi's mother told Suga, gesturing to the table. "Me and Tooru have everything covered right now." 

Oikawa hadn't told Iwaizumi's mother why Suga wasn't able to spend Christmas with his family, but she seemed to sense that something was up. She could see that Suga was tired, both emotionally and physically. 

"Do you want something to eat?" Iwaizumi's mother asked, and Suga seemed to perk up a little at the mention of food. "We have a batch of brownies already finished, and I don't think anybody will notice if there's a few missing." 

Suga grinned and nodded, giving a polite "thank you" when he was given a small plate with two brownies on top. Oikawa pretended to not be paying attention to Suga's reaction, but when Suga bit into a brownie and made a face like he'd just discovered heaven, Oikawa burst into laughter. 

"These are amazing," Suga murmured, sounding awed by the taste of the delicious treats. "I think this is all I'm going to crave for the rest of my pregnancy."

Oikawa snorted another laugh, having to hold onto the counter to keep from falling over. 

\----

"How are Daichi and Kuroo?" Oikawa asked, stepping into Iwaizumi's old room fresh out of the shower, in nothing more than his underwear and a large sweater; Iwaizumi's parents had gone out to spend Christmas eve together, so it wasn't like Oikawa had to worry about either of them seeing him. "I didn't get to talk to them at all." 

"They seemed alright," Iwaizumi said, setting his phone on the nightstand before turning back to Oikawa. He patted his legs, and Oikawa strolled over, easily fitting into his place on his alpha's lap. "Kuroo was a little beat up, but they seemed more concerned over Suga than anything else." 

"Makes sense," Oikawa murmured. "Suga-chan had a couple of bruises of his own." 

Iwaizumi ran his hands up and down Oikawa's bare thighs, loving the feeling of his omega's warm skin under his palms. Oikawa had been feeling so needy lately, and having Iwaizumi touch his bare skin was enough to leave him a little bit overwhelmed. 

"Hajime." Oikawa purred, pressing closer to Iwaizumi and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi asked breathily, scattering kisses along Oikawa's pale collarbones. 

"Hajime." Oikawa repeated, and Iwaizumi looked up to meet his gaze. 

"Yes, Tooru?" Oikawa gave a surprised squeak when Iwaizumi's hands moved back and palmed at the round cheeks of his ass. Iwaizumi had never done that before, and though it was a surprise, Oikawa sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

"I love you," Oikawa whispered, saying it just because he could. 

Iwaizumi grinned, leaned in close so their lips were barely touching. "I love you too." 

\----

Oikawa awoke to the feeling of warmth enveloping him, a broad body wrapped around his own. There was a press of lips to the back of his neck, and Oikawa shivered, though it had nothing to do with the cold air in the room that bit at his flesh. 

"Ahh... Hajime-" Oikawa's voice lilted upward when he felt a warm hand carressing over his stomach, just below where his breasts curved out. He could feel an obvious hardness pressing against him from behind, wasn't surprised to find that he was hard, too. 

"Can I touch you?" Iwaizumi asked, voice quiet and deep and rough from sleep and- god, it made Oikawa shudder. 

Iwaizumi pressed another kiss to his neck, slowly getting closer to his scent glands, and all Oikawa could do was give a sharp nod. 

Oikawa barely managed to crack his eyes open. He couldn't tell what time it was - the alarm clock was on the table on the other side of the bed -, but he could see that the sun was just starting to rise outside the window. 

Iwaizumi's hand trailed up and cupped one of Oikawa's breasts, careful not to put too much pressure on Oikawa's far-too-sensitive nipples. Oikawa had to stifle a soft whine when Iwaizumi started slowly grinding against him, his cloth covered cock rutting against his ass. 

"Do you have any idea-" Iwaizumi gave a harsh breath, and Oikawa whimpered when Iwaizumi's hand left his chest and dipped lower "How much I love your ass?" 

Oikawa snorted. "So romantic, Iwa-chan. Why couldn't you just say you love me, like every other cheesy alpha?" 

"I do love you," Iwaizumi murmured, fingers tugging lightly at the waistband of Oikawa's boxers. "I love you so, so much. But I also really love your ass." 

"Hmm, what do you love about it?" 

Iwaizumi gave a low groan, and Oikawa tilted his head to the side to give Iwaizumi easier access to his scent glands. 

"Fuck- everything," Iwaizumi's hips stuttered in there slow grinds, before picking up the pace. "It's just so round, and soft and- Fuck- so tight." 

Oikawa gave a soft laugh, though he knew his cheeks were flushed. "You haven't been in my ass in more than a year," He reminded the alpha. "I've had a baby since then, remember?" 

"Still, I bet it's still so tight." Iwaizumi's fingers dipped underneath the waistband of Oikawa's boxers. "Can I finger you?" Iwaizumi asked, voice a rough whisper. 

"God, yes." Oikawa's voice came out as a harsh whine, and he couldn't help but grind back against Iwaizumi's cock. 

"Turn around," Iwaizumi said against the omegas neck. "I want to see your face." 

Oikawa gave another soft laugh, but he nodded, shifting until he and Iwaizumi were face-to-face, chest-to-chest. He paused, sat up and pulled his sweater up and over his head, leaving the entire upper half of his body bare as he laid back down. 

"You're gorgeous," Iwaizumi murmured, granting Oikawa a soft kiss to his lips. Neither of them cared about their morning breath; they just wanted to kiss each other. Oikawa blushed at the compliment, but pushed himself even closer to Iwaizumi so their chests touched, skin-on-skin. 

"Touch me," Oikawa whispered against his alpha's lips. "Please." 

Iwaizumi gave a content hum, letting a hand fall to Oikawa's bare hip. He caressed his thumb over the indent of Oikawa's waist, before slowly trailing his hand back and palming at Oikawa's ass. Oikawa let out a short gasp, and Iwaizumi smiled, moving to scatter kisses along his jaw. He continued the motion of grinding his hips against Oikawa, this time revelling in the soft moan he let out when their clothed cocks brushed against each other. 

Iwaizumi snaked his other hand underneath Oikawa's body, bringing him even closer so he could grab at Oikawa's ass with both hands. When Iwaizumi dug his nails into Oikawa's ass through his boxers, the omega's hips jolted forward. 

"Hajime!" Oikawa whimpered, trying to keep his voice down so they wouldn't wake Katsu, who slept in the crib across the room. 

Iwaizumi continued to palm Oikawa's soft cheeks for a few more moments, before sliding a hand underneath the waistband of Oikawa's boxers and pulling them down. Oikawa's breath hitched as the cold air of the room hit his ass, his cock. The only thing keeping him from being completely vulnerable to Iwaizumi's gaze was the blanket that came up to just above his hips. 

"You too," Oikawa whispered, trailing a hand down Iwaizumi's bare chest to tug at his sweatpants. "Please?" Iwaizumi nodded, pulling them down and kicking them to the edge of the bed along with Oikawa's clothes. Once they were both bare, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa back to him, so that their bodies aligned almost perfectly, legs tangled together. Their bare cocks grinded against each other as they moved, slow and loving. 

This was the most intimate they've ever been with each other. Even when they'd had sex, over a year ago, they weren't this close, this intimate. They had been rushed, and desperate, and didn't know of the love they harboured for each other. But now, it was all slow grinds and soft kisses, quiet murmurs as they embraced each other in the early morning. 

"Ha-Hajime..." Oikawa breathed out over Iwaizumi's lips. "Finger me, please." 

Iwaizumi nodded, gave Oikawa another kiss before he shifted, pulling Oikawa so that the omega was halfway onto his chest, one leg hitched over Iwaizumi's. The position left Oikawa much more open, made it easier for Iwaizumi to touch him, while also letting them continue to grind against each other. 

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you beg?" Oikawa's cheeks flushed darker, and he let out a low whine as Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's cheeks apart, revelling in the soft, wet noise that came. 

Oikawa was already letting out slick in an almost apalling amount, leaving him wet and ready to be fucked. Iwaizumi pressed a finger in between Oikawa's cheeks, running it back and forth along his wet and welcoming entrance. Oikawa canted his hips back against Iwaizumi's hand, nipping at his lower lip to hold in a moan. Iwaizumi wanted to tell Oikawa not to hold it in, that he wanted to hear every noise his omega had to make, but he knew that was a risk. Their son was asleep just across the room, and Iwaizumi's early-riser parents were probably up making breakfast, not to mention Oko, who barked at every strange noise he heard. So Iwaizumi pressed his lips back to Oikawa's, swiping his tongue against them and muffling Oikawa's needy little noises with his own mouth. 

After a few minutes of gentle teasing and just rocking their hips together, Iwaizumi slowly pushed a finger into Oikawa. The omega's eyelashes fluttered as he pulled away from Iwaizumi's lips and let out a breathy little noise, fingers curling against Iwaizumi's chest as he rocked his hips back. 

"Shit," Iwaizumi murmured. "I was right about you being tight." 

Oikawa's cheeks darkened in embarrassment, and he rested the side of his face against Iwaizumi's chest, focusing on just breathing deeply and staying relaxed. Iwaizumi pushed deeper, unhurried, just appreciating the feeling of Oikawa's hot insides clenching around his finger. After a few moments, he pulled out, and slowly thrusted it back in. 

"Ahh-" Oikawa arched his back, hips shaking as he ground harder against Iwaizumi, reaching in between them to stroke at Iwaizumi's cock, bringing the alpha's thoughts back to the end of Iwaizumi's rut all those weeks ago, when Oikawa had been so dominating as he'd gotten Iwaizumi off, in such contrast to how Oikawa was now, all soft and needy as he rutted against Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whimpered as Iwaizumi continued to thrust his finger into Oikawa, before pulling back to slowly add another. "God- Iwa-chan...!" Oikawa pressed kisses along Iwaizumi's collarbone to try to muffle his own noises, letting out happy little purring sounds as he flicked his thumb over the head of Iwaizumi's cock, as Iwaizumi's fingers plunged into him, curling against his prostate and making him keen. 

"Shit- shit, Hajime," Oikawa whimpered, his free hand grasping Iwaizumi's, burying his face against the alpha's shoulder and breathing in his strong scent. "Hajime- I'm close..." 

"I know," Iwaizumi murmured, pressing a kiss to Oikawa's temple. "Come on, baby. Cum for me." 

Oikawa let out a keening moan, insides spasming around Iwaizumi's fingers as his hips bucked and he came over Iwaizumi's cock and his own hand. His hand continued to move around Iwaizumi, but without any real momentum as his body quaked and then relaxed, slumping against Iwaizumi. 

After a few moments of tired, heavy breathing, Oikawa continued to pump his hand over Iwaizumi's cock, kissing along the alpha's neck and rutting down against him until Iwaizumi came, their cum mixing together in between their sweat covered bodies. 

"Shit," Iwaizumi breathed out, pulling his fingers from Oikawa. Oikawa let out a whine from the oversensitivity, and Iwaizumi soothed him by gently rubbing up and down his curved back, pressing kisses along the side of his face. 

A knock on the bedroom door startled them out of their sleepy little stupor. 

"Are you two boys awake yet?" Iwaizumi's mother asked from just outside the door. 

They just laid there, not really knowing what to do, until Iwaizumi sighed. 

"Yeah, we're up," He pulled the blanket up and around them, hoping his mother wouldn't open the door. Thankfully, she didn't. 

"Okay, then. Miki-chan made breakfast for everybody across the street, and wants as all to eat there before we open presents. How long until you're ready?" 

Iwaizumi glanced down at Oikawa, who was nuzzling tiredly against him. They couldn't head across the street, dirty and smelling like sex, so they definitely needed a shower. And Katsu needed to be fed, too. 

"About half an hour!" Iwaizumi called out. After a quick "okay" from Iwaizumi's mom, she left, and they waited until they heard the front door open and close before they sat up, letting the blanket fall from around them. 

"Hajime." Oikawa said, a small smile curling on his lips.

"Hm?" 

Oikawa leaned in close, their lips brushing together as he spoke. 

"It's Christmas," Oikawa whispered. "We just had really cheesy morning sex, on Christmas."

Iwaizumi just stared at Oikawa for a moment, eyebrows raised, before he bursted into laughter. 

"Yeah," He said, grinning, "We did." 

After a few moments, the couple stood, remembering that they still had to shower and get ready to head over. 

"We'll have to be fast," Oikawa said, walked over to his suitcase and grabbing a change of clothes. "I don't want Katsu to wake up while we're in there and us not hear-" 

And, as though they had summoned him, Katsu awoke in the crib and began to cry. Oikawa and Iwaizumi both sighed; So much for a peaceful shower between just the two of him. 

"Feed him," Iwaizumi said, stepping forward and grabbing the clothes from Oikawa's hands, with a kiss to the omega's cheek. "I'll get the shower ready." Oikawa nodded, and walked over to the crib, tiredly cooing at their crying son. 

A few minutes later, Oikawa came into the bathroom just as Iwaizumi finished adjusting the water, a happy Katsu squealing in his arms, now fed and burped. 

"Do you think we can take him in there with us?" Iwaizumi asked, holding up the bottle of baby bodywash he'd grabbed, knowing Katsu needed to be cleaned, too. "Or is that some weird thing parents shouldn't do." 

Oikawa laughed, already moving to the counter so he could take off Katsu's clothes. "It's fine," He said, "I do it all the time." 

"You do?" Oikawa nodded. 

"I don't like leaving him alone while I'm in the shower, so unless he's already asleep or something, I just take him with." 

Iwaizumi nodded, placing the bottle of bodywash on the shelf in the shower along with the rest of their stuff. 

They ended up spending longer in the shower than they initially planned, taking turns holding Katsu to let each other get clean. They couldn't help enjoying themselves when Katsu giggled happily and played with the bubbles from the bodywash that got all over him, or smile in relief when they managed to avoid getting soap in Katsu's eyes - washing his hair was so much easier in his little baby bath. Seriously -. They laughed and smiled and cooed over their son and kissed until they knew they had to get out, continued to smile as they towelled off and dressed for the day. 

They arrived at Oikawa's parents' house later than planned. 

"You're keeping us from being able to open presents!" Toshiko called instead of a greeting when they opened the door. "Hurry up! You know how kids get on Christmas!" 

Oikawa looked to the couch to see Takeru sitting quietly and playing on his mom's phones, Aiko watching over his shoulder. 

"Are you sure it's the kids who get impatient, not you?"

Toshiko scowled, though there was no real heat behind it. 

"Oh, don't pester them!" Iwaizumi's mom scolded her from the recliner, where she was seated on her husband's lap. "They were just having a little bit of private time and got distracted. That's all!" Oikawa stared at her, her eyes glinting with teasing amusement as what she said sank into the minds of everybody in the room who was over the age of eighteen. 

"Ka-chan!" Iwaizumi sputtered, cheeks flushing as Oikawa buried his face in his alpha's shoulder. "It wasn't like that!"

Iwaizumi's mother raised a brow. "Oh, it sure was! I would repeat some of the stuff I heard you boys saying, but there are young ones in the room!" 

Oikawa had never been more thankful for Takeru and Aiko's presence in his entire life. 

Oikawa huffed and grabbed Iwaizumi's hand. "We're going to grab food," He said, pulling the alpha with him into the kitchen. He held Katsu in his arms as Iwaizumi piled two plates full of breakfast food.

"I can't believe Oba-chan did that!" Oikawa pouted, cheeks still flushed. 

Iwaizumi gave a snort. "I can," He piled more egg onto Oikawa's plate. "You know her. She's more devious than she looks." 

Oikawa huffed and nodded. "Still. I don't get why she'd say that!" 

"Because she likes making you get all flustered," Iwaizumi gestured to Oikawa's red cheeks. "She still thinks you're really innocent." 

"What do you mean? I'm not innocent!" Oikawa spluttered. 

"You're more innocent than she expected from you, though." He skewered a few sausages and dropped them onto their plates. "To be honest, she said she expected you to jump my bones back in highschool." 

"Oh my god," Oikawa fought the urge to slam his head against a wall. 

A few minutes later, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked back to the room. Thankfully, nobody brought up the previous topic. Toshiko made Aiko and Takeru move from the couch for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to sit, and Oikawa smiled in appreciation. 

"Where is that lovely friend of yours?" Oikawa's mom asked as they settled down on the couch, Oikawa letting Toshiko take hold of Katsu while they began to eat. "I tought they were coming by again today?" 

"They're coming for dinner." Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa nodded in affirmation, his mouth full of food.

"They have plans for this morning, just the three of them." 

Oikawa's mother nodded, though she seemed a little sad that she wouldn't be able to spend the morning pestering Suga with questions about his relationship. 

Once Oikawa and Iwaizumi finished eating, they got around to opening presents. The kids got to go through theirs first, so they they could open their gifts and then run off to enjoy whatever they got while the adults continued. Takeru smiled surprisingly brightly at the new volleyball shoes Oikawa bought for him, but grinned even brighter at a book Iwaizumi had gotten him about athletics, with a full section on how to avoid injury due to overwork during sports. 

"How practical of you, Hajime," Oikawa teased, a hand resting on his alpha's knee. "Why didn't you get me a book?" 

Iwaizumi snorted, leaned in and whispered into Oikawa's ear, "You'll see your gift later." 

Oikawa's cheeks flushed at the implication, then he remembered that they had already exchanged there gifts. Had Iwaizumi gotten him something else? 

Aiko recieved a plethora of new toys, including a figurine that had him jumping up and down in excitement to get the box open so he could play with it. When he found out the gift was from Iwaizumi, he surprisingly ran over and gave the alpha a big hug, thanking him loudly before running off to show his brother.

"I think he likes you now," Oikawa grinned. Iwaizumi smiled back. 

"Okay, gifts for the baby of the family!" Oikawa's mother stood and clapped her hands together once, walking over to the tree and pulling out a stack of wrapped boxes. Oikawa pulled Katsu back into his arms, watching as the box was stacked in front of them.

"Iwa-chan, you open one first!" Oikawa encouraged, nudging Iwaizumi's leg with his. Iwaizumi nodded, reaching forward and grabbing the first one on the stack.

Most of the gifts included clothing, toys, and one blanket so soft and warm that Oikawa fell in love with it instantly, knowing it would keep his baby warm all those cold nights. There was a new set of baby bottles - Oikawa only had four, currently, and washing them every day was a big hassle - and then, coming out of a large box was- 

"Oh my god," Oikawa said, voice growing hoarse before he could stop himself. "Is that one of those things that go over cribs? And spin?" Oikawa didn't know why he was growing emotional over this, but then he realized it was made up of glow-in-the-dark stars, just like the one he'd had as a baby. There was only one person who knew how much Oikawa had loved that thing, well into his early teens. He'd kept it in his closet for years, and eventually put it up in the canopy of his bed to sooth his nerves during his first heats; being able to look up at the stars - even fake, plastic ones - had been so calming to him, had kept him from having so many panick attacks, had made him feel safe when he was at his most vulnerable.

"Ka-chan!" He exclaimed, not even realizing he was crying until Iwaizumi's hand was at his back, soothing him as the alpha placed the box back on the ground. "I can't believe you-" He cut himself off when his mom jumped out of her seat and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I remember how upset you were when your father accidentally put yours up for sale at that garage sale we had a few years back," She said, and he heard the sound of his father huffing across the room. "And I know I can't replace it, but, I think, Katsu deserves to have one too." Oikawa nodded, gave a weepy little smile and accepted the kiss she pressed to his cheek before returning to her seat. Oikawa leaned back against the couch and pressed against Iwaizumi's side, holding Katsu close to his chest and grinning at the fond look on Iwaizumi's face. 

They managed to make it through the rest of the present opening without any tears, though Oikawa did flush in embarrassment when he opened his sister's gift to him.

"Toshi-nee!" Oikawa all but yelled, having only got a peek at black and white lace before he'd slammed the lid of the box shut. Toshiko burst into laughter, though she moved behind Mako, as though Oikawa was going to start swinging his fists. 

"What?!" She laughed out. "You're going to need it eventually!" 

Oikawa huffed and pressed his face into his hands, thankful that he'd passed Katsu off to Iwaizumi a few minutes ago. 

"Please tell me that's all that is in there." He groaned out, muffled in his hands. 

Toshiko cackled. "There may be a little extra gift in there," Toshiko revealed, and Oikawa groaned again, knowing he would at least have to see what it was, or his big sister would never leave him alone. 

What he wasn't expecting was a box hidden underneath all that lace. And inside?

A huge. Pink. Vibrator.

"Oh my god!" Oikawa was about ready to get up and choke his sister to death out of pure embarrassment, but she was already running out of the room. Oikawa just slumped back against the couch, sighing and closing his eyes. Everybody else in the room was snickering, and Oikawa fought the urge to glare. 

They eventually managed to get through all of the presents, and Oikawa had almost completely forgotten about the promise Iwaizumi had made to him earlier, until the alpha pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa raised a brow. 

"Isn't it too cold to take Katsu out for long?" 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't mean him. I meant just the two of us." 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi for a moment. "You mean, leave him here?" The anxiety was evident in his expression. 

"It's fine," Iwaizumi promised, running a hand up and down the omega's thigh. "Toshi-nee will look after him, right?" 

Toshiko nodded and smiled, looking as though she knew exactly what was going on. Oikawa stared in confusion, but eventually sighed. 

"Okay," He adjusted Katsu in his arms, looking as though he really didn't want to let go. "Okay, just- just be careful." 

"I will, I will!" Toshiko said with a short laugh, holding her arms out for Katsu. Oikawa sighed again, pressed a kiss to Katsu's forehead and murmured "I love you," before passing him off. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both stood, and while Oikawa went to slip on his jacket, Iwaizumi said he had to grab something. Oikawa watched with drawn together brows as Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa's mom, and took a small blue box into his hands. It was flat and long, wrapped in a pretty white ribbon. The sight of it made Oikawa's heart flutter. 

Was this the gift Iwaizumi had supposedly bought for him? 

"Let's go." Iwaizumi said with a smile, tucking the box into his coat pocket. Oikawa nodded, took Iwaizumi's hand in his own when it was held out to him. 

The hand-holding as they left the house reminded Oikawa of that moment they had together early that morning, curled up together and holding hands as they touched and kissed and shivered apart from each others touch.

Oikawa couldn't stop the flush that coated his cheeks, though he could thankfully blame it on the cold.

"Iwa-chan, what is this about?" Oikawa asked as they walked across the street and around the side of Iwaizumi's family home. Iwaizumi paused to unlock the back gate, and then led Oikawa into the yard. 

"So impatient," Iwaizumi huffed, though he was smiling as he gave a reassuring squeeze to Oikawa's hand. "I just-" Iwaizumi bit his lip and led Oikawa towards the back porch, suddenly looking a little unsure. "I wanted to have a little bit of privacy to give you your gift."

Oikawa moved to sit on the padded bench that was against the brick wall of the house, held Iwaizumi's hand tight. Iwaizumi didn't sit, and that had Oikawa feeling a little bit anxious. Iwaizumi stood there, just in front of Oikawa's knees. 

"Why do we need privacy? Is it like Tohsi-nee's gift?" Oikawa asked, trying to draw Iwaizumi's thoughts away from the nerves he was obviously feeling. Iwaizumi gave a short snort, and shook his head. 

"No," Iwaizumi said, a small smile curling the corners of his lips upwards. "It's not like that." 

"Than why are you nervous?" Oikawa asked, running his thumb over over the dark skin along the back of Iwaizumi's hand. "Is it something that's going to make me cry?" 

"Maybe," Iwaizumi took a deep breath, then reached into his coat pocket to pull out the blue box. "Tooru, I-" Iwaizumi cut himself off, and Oikawa smiled. 

"A gift that comes with a speech?" Oikawa tilted his head to the side and grinned. "I'm definitely going to cry." 

Iwaizumi frowned. "Do you want me to forego the speech?" 

Oikawa laughed, and lifted the hand he held to press a kiss to Iwaizumi's skin. "No, no. Give me the whole cheesy thing." 

Iwaizumi gave a relieved smile. "Okay," He said, took a deep breath. "Okay." 

"Tooru, I..." Iwaizumi's grip tightened around Oikawa's hand. "I know we didn't have the most conventional start to our relationship and I know things aren't always easy," He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa's lips. "I love you so much," Iwaizumi said, giving a small smile. "And the fact that you gave me this chance to be together, even after everything. It just- It means the world to me." 

Iwaizumi's voice grew heavy with oncoming tears, and Oikawa brought up his free hand to wipe them away. 

"I-" Iwaizumi closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is a promise," He said. "I know we're not bonded, and I know we decided that we're going to wait to bond, but- I just. I want to give this to you as a promise that I will always love you and that one day, I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. Fully." 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi, eyed wide and tears building up. Iwaizumi held the box out to him, and though he didn't want to let go of the alpha's hand, he knew he had to to untie the ribbon.

He pulled the box into his hands, running shaking fingers over the thick white ribbon. Iwaizumi stood there and watched, anxious, as Oikawa slowly untied it, setting it to the side. 

Oikawa pulled off the lid of the box, and his heart stopped. 

"Hajime," Oikawa whispered, voice too hoarse to properly speak as his eyes trailed over white gold, over three large aqua coloured stones, each varying in size along the center, with several smaller stones along the sides. 

It was gorgeous.

"You got me a bond necklace?" He asked, though he didn't have to; he could see it right in front of him.

Bond necklaces were a very meaningful - and expensive - gift, from an alpha to their omega. Only really traditional families - like Oikawa's - really thought of them as something that was still important. They were a symbol of love, a symbol of desire, and they were meant to represent an unbreakable bond. Omegas who were gifted them never took them off, usually kept them hidden under their clothes unless they were with their families; They were very personal gifts. 

"I... I know that your family is really traditional," Iwaizumi said, still trying to hold in tears. "I talked to your father when I decided I wanted to give you a bond necklace and- and he helped me design it. I know white gold is the metal that your family uses in all of their bond necklaces and I wanted to stick to that tradition," Iwaizumi lifted a hand and cupped Oikawa's tear-streaked cheek. "I love you so much, Tooru." He whispered, and Oikawa leaned into his touch.

"I love you too," Oikawa murmured through his tears. "Can you- can you put it on me?" 

"You want to put it on?" Oikawa nodded, grinned. 

"I want to wear it for the rest of my life." Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa stood, picking up the necklace from the box and carressing over the largest stone, before handing it to Iwaizumi. Oikawa turned around, pulled his hair to the side so Iwaizumi could put the necklace around his neck and carefully do the little latch in the back. Once finished, Oikawa turned back around, and pulled both of Iwaizumi's hands into his own. 

"I love you Hajime," Oikawa said, smile bright. "So much. You're so good to me." 

Iwaizumi grinned, "I love you too, Tooru." 

Iwaizumi leaned in, and Oikawa met him halfway for a kiss. Iwaizumi pulled one hand free from Oikawa's and wrapped his arm around the omega's waist, pulling him close as their lips melded together. The kiss tasted like salty tears, and it reminded both of them so much of their first kiss, in the bathroom of Oikawa's apartment after Iwaizumi's emotional confession. This time, withing a few moments, Oikawa pulled away. 

"Come on." Oikawa said, and pulled Iwaizumi towards the back door. He grabbed the key that was always hidden below a layer of dirt in one of the currently dead potted plants, and unlocked it. 

"Where are we going?" Iwaizumi asked with a grin as Oikawa pulled him into the house and up the stairs. 

"We're going to the bedroom," Oikawa said, as though it were obvious. "I'm going to suck your soul out through your dick." 

Iwaizumi burst into giddy laughter before he could stop himself. "You're going to- What?!" Oikawa pulled him into the bedroom, slammed the door shut and pushed Iwaizumi against the wall. He pressed another kiss to Iwaizumi's lips and, without any hesitation, sunk to his knees. 

Oikawa nuzzled against the bulge in Iwaizumi's jeans, pressed his mouth against it and stared up at Iwaizumi with a bright glint in his eyes, cheeks still flushed though it was no longer from the cold. Oikawa lifted his hands and tugged at Iwaizumi's belt, letting out a happy little purr as he loosened it enough to undo the button and drag the zipper down. 

"Tooru, wait a second," Iwaizumi said, voice heavy as he tried to step away "What are you-" 

Then Iwaizumi realized; The constant flush to his cheeks, the heavy breathing, the little whimpering noises he was letting out. Oikawa never got like this, unless-

"Tooru, baby, stop," Iwaizumi said. He grabbed Oikawa's hand, and pulled him to his feet. Oikawa gave a surpsisingly needy whine, and pressed himself against the alpha. 

"Hajime," Oikawa murmured. "Let me suck you off." 

Iwaizumi shook his head, and Oikawa whimpered. "No, Tooru," He held Oikawa's hand tightly. "When is your heat supposed to start?" 

"In two weeks," Oikawa said, "Just after we get back to Tokyo." 

Iwaizumi sighed, realizing he was right. "Tooru," He cupped Oikawa's cheek with his free hand. "Tooru, your heat is coming early." 

"No," Oikawa shook his head. "It isn't. I'm fine-" A sudden shudder wracked through Oikawa's body, and he clung to Iwaizumi to keep him on his feet. 

"Shit," Iwaizumi sighed, grabbed Oikawa and picked him up. He carefully laid Oikawa down on the bed, and helped him strip off his jacket and boots.

"Hajime," Oikawa said around a whimper, holding his arms out. "Hajime, come here." 

Iwaizumi hesitated, but climbed onto the bed. Oikawa climbed into Hajime's lap, legs pressed together and hooked over one of Hajime's as he leaned sideways against the alpha. 

"Do you having any suppressants?" Iwaizumi asked, lifting his hand to pet through the omega's hair. 

Oikawa shook his head, whimpered and grasped at Iwaizumi's shirt. "They make me get sick, remember?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, let out a little sigh. Oikawa let out another little shiver, and Iwaizumi tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's scent gland, pressing his lips against one and drawing out a needy whimper. He rubbed at Oikawa's thigh in what he hoped was a soothing gesture, just a few inches away from those special scent glands that every omega had there.

"My- My sister has some," Oikawa murmured. "They're for teens though; She carries them around for both alphas and omegas, in case Takeru presents when they're away from home." 

Iwaizumi remembered the heat suppressants Oikawa had taken back in high school, so that he wouldn't have to miss training camp or any of their games. He remembered how drowsy those suppressants had made him, how it had kept him soft and tired for days, making Iwaizumi's heart stutter any time Oikawa had leaned against him during class. 

"Will they help you?" Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa nodded. 

"They won't stop my heat completely; I'll still be needy and horny, but they'll keep me from going into full heat for a couple of days." He gave a deep, shuddering breath when Iwaizumi nuzzled at his scent glands. "Should give us a day or two more with our families before we have to go home." 

"Okay," Iwaizumi pressed Oikawa closer to him. "Do you want me to ask her to bring Katsu here, too? Having him here should make you less anxious, right?" 

Oikawa hummed. "Yeah, but... I don't want him to be in here right now. I want to see him, but also..." Oikawa's grip tightened on Iwaizumi's shirt. "Suppressants take a while to kick in, and even then, I'm... I'm going to be really, really needy. I don't want him to be in here while I'm like that." 

"You're fine with the others looking after him?" Iwaizumi asked, surprised. 

Oikawa shrugged. "I don't really have another choice. It's better than me getting too needy to take care of him and us having to leave him alone in his crib." 

Iwaizumi nodded, deciding that it made the most sense. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, ready to text Toshiko. 

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. 

"Tell her that I'm not feeling good, and to bring that little bag of medicine she always carries around." Iwaizumi raised a brow. "I don't want her to realize what's going on while she's over there. Knowing her, she'll tell us to tough it out, hoping that we'll bond if my heat starts here." 

Iwaizumi snorted, but sent the text. It was only a few second before they recieved a response. 

"What did she say?" 

Iwaizumi read the text, and laughed. "She asked me if you want her gift, too." 

Oikawa groaned in embrassment, looking as though he was going to say "Hell no", before he sighed. 

"Maybe," He said, and Iwaizumi chuckled. "Tell her to bring the box up, just in case we end up needing it." Iwaizumi nodded, and sent a quick response. 

"Just let me take my shoes and jacket off," Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa momentarily slid off his lap.

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then a knock on the bedroom door. 

"You two decent in there?" Toshiko called. "Or are you guys already done bonding?" 

Oikawa sighed, resting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder as the alpha called out that it was safe to enter, an amused smile gracing his face as he caressed Oikawa's hip through his clothes. 

"Aw," Toshiko said disappointedly as she stepped in the room. "I was hoping I'd taken long enough to get here that you'd already be bonded." 

"Firstly," Oikawa said, "I'm appalled and affended that you think me and Hajime would only last ten minutes. Secondly," He narrowed his eyes. "You're gross and I hate you." 

Toshiko cackled. "No you don't!" She exclaimed happily, "Because I brought you this!" She held up an orange bottle of what Oikawa guessed were the suppressants he'd asked for, and also the large cardboard box that held her inappropriate gifts to her younger brother. 

"Listen," She said, just erring on the side of seriousness. "I'm going to give you these; they're expiring in a few weeks anyways, and I already bought a new bottle," She tossed the suppressants and Iwaizumi caught them. "But, if none of us see you for the rest of the night because you're too busy getting mounted by this hunk," She winked at Iwaizumi, and Oikawa sighed, "Nobody will blame you." 

"Kay, I'll keep that in mind," Oikawa said. "Now leave." 

Toshiko nodded, and placed the box with her gifts on the dresser before she stepped out of the room with a broad smile. The second she was gone, Oikawa stood on shaky legs and walked over to the door, turning the lock. 

"What are you doing that for?" Iwaizumi asked. "They already figure we'll be having sex all night. there's no need to be secretive." 

"Exactly," Oikawa said as he plopped back into Iwaizumi's lap. "Which means, the second anybody hears so much as a moan from in here, they're probably going to try to come in here and film the whole thing." Oikawa wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck. "Seriously, our families are way too invested in our sex life." 

Iwaizumi laughed, letting Oikawa take the bottle of suppressants from his hand. He read the label on the bottle, before prying the cap open and popping two of them, as the bottle recommended. Then he placed it on the bedside table. 

"You know they're just happy for us, right? They've been pretty much waiting for us to get together since middle school." Iwaizumi caressed his palms over Oikawa's hips. 

"I know," He sighed. "I just wish they would let us have a little privacy, you know? I mean, I don't beg Toshi-nee to tell me all about her and Mako-chan's sex life." 

"They just love you," Iwaizumi said. "Sure, they have a weird way of showing it. But they just want you to be happy." 

"So cheesy today, Hajime," Oikawa teased, but before he could say anything else, he was cut off by a shudder and a whine that had him clinging to Iwaizumi's shirt and panting. 

"Hey, you okay?" Iwaizumi ran a hand up and down Oikawa's back, soothing. Oikawa nodded through a whimper, struggling to find the words to speak. "Do you need something? Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Just-" Oikawa took a deep breath. "A nest seems like a great idea right about now, but I don't think I can stand long enough to make one." 

Iwaizumi nodded. "I'll make one for you, okay?" 

"Okay," Oikawa whimpered.

"Where do you want to sit while I build it?" Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up, and stood from the bed. 

Oikawa gestured to the reading chair in the corner of the room, and Iwaizumi gently set him down, grabbing one of the warmer blankets from the bed and draping it over Oikawa so he could feel warm and safe while Iwaizumi left the room to grab a stack of blankets from the closet down the hall. When he came back, Oikawa was curled up tightly in the chair, shivering and clinging to the blanket. 

Iwaizumi started laying out the blankets in the most nest-like shape he could manage, adding layer after layer around the edges until he ran out of blankets. Then he stripped himself out of his jeans and shirt - their clothes probably wouldn't be staying on much longer, anyways, and even if they didn't end up doing anything, laying in bed in jeans was super uncomfortable-. Then he walked over to the chair and picked Oikawa up again, letting Oikawa cling to him before placing him on the edge of the bed. He helped Oikawa strip down to his boxers, and then nudged him into the nest.

"One sec," Oikawa said shakily as Iwaizumi moved to crawl into the nest along with him. "Just let me..." Oikawa cut himself off, started rearranging blankets in a way that didn't make any sense to Iwaizumi, but seemed to be more soothing to Oikawa. For a few moment's Oikawa just kneaded a bit anxiously at the blankets along the edge of the nest, before he flopped back against the pillows.

"C'mere," Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi's hands, and the alpha was careful not to disturb the comfort of the nest as he climbed in and laid down next to Oikawa. The brunet smiled, and rolled so that he was halfway ontop of Iwaizumi, in a position similar to the one they had been in that morning.

"Better?" Iwaizumi asked, running a hand through Oikawa's hair as the omega pulled a blanket over them. 

Oikawa nodded, burrowed into Iwaizumi's neck and scented him. 

"Better." He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and that you look forward to the next chapter! ;)
> 
> (Added note: ive had the new chapters all finished for a while, but archive hasn't been working well enough for me to upload. I apologize for the long wait and I promise I will try to upload soon)


	13. chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hummed, reached forward and grabbed Iwaizumi by the sleeve. "Let's go back to bed," He murmured. Iwaizumi chuckled and stood, continuing to feed Katsu as they walked through the house. Halfway up the stairs, Oikawa suddenly stopped and shuddered, letting out a soft whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this chapter. Let's call it the calm before the storm.

The shuffle of limbs, a warm breath ghosting over cold skin, a breathy moan being pulled from kiss-red lips. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been pressed together in the nest for what felt like years, though it had definitely only been a couple of hours. A glance at the clock showed that it was just after one in the afternoon. 

They had switched from their earlier position - Oikawa on top of Iwaizumi, legs curled together - some time ago, and now Oikawa had his back to the sheets, Iwaizumi above him. The suppressants had kicked in a little while ago, but Oikawa was still whiny and needy, legs wrapped tightly around Iwaizumi's hips as the alpha rocked against him, their pelvices pressed snugly against each other and their cocks grinding through their boxers. 

"Ahh... Hajime...!" Oikawa arched his back, nails digging into Iwaizumi's biceps as little shocks of pleasure ran through him, his heat muddled by the medication coursing through his bloodstream. 

"You okay, baby?" Iwaizumi asked, nuzzling just under Oikawa's jaw. 

"Yeah-" Oikawa gasped. "Just- More. Please, Hajime. I need more."

"What do you need?" Iwaizumi murmured. "Tell me, Tooru." 

Oikawa fought the urge to beg for Iwaizumi's cock, to beg for the alpha to fuck him and knot him. He knew they couldn't do that, knew that if they did, they may not be able to hold themselves back from bonding. Even if they had condoms, they still wouldn't do it. They weren't ready to go all the way again. 

"Can you-" Oikawa sucked in a deep breath. "Can you go grab that stupid fucking toy?" Despite the swearing, Oikawa asked it sweetly; Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was just mad that his sister was right about them eventually needing it. 

Iwaizumi nodded, not wanting to pry himself away from Oikawa for even a second, but knowing he had to. He climbed out of the nest, and walked over to the dresser. He opened the box, and Oikawa watched through hazy eyes as Iwaizumi snorted. 

"She even got you a bottle of cleaner for it. Isn't that nice?" 

Oikawa huffed. "Hurry up and get back over here." 

Iwaizumi gave a soft laugh, opened up the box for the toy. "It needs batteries," He said. "One sec." 

Oikawa groaned, and curled up on his side in annoyance, murmuring something about taking too long. Iwaizumi was quick to fish for batteries in the drawers of his nightstand, found them and turned the dial on the bottom of the toy. It sprung to life, giving a slow, audible vibration. He went through a few of the seven settings, finding quite a few that he found interesting.

"Would you like a moment alone with it?" Oikawa asked sarcastically, and Iwaizumi chuckled and shook his head. 

"No, I'm good," He climbed back into the nest, and Oikawa rolled onto his back again. "Spread your legs for me?" Oikawa did as told, shivering when Iwaizumi muttered soft praise under his breath. 

"How many times can you cum?" Iwaizumi asked, surprised at his own lack of embarrassment as he asked the question. 

Oikawa's cheeks flushed deeper. "Usually? Once or twice," He shifted on the sheets, looking a little bit embarassed. "I haven't really tested it out during my heat. I usually just go until I pass out." Iwaizumi snorted. "Why? Do you plan to keep me here all day?" 

"Maybe," Iwaizumi shrugged. "I kind of want to test out all of these settings." 

Oikawa gave a soft laugh, nudged Iwaizumi's leg with his foot. "Well, you better get to it, then."

Iwaizumi grinned, made sure the vibrator was turned off - he didn't want to waste the batteries - and moved so he was in between Oikawa's legs again, placing the toy to the side and running his hands up and down the omega's thighs. Oikawa looked so good like this; flushed and needy and a little bit sleepy, dressed in nothing more than a lace bra and boxers, the only other thing on his body being the bond necklace, which reminded Iwaizumi, every time he looked at it, that he and Oikawa loved each other. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Iwaizumi murmured, and Oikawa shivered. He moved so that he was hovering over Oikawa, started littering kisses all over the omega's neck and chest, slowly making his way down. 

"Can I leave marks?" He asked, and Oikawa nodded, muttering something that sounded a little bit like "Fuck yes". Iwaizumi gave a toothy grin and, without any hesitation, gave a harsh suck to the skin just above where the lace of the bra started. Oikawa jolted, hands clawing at the sheets, and Iwaizumi soothed the pain with his tongue. 

Iwaizumi covered Oikawa's chest in marks, soothing each bit of pain with a kiss as he went down. When he made it to the waistband of Oikawa's boxers, he nipped at the jut of Oikawa's hip. 

"You ready?" He asked. Oikawa whimpered and nodded. Iwaizumi smirked, lowered himself even further and started mouthing along the prominent bulge in Oikawa's boxers, causing the omega to gasp and tilt his hips up. 

"Hajime, please." Oikawa begged, pouting. "Please don't drag this out." 

Iwaizumi wanted to. He wanted to drag this out for hours, just kissing and touching and teasing Oikawa until he was in tears. But he knew now wasn't the time. Oikawa needed him, and Iwaizumi wasn't going to make his omega wait. 

Iwaizumi mouthed at the scent glands on Oikawa's thighs, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down. He dropped them to the floor, and started mouthing at Oikawa's cock again, this time, skin on skin. The scent of Oikawa's slick so close to him was a little overwhelming, and he wanted nothing more than to taste it, make Oikawa cum from just his mouth. He decided to save that for another time, and just focus on giving Oikawa what he wanted. 

He kissed along the head of Oikawa's cock, holding it in place with one hand as he licked over the slit. Oikawa stared at him, wide eyed. Iwaizumi had never done this before, but by the omega's choked-off moans and tiny whimpers, he assumed he was doing it right. 

He spent a few moments just mouthing along the head, before he relaxed his jaw and sank down, making Oikawa let out a deep, throaty moan and arch his back to keep from fucking up into Iwaizumi's mouth. Iwaizumi took Oikawa's cock as far as he could, revelling in the desperate moans he was letting out. When he figured Oikawa was too destracted by the pleasure to really be paying attention to what Iwaizumi was doing, he reached for the toy. He turned it on, pulling off Oikawa's cock, just to run the tip of the toy along the head. 

"Ah!" Oikawa's hips bucked at the first touch of the vibrator to his body. His pale thighs were shaking, and Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was already close. Iwaizumi didn't try to stop it, jerking Oikawa off and running the tip of the vibrator along the head of the omega's cock. 

"Haji- Fuck, Hajime... So good- Shit, shit." Oikawa clutched at the covers, the muscles in his stomach joining in on the shaking of Oikawa's thighs, a sign that the orgasm that was coming was a big one. 

"Come on," Iwaizumi murmured against Oikawa's hip. "You look so good like this. Go ahead, cum. I wanna watch." 

With a loud cry of Iwaizumi's given name, Oikawa came, back arching all the way off the bed, his hands gripping the sheets tight enough that Iwaizumi was almost worried that they would rip. He stroked Oikawa's cock all the way through it, murmuring gentle reassurances and praise until Oikawa slumped back against the sheets, chest heaving. 

Iwaizumi pulled both his hand and the toy away from Oikawa's cock, not wanting to overwhelm him. Oikawa just stared up at the ceiling with hazy eyes, until Iwaizumi moved to hover back over him. 

Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's jaw. "You okay?" He asked, running a hand through Oikawa's sweat-matted hair. 

"Yeah," Oikawa said breathily, voice a little hoarse. "Fuck, what setting was that?" 

Iwaizumi chuckled, pressed a gently kiss to Oikawa's red lips. 

"The lowest one."

\----

For the next few hours, Oikawa and Iwaizumi just curled up in bed together, touching and kissing as Iwaizumi got Oikawa off, over and over, learning what each other liked, learning what they didn't. It was like they were exploring each others' bodies, discovering the little sensitive spots that made the other shudder, finding out exactly where to kiss to make the other fall to pieces. 

After Oikawa's fourth orgasm in as many hours, Iwaizumi was surprised by the omega shoving him down against the sheets and making good on his earlier promise. 

Sure, maybe Oikawa didn't suck his soul out through his dick, but it sure as hell felt like he did. 

A little after six o'clock, Iwaizumi and Oikawa both discovered that the maximum amount of times Oikawa could cum was officially seven. Iwaizumi had drawn orgasm after orgasm out of him, until, after the seventh one, Oikawa burst into tears and had to bat Iwaizumi's hands away out of oversensitivity. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa close, rested his back against the pillows and letting the omega curl up in between his legs, crying and shaking until the oversensitive thrumm of his body wore off. 

Now, Oikawa was resting sleepily against Iwaizumi's chest, having taken the second dose of suppressants, which he was supposed to take every eight hours after the first to pills to ward off his heat. He was mouthing happily along Iwaizumi's scent glands, purring as Iwaizumi caressed gentle hands over his waist and legs. 

There was a loud ringtone, an incoming text notification from Iwaizumi's phone. They'd gone most of the day without anybody texting them, most likely due to their families deciding to give them a little bit of privacy. 

Iwaizumi grabbed his phone from the nightstand, pressed a kiss to the top of Oikawa's head as he read a text from his mom. 

"Dinner is ready," Iwaizumi said. "Your mom wants to know if we're coming over, or if she should ask Toshiko to bring us some." 

Oikawa hummed against Iwaizumi's collarbone. "It's Christmas dinner," He murmured, and Iwaizumi nodded. "Kay, let's go." Oikawa pushed himself out of Iwaizumi's lap and stood, yawning and running a hand through his hair. 

"I think we should rinse off in the shower, first." Iwaizumi suggested, gesturing to the cum and sweat and slick that covered their bodies. Oikawa nodded, and let Iwaizumi grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom, sending a text back to let their parents know they would be on their way over in a few minutes, and to wait for them. 

They quickly washed their hair and bodies, Oikawa leaning tiredly against his alpha the whole time to keep from falling over; The suppressants were really affecting him, and it reminded Iwaizumi so much of when they were younger. 

Iwaizumi helped Oikawa get dressed in a large red sweater - trying to come off as festive without really putting in any effort - and black sweatpants, dressing himself in a similar - but not bright red - outfit of his own. When they arrived at the house across the street barely ten minutes after recieving the text, their families - and Suga, Daichi, and Kuroo - were all sitting in the livingroom, waiting to start eating. 

The second Oikawa and Iwaizumi entered, Takeru stood from the couch and picked up Aiko, walking into the kitchen; It was a tradition in their family that the kids got to fill their plates first. When the kids came back into the room, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Toshiko, Mako, Suga, Daichi and Kuroo all got to fill their plates; It was a generational thing, one that only made sense in their family. 

"How was your day?" Toshiko asked slyly as they filled their plates. "You guys smell an awful lot like you bonded, but I don't see a mark." 

Oikawa flushed, and shook his head, still leaning against Iwaizumi's side drowsily. 

"We didn't bond," He muttered. "Iwa-chan just took care of me." 

Iwaizumi snorted, smiling brightly as he pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek. Toshiko watched Oikawa tilt his head so Iwaizumi could nuzzle against his scent glands, and laughed. 

"You guys are too cute," She said with a smile. "Did you end up using my gift?" 

Oikawa didn't respond, just buried his face against Iwaizumi's shoulder to hide his blush, and Toshiko laughed again. 

"Ha! I knew you'd like it!" Toshiko piled mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Did you try that setting with the pulsing? Gets me every time." 

Oikawa groaned in embarrassment against Iwaizumi's shoulder, just so he wouldn't have to admit that yes, they tried that setting and yes, it made him cum super fast. Oikawa didn't see Iwaizumi giving Toshiko a smirk and a barely visible nod. 

Once their plates were all full, they all made their way back into the livingroom. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi's parents got up to grab their own food. As Oikawa placed his plate on the coffee table and sat down next to Iwaizumi, Oikawa's mom handed Katsu over, and Oikawa took his son happily into his arms. 

"Hey, cutie," Oikawa cood tiredly, holding his son close and nuzzling his cheek against him. "When was he last fed?" He asked Toshiko. 

"About an hour ago," She ate a bite from her plate. "Ka-chan bought a bunch of formula before you guys came in case it was needed." 

Oikawa nodded, eyelashes fluttering tiredly as he leaned back against the couch and pressed against his alpha's side. Iwaizumi gave a soft smile at the sight of his omega curled up against him with their adorable son in his arms. 

"Are you going to eat, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa just hummed and nuzzled against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Too tired." He murmured, muffled by the sleeve of Iwaizumi's sweater. The alpha chuckled. 

"Do you need me to feed you?" Iwaizumi asked as a joke, though he wasn't really surprised when Oikawa nodded. 

Iwaizumi sighed, though it was fond. He quickly devoured his meal, then sat up. Oikawa stayed slumped against his side. 

"At least sit up for me," Iwaizumi murmured fondly, and Oikawa did as told with a soft half-whimper. Iwaizumi smiled and rewarded Oikawa for the tiny compliance with a kiss to his cheek. 

Iwaizumi reached for Oikawa's plate and set it down in his lap, picking up a bite of food and holding it up. Oikawa's lashes fluttered as he opened his mouth to eat, chewing slowly. They continued like this for some time, Iwaizumi feeding Oikawa bite after bite until Oikawa slumped back down, murmuring about being full. 

"Okay, baby," Iwaizumi leaned back against the couch, and Oikawa rested his head on the alpha's chest, still holding Katsu close in his arms. "Do you want to sleep for a little bit? I can take Katsu if you want." 

Oikawa shook his head. "I wanna hold him for a bit." 

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding and ran a hand through Oikawa's hair; He understood that it was important to have his time with their son, to hold him and scent him and just be close to him before he had to go and spend a whole week on his own. So Iwaizumi just smiled fondly and let Oikawa curl up against him. 

For the next few hours, Iwaizumi sat on the couch with Oikawa at his side, talking with their family and friends as Oikawa stayed in a little state of half-sleep. Suga made a comment that he found it adorable; seeing Oikawa so drowsy and out of it. Iwaizumi was just glad he wasn't the only one who thought so. Eventually, though, Iwaizumi decided it was time for them to turn in for the night. He managed to nudge Oikawa awake, and had to keep an arm around him once they stood to keep him from falling back over. They said their goodbyes, and then made their was back across the street and up to Iwaizumi's bedroom. 

"You okay?" Iwaizumi asked, nuzzling against Oikawa's cheek. Oikawa nodded and swayed a little. 

"Here," Iwaizumi carefully pulled Katsu out of Oilawa's arms and moved to settle him in the crib. "Go ahead and get in bed. I'll be there in a sec." Oikawa nodded and yawned, waddling over to the bed and crawling into the nest. Iwaizumi quickly went through his nighttime routine, before joining his omega in the nest and pulling him close. 

"Haji..." Oikawa murmured, breath fanning over Iwaizumi's collarbone as Iwaizumi pulled a blanket over them. 

"Yes, Tooru?" 

Oikawa nuzzled closer, and twined their legs together. Iwaizumi draped an arm over Oikawa's waist. 

"'love you." 

Iwaizumi smiled, nuzzling against the omega's temple. "Love you, too."

\----

Late in the night, Iwaizumi was jarred awake by a loud wail from Katsu in his crib. Carefully - so that he wouldn't wake Oikawa - Iwaizumi climbed out of bed, yawning and running a hand through his hair as he shuffled over to the crib. 

"Hey, hey." Iwaizumi murmured softly, leaning down to pick up the crying infant. Katsu's face was flushed red from the strain of crying, and his little fists were tightly clenched. "What's wrong, baby?" Iwaizumi grabbed Katsu's soother from where it was lying in the crib, held it close to his son's mouth to see if he would latch on. Katsu didn't seem to care about the soother, just continued to wail. Iwaizumi felt along the bottom of Katsu's onesie, finding that his diaper was dry. 

"You must be hungry then, huh?" Iwaizumi carefully bounced Katsu in his arms, and walked towards the door of the bedroom. He closed it carefully behind him, and stepped down the stairs into the kitchen. He knew Oikawa had put a couple bottles of milk in the fridge the other night; he just had to find them and warm them up. 

Iwaizumi shushed Katsu gently as he pulled open the fridge, nuzzling against his son's cheek affectionately. He found the three bottles sitting in the fridge, and grabbed one. He heated it up, and switched the lid to the one Katsu actually drank from. Then he sat at the kitchen table, a tired but content smile on his face. 

There was just something about moments like these. Even though it was the middle of the night, and Iwaizumi was tired, and he wanted to go back to sleep with his omega, he still loved sitting here in the kitchen, holding his son close to his chest with a bottle in between his small, adorable lips. Once Katsu was being fed, he began to calm, eyes fluttering tiredly shut as he suckled milk from the bottle. 

Iwaizumi rocked Katsu gently in his arms, cooing and pressing a gentle kiss to his son's forehead. 

"Haji...?" A tired voice came from the top of the stairs, followed by a pattering of light footsteps. "Where'r you?" 

Iwaizumi's smile widened at the sound of his sleepy omega. 

"In here, baby." Iwaizumi said, just loud enough that Oikawa could hear; he didn't want to risk waking up his parents and Oko. The sound of footsteps grew closer, and Oikawa padded into the room, his hair a dishevelled mess as he yawned and rubbed at his eye with his fist. 

"What'r you doing?" Oikawa shuffled over to Iwaizumi. 

"Katsu woke up hungry," Iwaizumi explained. "What are you doing up?" 

"Woke up," Oikawa murmured. "You weren't there." 

"Sorry baby," Iwaizumi apologized, though he was smiling at how adorable Oikawa was like this. "I didn't want to leave you alone, but I didn't want Katsu to wake you."

Oikawa hummed, reached forward and grabbed Iwaizumi by the sleeve. "Let's go back to bed," He murmured. Iwaizumi chuckled and stood, continuing to feed Katsu as they walked through the house. Halfway up the stairs, Oikawa suddenly stopped and shuddered, letting out a soft whimper.

"Are the suppressants starting to wear off?" Iwaizumi asked, concerned. Oikawa nodded, and Iwaizumi gently nudged Oikawa the rest of the way up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Oikawa shuffled over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle of pills while Iwaizumi finished feeding Katsu, gently rocking and burping him as he placed the empty bottle on the dresser. 

With a kiss to Katsu's cheek, Iwaizumi returned the baby to the crib, and he immediately curled up, ready to fall back asleep. Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa just as he was downing another dose of suppressants. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist. The omega leaned against him with a soft smile. 

"Lets go back to sleep, yeah?" Iwaizumi ran his thumbs over the just of Oikawa's hips as he nodded. 

Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa into the nest, and he curled up on his side. Iwaizumi climbed in after him, and pulled the omega to his chest, tired but content. 

\----

The next day, around noon, Suga came by to help Oikawa and Iwaizumi pack up their belongings; There was a train to Tokyo that was leaving early in the evening, and they wanted to be ready before they had to leave. However, the suppressants were really tiring Oikawa out, and even standing on his feet for more than a few minutes was practically impossible. So, while Suga helped Iwaizumi pack their suitcases, Oikawa curled up in the nest with Katsu lying on his stomach next to him. 

"Hey, baby~" Oikawa cooed holding one of Katsu's tiny hands in his own, pressing kisses to each small finger. Katsu let out a high pitched giggle, bouncing himself up and down on the sheets. 

"They're so cute together," Suga said softly as he folded freshly cleaned clothes and stacked each article in the suitcase ontop of the dresser. "I don't understand how you ever manage to pull yourself away from them." 

Iwaizumi gave a short chuckle as he knelt on the ground to arrange the items in Katsu's suitcase. "I don't know how I manage it either, to be honest." He went to close the suitcase, before pausing and pulling out the soft green baby blanket they had gotten as a Christmas gift, figuring they could use it on the train. "You must be really excited, yeah?"

Suga nodded and grinned, running a hand over his slowly growing stomach. "I can barely wait," Suga grabbed another small stack of clothing and tucked it into the suitcase. "It's so exciting. Me and Takahiro are going to give birth around the same time, so we'll all have young babies together!" 

Iwaizumi laughed at the imagery of Oikawa, Suga, and Hanamaki, all gathered around each other with babies in their arms. 

It was adorable. 

"Hey, hasn't it gotten a little quiet?" Iwaizumi and Suga turned to face the bed, both of them audibly 'aw'ing at the sight. 

Oikawa had rolled onto his back, and had fallen asleep with Katsu curled up on his chest, face buried against his mother's neck. 

"I love them so much," Iwaizumi muttered under his breath, and Suga laughed. 

"I know."

\----

Later that evening, after a final dinner with their families, Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrived at the train station. When they got on the train, they made a beeline for the seats at the back. Oikawa curled up in the window seat, where he felt the safest away from other people who might get curious about the barely masked scent of an omega in heat. 

Oikawa rested Katsu on his thighs, supporting the infant's head with one hand and letting Katsu pull at the fingers of the other. When Iwaizumi stowed away their suitcases and took his seat, Oikawa didn't hesitate to lean against him. 

"I'm sorry." Oikawa murmured as the train began to move. 

Iwaizumi hummed in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

Oikawa sighed. "Making it so we have to go home early," He nuzzled against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "We were going to go to the festival with everybody." 

Iwaizumi scoffed. "This isn't anything to be sorry for," He tilted his head down and pressed his lips to the top of Oikawa's head. "It isn't your fault. This is something you have no control over, and it would be stupid of me to ever blame you for it." 

Oikawa didn't say anything, just moved to press a kiss to Iwaizumi's neck, but Iwaizumi swore he felt Oikawa's lips curving into a smile. 

Oikawa fell asleep within minutes, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. Iwaizumi knew that the next week would be hard for him, that it would be exhausting and overwhelming. Iwaizumi was glad that Oikawa was getting some rest while he still could. 

Oikawa stayed asleep for the whole train ride, and only woke up long enough to get them and their stuff to the car before he fell back asleep in the passenger seat. Iwaizumi drove them to Oikawa's apartment in silence, had to nudge Oikawa out of the car and through the doors once they got there, carrying Oikawa's suitcase; Iwaizumi knew he would have to take Katsu back to his apartment with him for the week, so he didn't see a point in bringing his stuff inside. Once they got to Oikawa's door, Iwaizumi fished the keys out of the bag on the omega's shoulder and unlocked it. 

The suppressants had started to wear off on the ride over - Iwaizumi could tell by the quickly strengthening scent of his heat -, so he wasn't surprised when Oikawa turned to him the second they had slipped off their shoes and coats, grabbing Iwaizumi's shirt in his fist and letting out a low whine.

"Haji..." Oikawa murmured, leaning in until their lips were almost touching. "Hajime, please." 

"I know," Iwaizumi said soothingly. "I'll put Katsu in the livingroom and then meet you in your room, okay?" Oikawa nodded eagerly and ran off. 

Iwaizumi carried Katsu over to the crib, gently placing him down and caressing over his cheek before heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of cold bottles of water from the fridge, knowing Oikawa would need them if he got dehydrated. He also grabbed a few packets of snacks and carried them into the bedroom, stopping by where he had left Oikawa's suitcase and grabbing the small bag where he had put Oikawa's gifts from Toshiko, just in case Oikawa ended up needing the vibrator, which had been cleaned since it was last used.

When he entered the room, Oikawa was kneeling at the edge of his bed, making a frustrated noise as he arranged blankets in the shape of a nest. He kneaded almost angrily at one of the many pillows, before slumping into the nest. He had already stripped down to his underwear, and Iwaizumi could smell the heavy scent of slick. 

"Hey, baby," Iwaizumi walked over, setting everything in his arms down on Oikawa's nightsand. "Are you okay, Tooru?" 

Oikawa nodded and whimpered, squirming a little. "Yeah," He murmured breathily. "I just- I need..." 

Iwaizumi gave a gentle smile and sat at the edge of the bed, petting through Oikawa's hair. "I know, Tooru." Oikawa shivered. "Do you want me to stay for a little while and help, or do you want me to leave you to it?" 

Oikawa whined and grabbed Iwaizumi's hand. "Stay, Hajime-" He begged. "Please." 

Iwaizumi nodded, though he knew it was a risk. Oikawa was falling into his heat fast, and it was hard for Iwaizumi to know how long he'd be able to hold out and keep from taking him. But Oikawa needed him. Iwaizumi didn't care if they went all the way or not; He just needed to help his omega. 

Iwaizumi climbed into Oikawa's nest, laying on his side and pulling Oikawa against him, chest to chest. Oikawa nuzzled against him, and Iwaizumi smiled a little, ducking his head down to nuzzle against Oikawa's scent glands. Oikawa purred at the contact, though he gasped and clutched at Iwaizumi's arm when the alpha gave a sharp nip to the skin there. 

"What do you need me to do, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked. "Tell me, and I'll do it." 

Oikawa sucked in a harsh breath and nodded. "I- I need..." Oikawa's eyelashes fluttered, pale cheeks flushed a deep red. "Can you- I need to be full. Of something- Of anything, please."

"Of course," Iwaizumi hummed, running a hand up and down Oikawa's pale thigh. "I'll take care of you, okay?" Oikawa nodded, and gave a needy little whimper. 

"Can you lay on your stomach for me?" Oikawa nodded, was already moving into position as Iwaizumi sat up. "Good boy, Tooru." Iwaizumi cooed, and Oikawa shuddered. 

Iwaizumi straddled Oikawa's thighs, careful to keep his weight off of the omega, using his arms to support himself as he hovered over him. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Oikawa's neck, just below the latch of the bond necklace, and slowly worked his way down. When he reached Oikawa's lower back, he pressed a kiss to the dip in his spine, just a few inches above the waistband of his boxers. Oikawa's breathing was heavy, and desperate, and he was rocking against the sheets with needy little grinding motions. Iwaizumi wasn't going to stop him; He knew Oikawa couldn't control his need right now. 

"Can I eat you out?" Iwaizumi asked, surprised by how rough his voice came out. Oikawa seemed to jolt as the question, as if Iwaizumi asking such a thing sent pleasure coursing through him.

"Yes," Oikawa gasped out, clutching at the sheets near his head. "Please, Hajime. Please, I need it."

"Okay, baby," Iwaizumi ran a soothing hand and down Oikawa's spine. "Just relax for me, okay?" Oikawa nodded, and Iwaizumi smiled, continuing his kisses along the omega's spine. 

With gentle hands, Iwaizumi hooked his fingers under the waistband of Oikawa's boxers and pulled them over the curve of Oikawa's ass, revealing soft, pale skin. Iwaizumi's breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh, and Oikawa shuddered and whined. 

Iwaizumi moved so that he could pull Oikawa's boxers all the way off his legs, and the omega's grinding quickened, became more needy as his hard cock rubbed against the sheets. 

Iwaizumi shuffled further down the bed, so that his lips were just below the curve of Oikawa's ass. Gently, he spread Oikawa's shaking thighs.

"Hajime," Oikawa whined, the scent of his slick growing stronger now that his legs were spread. "Hajime, please-" 

Oikawa's voice was desperate and heavy with tears. Iwaizumi couldn't help the way his heart ached at the sound. 

"I'll give it to you," Iwaizumi promised. "Just be a little bit patient, okay?"

Oikawa whined, as though being patient was the last thing he wanted to do. But eventually, he nodded, and rested his forehead against the sheets. 

"Can you lift your hips for me?" Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa did as told, rising on his knees. He was in the perfect position to be mounted, Iwaizumi realized; Bent over with his head bowed submissively, hips raised as he presented himself for Iwaizumi. For his alpha. 

It would be so easy like this, Iwaizumi thought. To take Oikawa and make him his. But Iwaizumi wouldn't. Not like this. 

So Iwaizumi just ran his hands over the expanse of Oikawa's round cheeks, pressing a kiss just below the base of Oikawa's spine. He breathed in the heady scent of Oikawa's slick, revelling in it. 

With a surprisingly loud squelch, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's cheeks apart. Oikawa whined, pushing back against Iwaizumi's hands. The alpha really couldn't help himself when he leaned in, and ran his tongue over the slick, puckered rim. 

Oikawa hitched a breath, letting out tiny little whimpers as he shook and clawed at the sheets.

"Hajime, please-" Oikawa begged, rocking his hips in an effort to recieve any form of relief. "Hajime- Alpha, please." 

The way Oikawa said that - the breathiness in his voice, the desperate need in his tone - had Iwaizumi letting out a low growl. The deep, rumbly noise caused Oikawa to let out a needy whine. Iwaizumi leaned in again, started lapping at Oikawa's entrance with feverish desire. 

Iwaizumi had never done this before; Had never eaten anybody out, or tasted the sweet taste of an omega's slick. But this wasn't really something you needed experience in to be good at. Iwaizumi moved off pure instinct, holding Oikawa's cheeks apart with his hands as he delved in with vigor, lapping at Oikawa's entrance and groaning at the sweet taste. He'd never been huge on sweet things, but there was just something about the taste of his omega's slick that had him in an almost frenzied state. 

Iwaizumi ran his tongue around the rim, before giving it a harsh unforgiving suck, which had Oikawa arching his back and crying out. Iwaizumi moved his right hand to Oikawa's hip, holding him in place and carressing the skin with his thumb. The reassuring touch had Oikawa letting out a noise that sounded almost like a mewl, and Iwaizumi couldn't help the smirk that graced his face before he delved back in, trailing his tongue down to give a light nip to Oikawa's balls before coming back up to his entrance. 

Every lap of Iwaizumi's tongue to Oikawa's hole had the omega letting out needy little noises, soft utterances of Iwaizumi's name and adorable little pleading whimpers that had Iwaizumi groaning from the sound alone. It wasn't long before Oikawa came, thighs and hips shaking as he sobbed into the sheets with a cry of his alpha's name. 

Oikawa came down from his high slowly, twitching and gasping and letting out little hiccuped sobs. Iwaizumi sat up and pulled Oikawa into his lap, running his hand gently up and down Oikawa's back, running fingers over the knobs of Oikawa's spine. 

"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked, lips against Oikawa's temple. For a few moments Oikawa didn't say anything, just clung to Iwaizumi as if it were for dear life. 

"Hajime..." Oikawa murmured eventually, voice still tinted with desperation. "I need- please-" Oikawa rutted against Iwaizumi shamelessly as he kissed at the alpha's neck. 

Iwaizumi petted over Oikawa's spine soothingly. "I'll take care of you, baby," He promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Oikawa's head. 

\----

It's not like Iwaizumi meant to stay with Oikawa through his heat. 

It just happened. 

It had taken hours to soothe Oikawa's need that first night, and by the time Oikawa was tired and relaxed and ready to sleep, he was too needy for Iwaizumi's touch, begging for the alpha to stay with him, to not leave him alone. If it weren't for the brightness in Oikawa's eyes, Iwaizumi would have thought that he had been asking purely out of a heat-fed desire, but he knew this was something Oikawa really wanted. He wanted Iwaizumi there with him, even without full intercourse. 

The next morning, Oikawa seemed less affected by his heat than the night before. It was as if having his alpha there to soothe him was enough for his heat to calm. They managed to make it through breakfast with Iwaizumi only fingering Oikawa at the kitchen table once - It was a miracle they managed only that - before they retreated to the livingroom. Oikawa checked to make sure Katsu was okay, his instinct to check on and fawn over his pup being amplified by his heat. 

Around lunchtime, Oikawa dragged enough blankets from the bedroom to make a small nest, and curled up on the floor, giggling sleepily and covering their son in countless kisses. Iwaizumi watched from the couch with a fond smile as Oikawa rolled onto his back and lifted Katsu into the air, the infant squealing happily and kicking his legs until his mama brought him back down. 

The day was calm, and loving, and intimate, though that night Oikawa's heat came back with ferverish intensity. There were more than a few times where Iwaizumi feared he wouldn't be able to hold himself back, though he managed. 

Over the next few days, Iwaizumi wondered if this was what it would be like to live with Oikawa again, now that they were a couple, now that they had a son together. He imagined them moving back into the apartment that he and Oikawa had once shared while they were in school, thought that he wouldn't mind giving up his office for Katsu to have his own room. He thought that maybe, then, they would bond sooner, maybe even have another baby. 

Iwaizumi liked the thought of that. Being with Oikawa and Katsu. Being a family, really. Together. 

It sounded nice. Perfect. 

But Iwaizumi wouldn't bring that up now. No, he needed at least a few months to think about it, to consider whether he and Oikawa were ready to live together again. So he cast the thought aside for now, focused on taking care of the two of them through Oikawa's heat. 

On New Years eve - one of the last nights of Oikawa's heat - they ate a nice dinner together and then curled up on the couch to watch the local news channel display the celebrations going on all over the city. Katsu slept in the crib just a few feet away as Oikawa draped a blanket over them and rested his head on Iwaizumi's chest. The alpha had an arm around his waist, caressing his side and pressing soft kisses to his temple whenever a soft shudder would occasionally wrack his body. 

"I'm sorry we had to come back here," Oikawa murmured ten minutes before midnight. "We'd be celebrating with our families if it weren't for my heat." 

"Tooru, it isn't your fault." Iwaizumi said for probably the fifth time. "Besides, I'm spending New Years with my family-" He squeezed Oikawa closer for emphasis and gestured to their son peacefully asleep in his crib. "And that's all I care about." 

Iwaizumi wasn't expecting the small sniffle that came a few seconds later, or when Oikawa jumped up and tackled him against the couch, covering his face in kisses. 

"I love you so, so much." Oikawa said, nuzzling against Iwaizumi happily, and the alpha chuckled, wrapping his arm around Oikawa again and pulling him even closer. 

"I love you too." He murmured. 

When midnight came, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to him for their first kiss of the new year, thinking that Oikawa - his Tooru, his omega, the love of his life - was the only person he'd ever want to kiss like this for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me after the next chapter okay? 
> 
> Please, please leave comments. No matter how small. I feed on your praise and criticism.


	14. chapter fourten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just... numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to post this chapter too today because i have no self control. Please yell at me in the comments once you're finished being mad at me.

"So, you guys spent your heat together," Hanamaki repeated, staring at Oikawa incredulously from his place on Matsukawa's lap. "And you didn't fuck?" 

Oikawa groaned and pressed his face into his hands as Suga burst into laughter next to him. 

"No, we didn't have sex," Oikawa murmured, glaring at Hanamaki fiercly. "We have more self-control than that, Makki." 

Hanamaki scoffed, clearly thinking of what had happened last time Iwaizumi had walked in on him in the middle of his heat. 

"Then what did you guys do?" Suga asked, leaning back and running a hand over his swollen stomach. "Did you just ignore your heat the whole time?" 

The question was curious, not teasing, and Oikawa found himself thankful for Suga's presence, though he blushed at the thought of recounting all that they had done over the span of a few days. 

He and Iwaizumi hadn't really talked about whether or not it would be okay to share their sexual encounters with their friends. They both knew none of their friends hesitated to share with them, but sex between just the two of them was a little... personal. In the end, he decided it was okay to share if he remained vague. 

"Hajime just... Took care of me." Oikawa said with a shrug, fiddling with the straw in his clear plastic cup. "He soothed me through the most intense parts, and the rest of the time we just... hung out." 

"So you really didn't have sex?" Matsukawa asked, shamelessly caressing his hands over Hanamaki's stomach despite the fact that they were in public. 

"We can't just have sex!" Oikawa exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down. "There's too many factors to think about!" 

"Like?" Hanamaki broke off a piece of cake with his fork and brought it up to Matsukawa's mouth, his gaze not leaving Oikawa all the while. 

"Like the fact that we already spend most of our time together trying to hold back from sawing into each other's necks with our teeth," Oikawa sighed, taking a gulp from his drink. "Or the fact that we have a son to look after? We can't just latch onto each other and leave an infant to fend for himself, Makki. You'll figure that out in a couple of months." Oikawa gestured pointedly to Hanamaki's stomach. 

"And," Oikawa set down his drink and leaned back in the booth. "You know what happens when an alpha and an omega bond. The-" Oikawa considered what word he should use here. "It's like going in to heat and rut at the same time, right?" 

Hanamaki and Suga both nodded. 

"It lasts three days," Suga said around a mouthful of muffin. "Sometimes four." 

Oikawa nodded his thanks. "Me and Iwa-chan can't just lock ourselves away for days and leave Katsu on his own. It's not like you guys were when you bonded; We have more responsibilities." 

Hanamaki nodded in understanding, 

"We could take care of him for a few days," Suga suggested, completely serious. "We're close by anyways, so during those occasional lulls-" He gestured with his hand, referring to those dips in those few days where the couple wasn't completely overwhelmed by desire. "You can still come see him." 

Oikawa considered it, decided that it didn't seem like such a bad idea. 

"I'll talk to Hajime about it," He said, picking up croissant he'd abandoned on his plate. "But that doesn't mean we'll bond any time soon." He took a bite, chewed and swallowed before sitting up higher in his seat. "But that's not what we're here to talk about." 

"Right," Suga reached into the bag at his shoulder and pulled out a small stack of papers, a wide grin on his face. "Baby shower!" 

They finally got onto the topic of conversation they'd gathered to talk about; planning for Suga and Hanamaki's baby shower. They'd decided to have it together, on the same day, since they were only a few weeks apart in their pregnancies anyway. Oikawa couldn't help but smile as they planned; He was going to make this the best baby shower he possibly could for his friends. 

\----

Oikawa didn't really know why it happened. 

Things in his life were great; He had an amazing alpha, a wonderful son, an okay apartment. He had great friends, and a supportive family. He didn't have any traumatic past experiences to cause this. 

Though... maybe there didn't have to be a direct cause for things like this? 

All Oikawa knew was that one day he woke up and everything was just too much. 

It was like all of the exhaustion that had been weighing on him in the last few months had built up to the point where it was too much to handle, physically and emotionally. He woke up in the morning and the small amount of light peaking into his room throug the curtain was too much. The sound of Katsu cooing in his crib was too much. Even the feeling of his blanket dragging across his body when he moved was just too much. 

Oikawa didn't understand what was wrong. He was just so tired, as though he had run a twenty mile marathon only to then find out that one of his family members had died all in one day. That's how drained he felt. He felt like he couldn't move, could barely breath. 

He was just... numb. 

He didn't know why he was like this so suddenly, why he felt so numb, and disgusted by himself. 

But then he realized that this wasn't sudden, or new; not really. He remembered the disgust with his body he'd been feeling since he gave birth, the constant exhaustion that had been hanging over him that he thought was caused by the addition of a baby in his life. 

Why hadn't he noticed it sooner? 

Oikawa didn't know what to do; He didn't know what he could do. He felt like he didn't even have the strength to climb out of bed, much less spend a whole day taking care of Katsu as though nothing was wrong. 

And then he was overwhelmed with guilt. Because Katsu was over there, in his crib, waiting for his mother to come pick him up so they could spend their day together. And Oikawa was here, feeling as though even sitting up would be too much for him to handle right now. 

But, really, thank the universe for Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa had completely forgotten they had planned to go on a run together this morning, until Iwaizumi was knocking on his apartment door. 

He tried to get up to answer the door; really, he did. He even managed to sit up, managed to put his legs over the edge of the matress and touch down on the ground. But then he recoiled, because the feeling of the carpeted floor touching the bottoms of his feet was overwhelming, like all of the nerves in his body were firing all at once and making him shake and curl up in a ball. 

But Iwaizumi wasn't deterred by Oikawa not answering the door, that wonderful man. He used the spare key Oikawa had given him a few weeks ago - for emergencies of course - to enter the apartment. As Iwaizumi's feet pattered down the hallway, Oikawa thought that maybe he didn't want Iwaizumi to see him like this, that Iwaizumi would be mad at him for becoming this way just when everything was so good between them. 

Then Iwaizumi was opening the door, probably assuming that Oikawa had slept in and was going to wake him up. But instead, there Oikawa was, knees brought up to his chest and tears welling in his eyes. Immediately, he knew something was wrong, and rushed towards him. 

"Tooru, what's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked, kneeling in front of him. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" 

Oikawa shook his head, though he didn't really know which of Iwaizumi's questions he was answering. 

"Are you feeling sick? Are you in pain anywhere?" 

Oikawa just shook his head. He didn't know. 

He didn't know what was wrong. All he knew was that the sound of Iwaizumi's voice - The deep, rumbly voice that Oikawa loved - was too much for him to handle right now, that it felt like a high pitched ringing noise in his ears. All he knew was that the hand Iwaizumi had settled on his knee was both helping him, and making him feel worse. 

He didn't know. 

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Iwaizumi questioned, brows drawn together in concern, because he's never walked in on Oikawa crying like this before. "Tooru, baby, you have to tell me what you need me to do." 

Oikawa tried to think of anything that could help, anything that could make him feel less overwhelmed, less panicked, less tired and numb. 

In the end, Oikawa just reached out and grabbed Iwaizumi by the shirt, not knowing what else to do. He needed Iwaizumi's touch. It was too much to handle, but he still needed it. Needed Iwaizumi soothing him and telling him that he'd be okay. 

After a moment, Iwaizumi seemed to get the hint and joined Oikawa on the bed. He didn't bother taking off his jacket, just laid down on the mattress and pulled Oikawa to him, let the omega bury his face into the alpha's chest. 

Oikawa felt better like this, safe, warm. The bright light from the sun streaming into his room couldn't get to him like this, and the only sound be could hear was the soothing noise of Iwaizumi's steady heartbeat, and the only thing he could really feel was a soft hand running through his hair. 

"Can you say something?" Iwaizumi asked after some time. "Just- let me know that you're okay?" 

Oikawa felt like speaking was too much, like he didn't have the energy for even that. But eventually, he managed to open his dry mouth. 

"I don't know," He murmured against Iwaizumi's collarbone. "I just- everything feels like too much." 

There was silence for a moment, just the soft sound of breathing and the feeling of Iwaizumi's hand in his hair. 

"Too much?" Iwaizumi asked after some time. "What do you mean by that?" 

Oikawa shook his head, not really knowing what he meant himself. "It's just... too much. Every noise hurts. Every time anything touches me... it's like my skin is on fire. I-" Oikawa's voice cracked. "I'm so exhausted and I just- I don't know why!" 

Oikawa broke off into a sob, clinging desperately to his alpha. 

Iwaizumi had an idea of what was going on; For years, Oikawa had struggled with sudden moments of sensory overload, though usually it was brought on by stress, lack of sleep, or being in overwhelming situations. Never before had it come in the middle of a perfectly calm morning, accompanied by overwhelming exhaustion. Iwaizumi had seen it before in people who struggled with anxiety, sometimes depression, but he never thought Oikawa would struggle with it, too. 

"It's okay, Tooru," Iwaizumi said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he tried to think of all the ways he could try to help the love of his life through this. He eventually settled on the best thing he could do right now; stay with Oikawa, try to soothe him through it, give him space when he needed it, and hope that this wouldn't last more than a few days. 

When Katsu let out a soft cry from his crib, Iwaizumi figured that Oikawa probably hadn't gotten out of bed to feed him yet, decided that taking the moment to feed Katsu would give him the few minutes he needed to make an important phone call. 

Iwaizumi sat up, letting out a soothing scent and a soft nuzzle against Oikawa's shoulder when Oikawa flinched and grasped at Iwaizumi's shirt even tighter, letting out a distressed noise. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Iwaizumi promised truthfully. "I just have to go feed Katsu. Do you still have formula for him in the kitchen?" After a moment of hesitation, Oikawa nodded, shaking fingers loosening their hold on Iwaizumi's shirt. 

Iwaizumi pressed a soft kiss to Oikawa's forehead before stepping to the floor, walking over to the crib and lifting Katsu out of his crib, along with his blanket to keep him warm in the cold apartment. He closed the door on the way out of the room, grabbing his phone from his pocket as he walked down the hallway. When he made it to the kitchen, he filled a bottle with formula and warmed it up, using his shoulder to hold his phone in place as it rang. 

"Hello, sir." Iwaizumi greeted when his boss answered. "I'm sorry to call you so early in the morning, but I'm having an emergency right now and thought I should contact you." 

Iwaizumi pulled the bottle from the microwave, checking to make sure it wasn't too hot as his boss spoke politely in his ear. 

"What's the emergency?" Iwaizumi repeated his bosses question to himself. "Oh, my omega is in bad health right now, and needs me to care for our son... Yes, I'm absolutely sure he needs me here right now." 

Iwaizumi nodded along as his boss spoke, talking about how they had students from the university working in the hospital for the next few months, and that they could manage to give some of their doctors a few days off here and there. In the end, he managed to score a full week off work to look after Oikawa, and hoped that it would be enough to help him through this. 

Iwaizumi walked back to the bedroom as he fed Katsu, not wanting to leave Oikawa alone for too long. When he entered, Oikawa was curled up on his bed with his blanket pulled over his head, shaking and letting out soft whimpers at any sudden noise. Iwaizumi felt his heart clench almost painfully in his chest, and silently prayed that Oikawa wouldn't have to feel this way for long. 

\----

Iwaizumi quickly found that this wasn't something that would just go away after a few days. 

There was good moments, and bad moments, as Iwaizumi had discovered. There were moments where Oikawa would be fine to climb out of bed and softly tiptoe out of the bedroom, curl up in the livingroom and stare at the TV with a tired look on his face, and then there were moments where a sudden cry from Katsu - begging for the love and attention from his parents that he hadn't been getting much of in the last few days - would have him curling into himself, crying and shaking and begging for Iwaizumi to make it stop. There were times where Oikawa just wanted to burrow himself against Iwaizumi and listen to whatever movie the alpha had playing on the TV, and moments where even the slightest touch would have him rearing back as though he had been burned. 

Now was, thankfully, one of his good moments. Oikawa was in the bathroom, taking a shower while Iwaizumi made dinner in the kitchen. He wasn't letting out the usual soft humming sounds he always did, but there didn't seem to be any distressed noises or scents coming out of the room. 

But, just like that, a good moment turned into a bad one.

Iwaizumi heard the loud thumping noise and, before a second - even louder - one followed, Iwaizumi was already shutting off the stove and rushing down the hallway. When he pushed open the bathroom door, Oikawa was curled up on the floor of the bathub, shaking and crying as he buried his face against his knees. 

"Tooru, what's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked, not moving to touch Oikawa out of fear that it could just make it worse. Oikawa's shoulders shook, and he sniffled, the water from the showerhead pelting his head and legs. 

"I- I knocked over a shampoo bottle..." Oikawa murmured. "It scared me and-" Oikawa wiped at his eyes with a wet hand, so it didn't really help anything. "I'm sorry..." 

Iwaizumi shook his head and walked further into the room, sitting on the toilet lid. 

"It's okay," Iwaizumi assured. "Do you want me to stay in here with you for a little bit?" 

After a brief moment, Oikawa nodded, getting to his feet and shakily continuing his shower. 

\----

Iwaizumi's first day back to work had him overcome by constant worry for his omega and son, horrifying 'what if's constantly swirling around his mind. What if Oikawa had a panic attack and ended up leaving Katsu all on his own to fend for himself? What if Oikawa had a panic attack BECAUSE of Katsu and it ended up being even worse? What if Oikawa ended up hurting Katsu while trying to get him to stop crying? 

No, no. Iwaizumi wouldn't let himself think about that. Oikawa would never hurt Katsu, even unintentionally. His protective instincts over their son were too strong. 

Thankfully, Suga was home in his apartment most days, during the final few months of his pregnancy. He'd decided that it would be best to work from home to avoid any stressors that could cause problems with his pregnancy, and told Iwaizumi that he would make sure to check on Oikawa and Katsu as often as he could. 

Still, Iwaizumi worried. 

In the morning on his first day back, Iwaizumi went to his bosses office and personally thanked the man for allowing him to take the week off to look after Oikawa. 

"How is he?" Nakahara asked, a surprisingly kind smile on his face. "Is he feeling any better?" 

Iwaizumi shook his head, frowning. "I'm afraid not." He expained the situation to Nakahara, knowing the man was understanding. He told Nakahara about their son being only seven months old, how he was born preterm and how looking after him was still quite hard for them, especially considering how new their relationship was and how they didn't live together, and weren't bonded. When he got to the part about Oikawa's struggle with his mental health, Nakahara's expression melted into one of concerned understanding. 

"I think I understand what you're going through," Nakahara said. "My wife went through a similar thing a few years ago. I know it can be hard, and stressful, especially along with this kind of job, and the addition of a child." 

Nakahara entwined his hands together on his desk, thinking. 

"Iwaizumi-kun, you're a great doctor, and an amazing employee. You've never caused any problems here." Iwaizumi nodded, and Nakahara continued. "You seem to really be in a tight spot right now, and I want to help." 

Iwaizumi drew his brows together in confusion, but Nakahara kept speaking.

"Take some time off here and there," Nakahara suggested. "A few days a week, so you can spend time looking after your family. I expect you to work at least two or three shifts a week, but beyond that, take the time you need." 

Iwaizumi nodded, shoulders slumping as he let out a relieved sigh, thankful that his boss was such a kind and understanding person. 

"We need you here today, but after that, you can take the time off as you need it." 

"Thank you, Nakahara-san," Iwaizumi said with a nod. 

Nakahara nodded, and smiled, before returning to the paperwork in front of him. Iwaizumi took that as his cue to leave. 

\---- 

The next few months were stressful to say the least. 

Iwaizumi had decided that it was best that he just stay at Oikawa's apartment from now on, to be there for his omega and son when they needed him. 

Iwaizumi quickly learned how to tell whether Oikawa's day would start on a good note or not. Usually, if he was going to start out in a good mood, he would have a good night before that; He would sleep curled up on Iwaizumi's chest, sleeping soundly and happily. If he was going to have a bad day the next day, he would usually curl up as far away from Iwaizumi as he could, at the edge of the bed, would shift a lot in his sleep. 

Some nights, Iwaizumi would wake up and realize there was a presence missing in the bed. He'd shuffle out of the room, looking around the apartment for signs of his omega. Sometimes he would find Oikawa curled up on the couch, staring tiredly at the television, dispaying some random late-night show. Other times, Oikawa would be lying in a nest in the corner of the livingroom, shaking and crying. Iwaizumi didn't really know what to do when he found Oikawa like that. He knew that touching Oikawa would just make it worse, and it hurt him that he couldn't help Oikawa like he wanted to. Sometimes Iwaizumi would walk into the kitchen, would make two cups of hot chocolate and would seat himself next to Oikawa's nest, placing the mugs on the ground. Sometimes Oikawa would take it with a small whimper and a whispered "Thank you", though other times he would act as though Iwaizumi wasn't even there. 

When Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was about to have a bad day, he would call in early and let his boss know that he needed the day off. Nakahara was always understanding and kind, assuring Iwaizumi that he would take care of it. Iwaizumi decided that he'd have to get Nakahara a gift after all this; maybe a bottle of whiskey that he knew the man liked. 

Sometimes Iwaizumi would stay home on a good day, just so he could spend the time with Oikawa while he was in a good mood. Spending most of his time with Oikawa being constantly worried about the omega bursting into tears at any given moment was really taking a tole on Iwaizumi, and he practically lived for the moments when Oikawa would smile at him over a cup of tea at breakfast, when Oikawa would grab Iwaizumi by the collar of his shirt and pull him in for a kiss as though everything was alright, when Oikawa would crawl into Iwaizumi's lap and murmur that he needed his alpha to scent him, when Oikawa wouldn't panic at the thought of taking care of Katsu, when he would pull their streadily growing baby into his arms and let out the brightest of laughs when Katsu would nuzzle against his mama happily. 

Iwaizumi lived for the happy moments in his life. They helped him get through the hard times. 

Today had been one of the good days. It was the weekend, so thankfully Iwaizumi didn't have to worry about calling into work. Oikawa woke up with a soft smile on his face, had leaned into Iwaizumi and pulled the alpha into a warm kiss. 

"Morning, Hajime." Oikawa murmured against Iwaizumi's lips, and the alpha smiled, wrapping an arm around Oikawa's waist and holding him close. 

"Morning, Tooru." Iwaizumi hummed. 

Iwaizumi nuzzled against Oikawa's scent glands, earning a soft gasp and a quiet whine. Iwaizumi pulled back to make sure it was okay, and Oikawa just smiled, cheeks a little flushed as he nudged Iwaizumi's cheek with a happy purr. 

"I love you." Oikawa whispered, something he hadn't said very much in the last few weeks. Iwaizumi nodded, hands running up and down the backs of Oikawa's thighs, causing a little shiver. 

"I love you too." Iwaizumi rested his forehead against Oikawa's, smiling softly and staring into pretty brown eyes. Oikawa's lashes fluttered, and he let out a little hitched breath when Iwaizumi ran his hands up, over the soft cheeks of his ass and under Oikawa's shirt. Iwaizumi's large hands splayed over his back, and Oikawa let out the tiniest of whines when Iwaizumi drug his nails gently up his spine. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whined, clutching at Iwaizumi's shirt. For a moment Iwaizumi thought he had gone too far, until Oikawa grinded down against him. "You're such a tease." 

Iwaizumi chuckled, the softness of the morning making him feel more than a little giddy. He rucked up Oikawa's shirt and pressed Oikawa as close as he possibly could. 

"I'm not teasing," Iwaizumi said. "I'm just enjoying the moment." 

Oikawa huffed a small laugh, leaned down and started mouthing along Iwaizumi's neck, kissing and sucking at his scent glands until they were startled by a sharp cry coming from the crib. Oikawa let out a whimper, though it was no longer from arousal as the sound of Katsu wailing had him burying his face in Iwaizumi's neck. 

"Moments over." Iwaizumi sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to Oikawa's temple before adjusting so he could slip out of the bed. 

Iwaizumi picked up Katsu and quickly discovered that Katsu was in need of a diaper changing. While Iwaizumi took care of it, Oikawa shuffled out of bed and wandered out of the room. When Iwaizumi came out a few minutes later with a happily cooing Katsu in his arms, he found Oikawa in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee for Iwaizumi while the kettle heated up on the counter. When Iwaizumi entered the room, Oikawa turned to him with a sleepy smile, reaching his hands out for Katsu. 

Iwaizumi didn't hesitate to pass Katsu over, knowing how much Oikawa struggled with caring for their son with his current mental state. Any time Oikawa was open to giving Katsu much needed affection was a moment for Iwaizumi to be happy and welcoming. 

Oikawa pulled Katsu into his arms, letting out content purring noises when Katsu nuzzled against his mother happily. It was something new that Katsu was learning, probably due to how much his parents did it to him. Katsu had also recently learned how to crawl; If anything positive came out of the last few weeks of Iwaizumi staying here to help Oikawa through his tough time, it was that he was here to witness all of Katsu's newest developements. 

When the kettle started to whistle and the coffee finished brewing, Iwaizumi filled their mugs and put a tea bag in Oikawa's, following Oikawa and carrying them to the livingroom. 

"Are you going to work today?" Oikawa asked as they settled on the couch. Oikawa looked a little uncomfortable, and Iwaizumi knew that right now Oikawa just wanted to curl up in his nest in the corner of the livingroom; maybe he would even let Iwaizumi lay there with him today. 

Iwaizumi shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, leaning back against the couch. "No, I have weekends off now, remember?" Oikawa thought for a moment, then nodded. 

"You've been taking all this time off work lately...." Oikawa murmured, looking suddenly self conscious as he held Katsu to his chest. "Is it because of me?" 

Iwaizumi sighed softly. "Yeah, Tooru." He rested a hand on Oikawa's knee, comfortingly. "I want to be here for you while we're going through this tough patch, okay?" 

Oikawa noticed how Iwaizumi pointedly said 'we', insinuating that they were going through this together, not Oikawa all on his own. Oikawa realized that was true, that he wasn't alone through this. Iwaizumi was here, helping him when things got tough, supporting him when they had moments of happiness. 

Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi and smiled brightly, the happiest he had looked in weeks. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek. 

"Thank you, Hajime." Oikawa murmured happily. 

The day continued on a happy note, thankfully. There were a few dips here and there, when Oikawa would flinch at a sudden noise, or when Katsu would start crying for something and Oikawa would just stare, looking completely unsure of what to do. 

Other than that, they had a good day. They watched movies, and cuddled, and cooed over their son. It was the best day Oikawa had in weeks. When they went to bed that evening, they curled up together happily, kissing and murmuring sweetly to each other until they fell asleep. 

The next day, they weren't so lucky. 

Iwaizumi woke up just after six in the morning to a loud noise jarring him from his sleep. Iwaizumi sat up, rubbing at his eyes groggily. He realized that Oikawa's side of the bed was empty, and with quick steps across the room, he found that the crib was empty too. 

Realizing that the loud sound he'd heard a few moments earlier must have been caused by Oikawa, Iwaizumi quickly walked out of the bedroom. The closer he got to the kitchen, the more he heard the sound of hiccuped sobs. 

When Iwaizumi stepped into the kitchen, he found Oikawa curled up on the floor, clutching a crying Katsu to his chest as the omega himself let out tiny sobs. Iwaizumi caught sight of a bottle on the floor, thick formula all over the counter and white tiles of the floor. 

"Tooru, what happened?" Iwaizumi quickly stepped further into the room to kneel next to Oikawa. 

"I- Katsu woke up and was crying and- and I figured he was hungry so I tried to make him a bottle but I dropped it and-" Oikawa shook, rocking back and forth lightly to soothe Katsu's crying. "He won't stop!" Oikawa wailed. "He- I can't make him stop. Hajime- please make it stop." 

Oikawa rocked a little bit harder, and then a little bit harder, holding Katsu so close to his chest that Iwaizumi worried about whether or not Katsu could breathe properly. Iwaizumi reached forward with gentle hands and pulled Katsu from Oikawa's grasp. Oikawa let out a distressed noise and tried to pull Katsu back to him, but Iwaizumi shushed him gently. 

"It's okay," Iwaizumi promised, rocking Katsu gently with one arm as he cupped Oikawa's cheek with the other. "Everything is going to be okay, Tooru." Oikawa whimpered, but nodded. 

"Come here, baby," Iwaizumi murmured, sitting on the floor and pulling Oikawa to his chest. The omega leaned against him, shaking and whining. 

"I'm sorry," Oikawa whimpered. "I'm- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Iwaizumi ran a gentle hand through Oikawa's hair, while holding onto Katsu with the other. "You were just taking care of Katsu. I understand." 

It took a few more minutes to calm Oikawa down. Then, he nudged Oikawa onto his feet and towards the bedroom, before moving to clean up the mess while still supporting Katsu with one arm. Katsu was still crying, though it was softer and less desperate, as though he realized that his crying had caused his mother's distress. 

Once the mess was clean, Iwaizumi made Katsu another bottle and brought it back to the bedroom with him. Oikawa hadn't curled up to go back to sleep like Iwaizumi thought. Instead, Oikawa was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, a blanket wrapped tightly around him

Iwaizumi held in a sigh, knowing that it was going to be a long day. 

\----

The beginning of February came and went just as most of January had been. When Valentines day came, Iwaizumi decided that, even though it was their first valentines day as a couple, he and Oikawa didn't have to do anything big. 

Thankfully, it was a good day for Oikawa, meaning he had come out of the bedroom willingly to join Iwaizumi for the nice dinner he had cooked, before they curled up on the couch and watched one of Oikawa's favourite romantic comedies.

Iwaizumi was surprised when Oikawa sniffled, looking up at him from his place leaning against Iwaizumi's chest. 

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked, running his hand up and down Oikawa's side. Oikawa just hummed. 

"Nothing," Oikawa said, pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi's jaw. "You know I love you, right?" 

Iwaizumi stared for a moment, shocked that Oikawa felt the need to even ask that. 

"Of course I know." Iwaizumi promised. "I love you too." 

Oikawa gave a relieved sigh, rested his cheek back against Iwaizumi's chest. 

"It's just..." Oikawa sighed. "Everything was going so great. And you gave me this amazing bond necklace and then we spent my heat together and... it was amazing." He nuzzled against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "And then this happened and I- I just feel so guilty, you know? You shouldn't have to put up with all this."

Iwaizumi frowned, lifting a hand to cup Oikawa's cheek so the omega would have to meet his eyes. 

"Tooru, this isn't something I'm 'putting up with', okay? I'm not here because I have to be. I'm here because I want to help you, and look after you and Katsu." Iwaizumi's voice grew heavy with frustrated tears, but Iwaizumi held them back. He couldn't cry when Oikawa needed him to be strong. 

"You deserve better." Oikawa whispered almost desperately. "Both of you. You deserve better than me- Better than... Than this." He gestured to his body, his face. "You deserve everything you could ever wish for, Hajime." 

The movie forgotten, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into his lap, and into an almost bone-crushing embrace. 

"Tooru, you are what I want. You and Katsu are the only things I could ever wish for," Oikawa scoffed, though it was weak, and the omega kept his face buried in Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"Tooru, I'm serious!" Iwaizumi fought the frustrated growl building in his throat. "You are the one I love, the one I want to have a family with for the rest of my life." Iwaizumi held Oikawa even tighter. "It doesn't matter that we're going through a tough time right now. I love you, and want to be here for you through all of it." 

There was another sniffle, and then a shiver from the omega, before Oikawa was full-out bawling into Iwaizumi's shoulder. When Iwaizumi pulled back to see his face, Oikawa was smiling through his tears. 

\----

The first time Oikawa brought it up was a week later. 

Iwaizumi came home from work to find that Oikawa had ordered dinner so that Iwaizumi wouldn't have to cook, and Oikawa smiled brightly over their food as they talked and ate. Iwaizumi could tell that something was up. Oikawa was about to spring some big news on him, or would ask him for some huge favor. Not like Iwaizumi wouldn't do anything to make his omega smile, but it was still a little unnerving. 

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Iwaizumi asked as he cleaned away the dishes, placing the small stack carefuly in the sink. 

Oikawa appeared confused for a split second, before he broke into a grin. He leaned on the counter across from Iwaizumi.

"I've been reading articles about mental health," Oikawa said, surprising Iwaizumi with the topic of the conversation; Oikawa really liked to avoid talking about his mental health, so this came as a shock. "I just wanted to know more about what's been happening to me, you know?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, giving a soft smile as he took a sip from his drink. 

"What have you found?" He asked carefully. Oikawa's smile brightened. 

"I discovered that this... sensory overload... is something that is most common in omegas, especially male ones." He gestured to himself. "It comes from an imbalance of chemicals that are usually responsible for the male omega's ability to reproduce, along with a sudden sensitivity to other people's pheremones." 

Iwaizumi nodded; this was all stuff that he knew from his own research, but he was glad that Oikawa was finally looking into his condition. 

"I've discovered two things that could possibly help," Oikawa said, looking proud of himself. Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel proud of him, too. "The most common way to balance out an omega's reproductive system is to go on heat regulators. Not necessarily suppressants, but similar." Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, having several patients on his own that were on heat regulators, which controlled the timing and the intensity of an omega's heat, and were usually paired with suppressants depending on what the omega wanted. 

"Of course, both pills make me sick, so I can't take them." 

Iwaizumi knew that; If they didn't make Oikawa sick, Iwaizumi would have looked into getting him a prescription sooner. 

"What's the other method?" He asked, setting down his mug. He hadn't heard of any other method for aiding omega's struggling with this condition, but maybe it just wasn't a common medical practice. 

"This is... what I really wanted you to talk about." Oikawa said, wringing his hands together and suddenly looking nervous. "There are articles that say that the best way to regulate an omega's pheremones and reproductive system is to bond. Once an omega is bonded, their heat cycle starts to line up with the rut cycle of their alpha and... And it helps the omega keep in control." Iwaizumi knew where Oikawa was going, but he was too shocked to speak up right now. 

"For the first week, a couple articles have said that it can get worse. Since the body is just getting used to the bond, it's systems are going haywire, pretty much trying to rewire itself completely. But... If the omega's alpha is there to take care of them through it, it can really, really help." 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi through long lashes. "I- I want to be better." Oikawa said softly. "For you, and Katsu. I want to... I want to go back to how I was before this and... bonding will help." Oikawa bit at his lip nervously. "But I... I'm not asking this just because of that. I want to bond, Hajime. I want to be mated to you." 

Iwaizumi swallowed. 

Was this really what Oikawa wanted? They had talked about bonding in the past, of course, but it had all been spoken about as if it were in the far away future. He'd never expect that Oikawa would come to him about it so soon. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to bond. No, he was just trying to figure out what was right. 

Sure, they both loved each other, and had every intention of being together for the rest of their lives, and Iwaizumi would be perfectly ready to bond with Oikawa whenever the omega asked if it weren't for their current situation. 

It wasn't that Oikawa was wrong about bonding being a way to get his system back in order; it was true, once Iwaizumi thought about the logistics of it. It could help Oikawa, but it could also make things worse. 

Bonding too early in a relationship could cause a sudden wave of emotions the couple wasn't ready for to rush over them. Bonding was a strong sign of love and trust, and the days after a bond was a time where the couple would have to learn to rely on each other in many different ways. If their emotional bond wasn't strong enough, the whole thing could fall apart and result in a huge mental health dip for both people. 

Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he and Oikawa were ready to take that risk, especially with the omega's already strained mental health.

But Oikawa was looking at him expectantly, and Iwaizumi realized that, with all his thinking, he'd completely forgotten to respond to what Oikawa said. 

When Iwaizumi still didn't respond - trying to think of how to vocalize his thoughts -, tears started welling up in Oikawa's eyes, and the omega began to rush from the room. 

"Tooru, baby, come back!" Iwaizumi called, rushing after him down the hallway. Oikawa was letting out litle choked noises, trying to hold back sobs. "Tooru, this is something we need to seriously talk about." 

Oikawa shook his head, not looking at Iwaizumi was he walked into the bathroom. 

"Baby, please look at me," Iwaizumi stepped into the room, and Oikawa flinched away. "We need to talk about this." 

Oikawa shook his head, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. 

"You don't have to say anything," Oikawa whimpered, his shoulders shaking. "I get it. You don't want to." 

"Tooru, that's not true. You know that. Of course I want to bond with you. I just-" 

"Don't lie to me!" Oikawa snapped, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. "You don't-" Oikawa hiccuped a sob. "You don't want me!" Oikawa moved to slam the bathroom door so he could be alone in the room, but Iwaizumi stopped him with his foot in the way. 

"Tooru, of course I want you! I've always wanted you!" Iwaizumi managed to keep the door from closing, though Oikawa continued to push against it, still sobbing. 

"You don't!" Oikawa nearly yelled. "I get it! You don't- you don't want to bond with the- the stupid, broken omega!" 

Oikawa slumped against the door, and Iwaizumi stood there in shock for a moment. 

"Is that what you think?" Iwaizumi asked, voice considerably softer. "Do you really think that about yourself?"

There was a soft sniffle, and then a soft, whispered, "yeah". 

"Tooru, what would ever make you think that?" 

"Everything!" Oikawa shouted. "My heats are always off schedule and- and I'm consantly overwhelmed and I just- I can't think straight! And I'm a terrible parent and a terrible omega and I just- I-" 

Oikawa was sobbing again, and suddenly the weight on the door was gone. When Iwaizumi pushed it open, Oikawa was slumped on the ground, leaning against the wall. 

"I- I'm awful, and horrible and- and I- I don't deserve an alpha as amazing as you! I know that, and you know that!" Oikawa shook, and wiped at his eyes. "You- you don't need to pretend to love me just because you got me pregnant."

Iwaizumi stepped all the way in the room and took a seat in front of Oikawa. He wanted to pull the omega into his arms, but he knew that, right now, that might just make everything worse. Iwaizumi settled for a hand on Oikawa's knee. 

"Tooru, none of that is true, okay?" Even Iwaizumi was surprised by the softness of his own voice as he spoke. "None of that makes you broken. It just means that you struggle with things that most other omegas don't. The fact that we only recently discovered this doesn't mean that you're suddenly broken, or a terrible omega." Iwaizumi took a deep breath, and continued. "You're amazing, and wonderful, and beautiful. I love you, really. I would never say I do if I didn't, and I wouldn't be here now, helping you through this tough time." 

Oikawa just stared at the ground as Iwaizumi spoke, letting out the occasional sniffle. 

"The reason I think we shouldn't bond yet has nothing to do with not wanting you. I want you so much, Tooru. It almost scares me how much I want you." Iwaizumi let out a soft snort. "I don't want to bond just because we think it's a solution to something we're struggling with. That would just start our life as mates on a negative note, and I don't want it to end up being something we come to regret, okay?" 

Oikawa didn't say anything, just gave a jerky little nod. 

"I want our bond to be somethng that happens because we love each other; not because we are desperate to find a solution. Which means-" Iwaizumi leaned in and wiped away Oikawa's tears with his thumb. "That this is something we need to work through, first. I'm not saying everything is going to go back to normal. I'm not saying you need to have perfect mental health. I'm saying that I want to be sure that, when we bond, we're doing it for the right reasons." 

Oikawa didn't say anything, just stared at the ground as if he were waiting for Iwaizumi to continue to speak. After a few moments, though, Oikawa got up and climbed into Iwaizumi's lap. 

The alpha smiled, holding his omega close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you guys thought everything was gonna be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were really taking a toll on him. He loved Oikawa. He loved Katsu. But there's really only so much one man could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I no longer have any self control when it comes to updating this fic. Please comment at the end! I love you're comments so much, even though I don't respond to all of them.

March and April past by much like January and February. 

Iwaizumi found himself dreading the end of his work days, when he would have to go back to Oikawa's apartment. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his omega and child. He did, really. He loved them so much and wanted to be with them all the time. But the last few months had been such an emotional rollercoaster full of crying and arguing and trying not to argue and hearing Oikawa cry and hearing Katsu cry and sometimes Iwaizumi needed a break. 

Things were really taking a toll on him. He loved Oikawa. He loved Katsu. But there's really only so much one man could take. 

Iwaizumi found himself using every excuse he could to stay away from the apartment a little bit longer, just so he wouldn't have to go there and deal with the crying and the flinching and the occasional screaming. He'd stop at the store to buy milk or bread, even though he knew he'd just bought some two days ago, or he'd leave his car at the apartment for Oikawa 'in case of an emergency' and would take the bus, despite the fact that the closest bus stop was the opposite direction than to the apartment from the hospital, and that he could probly get there in fifteen minutes just walking. One night, he may or may not have fallen asleep on the bus on the way and ended up having to go all the way around again to get to his stop, saying that he had to stay late and do paperwork when Oikawa asked why he was so late. 

Tonight, Iwaizumi stayed an extra half hour at the hospital, talking to one of the nurses about her family. He felt guilty that he was doing this to Oikawa, really, but he knew that he also needed some time to himself, just to put up the walls and the safety nets he'd put in place in his mind so that he wouldn't let his frustration show in front of his omega. 

He was trying to protect Oikawa, trying to keep him from seeing the way this was affecting Iwaizumi and therefore feeling more guilty than he already did.

When Iwaizumi unlocked the door of Oikawa's apartment this evening, he was surprised to find the sound of light music playing from the speakers, one of Oikawa's old CDs from a band the omega still loved. 

Oikawa hadn't listened to music in months. 

When he stepped into the apartment and toed off his shoes, he looked over and found Oikawa on the floor, smiling and giggling. Katsu was crawling towards him, still a littly bit shaky in the arms, but getting better. 

At ten months old, Katsu was growing a lot stronger, and smarter. He could easily identify Oikawa as his mama in a group of other people, and always squealed with a joy whenever he saw his dad. 

That was what Katsu did now when he noticed Iwaizumi standing in the door, which drew Oikawa's attention. 

"Hajime, hey!" Oikawa greeted, and Iwaizumi took the bright smile on his face as a sign that he'd had a good day today. 

"Hey, baby," Iwaizumi smiled tiredly as he shrugged off his coat and kicked the door shut gently. He walked further into the room and settled himself down next to Oikawa, smiling when the brunet gave him a happy little kiss. "How are my two boys today?" 

Oikawa snorted, and Katsu crawled over, plopping down on his butt on the carpet and grabbing at his father's hand in when it was held out to him. 

"We had a really good day," Oikawa said, resting his chin on Iwaizumi's knee and looking up at the alpha. "Suga-chan came by and I help him pack his bag for when he goes to the hospital, and we talked for a little while. Then I tidied up the bedroom and bathroom a bit." 

Iwaizumi nodded and smiled, listening intently as the omega spoke. To most people, that wasn't much, but right now Iwaizumi was just happy that Oikawa even managed to get out of bed today. 

"Hmm, how many weeks until Suga is due?" Iwaizumi asked, playing with Katsu with one hand, running his other through Oikawa's long hair. 

"Only a week and a half now," Oikawa smiled. "I'm so happy for him. I'm going to be their son's bestest uncle." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "Uncle? You guys aren't even related." 

Oikawa pouted, staring up at Iwaizumi through his lashes. "Yeah, but it's not like he'll have any other uncles to hang around with all the time. Kuroo doesn't have any siblings, and Daichi's little brother just got married in America. Koichi deserves to have a couple uncles, even unrelated." 

A few weeks ago, Suga bad told Oikawa that he had to remove his family completely from his life, mainly because of everything that had happened during the holidays, but also beause of hos they still refused to accept that he was happy with two alphas. 

"Koichi, huh?" Iwaizumi wiggled his fingers, and Katsu laughed, grabbing at them almost painfully. "I didn't expect them to decide on a name before he was born." 

Oikawa shrugged, turning his head to rest his cheek on Iwaizumi's knee so he could watch Katsu. 

"Oh!" Oikawa exclaimed suddenly after a few moments, sitting up. "I also got some sketching done!" He reached for the hardcover sketchbook on the coffee table and plopped it on the carpet, opening it up to a page about halfway through. "Here, take a look." Oikawa held the book out, and Iwaizumi took it with one hand, placing it in his lap, eyes roaming over the small sketches the covered the page. 

They were of Katsu. All of them.

Some of them had him laying down, facing forward with a bright smile on his adorable face. Others had him sitting up, reaching his arms out. There were a couple of him sleeping, one on his side, another lying on his back. 

They were all adorable. 

"Do you like them?" Oikawa asked when Iwaizumi leaned in to press a kiss to the omega's cheek. 

Iwaizumi grinned. "I love them." 

\---- 

Oikawa burrowed into warm, soft sheets, pressed his face against an even warmer chest, his long legs curled with a slightly shorter pair. 

Oikawa had woken up some time ago, hadn't even bothered to check the time on the alarm clock. Instead, he cuddled up with Iwaizumi as tight as he could, nuzzling against the alpha and revelling in the peaceful early morning. 

At least until his phone started going off. 

Iwaizumi groaned out of his deep slumber, rolling over to pat at the button on the alarm clock as if that was the source of the noise. Oikawa snickered and sat up, yawning as he reached for his phone. He checked the screen, finding that it was five-thirty and that it was Suga who was calling. Confused, Oikawa answerwed the call and brought the device up to his ear. 

"Suga-chan?" He asked. "What is it?" 

There was a pained gasp on the other end. "Tooru- I think I'm going into labour." Suga spoke in way of greeting, and Oikawa was immediately wide awaka, patting at Iwaizumi's chest for force him to get up. The alpha groaned and scowled as he sat up, until he noticed the expression on Oikawa's face. 

"What? Shit." Oikawa climbed out of bed and instantly rushed to the dresser, knowing Suga wouldn't have called him right now if his alphas were available. "Where are Daichi and Kuroo?" 

Suga was taking in harsh breaths, audible over the line as Oikawa dug around for a pair of sweatpants and a thick sweater. 

"Tetsu is at some emergency press conference regarding a case, and Daichi had to stay late at the office last night working. I think he fell asleep there." There was a loud pained noise. "Neither of them are picking up my calls. I- I need someone to drop me off at the hospital." 

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa out of bed, probably having picked up on what was going on by now. They both got dressed quickly, and Iwaizumi got Katsu ready to go.

"How long have you been having contractions?" Oikawa asked, much calmer about the situation now that he wasn't the pregnant one. 

"Three hours?" Suga said, as though he wasn't sure. Oikawa let out a scolding noise. "I didn't want to bother you." 

"It's fine," Oikawa assured. "Me and Hajime are on our way. Do you think you can grab your bag and wait at the door for us?" 

Suga took another harsh breath. "No, no. I can't. My legs are all shaky and I feel like I'm going to fall over whenever I stand." 

Oikawa nodded, remembering that he had felt the same when Hanamaki had helped him get to the hospital the night he had Katsu. 

"I'll be there in just a minute, okay?" Then Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, who was carrying Katsu out of the bedroom, his bag slung over a shoulder. "Hajime, can you get the car started? I have to help Suga-chan get outside." Iwaizumi nodded, and the two of them quickly slipped into their shoes and jackets before stepping out of the apartment and locking the door behind them. 

\----

The next few hours were an emotional whirlwind. 

In the car on the way to the hospital, Oikawa sat in the backsea with Suga while Katsu slept in his arms. Suga leaned against Oikawa's shoulder the whole time, letting out the occasional whimper whenever another contraction would hit. Oikawa pressed his cheek against the top of Suga's head, one arm wrapped around the other omega's waist, letting out soft cooing noises and purrs to soothe him.

When they got to the hospital and got to a room, Iwaizumi was told to wait outside, since he was an alpha who wasn't related to Suga and wasn't the father. Oikawa was let in, purely because Suga refused to let go of him for even a second, and Oikawa left Katsu with Iwaizumi to be looked after. 

"This sucks," Suga whimpered, lying down on the hospital bed as Oikawa kneeled next to him. "I hate labour." 

Oikawa gave a soft chuckle in agreement. "Yeah, I hated it too." 

"You know what?" Suga said softly, raising his head just a bit. "I act like I have all my shit together, but really, this entire pregnancy was fucking awful." Oikawa snorted, but Suga continued talking. "Well, sure I didn't puke as much as you and Makki, but, fuck. My back hurts. All the time. And I really hate my feet right now. Also, I'm always horny. Always. and it's awful." 

Oikawa grinned, remembering all the terrible symptoms he had gone through during his pregnancy. 

"Well , just think; Soon you'll have a perfect little baby to fawn over for the next eighteen years." 

Suga groaned. "This kid better be worth it." 

A few hours later, Daichi arrived, followed close behind by Kuroo, who was still in his uniform. When the nurse asked if either one of them was the father, they both said they were, which cause some confusion. Instead of taking the time to explain the whole relationship, Oikawa said that he'd leave the room so they didn't have to worry about it being too crowded. He went back into the hallway and took a seat in the chair next to Iwaizumi, leaning his head against the alpha's shoulder. 

"How long do you think it will take?" Oikawa asked softly. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I don't know. It's different for everybody." 

Oikawa nodded. "Do you think we should go home? Let them have their time together?" 

Iwaizumi hummed. "No, I think we should stay here. If Suga gets distressed at all, having another omega nearby - especially a good friend - will help relax him. The nurse will ask for you if that happens." 

Oikawa nodded again. 

Suga didn't end up needing Oikawa. It wasn't a surprise; Suga was a strong person, and he had two loving, amazingly supportive alphas there to help him. By early evening, Suga had given birth to the lovely Sawamura-Kuroo Koichi. When Oikawa and Iwaizumi were allowed into the hospital room to say hi, Suga grinned at Oikawa tiredly from the bed. 

"Hey," Suga said softly, voice hoarse from all of the crying he had done in the last few hours. "Come here, Tooru." 

Oikawa walked over, took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Suga scooted closer to that side so Oikawa could see the infant in his arms. 

Koichi's skin was surprisingly dark. Nowehere near as dark as Katsu's, but he looked almost as though he had a natural tan, just like both of his dads. his head was covered in small tufts of soft silver hair and, just at the corner of his nose, he had the cutest little beauty mark. 

"He's beautiful." Oikawa murmured softly, and Suga grinned, nuzzling against his son happily, letting out a content purr. Oikawa remembered how Katsu had been taken from him right after birth, how long it had been before Oikawa got to hold him. He was jealous of Suga, just a bit. But he was mostly just happy. 

Oikawa found himself wondering which of Suga's two alphas was Koichi's biological father. From appearances alone, it was nearly impossible to tell. 

And then Koichi opened his eyes. 

Kuroo's eyes were gold, Suga's a greyish-brown colour. But Koichi's? They were pure brown, dark swirls of chocolaty warmth. Just like Daichi. 

When Suga noticed Oikawa looking at Koichi's eyes, he smiled. 

"Looks like Daichi had nothing to worry about."

Suga grinned and pressed a kiss to his son's cheek. 

\---- 

When Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrived back at the apartment around dinnertime, Iwaizumi half expected his good day to suddenly turn into a bad one. Instead, Oikawa surprised Iwaizumi by walking around the apartment with a little pep in his step as he talked about how amazing Koichi was, how he was glad that nothing went wrong for Suga and his mates. When they went to bed that night, though, Oikawa didn't fall asleep as easily as he did on good days. He just laid there, looking as though he was thinking deeply about something. 

\----

Just over two weeks later, Hanamaki went into labour. 

He and Oikawa were hanging out when it happened, just talking about how Matsukawa had just finished painting the twins' bedroom when the first contraction hit. 

"Shit-" Hanamaki cursed, clutching his absolutely huge stomach as Oikawa grabbed his hospital bag from the babies bedroom. "You weren't exaggerating when you said contractions hurt." 

Oikawa snorted, though he was smiling gently as he slowly walked Hanamaki to the car, which Iwaizumi had let him borrow today. Hanamaki was surprisingly calm on the way to the hospital, leaning back in his seat and taking deep, even breaths as Oikawa drove. 

This delivery didn't go as easily as Suga's. Or even Oikawa's. 

They got to the hospital fine, and Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were both already there. They got Hanamaki into a room, and Oikawa and Matsukawa stayed with him through it. Hanamaki stayed calm, only occasionally clenching Oikawa or Matsukawa's hand tight during his contractions. By nine in the evening, Hanamaki was good to push. 

But the babies weren't coming. Neither of them. 

"Wait- What do you mean they're not coming?" Matsukawa asked the doctor, looking almost frantic. 

"At least one of the babies should be visible," The nurse clarified. "But they're not." 

And then Hanamaki started to panic.

"No, no." Hanamaki shook his head. "It's fine, right? I can just push. Right?" 

Hanamaki's breathing had grown heavier than before, and his hand was clanching sporadically in Oikawa's. 

"I apologize," The doctor said. "But we're going to have to perform an emergency c-section." 

Hanamaki started crying, begging for the doctor to at least let him try to push. Oikawa didn't get to know what happened from there, since he was ushered out of the room. When Oikawa closed the hospital room door, Iwaizumi looked up from his phone and saw the panicked look on his omega's face.

"Tooru, hey. What happened in there?" Oikawa didn't say anything as Iwaizumi stood, just walked over and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's waist. For a minute, Iwaizumi just held him, concerned but knowing Oikawa needed that right then. After some time, Oikawa pulled back a little. 

"Makki..." Oikawa murmured, rubbing at red eyes. "The babies didn't come. They have to do a c-section. And- and Makki just looked so scared and Matsu was so worried and the doctors made me leave the room and-" Oikawa buried his face against Iwaizumi's neck. "There was nothing I could do to help them." 

Iwaizumi held Oikawa close again, soothing him with a gentle hand up and down the omega's back. 

"Let's sit down," Iwaizumi said after some time. "It's no use dwelling on anything, okay? You helped Hanamaki as much as you can, and now we need to let the doctors do their job." 

After a moment, Oikawa nodded. He let Iwaizumi pull him into a seat, and lifted Katsu from the stroller and into his arms. 

It was two hours before they were allowed back in the room. The nurse who was walking out and letting them know they could go in didn't say whether or not it had gone well, so Oikawa walked in slowly, terrified that he'd see a deceased infant or even a deceased Hanamaki. 

Instead, Hanamaki was lying in the hospital bed, peacefully asleep. The blanket was covering his body, but Oikawa assumed there must be many, many layers of bandages underneath. Matsukawa was sitting in a chair next to the bed, two slightly squirming bundles in his arms. When Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked in, he looked up and smiled tiredly. 

"Hey," Oikawa whispered, not wanting to disturb Hanamaki as he grabbed a stool from the end of the bed and moved it next to Matsukawa. "How did it go?" 

"All good," Matsukawa whispered back. "'Hiro fell asleep a little while ago, but the doctor said it's okay for him to rest. He's going to have to stay here for a few weeks to recover, though." 

Oikawa nodded and smiled, trying to get a glimpse at the two little faces he could barely make out. 

"Here." Matsukawa said with a soft chuckle, and very carefully passed one of the babies off to Oikawa. Iwaizumi peered over his shoulder at the baby, and they both 'aw'ed. 

The baby Oikawa was holding had light skin, like Hanamaki, thick brows, and surpsrisingly enough, pink hair just like his mom. 

"What's this little guys name?" Iwaizumi asked, bouncing Katsu lightly in his arms as he stared at the newborn baby. 

"That's Ito." Matsukawa murmured. "And this-" he showed them the other infant, who looked completely different, though they both had the same light dusting of freckles over their cheeks, - it was evident that they weren't identical twins, but fraternal - with his dark hair, thin brows, and olive skin. "Is Minarou." 

Oikawa smiled, leaned back against Iwaizumi's chest. "They're so gorgeous." He said softly, stroking over Ito's cheek. As if in agreement, Minarou let out the softest of cries, and then quieted. The three conscious adults all chuckled. 

\----

When Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrived back at the apartment, it became evident right away that Oikawa wasn't feeling all that great. He flinched at the sound of the door closing and didn't even take up the offer from Iwaizumi to make dinner. Oikawa went right to bed, curled up at the edge of the mattress, didn't even look at Iwaizumi through the night. 

\-----

Three weeks later, Hanamaki was out of the hospital. Though he was requested to stay in bed as much as possible for the next couple weeks by his doctor, he came by Oikawa's apartment with with Suga to spend the day together. 

Oikawa was only off work for another month, so he decided to take advantage of the time he had by hanging out with Hanamaki and Suga. Just the thought of being able to spend the day with them and their sons was enough to make him feel bright and happy. 

It was strange, though, being surrounded by so many babies at once. It was fun, too. Now, Oikawa was no longer the new mother asking for advice. He was the one giving Suga and Hanamaki advice about things they didn't know yet. 

Right now, Minarou was in the middle of one of his many crying fits, which Oikawa remembered with Katsu during the first few weeks that he had been home. Hanamaki listened closely as Oikawa explained what he'd learned about babies being able to react to their mother's scent, and that giving off a stressed or overwhelmed scent could cause their baby to cry uncontrollably. Oikawa told them that they had to try and learn to reign in their scent when they're upset, and use their scents to their advantage when they're happy or calm. 

"Are you really stressed about anything right now?" Suga asked Hanamaki, holding Koichi close to his chest. Hanamaki gave him a look that said 'well, duh', before looking at his crying son in one arm, and Ito who was starting to get distressed by his brother's crying in his other arm. 

"Try focusing on something calming," Oikawa said, bouncing Katsu lightly on his lap. "Like something you enjoy that makes you calm. Then, even if you're still stressed, you'll give off a more relaxed scent." 

"Okay." Hanamaki said, eyes closing as he tried to focus on something that he found relaxing. Even Oikawa noticed the faint change in Hanamaki's natural scent, and soon, Minarou's cries subsided. 

"Wow," Hanamaki murmured, rocking both his sons gently. "That actually worked." 

Oikawa nodded and smiled. "It seems like Minarou has a really sensitive nose, like you." Hanamaki smiled proudly. 

Conversation flowed easily from there. They talked about everything; from the little changes Hanamaki and Suga had noticed in their bodies, to the cute - and sometimes dumb - things their alphas did that involve their sons. They made plans for Iwaizumi's borthday that was coming up in a few days, and Oikawa told them about his gift for his alpha. Soon, Oikawa's mind fell to the one topic he'd been really thinking about for the last few weeks. 

"I have something I need to ask you guys about," Oikawa said during a small lull on conversation where the three of them just fawned over their babies. "It's kind of important and I need to hear opinions other than my own." 

Suga nodded and sat up higher in his seat. "Yeah?" 

Oikawa took in a deep breath. 

"I've been thinking that I... I want to bond with Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, adjusting Katsu in his lap s he could curl up against his mama's stomach. "I mean, we've been together for eight months now, and I love him and I know he loves me."

Oikawa was going to continue, but Suga spoke up. 

"Tooru, is this about you trying to balance out you reproductive system, again?" Suga asked, looking concerned. "You told us Iwaizumi explained why you couldn't do it then, didn't he?" 

Oikawa nodded. "This isn't about that." He explained. "I just... I want to be bonded to him. I want him to be my alpha, for real. Hajime said I don't have to be in perfect health for us to bond. Just that we have to be doing it for the right reasons." 

Suga and Hanamaki both paused for a moment, just thinking through what they wanted to say. 

"Are you going to ask him on his birthday?" Hanamaki asked eventually, and Oikawa shook his head. 

"No way!" Oikawa exclaimed with a little laugh. "I know he'll get all stressed out about it, and don't want to stress him out on his birthday!"

Hanamaki nodded. 

"When are you going to bring it up, then?" Suga took a sip from his tea after he spoke. 

Oikawa shrugged. "Maybe a few days after? I want it to be soon, but I know Hajime will want time to think about it first." 

"Do you still want us to look after Katsu for you?" Suga asked. 

"That would be great, but you have Koichi to look after now."

Suga snorted and adjusted the light blanket around his son's body. "I don't even get to look after him much," He admitted. "Dai and Tetsu are constantly competing when it comes to taking care of him, so most of the time I just get to lay back and relax." Oikawa and Hanamaki both snorted.

"The alphas are off work right now?" Hanamaki looked a little bit awed at that. "Issei only got time off while I was in the hospital." 

Suga frowned a little and nodded, thinking that it must be so hard to take care of twins babies, especially with Hanamaki's still healing stomach. 

"Daichi doesn't have to go to the office for the next six months, as long as he does some work from home. And Tetsu just solved a big case and was rewarded with a few months to stay home and help with Koichi." 

"You should talk to Matsu's boss," Oikawa said to Hanamaki. "Bring the boys and give the whole sob story, maybe even cry a little. There's no way he'll be able to say no." 

\----

Iwaizumi woke up on his birthday a lot quicker than he anticipated. One moment, he was lying there, content to bask in the warmth of the bed. The next, his eyes cracked open at the feeling of something brushing over his chest, his stomach, his thighs. 

When he looked down, he realized Oikawa was in between his spread thighs, pressing a kiss just above the waistband of his boxers. 

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked, voice surprisingly groggy even to his own ears. 

Oikawa hummed happily, gave a little smirk. "Birthday blowjob." 

Iwaizumi scoffed, draped an arm over his eyes to keep the sunlight from blinding him. "No way. Get your butt back up here." 

Oikawa 'hmpf'ed, and Iwaizumi could practically hear the pout on his face.

"Why not?" Oikawa asked, tone a little bit whiney. "You don't want it?" 

Was Oikawa actually serious? 

Iwaizumi used his elbows to push himself up. "Tooru, you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Oikawa murmured, pressing another kiss to Iwaizumi's stomach. "Birthday sex of some sort is customary."

Iwaizumi sighed. "What about Katsu? He's going to wake up soon." 

"Already took care of that," Oikawa hooked his fingers under the waistband of Iwaizumi's boxers. "He woke up an hour ago so I fed him and he fell asleep in the crib in the livingroom." Oikawa looked up through his eyelashes, lips red and swollen as though he'd already done more than kiss Iwaizumi's abdomen. "Please?" 

Fuck. 

Oikawa really was trying to kill Iwaizumi, wasn't he?

Iwaizumi sighed and flopped back down against the pillow. Oikawa let out a victorious little noise, and pulled Iwaizumi's boxers down and off. Iwaizumi was almost embarrassed by how hard he already was. 

\----

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. For most of the morning, Iwaizumi and Oikawa curled up on the couch in the living room, just talking and cuddling and watching movies together. At noon, they went across the hall to Suga's for lunch, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa came by with the twins to join in. Thanks to Oikawa's advice, Hanamaki had managed to get the next few months off work for Matsukawa, meaning he woud be there to help his omega with the twins. 

That evening, Oikawa ordered delivery so they wouldn't have to worry about making dinner, and they sat together in the living room, eating their dinner and cooing over their son until late at night. 

\---- 

The next couple days were surprisingly good. Maybe it was the knowledge that Oikawa's birthday was coming up, or that Katsu's would follow barely a week after. Iwaizumi didn't know the cause, but Oikawa seemed to be in a consistently happy mood. 

The next day Iwaizumi had off work, Oikawa suggested they go for a walk around the park with Katsu to enjoy the nice weather. When they got back, Oikawa laid on the couch, on his stomach, a popsicle in one hand and a pencil in the other as he sketched. Iwaizumi didn't know what he was drawing until he looked over and found a page full of designs. 

"Is that for work?" Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa nodded before licking a drop of icecream from his popsicle as it ran down the side. 

"I'm going back soon, and I want to have some designs to show to the boss." 

Iwaizumi watched Katsu crawling across the carpet as Oikawa spoke. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go back right now? I mean... Your job was so stressful before, and what if you have issues at work?" Oikawa didn't have to think very hard to know what Iwaizumi meant. 

"It's fine," Oikawa assured, turning the page and starting on another sketch. He looked up at Iwaizumi, expression telling the alpha how serious he was. "It'll be fine. I already called my boss and explained. She said I can work from home sometimes if I need to." 

Iwaizumi held in a sigh, nodding in understanding. 

"Hajime," Oikawa said after a few minutes. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." 

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi picked Katsu up from the floor and turned to Oikawa. "What is it?" 

Oikawa sat up, finished the last little bit of his popsicle and placed the stick down on the coffee table, with the wrapper, to be thrown away the next time he went to the kitchen. Oikawa sat on his knees, hands in his lap. 

"This is something I've really been thinking about," Oikawa said softly, anxiously. "So this isn't something I'm just bringing up suddenly, now." 

Oikawa took a deep breath. "I want to bond," Oikawa announced, hands clenching to fists. "I know you said, last time I brought it up, that we can't bond to try and fix my health. I get that, and that's not why I want to bond anymore." 

Iwaizumi was about to speak, but Oikawa kept going. "I want to be mates," Oikawa said. "I want to be bonded with you. I want... I want to be yours, officially, forever." 

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, and the omega fiddled with his bond necklace nervously. 

After a moment, Iwaizumi got up from the couch. Oikawa panicked and reached forward to grab the back of Iwaizumi's shirt in fear that he was leaving, but Iwaizumi just set Katsu down in the crib before returning to his seat. He held Oikawa's hand carefully in his own and gently pulled the omega into his lap. 

"Hajime...?" Oikawa murmured, voice quiet and unsure. 

Iwaizumi sighed, hands running absent-mindedly up and down Oikawa's bare thighs. One of Oikawa's hands was still fiddling with his necklace, the other arm slung over Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. When he opened them, his brows furrowed. 

"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi asked, focusing intently on Oikawa's expression. "Are you sure you're ready? That you're not saying this for the same reason as last time, even subconsciously?" 

Oikawa nodded, the hand around his necklace dropping to take hold of one of Iwaizumi's. 

"I'm sure," He promised, lifting Iwaizumi's hand to press a kiss to each knuckle. "I want to be yours, Hajime. I want to be a real family. You, me, and Katsu." 

Iwaizumi took a breath, considering. Oikawa didn't seem to be lying, and Iwaizumi assumed he knew Oikawa well enough to tell whether he was lying or not. He seemed serious, and sure about his decision. 

And, fuck, Iwaizumi wanted to bond with Oikawa. 

But Iwaizumi had to be the responsible one here. He had to be sure that this was right. 

Though when he really thought through it, there wasn't really a reason for him to say no. 

Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Oikawa's hand, brought it to his own lips and returned the kiss to Oikawa's own knuckles. Then he stared at their entwined hands, having always loved the contrast of their skintones; Oikawa's skin was so pale, Iwaizumi's so dark. 

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa. He wanted to make Oikawa his, and he wanted to belong to Oikawa, too. 

Iwaizumi sighed again, knowing he would never win against Oikawa in this argument, realizing that maybe he didn't want to. 

So Iwaizumi gave a soft smile, the hand still on Oikawa's thigh moving to his waist. 

"When do you want to do it?" Iwaizumi asked, still kissing at the soft skin of Oikawa's hand. The omega's smile seemed to light up the whole day, and he let out a happy little noise. 

"Well, I would say as soon as possible-" Oikawa spoke around a giddy laugh, and Iwaizumi snorted. "But I was thinking... maybe on my birthday? I mean... that would be really romantic."

Iwaizumi chuckled, running the dates through his head, thinking about how long the two of them would be stuck in the apartment, completely attached to each other. 

"Are you sure about that?" Iwaizumi asked. "We'll be... occupied... for at least three days after, and that will leave us only three days after that to get ready for Katsu's birthday, assuming it only lasts that long." 

Oikawa laughed, though the bright flush to his cheeks at the mention of the state they would enter into after bonding was abolutely adorable. 

"It's fine," Oikawa said. "Suga-chan promised to help me with most of the party preparations before-hand, so we can buy everything we need before my birthday." 

After a moment, Iwaizumi nodded, smiling happily as he pulled Oikawa in for a kiss. Their lips moved slowly and lovingly against each other, happy and content as they practically melted into each other. When they pulled apart, Oikawa rested his cheek on Iwaizumi's shoulder and let out a pleased little purr, their hands still entwined in between them.


	16. chapter sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa was nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter you gays have been waiting for for the last YEAR. sorry it took so long to get to this point!

Oikawa was nervous. 

Iwaizumi had noticed it early in the day on Oikawa's birthday, as they were having breakfast. The breakfast Iwaizumi had made for Oikawa was homemade waffles, made using the waffle-maker he had borrowed from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Iwaizumi watched with a fond smile as Oikawa piled cut up pieces of strawberry and melon on each waffle before dousing it in syrup and devouring it with gusto. Though, ever few minutes he would fidget in his seat, would start picking at the hem of his shirt anxiously. 

"Are you still sure about tonight?" Iwaizumi asked over a cup of coffee, having already finished his food. Oikawa's brows furrowed as he cast a glance at Iwaizumi. 

"Yeah," Oikawa said eventually, before swallowing. "Yes, I'm sure." He took a sip from his tea. "I'm just... a little nervous." 

Iwaizumi stood from his seat and walked around the table. He leaned down to press a kiss to Oikawa's lips, cupping his flushed cheek gently. 

"What is it that you're nervous about?" Iwaizumi asked softly. "If I know, then maybe I can help." 

Oikawa nuzzled against Iwaizumi's hand, letting out a little hitched breath. 

"I'm just..." Oikawa paused. "It's stupid." Oikawa turned his head from Iwaizumi. 

"Hey," Iwaizumi murmured, Carefully grabbing Oikawa's chin and gently turning his head back. He pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa's cheek. "It's not stupid if it's making you nervous." 

Oikawa gnawed at his lower lip, thinking. 

"I'm... afraid you won't like my body," Oikawa said eventually. "It's dumb. I know you've seen me before. Especially after I gave birth but, still. You've never really... just looked at me fully naked." 

Iwaizumi snorted, though it wasn't because he thought Oikawa's nerves were stupid. No, he completely understood what Oikawa was feeling. He snorted because Oikawa clearly underestimated how much Iwaizumi had stared at Oikawa's body the few times he'd seen him naked. 

"Tooru, you're gorgeous," Iwaizumi cupped both of Oikawa's cheeks. Oikawa scoffed, and Iwaizumi frowned. "If you think I haven't stared at you when you're naked before, you must be really dense." 

Oikawa pouted. "But I have all this flab now! And stretch marks! And really wide hips! And... " Oikawa looked down at his chest. "And I have boobs now. And I know you made a very distinct point in highschool that you aren't a fan of boobs." 

"Tooru, baby," Iwaizumi held in his chuckle, knowing Oikawa was completely serious right now. "First off, I love your hips. And your cute little bits of flab. And your stretch marks are adorable." Oikawa frowned, definitely not believing him. Iwaizumi ran his thumbs over Oikawa's cheekbones as he continued. "Also, I never said anything about not liking breasts. I said I wasn't into female omegas, and Matsu said that meant I don't like breasts." 

Oikawa's eyes flicked up to Iwaizumi's before lowering again. "I love your body, Tooru." Iwaizumi assured, leaning his forehead against Oikawa's. "You really haven't noticed how much I stare at you?" Iwaizumi sighed fondly. "Baby, I can barely take my eyes off of you. You're unbelievably hot. It doesn't matter that you've gained some flab and some stretchmarks." 

Oikawa surprised Iwaizumi by letting out a tiny whimper, his long lashes fluttering. 

"Hajime..." Oikawa murmured, sounding a little bit embarrassed but happy nonetheless. "You're too good to me." 

Iwaizumi snorted and shook his head. "No," He murmured. "I just love you." 

Oikawa smiled. 

\----

Oikawa's birthday went surprisingly well. After breakfast, Oikawa and Iwaizumi brought Katsu with them when they went for a walk around town. After lunch at their favourite café, they stopped by Suga's to drop off Katsu for the next few days. 

"You can come by anytime you want to see him," Daichi said as he took the happy baby into his arms. Suga stood at his side, holding Koichi with a bright fire glinting in his eyes. 

"And don't forget to have fun!" Suga said with a teasing smile. Oikawa flushed and glared at Suga, though there was no real heat behind it. 

"We will," Iwaizumi said with a cheeky grin wrapping an arm around Oikawa's waist. The omega pouted, though he leaned happily against his alpha's side. After a quick goodbye and a promise from Daichi to take good care of Katsu, Oikawa and Iwaizumi retreated back across the hall. 

They spent the rest of the day relaxing in the livingroom, talking and bantering and kissing. In the evening, Iwaizumi made dinner. They took their time eating, sitting across each other and stealing bites of each others food just to make the other pout or scowl. Once they were done, Iwaizumi cleared away the dishes. 

"I'm going to go shower," Oikawa said, standing from his seat. "Are you okay to wait for me?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, granting Oikawa a quick kiss. "Of course," Iwaizumi smiled. "Take as much time as you want."

Oikawa nodded, pressed another kiss to his alpha's lips before stepping out of the room. 

Iwaizumi finished clearing the dishes before he made his way to the bedroom. When he passed by the bathroom door, he could hear the sound of the shower running. He stepped into the bedroom and made his way over to the bed. He stripped away the blankets, knowing they would end up a mess if he didn't. He folded them and stacked them on the rocking chair in the corner. Then he went to the nightstand and grabbed the box of condoms they had bought a few days earlier, leaving it on top of the nightstand. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, scrolling through his phone until he heard the shower turn off. 

Iwaizumi shut down his phone and set it on the nightstand, sucked in a deep breath. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was a little bit nervous. This was something Iwaizumi had been hoping for since he was a teenager, and he hoped it would go well. 

Iwaizumi looked up when the door opened, and Oikawa stepped into the room. 

"Hey." Iwaizumi greeted with a smile. Oikawa smiled back nervously, walking further into the room. He was wearing a pair of loose shorts and a tank top, his towel-dried hair falling loosely around his shoulders.

"Hi," Oikawa murmured softly, tugging anxiously at the hem of his shirt. He walked forward and stood in between Iwaizumi's legs, and Iwaizumi settled his hands on Oikawa's hips. 

"You okay?" Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa nodded. 

"I'm okay." Oikawa said softly. "Just nervous."

Iwaizumi hummed in understanding. "It's okay," He ran his thunbs over the jut of Oikawa's hipbones. "We can take things as slow as you need." 

Oikawa let out a relieved sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly. After a moment, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and climbed onto the bed, pulling the alpha with him. They laid down on their sides, facing each other, and Iwaizumi smiled when Oikawa pressed close to him. 

It was Oikawa who leaned in first, and Iwaizumi met him in the middle for a soft, warm kiss. Oikawa's lips were a little chapped, but otherwise they were as soft as usual. Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's cheek gently in one hand, humming and smiling into the kiss when Oikawa let out a happy little purr. 

Oikawa moved even closer, their legs twining together as he practically melted into the kiss. Iwaizumi moved his hand around to cup the back of Oikawa's neck, holding him even closer. 

Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa's lips and started kissing at the jaw. Oikawa tilted his head to give Iwaizumi access to his neck, and Iwaizumi pressed his lips just under Oikawa's jaw, trailing down to his scent glands. Oikawa let out a small gasp when Iwaizumi ran his tongue over the gland, an obvious bulge in his boxers and the scent of both of their arousal starting to fill the room. 

Iwaizumi trailed his hand down Oikawa's side, slipping his fingers under his shirt and caressing the soft skin, running over the tiny stretchmarks that covered his hips. With a happy hum, Iwaizumi rolled them both over so that he was hovering over Oikawa, his hips rested in between Oikawa's thighs as he continued to kiss at Oikawa's bared throat. 

"Hajime..." Oikawa murmured, wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi's waist and grinding up against him. Iwaizumi held in a low groan and grinded back down against him, drawing out a choked off moan. 

Iwaizumi dipped a hand back underneath the hem of Oikawa's shirt, rucking it up to bare his pale stomach. He kissed at Oikawa's collarbones as he brought his hand even further up, caressing over the soft skin just below the curve of his breasts. When he trailed his fingers up and over one, Oikawa let out a gasp. 

"Haji... don't." Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi pulled back just a little, eyeing Oikawa with concern. 

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked carefully. 

Oikawa took a shuddering breath. "They're too sensitive," Oikawa said as Iwaizumi brought his hand back down. "It hurts." 

"Sorry," Oikawa murmured apologetically, pressing a kiss to the corner of Oikawa's mouth. "I won't touch them." 

Oikawa nodded, and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders to pull him close again. They kissed and kissed, completely enraptured in each other. Iwaizumi ground down against Oikawa, slow and a little bit needy. Oikawa whimpered and tightened his thighs around Iwaizumi's hips. 

After some time of just kissing and grinding, Iwaizumi sat up and lifted his shirt up and over his head. After a brief moment of hesitation, Oikawa followed suit, having not bothered to put on a bra after his shower, since it was just going to be taken off again anyways. Iwaizumi then returned to his position hovering above Oikawa. He pressed their chests together, careful not to put too much of his weight on Oikawa as they reconnected their lips. 

Piece by piece, their clothing disappeared, stripped from their bodies in between soft kisses and the gentlest of touches. Iwaizumi was naked first, dropping his boxers to the ground before returning to his place in between Oikawa's legs. 

"Are you sure about this?" Iwaizumi asked for probably the seventh time today, kissing at Oikawa's soft stomach as he slipped his fingers just barely beneath the waistband of Oikawa's boxers. Oikawa nodded, lifting his hips so Iwaizumi could pull the piece of fabric down his legs. 

Oikawa's cock was hard against his lower stomach, already dripping precum. From in between his legs came the heavy scent of slick, and Iwaizumi carefully used his hands to spread the omega's thighs. The action made the sweet scent far more prominent, and Iwaizumi fought the urge to bury his face in and never leave. Instead, Iwaizumi trailed his lips over the skin of Oikawa's inner thigh, mouthing at the scent gland there. After a glance at Oikawa to make sure it was still okay, Iwaizumi brought his hand in between Oikawa's thighs and ran a finger over his slick entrance. Oikawa whimpered and pressed his hips down against Iwaizumi's hand. 

"Hajime, hurry up." Oikawa brought one of his legs up and draped his thigh over Iwaizumi's shoulder. The alpha hummed, pressing a kiss to the omega's pale hip. 

"Patience," Iwaizumi said around a smile, circling his finger around Oikawa's entrance. "I'm just taking my time." 

Oikawa gave a petulant little pout, but didn't argue. He only let out a little impatient noise, which was turned into a sharp gasp when Iwaizumi slid a finger into him. 

Oikawa's entrance was tight, and hot, and wet, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like around his cock. He slowly moved his finger, pulling out before pushing back in, revelling in the tiny little whimpers and half-moans Oikawa was letting out. 

"You sound so good, baby." Iwaizumi murmured against Oikawa's thigh. "So good." Oikawa shuddered at the praise, one of his hands fisting at the sheets, his cock twitching against his stomach. 

With a little smirk, Iwaizumi wrapped his free hand around the base of Oikawa's cock, stroking it to match the slow pace of his finger inside Oikawa. The omega keened, his hips bucking into Iwaizumi's fist. Just as Iwaizumi slipped a second finger into Oikawa, he wrapped his mouth around the head, and the muscles of Oikawa's thighs quaked. 

"Shit- Hajime!" Oikawa cried out, bucking up into Iwaizumi's mouth as the alpha's fingers buried deep inside him. His fingers weren't super long, but they were thick, and they spread Oikawa more than Oikawa ever could on his own. 

Iwaizumi took his time prepping Oikawa, dragging his lips and tongue over his cock just to hear him moan. Iwaizumi wanted so badly to make Oikawa cum like this, to feel Oikawa spasm around his fingers and let out the breathtakingly beautiful moans Iwaizumi had only heard a handful of times. But Iwaizumi knew now wasn't the time for that. He had the next three days to make Oikawa cum in all the ways he wanted, but right now he had to focus on their current purpose. 

Iwaizumi stretched Oikawa with three fingers for longer than he probably needed to. When he pulled off Oikawa's cock and removed his fingers, the omega quivered from the sudden emptiness. 

"Hajime..." Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi, tears beading in his eyes. Iwaizumi climbed further up the bed so he was hovering over Oikawa again, let the omega pull him close and nuzzle against him. 

"How do you want it?" Iwaizumi asked, kissing Oikawa's cheek. Oikawa wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi's waist again. 

"Like this, Hajime," Oikawa murmured, cheeks flushed bright. "I want to be able to kiss you." Iwaizumi nodded and smiled, heart fluttering in his chest as he reached to the side for the box of condoms. He sat back on his knees, taking a foil packet into his hand and tearing it open with his teeth. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi with hunger in his eyes as the alpha rolled the condom over the shaft of his cock. 

Iwaizumi settled back over Oikawa, draping pale thighs over his hips. 

"Are you ready?" Iwaizumi asked, one hand trailing up and down Oikawa's thigh soothingly as the omega took in a harsh breath. 

"Yeah," Oikawa breathed out, voice a little hoarse. "I'm ready." 

Iwaizumi nodded, holding the base of his cock as he aligned their hips. Oikawa took a deep breath to relax himself, and Iwaizumi slowly, slowly pushed in. 

Oikawa gasped when the head of Iwaizumi's cock stretched him wide. He reached out for Iwaizumi with both arms, and Iwaizumi leaned down and let Oikawa cling to him as he pushed in further. 

"Hajime," Oikawa whimpered against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Hajime, Hajime, Hajime." Oikawa let out a soft litany of Iwaizumi's name, nails digging into the alpha's back as Iwaizumi pushed in the rest of the way, his hips pressing against Oikawa's ass. 

Iwaizumi let out a low groan at the feeling of Oikawa around him, so hot and tight and practically sucking Iwaizumi in. He wanted to pull back and slam in, to take Oikawa hard, and rough. But he also wanted to take his time, to shower Oikawa in love and kisses and just make him feel good. 

Iwaizumi waited, holding Oikawa close and kissing at the omega's scent glands. It didn't take Oikawa long to adjust, and soon he was rocking his hips against Iwaizumi, desperate to be fucked. 

"Please, Hajime," Oikawa begged, grinding down on the cock inside of him. "Please-" 

Oikawa's plea turned into a ragged moan when Iwaizumi pulled his hips back, before thrusting back in. He picked up a slow and steady pace, rolling his hips into Oikawa and basking in each whimper and moan that filled the air. 

"Aah- Ah! Hajime!" Oikawa dragged his nails down Iwaizumi's back, panting and shuddering, tears building in his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. "Hajime, harder, please!" 

Iwaizumi growled and picked up the pace, slamming into Oikawa, a sharp slapping noise filling the air every time his hips met Oikawa's ass. The omega had his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, and all Iwaizumi could think was that he wanted to make Oikawa cum on his cock, to make him spasm and cry from the pleasure of it. 

Then Oikawa lifted his head, one of his hands tapping at Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"Aah- ahh, Hajime. Stop-" 

Iwaizumi immediately halted, breath heaving. 

"What?" He asked. "What's wrong?" 

Oikawa snorted and shook his head, though he was clearly close to his orgasm. 

"Nothing," Oikawa breathed. "Just- flip me." Iwaizumi's brows drew together in confusion, and Oikawa pulled him in for an almost bruising kiss. When he pulled back he grinned. "I want you to mount me." 

Fuck. 

Iwaizumi couldn't hold in the groan that tore through his throat. 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa once more before pulling out. Oikawa whimpered at the pain of being suddenly empty. After taking a moment to just breathe, Oikawa flipped over onto his stomach, raising his hips in the air and practically presenting himself to Iwaizumi like a feast. 

Iwaizumi couldn't be gentle this time. No way. Not when Oikawa pressed himself against the sheets, baring his gaping hole for Iwaizumi's viewing pleasure, rocking his hips in an almost taunting way. Iwaizumi grabbed hold of Oikawa's hips and practically slammed into him, letting out a harsh growl that had Oikawa nearly screaming. 

"Aah!" Oikawa cried out, rocking his hips back desperately. Iwaizumi was quick to pull out, to slam back in rougher than he'd ever imagined himself being with his omega. 

Iwaizumi bent himself at the waist so that he was draped over Oikawa's back, one arm holding himself up and the other gripping tight at Oikawa's hip. He slammed into Oikawa over and over, revelling in each loud cry that came from Oikawa's mouth. 

"Hajime!" Oikawa nearly wailed, rocking back against Iwaizumi. "Shit- Hajime! So good- so good-" 

Iwaizumi growled, picking up the pace even more when Oikawa started clenching sporadically around him, the omega's thighs quivering from the strain of keeping himself up. 

"Tooru, you're so good." Iwaizumi groaned against the back of Oikawa's neck. "Fuck, baby. You're taking me so well." 

Oikawa practically sobbed, his back arching in a deep curve. 

"I- I love you!" Oikawa cried out his voice half muffled by the pillow beneath him. "I love you, Hajime- Ooh- Fuck, fuck!" 

Iwaizumi could feel that Oikawa was growing close to his orgasm again. The omega reached for his own cock, but Iwaizumi made it first. He jerked Oikawa off roughly at vaguely the same pace as his thrusts. Oikawa sobbed, his desperate noises becoming louder the closer his orgasm came. 

Iwaizumi - surprisingly - came first, head thrown back as he let out a ragged groan, hips bucking erratically as his knot swelled and locked him inside the omega. That was what pushed Oikawa over the edge, and the omega cried into the sheets with a moan of Iwaizumi's name, before slumping against the pillow. 

Iwaizumi almost collapsed on top of Oikawa as the aftershocks of his orgasm coursed through him, but he managed to hold himself up. Oikawa seemed to be completely out of it, shaking and burying his face against the sheets and letting out tiny whimpers. Carefully, Iwaizumi rolled them both onto their sides, Oikawa's back still to his chest. After being mounted like that, spooning was the most comfortable position they could be in. 

Iwaizumi held Oikawa close to his chest, their legs entwining. Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around the omega's waist, nuzzling against the back of his neck and holding him as he slowly came out of whatever little state he had fallen into. 

It was only when he pressed a kiss to Oikawa's shoulder that he realized- 

Fuck. 

"Tooru, you okay?" Iwaizumi asked after some time. The omega nodded, turning his head so he and Iwaizumi could properly see each other. 

"I'm good." Oikawa said, giving a soft smile. 

Iwaizumi nodded, then let out a sheepish sigh as he ran his hand up and down Oikawa's bare stomach. 

"I may have... forgotten something." Iwaizumi admitted, bringing his hand up and running it over Oikawa's neck. When Oikawa realized what Iwaizumi meant, his eyes widened. 

"Hajime!" Oikawa scolded, though it was clear he was trying to hold in laughter. Iwaizumi chuckled at his own mistake, nuzzling against Oikawa's happily flushed cheek. 

They spent some time just nuzzling against each other, occasionally shifting their hips teasingly to make the other gasp or moan. When his knot eventually deflated, Iwaizumi carefully pulled out, making sure to distract Oikawa with kisses to his scent glands so he wouldn't be focusing on the uncomfortable emptiness. Iwaizumi sat up, then, helping Oikawa roll onto his back. He removed the used condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash. When he reached for a second one, Oikawa let out a little snicker. 

"At this rate," Oikawa said, a cheesy smile on his face as he nudged at Iwaizumi's thigh with his foot. "We'll get through the whole box before you even mark me." 

Iwaizumi scoffed, though he was smiling. Once the condom was on, he grabbed Oikawa's thighs and threw them over his shoulder, fully intending to bond with Oikawa by biting the scent gland on one of his thighs. When he pushed in this time, he was slow and careful. Oikawa was definitely oversensitive after their first round, and Iwaizumi didn't want to overwhelm him completely. 

Iwaizumi didn't thrust right away, instead giving slow rocks of his hips that had his cock grinding deep inside of Oikawa, making his back arch as he clenched his eyes tightly shut. Oikawa reached out with a hand and Iwaizumi held it in his own, his other arm holding Oikawa's right thigh in place on his shoulder.

This time, it wasn't rough, or fast. Iwaizumi was gentle, just revelling in the feeling of Oikawa's insides clenching around him, in the little gasps and whimpers Oikawa was letting out. 

This time, when they came, it wasn't like the electric sparks of pleasure that had thrown them over the edge before. It was a slow, sizzling heat deep in their bones, like embers. Oikawa's body completely quaked, his hand in Iwaizumi's grasp clenching tightly. When Iwaizumi fell over the edge, he sank his teeth into the scent gland on Oikawa's thigh, basking in the noise that came from Oikawa. 

Once they were twitching through the aftershocks of their orgasm, Iwaizumi lapped gently at the new wound in Oikawa's thigh, licking away the omega's blood and eyeing the circular teeth marks. His knot had locked him inside of Oikawa again, but this time they were face to face. Iwaizumi rolled them over so he was on his back, Oikawa on top of him. 

Oikawa buried his face in Iwaizumi's neck, panting and still letting out tiny whimpering noises, though he was also purring. Iwaizumi ran his hands up and down the backs of Oikawa's thighs, trailing a thumb over the new bond mark just to feel Oikwa shiver. 

Once the bond mark healed, it would become incredibly sensitive. Any time Iwaizumi touched it, Oikawa would be overwhelmed like little shocks of pleasure as though Iwaizumi had touched his cock, or his ass. But even more sensitive, more intimate. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa murmured. "Why did you mark my thigh?" Oikawa gave a little pout. "If you don't mark my neck, I can't show off our bond everywhere I go!" 

"I wanted to mark your thigh." Iwaizumi said, running his thumb over the mark again and swiping away little beads of blood. "A thigh mark is much more intimate than one on the neck. Besides, I'm sure you'll find some way to show it off anyways." 

"Fine," Oikawa huffed, blushing. "But you have to mark my neck, too. Just so people don't ask where my bond mark is." He pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi's jaw. "It's like we have our own little secret." 

Iwaizumi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist. 

"Oh, and I'm going to mark you, too!" Oikawa exclaimed. "That way all of the stupid nosy omegas who see you won't even bother trying to get with an alpha who's taken." 

Iwaizumi snorted at Oikawa's possessiveness, but was more than a little bit happy that Oikawa wanted to mark him too. 

Iwaizumi's knot eventually deflated, and Iwaizumi pulled out and trashed the condom again. He pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek before walking into the bathroom, coming back with a wet towel which he used to wipe them both down. Once he was done, he grabbed the blankets from the chair and brought them back to the bed. Oikawa had already curled up on his side, watching Iwaizumi curiously. 

"Aren't you going to mark my neck?" Oikawa asked a bit sleepily as Iwaizumi draped the blanket over him. The alpha shook his head. 

"We should have a couple hours before our bodies register the new bond and the need kicks in," He said, flicking off the light before sliding into the bed and pulling Oikawa close. "We should get some sleep. We're going to need it later." 

Oikaws nodded and hummed, entwining their legs and pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi's jaw. They curled up together, ready to sleep. Oikawa was just closing his eyes when Iwaizumi spoke. 

"Tooru?" Oikawa responded with a questioning little hum. "Happy birthday," Iwaizumi ran his hand over Oikawa's cheek. "I love you." 

Oikawa grinned. "I love you too." 

\----

They both quickly learned that the uncontrollable need they had been hearing about for years was no joke. 

They woke up together, content and in love, kissing and murmuring sweetly to each other. Then, like a switch was flipped, they both looked at each other and all they could think was about how badly they wanted to jump each others bones. 

They tried to hold it in, though. Because they were responsible adults who weren't going to lose themselves to lust and desire. But that, of course, didn't last very long. 

Now, Oikawa was astride Iwaizumi, bouncing on the alpha's cock like his life depended on it. 

"Aah! AH- fuck!" Oikawa leaned back just slightly, using Iwaizumi's thighs to hold himself up as he worked himself over the alpha's cock at a harsh pace, head thrown back as he fucked himself on it. Iwaizumi bucked his híps up into Oikawa, holding him by the waist and shamelessly leaving marks all over his chest. 

"Tooru-" Iwaizumi groaned, using his grip on Oikawa's waist to force him down harder, faster. "Fuck, baby. You're so good, so amazing." 

Oikawa whined and fucked himself faster, not caring about the soreness in his legs. He just wanted to feel Iwaizumi, in him and around him and completely englulfing his very existence. 

Oikawa came with a surprised little shout, and Iwaizumi was quick to follow. 

When they were coming down from the highs of their orgasms, Oikawa slumped against Iwaizumi's chest, and the alpha chuckled. He ran a hand up and down the omega's bare back and mouthed at his shoulder. 

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" Iwaizumi asked eventually, and the omega snorted. 

"We're still stuck together," Oikawa said, wiggling his hips for emphasis. "That would be one hell of a challenge." 

Iwaizumi hummed. "I can carry you," He scooted towards the edge of the bed, and Oikawa laughed, giddy, as Iwaizumi stood. Iwaizumi was about to walk right out of the room, but Oikawa stopped him. Oikawa reached over and grabbed the box of condoms from the nightstand. 

"Just in case." He said with a laugh, and then gestured towards the dresser. Iwaizumi held Oikawa carefully as he walked over, turning sideways with a chuckle so Oikawa could rifle around inside a drawer until he came out with a large shirt. 

"What's the point in that?" Iwaizumi asked as he slipped it over his head. 

"I don't want to get cold," Oikawa said, despite it being the middle of summer. "Also it's weird to stroll around the apartment naked." 

Iwaizumi scowled, though there was no heat behind it. "I'm naked," He reminded Oikawa. "Also, I have a really bratty omega literally stuck to my dick right now." 

Oikawa pouted, though it was obvious that he was trying to hold back a smile. "You love this bratty omega, though." 

Iwaizumi chuckled, carrying Oikawa out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Unfortunately, that's true." 

In the end, it was much harder than anticipated to make tea. Since Oikawa was the only one who had hands available, he ended up doing most of the work. Thankfully, by the time the drinks were finished, Iwaizumi's knot had deflated enough to pull out. 

Iwaizumi set Oikawa down on one of the chairs and filled their mugs. Oikawa grabbed the phone he had left in the table before going to shower last night, and unlocked it. He sent a qúck text to Suga, asking how Katsu was. 

<< All good! He and Koichi seem to get along perfectly! 

Oikawa found it amusing, since Koichi was far to young to be able to form an opinion on anybody, especially an older baby. But then Suga sent a picture, and it made sense. 

In the picture, the two babies were lying in what Oikawa recognized as Koichi's crib. Koichi was on his back, Katsu on his stomach. Despite there being enough room for them to spread out a bit, they were pressed together side-by-side, one of Katsu's legs thrown overtop of Koichi. 

"Oh my," Oikawa murmured around a laugh. Iwaizumi gave a questioning hum as he sat down at the table. "Suga-chan sent me a picture." He showed Iwaizumi his phone screen, and Iwaizumi chuckled. Then, Oikawa sent Suga another message. 

<< We have to keep this forever. For future blackmail purposes. 

He could practically hear Suga laughing from across the hall. 

<< Sure thing.

A second text came in a few seconds later. 

<< How did the bonding go? ;)

Oikawa snorted, because of course Suga wanted to know. With a cheeky smirk, Oikawa spread his legs and promptly took a picture of his new bond mark, careful to keep his more private areas out of the shot. Iwaizumi watched, trying to hold in laughter as he figured out what Oikawa was doing. 

Oikawa sent the picture without hesitation. 

<< It went great. ;D

Oikawa set down his phone and turned back to Iwaizumi with a smile. After a moment, he got up, dragging his chair around to the other side of the table to he was next to his alpha. He sat sideways and rested his bare legs on Iwaizumi's lap. The alpha sighed in fake annoyance, his hand instantly dropping to run up and down his thigh. 

"Are you sore, at all? I got pretty rough." Iwaizumi asked, taking a sip of his tea. Oikawa shifted a little bit trying to feel if any parts of him were in pain. 

"My back is a little achy," He said, reaching across the table for his previously abandoned tea. "And my legs hurt a bit from the last one, but otherwise I'm fine." 

Iwaizumi nodded, giving a soft smile. "That's good," He cleared his throat, the dark tone of his skin almost hiding his blush. "I didn't mean to get so rough." 

Oikawa flushed, looking down at the mug in his hands. "It's fine," He said around a small laugh. "I... I liked it." 

Iwaizumi gave a choked little noise. "That's... good." 

Oikawa smirked. 

\----

Unsurprisingly, they didn't last long before going again. 

They fucked in the kitchen, over the counter. Oikawa had been reaching for something on the top shelf and Iwaizumi had thought that Oikawa just looked so good like that, his long body all stretched out, his ass completely on display. Iwaizumi tried to be more gentle, but that didn't last very long. 

They spent most of the day just lounging around, watching random dramas on TV and kissing and talking. By early evening, they had gone at it more times than either of them could remember. 

They were just about to go again; were kissing and grinding against each other, movie long forgotten in favor of trying to devour each others faces. When Oikawa reached into the box of condoms he had brought with them to the livingroom, his hand came back empty. 

"We're out," He said, in awe. "There's no way we used that many in one day." 

"What?" Iwaizumi sat up from where he had been leaning back on the couch. "No way." He grabbed the box, and it was lighter than expected. He looked in and found that Oikawa was right. "How many were in here again?" 

"Like... twenty-four?" 

Iwaizumi shook his head. "No way. There's no way we had sex that many times in one day." 

Oikawa leaned back against the couch cushions, laughing his ass off. 

"Oh my god," He eventually wheezed, wiping at a tear on his cheek. "I can't believe we- holy shit!" 

Iwaizumi sighed, checking his phone to find that it was just after seven. 

"What time did we wake up this morning?" 

Oikawa shrugged. "Around five?" 

Iwaizumi snorted and leaned against the couch, right next to Oikawa. 

After a few moments of just sitting there in silence, Oikawa grabbed his phone from it's place on the charger, opening Suga's contact. 

<< Do you have condoms?? We're out. 

There wasn't a reply, but ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. 

Oikawa stood from the couch, waddling over to the door, making sure his overlarge shirt covered everything before pulling it open. 

Kuroo was standing there, a bag from the nearby convenience store in hand. 

"Koushi said you two were in need," Kurop held out the bag and Oikawa took it with a smile. "Condoms, some snacks since we figured you're too busy to cook, etcetera." Kuroo smirked as he said 'busy', and Oikawa huffed. 

"Thanks, Kuroo," Oikawa huffed, glancing over at Iwaizumi who had grown tense at the scent of another alpha close to his omega so soon after bonding. "Now get out of here before Hajime bites your head off." 

Kuroo nodded, chuckling and saying a quick goodbye and returning to his own apartment.

Oikawa closed the door, locking it again and moving back to the couch. He placed the bag on the table and grabbed one of the three boxes of condoms and a few chocolate bars. He tossed one to Iwaizumi and opened his own. He plopped down on the couch, legs over Iwaizumi's as they quickly devoured the treats. 

\----

The second day was much like the first, full of cuddling and kissing and sex. Eventually, Iwaizumi marked Oikawa's neck, and Oikawa followed soon after by marking Iwaizumi in return. 

"So, it should taper off tomorrow?" Oikawa asked with a hum, pressing kisses to Iwaizumi's neck as they sat on the couch, Iwaizumi's knot still locking him inside Oikawa. The alpha nodded. 

"Yeah," He answered, running his hands up and down Oikawa's bare waist. "We shouldn't be as needy, but being apart from each other will still be super uncomfortable." 

Oikawa smiled. "Good thing I don't plan on being away from you." 

Iwaizumi chuckled, before a thought occured to him. 

"Speaking of being apart from each other," Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa leaned back to see the alpha's face. "I was thinking, maybe we should move in together?" 

Oikawa quirked a brow, though there was a small smile on his face.

"We're practically living together now," He pointed out. "But you're going to move the rest of your stuff here?"

Iwaizumi shook his head. "I was thinking that you and Katsu could move into my place, since it's bigger. I have two bedrooms, too." 

Oikawa hummed. "Isn't my old bedroom your office, now?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, pressed a kiss just underneath Oikawa's jaw. "Yeah, but I'd be willing to give it up for Katsu to have his own room. He's getting older, and has more stuff now. Besides, that gives us-" He nipped at the second bond mark he had left, on Oikawa's neck. "More privacy." 

Oikawa grinned. "That sounds nice," He chuckled and ran a hand through the back of Iwaizumi's hair. "Do you think the landlord will let me paint the room? The colour on those walls is awful. Same with your room." 

Iwaizumi scoffed. "What's wrong with beige?" 

"Everything!" Oikawa exclaimed, though he was laughing. "I was thinking that our-" He emphasized that by giving a light tug to Iwaizumi's hair. "Room could be eggshell white, or maybe sky blue." 

Iwaizumi pulled back, brows drawn together. "What's the difference between eggshell white and regular white?" 

Oikawa pouted, the designer side of himself being slightly annoyed by Iwaizumi's knowledge of colour. 

"You'll figure it out," He said. "When we go to look at paint." 

Iwaizumi shrugged, started littering kisses all over Oikawa's collarbones, nipping at the marks he had previously left. 

"What do you want to do with Katsu's room?" He asked. "Just one colour, or maybe a mural?" 

"I've been fiddling around with an idea since Katsu was born," Oikawa admitted. "I like the thought of a sunset on the bottom fading into the night sky. and on the cieling-" Iwaizumi fought a chuckle when he realized Oikawa was going to go all-out with this. "We could do a galaxy, with all the planets and some stars." 

Iwaizime gave a fond chuckle at the mental imagery. "That sounds wonderful." 

Oikawa grinned, and pulled Iwaizumi in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut. so little time


	17. chapter seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough* you guys better like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter! I've been wanting to post this one for so long oh my gods. Probably only two people in the whole universe (Babes you know who you are) know about the surprises in this chapter! I hope you guys love it! Please comment at the end! It would be a wonderful birthday gift to receive from you guys!

Iwaizumi and Oikawa made it through the next few days surprisingly well. Even after their overwhelming need for each other due to their new bond faded, Oikawa didn't fall back into a state of sensory overload like Iwaizumi thought he would. The omega had a few tough moments here and there, but otherwise everything was good. 

Eventually, Iwaizumi had to go back to work. Suga and Hanamaki came by to help deep-clean the apartment after everything that had happened, so they wouldn't have to worry about their families smelling what had transpired there when they came for Katsu's birthday party. 

"You two really went all out, eh?" Hanamaki asked as he mopped the kitchen floor. "I'm surprised you two aren't still going at it." 

Oikawa huffed, cheeks flushed brigthtly as he scrubbed at the table to remove all the evidence of when Iwaizumi had fucked him over it the day before. 

Hanamaki had left the twins to be taken care of by Matsukawa, and Kuroo and Daichi had Koichi and Katsu across the hall. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had taken Katsu back over the night after their need tapered off, but Oikawa gave him back for a few hours while they cleaned; He hadn't wanted any alphas other than Iwaizumi in the apartment right now. Even the smell of them was a bit overwhelming after forming his new bond. 

"Did you get Katsu's birthday gift yet?" Oikawa asked Hanamaki, grabbing another Lysol wipe to clean the counter. 

Hanamaki nodded, dipping the mop in the bucket before rinsing it out. "I got him a little music box," He admitted with a sheepish smile. "Babies calm down and fall asleep faster of there's soft music playing. So you can just turn it on and leave the room and not have to worry about how long it will take him to fall asleep." 

Oikawa grinned. "That sounds so cool!" 

Suga came back into the room holding a basket of dirty laundry from the bedroom. He placed it by the wall, ready for Oikawa to take it across the street to wash later. 

"Me and Hajime are going to move back in together," Oikawa said eventually, as he cleaned out the fridge of food that had expired. He made sure to clear some room for the cake he would be picking up for Katsu's birthday. "We talked about it the other day." 

"Into the apartment where you lived with him before?" Suga asked, grabbing a Lysol wipe to help Oikawa clean the top of the stove. 

Oikawa nodded. "Katsu's getting a lot bigger, so he's going to need his own room soon anyways. Hajime is letting me turn his office into a bedroom for him." 

Suga grinned. "That sounds so nice!" Suga scrubbed at a spot where there was food stuck to the burner. 

Hanamaki surprised them both by speaking up. 

"Me and Issei are moving, too." 

Oikawa turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "From the apartment? But you love that place! Didn't Matsu already decorate the twins' room and everything?" 

Hanamaki nodded, and sighed. "We need a bigger place. The twins already have so much stuff, and we have nowhere to put everything we had stored in that room before it became a nursery. And I need my own office; I can't just keep all my work in the livingroom anymore." Hanamaki glanced at Oikawa before turning back to his work. "We already found a place." 

"Where?" Oikawa asked, turning and leaning his back against the counter. "Is it that new building on the other side of the park? I heard those apartments are really nice." 

Hanamaki shook his head, and Oikawa could tell that he was nervous. 

"In the suburbs," He said. "We bought a house." 

"What?!" Oikawa asked, before he could stop himself. "In the suburbs!" Oikawa laughed, though it was goodnatured. "That's hard to picture. You as a suburban mom." 

Hanamaki scowled at Oikawa, though he gave a relieved sigh. He had been worried that Oikawa would have a bad reaction. 

"Please tell me you're getting a minivan," Suga said with a chuckle. "Because that right there is great imagery." 

Hanamaki scoffed. "No way. Issei can have a minivan if he wants, but I'm keeping the car." Hanamaki finished with the floor, and plopped into a seat at the table; Everything that had happened when he gave birth to the twins made it difficult for him to move around for long. "You guys should come check it out, though. The painters just finished, so we can start moving in soon." 

Oikawa nodded, then snickered. 

"Where are you going to hang the sex swing?" He asked, smirking when Hanamaki flushed. 

"We have to sell it," He sighed, clearly disappointed. "Hey, Suga. Do you want a sex swing?" 

Suga visibly perked up. "Are you serious? Fuck yeah!" 

Oikawa sighed. Why were all of his friends such kinky weirdos?

Oikawa watched, amused, as Suga sent a text to Daichi, asking if he could by a sex swing off of Hanamaki. Oikawa shouldn't have been surprised when Daichi agreed. 

"I hate you guys." Oikawa sighed, stepping out of the kitchen to work on cleaning the livingroom. 

"No you don't!" Suga called out with a laugh. 

\----

"Hajime, where's the candle?" Oikawa asked, setting the birthday-themed tablecloth over the kitchen table, which had been moved into the livingroom for the party. "You did pick up a candle, right?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, walked over to the coffee table and pulled it out of the greocery bag he had brought back with him. 

"Good, thank you." Oikawa placed a stack of plates on the table next to where the cake would go, opening the bag of plastic cups and placing two even stacks on each side. "Where is the birthday hat? Katsu needs his birthday hat." 

Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa was panicking. He was flitting around the room, organizing things and reorganizing them and then moving everything into a new spot because he thought it looked better there. The highchair - which was something Iwaizumi had recently bought - was at the end of the table, and Oikawa kept moving it around. 

Iwaizumi stepped up behind Oikawa while he was facing away, and wrapped his arms around the omega's waist. 

"Calm down, Tooru." Iwaizumi said gently. 

Oikawa huffed, ran a hand through his hair. "I can't calm down right now!" Oikawa fiddled with the stack of plates. "I still have to figure out where people can put all of the birthday gifts, and I have to get him dressed, and-" 

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa's bond mark, and the omega cut himself off with a sharp gasp. 

"Hajime!" Oikawa scolded, trying to move away, but Iwaizumi just held him tighter. 

"Baby, everything is fine." Iwaizumi said, running his hand up and down Oikawa's hip over the fabric of his summer dress. "You don't want to overwhelm yourself and end up being unable to do anything, right?" 

Oikawa sighed and nodded, relaxing into Iwaizumi's hold. "I'm sorry," Oikawa murmured. "I just- I want his first birthday to be perfect, you know?" 

Iwaizumi hummed in understanding. "I know," He pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek. "But everything is all taken care of, okay? You don't need to worry about it anymore." 

After a moment of hesitation, Oikawa nodded. 

Iwaizumi nuzzled at Oikawa's cheekbone, and Oikawa gave a soft purr. Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi, and they were just about to kiss when the door barged open. 

"We bring gifts!" Matsukawa and Kuroo exclaimed in unison, both of them carrying impressively large stacks of presents in their arms. Oikawa sighed, stepping away from Iwaizumi. 

"We should have never let them meet each other," Oikawa pressed a quick kiss to Iwaizumi's lips. "I'm going to go get Katsu dressed." Iwaizumi nodded, and Oikawa left the room. 

Katsu was sitting up in the crib, so Oikawa figured the yelling from Kuroo and Matsukawa had woken him. Oikawa walked over, picking him up and cooing at him. He changed Katsu into the onesie he had chosen for him to wear today, was just doing it up when the door opened and Suga walked in, holding Koichi. 

"Hey!" Oikawa greeted his friend happily, walking over and fighting the urge to scoop Koichi up into his own arms. 

"Hey," Suga smiled back, looking exhausted but otherwise happy. "Iwaizumi asked me to come tell you your parents are here." 

Oikawa sighed. "There probably berating him about how we didn't tell them that we bonded. That's going to be fun." Oikawa was about to walk out of the room, but Suga stopped him. 

"You... smell a little different." He said, brows furrowed. "Is everything okay?" 

Oikawa nodded, though he wasn't sure why Suga had only noticed the change now. 

"Of course I smell different now. Scents change a bit once you bond." 

"No, I mean-" 

Suga was cut off by Oikawa's mom calling to Oikawa from the end of the hallway. 

"Sorry, I have to go talk to her." Oikawa huffed at the inevitability of his mother's typical questioning. He and Suga walked down the hallway, towards the commotion that was Oikawa's family and friends. 

Katsu's birthday party went better than expected. Oikawa attributed it to the time he spent getting ready, which Iwaizumi called 'unnecessarily stressing himself out'. When Oikawa and Iwaizumi blew out the candles on Katsu's cake - which he couldn't even eat, anyways - Oikawa couldn't help but grin. 

Katsu was one year old. He'd grown so big and strong in the last year, and Oikaw couldn't wait to see how much he would grow in the future.

\---- 

Suga had been right. 

Oikawa smelled different. 

He noticed it a few weeks later, when he had officially started work again. He'd come back to the office for the first time in months, a happily squealing Katsu in the stroller. All of his coworkers had fawned over him, and even the boss had asked to hold him, saying that Oikawa could bring him whenever he wanted as long as it didn't interfere with getting work done. 

He'd noticed the change for the first time when he was in the bathroom, had sniffed curiously at the air before he realized the strange, yet familiar, scent was coming from himself. It was faint at first, but as the days went by, it grew stronger. 

Oikawa was in the apartment one day, working from home. One minute, he was perfectly fine. The next, he was rushing to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he called Hanamaki. 

"Can you come by my apartment?" Oikawa asked instead of a greeting. "It's important." 

"Yeah, of course," Hanamaki said, sounding concerned. "Is everything okay?" 

Oikawa sighed, fiddling with a stray thread on the bottom of his shorts. "I need you to pick something up for me." 

"What do you need?" 

Oikawa buried his face into his knees, trying to keep himself calm. 

"I need a pregnancy test." 

\---- 

Hanamaki arrived at the apartment in record time, even after having to stop at the store. He walked right in, grocery bag in hand. Oikawa was sitting on the couch, staring down at his stomach. 

"Are you okay?" Hanamaki asked, sitting himself next to Oikawa. The brunet sighed. 

"I don't know," He said softly, not looking up. "Suga smelt it on me at Katsu's birthday... but I didn't realize until a few days ago. And then I puked and... I figured it was time to take a test." 

Hanamaki sat quietly for a moment, just thinking. 

"Do you want to take them now, or wait a while?" 

"Now," Oikawa said. "Hajime is going to be home in an hour and I chugged like a gallon of water before you got here." 

Hanamaki nodded, and Oikawa stood. 

"Do you want me there with you?" Hanamaki asked. Oikawa nodded, and Hanamaki followed him into the bathroom. 

\---- 

"Are you sure that's what it says?" Hanamaki asked, as Oikawa stared down at the three pregnancy tests in his hand. 

Oikawa nodded and sighed, showing them to his friend. 

Hanamaki's brows furrowed as he looked down at them. 

Two of the tests were negative. One was positive. 

"Maybe those two are inacurate?" Hanamaki suggested from his place sitting ontop of the bathroom counter. "I mean, some brands only detect certain pregnancy hormones." Hanamaki picked up one of the boxes and read the back. "Yeah," He said, eventually. "The brand that's positive is able to pick up the earliest pregnancy hormones, while the other two can't." 

Oikawa slumped against the wall. "So that means I really am pregnant?" He asked, heart racing. 

"I suppose so." Hanamaki looked down at Oikawa. "Did you two not use protection when you bonded?" 

"We did," Oikawa said. "We went through two and a half boxes of condoms." 

Hanamaki made a face. "Maybe you forgot a couple of times? That happened when I got pregnant. I forgot birth control and condoms because I was distracted by Issei's rut." He threw the boxes into the trash, placed the tests on the counter next to him. "Or maybe one broke and you just didn't notice?" 

Oikawa sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last half hour, resting his forehead against his knees. 

"What are you going to do?" Hanamaki asked. 

"Talk to Hajime, I guess," He said. "We'll handle it better this time." 

Hanamaki nodded, was just about to speak when they heard the apartment door opening. 

"That's Hajime." Oikawa said, getting to his feet. Hanamaki hopped off the counter, and Oikawa slid the tests into his sweater pocket. 

"Do you want me to stay here?" Hanamaki asked. Oikawa shook his head. 

"I think we'll be okay," Oikawa pulled Hanamaki into a quick hug, which the other omega returned. "Thank you, though. I'll let you know what happens." 

Hanamaki nodded, and the two stepped out of the bathroom. Oikawa tried to pretend he wasn't panicking when he saw Iwaizumi toeing off his shoes. With a quick greeting to the alpha, Hanamaki left, leaving the couple alone. 

"Hey, baby," Iwaizumi greeted with a tired smile. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist. "How was your day?" 

Oikawa tried for a smile, though it came out strained. 

"It was good," Oikawa said. "I got a good amount of work done." 

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek, and the omega's smile lost it's strain, melting into a real happy smile. Then it faded, when he remembered he had to talk to Iwaizumi about his new discovery. 

"Hajime, can we... talk about something?" Oikawa asked nervously, and Iwaizumi furrowed his brows. 

"Yeah, of course." He palmed at Oikawa's hips. "What is it?" 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hand, leading the alpha into the kitchen. Oikawa took a seat at the table, and Iwaizumi followed suit. 

"What would you say..." Oikawa took a deep breath. "If I said I wanted to have another baby?" 

Iwaizumi sat up higher in his chair. "Well..." He spoke after a few moments of consideration. "I would say that now isn't the best time, considering your health and the fact that you just went back to work. But, if it's something you really want, we can talk about it." 

Oikawa nodded, and looked away from Iwaizumi's gaze. He picked at the edge of the wood table with his nails, his other hand fiddling with the tests in his pocket. 

"Why?" Iwaizumi asked, voice gentle. "Is that something you want?" 

Not giving himself a moment to hesitate, Oikawa grabbed the pregnancy tests and placed them on the table. 

"Two of them are negative," Oikawa said. "But that's because they don't detect early pregnancies. The third does, and it's positive." 

Oikawa didn't check to see the expression on Iwaizumi's face. He just stared down at the table as Iwaizumi picked up the tests. After a moment, there was a soft sigh. 

"We're going to have to schedule an appointment, just to be sure," Iwaizumi said. "I can talk to the doctor at my hospital and see if we can get you in sometime this week." Oikawa finally met Iwaizumi's gaze, finding that the alpha didn't look mad, or even upset. 

"You're not... mad at me?" 

Iwaizumi shook his head. "Of course not. There's no reason to be." The alpha stood and walked around the table to press a kiss to Oikawa's lips. "Sure, it's not a great time, but last time wasn't either, and we still managed." 

Oikawa nodded, and let out a relieved sigh. After a moment, he stood, and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. 

"I love you." Oikawa murmured, and Iwaizumi smiled, arms wrapping around Oikawa's waist. 

"I love you too." Then he grabbed Oikawa by the hand, and led him towards the livingroom, where Katsu was sound asleep in his crib.

Iwaizumi called the guy he knew from work, and managed to get Oikawa an appointmemt for a few days later. When he hung up, Oikawa buried his face in Iwaizumi's neck, sighing. 

"I don't think we're all going to fit in my apartment." Iwaizumi admitted eventually. Oikawa chuckled, feeling a little bit giddy as he slung his leg over the alpha's lap. 

Oikawa lifted his head to meet Iwaizumi's gaze. "What are you suggesting?" 

"I'm just saying," He ran his hand up and down Oikawa's spine. "That maybe we could benifit from having our own house." 

Oikawa snorted, and pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi's jaw. "We should ask Makki. He said the neighbourhood he and Matsu are moving into have a lot of nice houses." 

Iwaizumi smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. Then we can bug them to watch our kids whenever we want." 

Oikawa chuckled and nuzzled at Iwaizumi's cheek. "Not like we don't do that already." 

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, and rested his head back against the couch. 

"I'm still going to paint the baby room as a galaxy." 

Iwaizumi laughed, and squeezed his omega closer. 

\----

A few days later, Oikawa met Iwaizumi at the hospital for his appointment. 

Iwaizumi had work that day, but luckily he had managed to get Oikawa an appointment at the end of his shift. Iwaizumi had taken the car, so Oikawa had walked to the hospital with Katsu in the stroller. 

Iwaizumi introduced Oikawa to the doctor who was going to test whether or not Oikawa was pregnant, a polite but slightly stoic omega by the name of Semi Eita. Oikawa thought that he seemed familar, but he didn't know where they had met before. 

Oikawa remembered how uncomfortable and awkward this exact appointment had been the first time he was pregnant. Now wasn't much different, though this time, he had Iwaizumi by his side holding his hand, and Katsu making happy cooing noises across the room. When Semi saw the still healing bond mark on Oikawa's thigh, he gave a slight chuckle, and Oikawa flushed. 

It wasn't long before Semi verified that Oikawa was, in fact, pregnant. Oikawa expected Iwaizumi to be a little bit disappointed, but the alpha just smiled and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek. 

On the way home from the hospital, Oikawa took out his phone to call Hanamaki. 

\----

"Are you sure this is okay?" Oikawa asked later that night, curled up in bed with Iwaizumi. 

It wasn't hard for the alpha to figure out what Oikawa was talking about. 

"Of course it is," Iwaizumi said, trailing his hand up and down Oikawa's stomach, as though he could already feel a baby growing inside of it. "There's nothing wrong with us having more kids." 

Oikawa sniffled and nuzzled against Iwaizumi's bare chest. 

"But what if... Something goes wrong again? Like when Katsu was born early?" Iwaizumi sighed as Oikawa spoke. 

"Then we'll handle it, even better than before." He pressed a kiss to the top of Oikawa's head. "Whether you believe it or not, we're actually good parents. I think we know what we're doing, now." 

"But... the last couple months... Sometimes I can't even handle feeding Katsu, or changing his diaper. Isn't it wrong to subject another child to that?" 

"Maybe," Iwaizumi said. "But you've been a lot better, lately. We're learning how to manage it, and we'll continue to learn. Who knows, maybe this pregnancy will help you?" 

After a moment, Oikawa nodded, nuzzling closer to Iwaizumi. 

"I talked to Makki about houses," Oikawa murmured, changing the subject. "He told me about this really nice house that's only down the street from the one they bought. They were considering it." 

"Why didn't they get it?" Iwaizumi asked, running a hand through Oikawa's hair. 

"That house was bigger, but they wanted the one with the pool in the backyard." 

Iwaizumi snorted, because of course their friends bought a house with a pool. 

"How many rooms?" Iwaizumi rolled onto his side so he could better see Oikawa's face. 

"Four." Oikawa said. 

"Why would we need that many?" Iwaizumi spoke around a chuckle

"Well, we'll eventually need at least two rooms for the kids, and of course one for us. And maybe a room for an office? There's also a nice basement that is used as a second livingroom, but could be used as a bedroom later," Oikawa sat up on his elbow, smiling. "You know, if we ever decide to have more kids." 

Iwaizumi snorted and pulled Oikawa down against him. "I think two is going to be plenty." 

Oikawa huffed, and pressed his face to Iwaizum's chest. 

"I can't believe it," Oikawa said after a few moments, and Iwaizumi raised a brow. "I'm going to become a typical suburban mom." 

Iwaizumi laughed, his shoulders shaking. "You better improve your cooking skills," Iwaizumi suggested. "You know, for future block parties and potlucks." 

Oikawa groaned. "You're so mean to me." 

Iwaizumi shook his head and smiled. 

\---- 

The next couple months went surprisingly well. 

Oikawa's panic attacks had, thankfully, been reduced to once or twice a week, which was much better than before. He was doing well at work, was happily taking care of Katsu, and was slowly progressing in his pregnancy. 

Iwaizumi quickly learned that a pregnant omega meant a needy omega. 

Iwaizumi hadn't been around much during Oikawa's first pregnancy, which meant he didn't really see how it had affected him. Now, though, Iwaizumi had a good idea. 

Oikawa was constantly seeking affection which, of course, Iwaizumi didn't mind. Whenever they were together, Oikawa was always sitting in his lap, or leaning against his side. 

But it wasn't just that. 

Oikawa was also really, really horny. Constantly. 

Oikawa usually got home from work before Iwaizumi. That usually meant that he would leave Katsu at Suga's for a few hours and, as soon as Iwaizumi walked through the door, Oikawa would practically pounce on him. 

It was great. Iwaizumi loved it. He loved the kissing and the cuddling and the sex. The lack of condoms was new, but that was definitely something Iwaizumi enjoyed. 

At the one and a half month mark, they told their families. No one was surprised. They were happy for them, and full of congratulations. 

Today, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were looking at houses. 

"Ooh, this is nice!" Oikawa exclaimed as they stepped out of the car in front of the house Hanamaki had told them about. With a quick glance down the street, they could see Matsukawa's car in the driveway, meaning their friends were probably moving in some of their smaller items. 

"I like the porch." Iwaizumi said, arm wrapped around Oikawa. "We could get a gate at the steps, so Katsu won't fall down them." Oikawa nodded and smiled, running a hand over his stomach. 

Oikawa was three months along now, and was starting to show. He and Iwaizumi had both seemed to form a new obsession with running their hands over the slight bulge, imagining the baby that was growing inside. 

"There is actually a gate available," Their real estate agent said, with her typical smile on her face. "The previous owners didn't have a need for it, so they removed it and stored it in the shed in the backyard." Iwaizumi nodded, and they followed her as she led them up the steps. She unlocked the door, and they followed her inside. 

Oikawa was instantly in awe. As they took of their shoes in the gankan, Oikawa couldn't help the desire to run through the house yelling about how much he loved it. The livingroom was huge, with a large bookshelf built into the wall, huge windows that peered into the backyard, and an amazing plush red carpet. The kitchen had lots of cupboard space, lots of room on ths counter. There was even a center island in the middle of the room with a granit top to match the counters, which was something Oikawa had always wanted. 

"This is so cool, Hajime!" Oikawa exclaimed, patting at Iwaizumi's chest. The alpha chuckled. 

"It's not like you'll be cooking in here, Tooru." 

Oikawa huffed. "Yeah, but you can cook, and I can stand here looking all pretty and impress people with my awesome kitchen!" Iwaizumi sighed, but really, he couldn't disagree with that. 

After checking out the bathroom on the first floor - it wasn't overly special compared to the rest of the house, but was nice and didn't seem to have any issues - they followed the real estate agent down to the basement. It was large enough to be a good sized bedroom, but the walls were painted beige, which made Iwaizumi laugh and Oikawa pout. 

"If we get it, we're repainting the whole basement." Iwaizumi chuckled but agreed. 

After they finished in the basement, they followed the real estate agent back to the main floor, and then up to the second floor. Two of the bedrooms were medium sized, and Iwaizumi said he would be okay with using the smaller one for his office. 

The second largest room was perfectly sized for a nursery. Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa was already imagining what it would look like once he painted it to match his vision. 

"We could put the old crib there," Oikawa sait, pointing to the corner close to the closet. "And once we buy Katsu's new crib, it could go there." He pointed to the opposite corner, and Iwaizumi nodded. 

"What about the rocking chair?" 

Oikawa looked at him as if it were obvious. "Right in between them," He said, gesturing to the spot in betweem each corner, where there was a moderately sized window. "And that dresser we looked at could go against the wall, and the changing table could go next to it." 

Iwaizumi smiled, knowing Oikawa was already growing attached to the house. 

"Do you want to see the master suite now?" The real estate agent asked, and Oikawa nodded with a happy little hum. 

They followed her into the master bedroom at the very end of the hall, and Iwaizumi couldn't help the smile on his face. It was perfectly sized for what they needed. The walls were a deep blue, just like Oikawa had wanted, and there was a walk-in closet. next to the closet, there was a door to what Iwaizumi assumed was the bathroom. With a little hum, Oikawa made his way inside. 

"Iwa-chan, this bathtub is huge!" Oikawa called out and Iwaizumi chuckled, following him inside. 

The bathtub was, in fact, huge. There was also a glass shower next to it, and on the other side, beside the toilet, was a long counter where the sink was. 

"This is so nice!" Oikawa exclaimed, looking ready to strip down and jump in right away. He turned to Iwaizumi with a devious look on his face, leaning in and whispering so the real estate agent couldn't hear. "I want you to fuck me in it." 

Iwaizumi nearly choked on his next inhale. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the omega's waist. 

"Maybe," He said quietly, a small smirk curling at the corners of his lips. "If you're good." 

Oikawa shuddered, and Iwaizumi gave a low chuckle. 

After looking around a bit longer, they returned to the main level, where the real estate agent told them the price the owner was offering. Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around Oikawa's waist, looking to the omega and seeing him smile brightly. 

"We'll take it."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end! There's a lot of time skipping in this chapter, so sorry about that, but that's kind of how this fic is going to be until the end. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you like it?

Iwaizumi and Oikawa started going to their favourite Café a lot more. It was because Oikawa constantly craved sweets, and it wasn't as though Iwaizumi was going to deny him. 

"You know," Oikawa said, swallowing a bite of his croissant. "Apparently, the fact that I crave sweets means that I'm going to have a girl." Oikawa was four months pregnant now, and his stomach seemed to be getting rounder by the day. Iwaizumi wasn't going to deny that he loved his omega's growing stomach.

Iwaizumi chuckled, sipping at his coffee. "You know that's bull, right?" 

Oikawa pouted. "Just you wait," He announced. "When we go to that ultrasound in two months, the technician is going to show us an image of a little baby girl." 

Iwaizumi huffed, and decided there was no point in arguing about the gender of their future baby. 

"Did you talk to the old owners?" Iwaizumi asked, referring to the house they had bought. 

Oikawa nodded and took a sip of his tea. "They said we could come by and get the keys on saturday." 

Iwaizumi hummed. "Did you have fun at the Halloween party?" He picked at the donut he had bought. "Sorry I couldn't be there." 

Oikawa smiled. "It's okay! Me and Suga-chan tried to fit into the costumes from last year, but we're both too chubby now." Oikawa gave a small pout. "We didn't dress up, and we couldn't really party with four babies to look after, so we just watched some cheesy Halloween movies." 

Iwaizumi grinned, happy that Oikawa had a good time. 

"Do you want to head back to the apartment?" He asked eventually. "We have to get ready tp go help Matsu and Makki move." 

Oikawa nodded and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Sure"

\---

"So, how's the pregnancy?" Hanamaki asked a few hours later, in the livingroom of his and Matsukawa's new house. 

"It's good," Oikawa said witch a smile as he watched Ito struggling to sit up from his current place on the floor. Minarou was already crawling across the floor, both twins growing much stronger in their six months of life. "It's easier to handle this time. I know what I'm doing better than before." 

Hanamaki nodded, fidgetting with the cup in his hands. "Is it different the second time around?" 

Oikawa shrugged. "Not really? The only difference is that I have Iwa-chan to help me." Oikawa took a sip from his tea. "Why do you ask?" 

Hanamaki sighed. "Issei wants to have another. What he isn't thinking about is, if we try for one more, we might end up with two more. We can't handle four babies." Hanamaki glared towards the kitchen, where Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were making dinner. 

"Do you want one more?" Oikawa asked, watching Katsu fiddle with one of Ito's toys, which Oikawa had never seen the younger boy even touch. 

Hanamaki shrugged. "I dunno. We've learned how to handle the twins, but I think adding another baby would be too stressful right now." 

Oikawa nodded. "Maybe you should get a dog." 

Hanamaki snorted. "Maybe. I think that could appease Issei for a few years." 

Oikawa chuckled, and picked up Katsu when he crawled towards his mother, babbling incoherently. 

"How's everything with the house?" Hanamaki asked eventually. "You're painting soon, right?" 

Oikawa nodded and grinned. "We're picking up the keys on Saturday. Hajime said we could paint the basement and the office on Sunday." 

Hanamaki hummed, lifting to pick Minarou up into his arms. The baby squealed and tugged at his mother's hand, which drew the attention of his brother. 

"Do you want help with the nursery? Assuming you're still going to do that night sky idea." 

Oikawa placed his cup down on the coffee table so that he could pay more attention to Katsu. "Yeah! That would be great." He cast a glance towards the kitchen. "How much longer is Matsu home from work?" 

"A few more weeks," Hanamaki sighed. "Why?" 

"Do you think we could get him to watch all three boys while we paint?" 

Hanamaki snorted. "I can talk to him about it." 

"Which means you're going to blackmail him into doing it, right?" 

Hanamaki cast him a sly look. "Of course. He may be in charge when we have sex, but I can still cut him off from bj's for a month if he says no to something I want." 

Oikawa downright cackled at that, and it took a few moments to collect himself. 

"What are you two laughing about?" Iwaizumi asked with a smile as he walked into the diningroom with a large white dish in hand. Oikawa took a deep breath to collect himself. 

"Nothing!" He said, casting Hanamaki a pointed look. Assuming that dinner was ready, the omegas both stood up, carring their babies over to the table. Ito snd Minarou were settled into their high-chairs, and Katsu stayed in Oikawa's lap.

\----

Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't get much painting done that first day. 

They tried, at first. Then, Oikawa had gotten a flick of white paint on Iwaizumi's cheek, and then Iwaizumi flicked the paint onto Oikawa's forehead, and then Oikawa swiped the brush on Iwaizumi's nose. And the next thing either of them knew, Iwaizumi had Oikawa's back pressed against the - thankfully unpainted - wall, kissing him breathless. 

Oikawa downright dropped his brush when Iwaizumi started trailing kisses down his body, nipping at the bond mark on his neck in a way that had Oikawa whimpering and bucking his hips. Iwaizumi smirked and sank lower, until he was on his knees. 

"Ha-Hajime, what are you-" Iwaizumi started undoing the Oikawa's jeans, sliding them down as he kissed at the round surface of Oikawa's stomach. Unsurprisingly, Oikawa was already hard and wanting. When Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's boxers down, the omega could only stare as the alpha pulled Oikawa's cock into his mouth. 

"Shit- Hajime!" Iwaizumi didn't hesitate to sink fully over Oikawa's cock, taking him down and swallowing around the head. Oikawa spasmed, hands gripping tight at Iwaizumi's hair as he rolled his hips. 

It wasn't long before Oikawa came; During his pregnancy, he wasn't only needy, but also incredibly sensitive. Iwaizumi had to hold Oikawa in place so he wouldn't slump to the floor, standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

They would have continued, too, if the door at the top of the stairs hadn't opened at that exact moment.

"I bring paint rollers!" Hanamaki yelled from the top of the steps as Oikawa hurried to fix his appearance, pulling up his pants and doing them up just as Hanamaki came into view. Hanamaki quickly noticed Oikawa's dishevelled state, how his shirt was still rucked up over his stomach. When Hanamaki glanced at Iwaizumi, the alpha's lips were red and slightly swollen. 

"Wow, you guys really didn't wait to get it on in the new house, eh?" Hanamaki gave a sly smirk as he walked further into the room. 

Oikawa flushed and buried his face against Iwaizumi's chest. 

"Come on!" Hanamaki said eventually, holding up the paint rollers. "Lets get to work. Issei can't take care of three babies forever!" 

\----

"Hajime, you still haven't fucked me in the bathtub!" Oikawa complained in the car, two months later, on their drive to the hospital. "You're so mean to me." 

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh, driving with one hand as he held one of Oikawa's with the other. 

"I'm not fucking you in the bathtub," Iwaizumi said, pulling into the hospital parking lot. "It's unsafe." 

Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was wearing a large blue sweater, one he had gotten as a christmas gift from his sister, since he still didn't have many tops that could fit his growing stomach. 

"How about this;" Oikawa said after a few moments. "If I'm right about us having a girl, you have to fuck me in the bathtub." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "What if you're wrong?" 

Oikawa gave a devious little look. "Then I'll suck your dick in the shower." 

Iwaizumi parked the car and turned his gaze to Oikawa, the omega smirking at him. 

"Deal." 

\---- 

Oikawa stared at the screen, eyes wide. Semi continued to move the device over Oikawa's round stomach, and then-

"There she is," Semi said, showing just the hint of a smile. "Looks like you have a little girl." 

Oikawa's smile turned into a grin, and he looked to Iwaizumi, ready to announce that he won their bet. But suddenly he couldn't speak properly, because he was sobbing.

"Haji- Haji, we-" Oikawa couldn't even form any real words, lifting his hand to cover his face as he sobbed happily. Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled Oikawa into a hug, though he was tearing up, too. 

"I know, baby. I know." Iwaizumi soothed, running his hand through Oikawa's shortened hair. The omega had went and got a haircut recently, and the length was now similar to what it had been back in college. 

It took a while for Oikawa to calm himself, and by that time, Semi had already taken a picture of the current growth of their daughter - their DAUGHTER - and sent it to the printer. He was wiping away the cold gel on Oikawa's stomach when the omega finally pull his face out of the alpha's chest. 

"Does this mean we're going to have to buy a bunch of pink onesies?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa laughed and shook his head, wiping away his tears. 

"No way. I definitely want to see Mine wearing Katsu's old Godzilla onesie." 

"Mine?" Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa's eyes widened, as though he had just realized what he said. 

Oikawa nodded, suddenly looking a little self concsious. "I... I was thinking that would be a good name for her... It's been on my mind for a while." 

Iwaizumi smiled, and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's forehead. 

"It's perfect." 

\----

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were very busy people. They had jobs, they had a son and a daughter that was on the way, they had a house to finish decorating. But still, they made time for each other. 

It was January, and Oikawa was officially seven months into his pregnancy. Today, Iwaizumi had taken a half-day at work to be able to take Oikawa shopping for whatever they needed - read: wanted - for the nursery. Oikawa had been at the house, painting the finishing touches on the parts of the walls that he could reach - Iwaizumi had forbidden him from standing on the ladder to do the ceiling, considering he was seven months pregnant - when Iwaizumi arrived. 

"Ooh, this is so cute!" Oikawa cooed, unfolding a purple baby blanket and showing it to Iwaizumi, running his hand over the diamond pattern. 

"Do you really need another baby blanket?" Iwaizumi asked with a chuckle. "Katsu already has five, and I'm sure he can share. Not to mention the two you got at the baby shower." 

Oikawa pouted, holding the blanket close to his chest. "But this one can be the blanket we wrap her in at the hospital! It's symbolic, Hajime!" 

Iwaizumi sighed, but was smiling softly as he tugged the blanket from Oikawa's hands, folding it back up and placing it in their cart. Oikawa let out a victorious hum and continued to push Katsu's stroller through the store. 

"We're going to need a new stroller," Oikawa said. "I need to be able to push two babies around." 

Iwaizumi nodded, checking the price on one of the two-seated stollers.

Later, when they left the store, they stored all of their purchases in the trunk of the car. Oikawa lifted Katsu out of the stoller and set it in the backseat. They drove to their favourite Café for lunch, smiling and laughing as Oikawa practically inhaled his bagel. 

"I have to go to the washroom," Oikawa said eventually. "I'll be right back."

Iwaizumi nodded and smiled. Once the omega was walking away, Iwaizumi pulled Katsu's stroller closer to him and grinned when he reached for his father's hand, babbling happily as he played with the fingers. 

"Do you want a drink?" Iwaizumi asked, though he knew Katsu couldn't really respond. He reached into the bag Oikawa had left and found a bottle of formula, holding it up for Katsu and chuckling when he successfully held it on his own. He righted himself in his seat, was just about to go back to eating when a shadow fell over his table. 

He looked up, finding a group of omegas standing over him. 

"Hello!" The one in the front greeted happily. "Is this your baby? He's so cute!" 

Iwaizumi nodded, trying to be polite. "Yes, he's my son." 

"Ooh, what's his name?" One of the women asked, though she didn't even look at Katsu as she asked. 

Iwaizumi held in a sigh. He didn't want to come off as rude, but he really just wanted to enjoy his lunch with his son and omega. 

"Katsu." Iwaizumi muttered. 

"That's suck a cute name!" The front one said again. "And he's so handsome, just like his daddy!" 

"Listen," Iwaizumi said, trying to hold in an irritated growl. "I'd really like to-" Iwaizumi was cut off. 

"Hey, Mika-chan, isn't that omega the designer from your office? Tooru?" Iwaizumi looked up, finding Oikawa walking out of the bathroom. 

"Yeah, he is." The omega in the front sighed. "He's so pregnant. I'm never going to get that fat when I'm pregnant." 

Then, Iwaizumi growled. 

"It just so happens that I like his weight just fine," Iwaizumi growled out, startling the group of omegas. It was then that they seemed to realize that Oikawa was coming this way. "I'd like all of you to leave, which I've been trying to say since you got here." 

None of the girls said anything, just staring at Iwaizumi, stunned. 

"Hajime!" Oikawa greeted in a coo as he made it to the table. He plopped himself into Iwaizumi's lap, pressing a kiss to his alpha's cheek. "Making some new friends without me, are ya?" 

Iwaizumi snorted and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's lips, running his hand over his omega's stomach. When he looked back over to the group of women, they were still just standing there, stunned. 

"Oh, hello, Mika-chan!" Oikawa greeted her with a sweet smile, though his eyes were alight with fire. "It's such a coincidence to see you here!" He nuzzled against Hajime shamelessly as he spoke. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to leave my Hajime alone. It's not like you could ever have him, anyways." He leaned forward, as though he were telling Mika a secret. "You see, he likes pregnant, fat, omegas like me. Not twigs who don't even have the hips to properly bear a child, like you." 

Iwaizumi didn't say anything, just snorted and nuzzled against Oikawa's cheek. He slid Mika a sly little look, snorting and rubbing over his omega's stomach. 

Mika just stared at Oikawa, shocked. Oikawa didn't say anything more, just nuzzled against Iwaizumi, letting out content little purrs. Eventually, she turned and walked away, muttering insults towards Oikawa under her breath as she led her group right out of the café. 

"Sorry about that," Iwaizumi said with a sigh. "I tried to tell them I wasn't interested, but they-" 

"It's okay," Oikawa said, humming as he nuzzled against Iwaizumi's cheek. "Mika will do anything for attention, even flirt with an obviously bonded alpha." He pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi's jaw, his smile becoming a little sly. "It was really hot when you growled at them like that. I never thought my Hajime would be so protective." 

"Of course I'm protective," Iwaizumi huffed, though he was smiling fondly. "You're my omega. I'm not going to let anybody talk bad about you." 

\----

"Hajime!" Oikawa laughed. "That's not how you do that!" 

Iwaizumi turned to the omega, brows drawn in confusion. "Isn't it?" He asked. "You're supposed to blend the colours, right?" 

Oikawa continued to laugh, stabilizing himself with a hand against a dry portion of the wall. He waddled further into the room, his baggy shorts swishing around his thighs, the borrowed navy blue band shirt stretched over his stomach. He sat himself down on the floor next to iwaizumi and took one of the wide brushes, which was coated in red paint. 

"You're supposed to blend it this way," Oikawa chuckled, showing Iwaizumi how to properly blend the colours of the sunset together. Iwaizumi watched, confused, until Oikawa grabbed the orange brush and started brushing it below the red, blending and repeating the action with yellow. "Then you just blend the red with the purple and the navy blue on top." 

Iwaizumi shrugged, grabbing another brush and dipping it into the paint to try and replicate the same look. Unsurprisingly, he didn't manage it as cleanly as Oikawa had. 

"I think you're better with this than I am," He set the navy blue brush down on the tray wth a sigh, and Oikawa laughed. "Sorry, baby." 

Oikawa huffed, dropping a hand to his alpha's thigh. "It's fine!" He pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi's jaw. "I can do it. you can do the constellations though, right?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, pressing another kiss to Oikawa's lips before moving to stand. He moved across the room, where Oikawa had laidd out a sheet of paper showing each of the four walls, which constellations he wanted on each wall and where he wanted them. All of the dark blue paint on the walls had been finished, leaving only the sunset, the constellations, and the roof left. 

"When are we going to do the roof?" Oikawa asked, as he blended two colours together smoothly. Iwaizumi added a new white star on the wall in the little dipper constellation. 

"You aren't doing it," Iwaizumi said. "Me and Matsu already said we would." 

Oikawa pouted and switched coloured brushes. 

"I'm fine to do it, I promise!" Oikawa said, blending colours with the brush. "It really won't be a problem!" 

"Tooru, you're not getting up on that ladder," Iwaizumi decided. "It's too dangerous!" 

Oikawa let out an affronted noise, dropping the brush back onto the tray. 

"Hajime-" 

"You're not painting the ceiling." Iwaizumi turned, trying not to snap at the omega. "You're eight months pregnant, Tooru! We can't risk you falling and going into early labour again!" He put down his brush. "I'm not letting that happen to our daughter." 

Oikawa froze, and recoiled as though he had been burned. The omega blinked at Iwaizumi, eyes wide, and then tears started welling up in them. 

"I-" Oikawa took a step back, stumbling a little "That- that wasn't my fault!" His voice broke, and he brought his hands up to his face. "I didn't do it on purpose!" 

Realizing what he had said, Iwaizumi stepped forward, reaching out to the omega. "Tooru, I wasn't saying that it's your fault. I know it isn't." 

Oikawa knocked Iwaizumi's hands away. "Why would you even suggest it?!" He cried. "I didn't- It wasn't-" 

"Tooru, I'm sorry. I don't think that. I know it was an accident. Nobody could control what happened." Oikawa sobbed as Iwaizumi spoke, face buried in his hands. 

Iwaizumi knew he had been stupid, knew that he should have thought more about his words before he said them. In his pregnant state, Oikawa was far more emotionally sensitive than usual. He'd thought that he'd gotten used to working around Oikawa's easily swayed emotions, but it seemed it was still something he needed to work on. 

"Baby, come here," Iwaizumi tried to keep his voice as soft as he could as he reached towards the omega again. This time, Oikawa practically collapsed into his arms, grabbing at Iwaizumi's shirt and sobbing against him. "I'm sorry. You know I don't mean it that way, right?" 

Oikawa whimpered and nodded, tearing dampening Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I- I'm sorry. I just-" 

"It's okay," Iwaizumi ran his hand up and down Oikawa's back, soothing. "It's okay, baby. It's my fault." 

Oikawa sniffled and rubbed his face against Iwaizumi's shirt. 

"How about this," Iwaizumi said after some time. "You can stay in here with us to make sure we do it right, okay? I'm not letting you get on the ladder." Oikawa whimpered, but nodded. 

"Fine." He murmured, voice still a little heavy with tears. Iwaizumi continued with his hand up and down Oikawa's back, until the omega's tears completely subsided. 

"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked eventually. Oikawa sniffled and pulled back slightly, wiping at his red eyes. 

"Yeah," He sighed. "You were right. I... I have to be careful. I- We can't risk it again." 

Iwaizumi nodded, and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek. "We both have to be careful," He said. "I just want to make sure everything goes as perfectly as possible, okay?" 

Oikawa nodded, tilting his chin to press a kiss to Iwaizumi's lips. Iwaizumi gave a gentle smile, caressing over Oikawa's moist cheek.

"I love you." Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa's wet eyelashes fluttered. 

The omega smiled, nuzzling into Iwaizumi's hand.

"I know." 

\----

Two weeks later, Oikawa sat on the floor in the nursery in a make-shift nest, watching Iwaizumi and Matsukawa paint the cieling. 

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be in here?" Matsukawa asked as he painted the swirling blues of Jupiter. "With the paint fumes and all?" 

"It's fine," Oikawa wiggled his fingers a few inches in front of Katsu's face, smiling when Katsu reached for them, babbling and shaking his hands. "We have the window open, and the fan helps." 

Matsukawa nodded, stepping off the stool so he could clean off his brush and move on to the next planet.

"Has Katsu spoken at all yet?" Matsukawa asked, listening to the baby babble. "He should have started a few months ago, right?" 

Iwaizumi frowned at the mention. He should have warned Matsukawa off the topic of Katsu's lack of speech so far; It was something Oikawa - and also Iwaizumi - had been worried about, doing constant online research to try to figure out why their son had yet to speak. 

He glanced over and found Oikawa staring down at their son, face contorted in concern. Iwaizumi sighed. 

"No, he hasn't," Iwaizumi spoke probably a little bit sharper than he needed to; He'd been really stressed lately, and it's come out multiple times in his speech. "We're trying to figure it out." 

Matsukawa nodded, seeming to get the hint that this was a sore subject. 

"Maybe you should try talking to him more?" He suggested, trying to be helpful, as he painted the rings around saturn with a small brush. "Referring to yourselves as Ka-san and Tou-san - or whatever you want him to call you -. Me and Hiro are already doing it with the twins." 

Iwaizumi nodded. He cast another glance to Oikawa, and the omega seemed to be really considering it. 

"Thanks, Matsu." Oikawa murmured eventually, and the alpha smiled. 

There was silence for a few moments, before Iwaizumi sighed. He stepped off his ladder. 

"I still don't think I'm doing this right." 

Oikawa looked up to where Iwaizumi had been painting the sun, and laughed. It looked like the stereotypical image of a sun you would see in the art of a five year old. 

"Try blending more of the orange around the edges. If you need, you can mix the orange and yellow together so they're easier to blend." Iwaizumi nodded, grabbing one of the smaller paint trays and mixing the two colours together. Oikawa watched, an amused smile on his face. 

Some time later, Matsukawa finished painting and walked over to sit next to the nest, as they watched Iwaizumi work more on the sun. Katsu noticed Matsukawa, and crawled out of the nest to seek his attention. 

"Hey, pup." Matsukawa greeted him, giving a soft snort when the baby nuzzled against his pant leg. 

"Is he always like this?" Matsukawa asked fondly as he played with Katsu's little fingers. 

Oikawa nodded, hand running over his large stomach. "He's very affectionate," Oikawa said. "I think it's because I scent him a lot. It makes me less anxious." 

Matsukawa hummed in understanding, lifting Katsu into his lap. 

"Have you thought at all about his secondary gender yet?" He stroked through Katsu's growing hair. "There are tests you can do to figure it out, so you know to be prepared when your kid presents." 

Oikawa shrugged, watching Katsu flop around in Matsukawa's lap happily, bouncing himself up and down and earning a laugh. "I'm not sure," He ran both of his hands over his stomach to try and soothe the slight pain from Mine's kicks. "We want to know, but those tests can be wrong. We don't want to do them and then make him feel pressured, or upset if he doesn't end up being what we thought." 

Matsukawa nodded, knowing Oikawa had that issue with his parents assuming he would be an alpha, until he presented. He'd had a similar struggle, when his parents had assumed that he'd be a beta. 

"I think he's going to be an omega," Iwaizumi spoke up, stepping off his stool and cleaning off his brushes. "There's just something about his scent." 

Oikawa snorted. "He doesn't have much of a scent yet. Until he presents, he should smell almost like a beta." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "You just have a bad nose," He walked over and leaned down to press a kiss to Oikawa's lips. "He has a kind of sweet smell. Like you." 

Oikawa chuckled. "Sure, he does." Oikawa turned his gaze to the finished ceiling, a happy smile on his face. "It's gorgeous." 

Iwaizumi chuckled, following the omga's gaze. "Yeah, if you like bad paint jobs." 

Oikawa and Matsukawa both laughed. 

\---- 

A week and a half later was their first official day living in their house. 

In the morning, Matsukawa and Hanamaki met with them at the apartment to help them finish packing up. They loaded up a truck that Matsukawa had borrowed from a work friend, and they moved everything to the house. They had to make multiple trips, but they were done by noon. 

That's when tragedy struck. 

Well, not really. Oikawa was just super annoyed. 

"Oikawa Tooru. It is good to see you again." Oikawa turned. He had been trying to figure out what boxes Iwaizumi would allow him to carry without yelling at him, when the familiar voice sounded behind him. 

Oikawa came face to face with a tall, broad alpha. The stoic mask on his face would have been imposing to Oikawa even if he wasn't in a slightly fragile state. 

"Ushiwaka." He greeted reluctantly. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to say hello, and welcome to the neighbourhood." Ushijima said, as polite and infuriating as ever. "I did not know that you are pregnant." 

Oikawa raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would I tell you?" He huffed. "Wait- do you live here?" 

"Yes," The alpha said, as if that were obvious. "I do live in this neighbourhood." He pointed to the house across the street and one to the right. The house was large and gorgeous, the lawn and garden well-manicured. 

"Why would a single man need a house so large?" Oikawa asked, clicking his tongue. 

"I am not single," Ushijima's thick brows were furrowed. "I live with my family." 

Oikawa couldn't help it. He snorted. "There's no way you actually tricked an omega to bond with you! Even I couldn't stand you long enough for one date!" 

If Ushijima was offended by that, he didn't show it. 

"I did not trick anybody," The alpha responded, looking as though even the thought was absurd. "All of my mates are with me of their own free will." 

Oikawa's eyes widened. 

"Mates?!" 

The door of Ushijima's home chose that moment to open, and two adults stepped out. They were both tall. One had straight dark hair cut in a concerning bowl cut, the other an alarming red hair that was hanging around his face, though Oikawa had only ever seen his hair brushed up. 

Goshiki Tsutomu and Tendou Satori. 

What was definitely most alarming, though, were the two toddlers, one in each of their arms. Goshiki was holding a baby with bright red hair to presumably match his father's, and the other was strickingly blond. 

They started walking across the street in Ushijima and Oikawa's direction. 

"Toshi!" Tendou called, jogging up with an adorably blond little girl in his arms. She appeared to be about two or three. "Semi-semi told you to stop antagonising his favourite patient." Tendou looked pointedly at Oikawa. 

Now Oikawa understood where he'd recognized Semi from during their first appointment. 

Shiratorizawa. 

Not only that, but he was Ushijima's mate. Well, one of them.

"Hello, Oikawa-san!" Goshiki greeted just a smidge too loudly. "Welcome to the neighbourhood!" 

Oikawa fought a sigh, and smiled politely. Sure, he wasn't particularly fond of Ushijima, but he'd never had any problems with his teammates back in highschool. 

"It is nice to meet you too." 

Oikawa eyed the little boy in the omega's arms. His bright red hair let Oikawa know that Tendou was definitely his father, but who was the mother? Surely they didn't have a pack of more than four adults? And there was no way Goshiki had a child so early...

"This is Shiro!" Goshiki exclaimed, bouncing the pouty little boy in his arms "And that's Naya!" Oikawa looked over to the little girl, who was clutching at Tendou's shirt and staring at Oikawa with curious eyes. 

"Eita is Shiro's mother," Ushijima explained, as though he could tell what Oikawa was wondering. "And Satori is his father. Me and Kenjirou had Naya together." 

Oikawa nodded, staring a little in awe at the toddlers. "Is your whole team in the pack?" 

After a brief moment of hesitation, the three all nodded. 

"Do you have any more kids?" Oikawa asked, not really meaning to pry, but finding himself too curious not to. 

"Yes!" Goshiki exclaimed excitedly. "Kenji just had baby Toshi last month!" Oikawa snorted at the obvious reference to Ushijima's given name. "And I'm two months along with my first!" 

Oikawa's found himself smiling - actually smiling - for the obviously thrilled omega. 

"Well, congratulations!" He spoke honestly. 

"Do you have any more?" Tendou asked a little slyly, his eyebrows raised in that way that had always unnerved Oikawa just a bit. 

"Yes," Oikaw said after a brief moment of hesitation. "Me and Hajime have a son, Katsu." 

"How old is he?" Goshiki asked eagerly, bouncing Shiro up and down on his hip. 

"A year and eight months." He felt himself feeling a little less hostile, with how brilliantly Goshiki was smiling at him. 

"Oh, I'd love to meet him!" The omega bounced again. "Maybe we could have you guys over for dinner!" As though he'd just had the most intelligent idea in the history of the universe, he turned to Ushijima. "Toshi! We need to have them over for dinner! It would be so fun!!" 

Tendou and Ushijima both huffed fondly. When Ushijima looked back to Oikawa, there didn't seem to be any hostility. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Tsutomu," Ushijima gave the tiniest of smiles, which was more than Oikawa had ever seen from the man. "Of course, if Oikawa and his mate are willing." 

Oikawa found himself nodding. Sure, he may forever find Ushijima to be irritating, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a good neighbour. 

"That sounds wonderful." 

\----

Oikawa definitely wasn't expecting the sharp pain in his stomach late that night, as he and Iwaizumi slept in their new bedroom. 

Oikawa awoke with a pained noise, clutching at his stomach and curling into a ball as far as he could manage. The pain didn't last long, but it was enough for tears to start in Oikawa's eyes. 

"Hajime!" Oikawa cried out, reaching over and patting at the alpha's chest. The alpha woke, sitting up with wide eyes. 

"What? What's wrong?" Concern bled into Iwaizumi's voice, and he ran a hand up and down Oikawa's back soothingly. 

Oikawa whimpered, pressing against Iwaizumi's side and shaking. 

"Contractions," Oikawa whined, clutching at the fabric of Iwaizumi's sweatpants. "It hurts!" 

Iwaizumi gave a surprised noise, and was immediately fully awake. 

"Shit," Iwaizumi brought his hand to Oikawa's hair, trying to soothe him. "Do you want to go to the hospital right away? Or wait a little longer?" 

Oikawa slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing. 

"Can we... Can we go now?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi nodded, stroking over Oikawa's cheek. 

Iwaizumi stood, and helped Oikawa to his feet. Oikawa was breathing heavily, panting and holding onto his stomach. Once he was on his feet, he leaned sideways against Iwaizumi, the alpha caressed over Oikawa's stomach. 

"I love you," Iwaizumi murmured. "Everything is going to be okay." 

Oikawa whimpered, but nodded.

"Come on," Iwaizumi said after a moment, holding Oikawa's hand and helping him slowly walk towards the door. "I'll call Matsu and Makki to watch Katsu, okay? Then we can go." 

Oikawa winced, but nodded, letting out a little huff of air. 

They made their way to the nursery, where Iwaizumi grabbed the hospital bag while he talked with Matsukawa on the phone. Oikawa's eyes drifted over to Katsu, who was asleep in his new crib, his old one newly painted and made ready for Mine. 

Iwaizumi eventually hung up the phone, sliding it into the pocket of his sweatpants and helping Oikawa down the stairs. They got to the main level, and were just slipping into their jackets and walking out the door when Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked up the driveway, each of them carrying a drowsy baby. 

"Are you okay?" Hanamaki asked, once they reached the other couple. 

Oikawa nodded and leaned heavier against Iwaizumi's side. 

"Do you want us to come to the hospital? We can take Katsu in our car." 

Iwaizumi nodded, caressing over Oikawa's side. "You guys can come by in a couple hours. Contractions just started, so it's still going to be a while." 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both nodded, heading into the house with reassuring hugs to Oikawa's shaking frame. 

"You can do this," Hanamaki said reassuringly, holding onto Oikawa's hand. The omega nodded, though he wasn't quite sure that he could.


End file.
